


ACS Spot of Tea

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassins & Hitmen, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, London History/Currency/traditions, Minor Character Death, Sexism(OC is a girl so yeah London times), There are more characters to this story!, Victorian Age, Violence, more tags to add later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 104,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Victorian London, she's lived here for years and the chaos that rises makes her more than willing to do what it takes to help London's citizens. Blighters, corrupt lawmen, thieves, and orphans, there's only so much one can handle. Ẻirinn Aisling is soon found my Henry Green and pulled into the Brotherhood, with far more justice and frustration then she was expecting. Jacob is her teacher, Evie is her friend, and Henry is her informative. This is all well and good, but she also has a job of her own running her tea house, she'll have to be both Rook and civilian.(Real look into Victorian history as far as currency and how women were seen and treated, but still obviously assassin's creed so you know there's gonna be some action :3)
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Minty Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (just a note guys, Yes I will continue the CP story I started but nothing is inspiring me for CP right now.)

(Ok just to let you know this is Jacob Frye X OC, any information I got is from the video game or the history studies of Victorian times in England. Also, while researching I just now found out Jacob and Evie were 21 in the story line XD)

Rain pounded on the stone pavement of London, dripping off the roof of the large homes, and thunder roared in the distance. In the desperate attempt to hide, a little girl ducked into an alleyway, it was a tight squeeze but nothing she couldn’t handle. Pulling the tattered cream shawl over her head again to try and keep her head dry, although it was too late to keep her head from getting wet along with her play dress that was now a muddy grey color. As she slowed down and listened for the men that were following, letting out a relieved sigh as she didn’t hear anyone. Weak and with leftover adrenaline pulsing in her body, the girl slowed to a stop and sat on the wet grass, resting her head back against the brick building. 

A small smile graced her lips as her emerald eyes looked at the apple that she had snuck into her dress pocket, taking a bite and letting out a moan from the juicy taste and the relief of food in her stomach. The apple was gone in mere minutes before she looked up at the cloudy sky and shook from the cold rain, tucking her knees closer to her body and listening to the thunder above her. It wasn’t long before she began to feel sleepy but then a tasty smell caught her attention and made her look up at the building she was leaning against. Crawling back onto the sidewalk, she stood back to read the large golden letters on the white sign, “Bluebell Tea House”. Peeking through the glass windows in the front of the tea house, tables were decorated with flowers and snow white cotton tablecloths, and a large oil lamp chandelier hung from the center of the room with a few smaller lamps on tables.

The girl was caught by all the beauty in the tea shop, she didn’t even notice an older woman walking up to the main door. “Snooping is very rude, missy.”

Startled by the voice the girl jumped away from the window, but looked at the elderly woman in surprise as she smiled at her. Her greyish-brown hair was tied back in a white bonnet, wearing a cream cotton shawl over a cherry colored dress, her boots brown but hidden under the layers of the dress. Holding the umbrella over the two of them, the woman fetched out her key and opened the door before stepping in, removing her shoes and closing the umbrella then looking back at the girl. “Are you coming in?”

Nodding, and still a little on edge, the girl stepped inside and followed the woman’s lead of removing her tattered brown shoes. The woman frowned at the mud and rainwater that coated the girl, becoming her to stay put as she hurried off and grabbed a blanket for her before coming back and asking her to remove her clothes. Wordlessly, the blonde girl did as she was told and was bundled up in the blanket and moving to the fireplace, watching silently as the old woman took the clothes away and then came back with some wood to start the fire. “You must be tired dear, would you like to stay here a couple days?”

Green eyes met the kind brown eyes of the woman and nodded, giving a quiet thank you in return. When the fire was stoked, the grandfather clock in the room belled at 7 in the evening, the woman coming back to the fireplace and carefully sitting on the red couch. The two stayed on opposite ends and a plate of shortbread and blackberries was set between them, the table in front of them had a pot of tea and the woman poured two cups. She smiled at the little girl and spoke gently. “A little girl like you should not be wandering in the rain..but this tea should help you get warmed up.”

Hesitantly, still keeping the blanket bundled around herself, the blonde girl picked up the floral tea cup and took a sip, instantly smiling at the warmth. Without realizing, she muttered out softly. “Peppermint..”

This seemed to surprise the woman as she took a sip herself, but smiled and nodded. “Yes that’s right. Do you like tea?”

“Mh-hm..mommy made tea a lot,” The young one mumbled and looked at her host. “Why did you bring me in?”

“Well my dear..being 60 years old I know a thing or two about being alone, and I can see that life has not been treating you fairly.” She explained before introducing herself. “Oh, where are my manners? I am Ellen Orla.”

Green eyes blinked in wonder, making Ellen giggle to herself before drinking more of her tea, the sound made the smaller girl blush stutter out. “S-sorry, it has been a long time since I spoke with someone..a lot of folks just ignore me.”

“Yes I’m aware, unfortunately there are not a lot of compassionate civilians in London. You have come to the wrong place to start a new life.” Ellen points out, taking another sip of tea.

The girl took one of the shortbread, nibbling on it before mumbling out. “Father said we would have a better life here..but when we got here mommy and him got sick, we were living on the streets.”

Sympathy reflected in Ellen’s eyes as she rubbed the girl’s back. “I am so sorry dearie, where did you come from?”

“Ireland.” She answered, taking a sip from her tea, her fingers tapping the sides of the tea cup. “Mommy and daddy said that we would have a better life here, that we could have more than what we had in Ireland. My mom wanted to move to the new land but my dad said it would be foolish and we would be fighting harder to stay there than here..”

“I see, and now you are alone.” Ellen nodded as she took in the information. “How long ago was it that your parents perished?”

“A year..I had to steal to live, but I’m still here..” She said before adding. “I-I promise I was not going to steal from here though.”

“That is alright luv.” Ellen commented and then added. “Well, you may stay here as long as you would like.”

“R-really?” 

“Yes, but if you live in my house then that means you will not only have to learn how to clean but how to read and write.” Ellen bargained as she stood up and started walking to the stairs. “Come along, first we should find something for you to wear until we get new clothes for you.”

“C-clothes? But clothing is expensive, I do not want you to waste pounds on me.” She spoke out quickly and followed Ellen to the second floor which had a bedroom. Ellen was already going through her wardrobe.

“It will not be that bad, and besides I own my tea shop and have a fair amount of pounds to lend out.” Ellen spoke before taking out a small brown dress and handing it to the girl. “This will be a bit big on you, but it should fit. Now, go ahead and get dressed.”

She stared in surprise and wonder, as if this woman was a God before her. Quietly she changed into the dress and looked around, her eyes catching a beautiful shawl with an orchid purple base color and gold paisley designs around the ends of the shawl and climbing up the shawl. “That is a beautiful shawl..”

“You like it? I got it imported to me when I got my last shipment of tea from India.” Ellen smiled as she took off the shawl from the hanger in the room. “My dear, I still did not get your name.”

“O-oh Ẻirinn Aisling.” She introduced, spinning in the dress and happy to see it fit well enough. 

“Ashling? That is an interesting last name.” Ellen commented, making Erin giggle.

“It is spelled A-i-s-ling.” Erin explained. “Mommy and Daddy taught me out to read and write a little in English to at least spell my name and read Mommy’s books. My first name is actually spelled “E-i-r-i-double n.”

“Alright, Ẻirinn Aisling.” Ellen smiled at her before she placed the shawl back on the hanger. “How old are you dearie?”

“10 years old,” Ẻirinn answered and then looked at the dress. “Who had this dress before?”

Smiling fondly, she sighed, “My niece, but she has moved on and is now living in France. She grew up so fast..”

“Do you have kids?” Ẻirinn asked softly, making Ellen look at her with a sad expression.

“Never had the time, I was never even married. I was always focused on my shop, but not to say that I regret my life. I am happy, just a tad lonely.” Ellen explained as she pet the top of Ẻirinn’s head. “Tomorrow you will have to bathe, but for now let me tuck you into bed.”

Going to the third floor of the house, Ellen opened the door to show a small room that was dusty from lack of use or cleaning, a single bed in the corner and a desk on the side of the room with a small bookshelf that only held five books. Ẻirinn immediately walked to the bookshelf while Ellen opened the curtains and sighed. “The rain seems to be staying for the night.”

“I love the rain.” Ẻirinn commented as she walked to the bed and hopped onto it with one of the books. “I love the sound of it, and the thunder.”

“That is a very interesting view.” Ellen giggled out before pecking the top of her head. “Now get some sleep, I will be one floor below if you need me.”

Ẻirinn nodded with a smile and mumbled. “Thank you, and good night Miss Ellen.” 

That night was only the beginning of 9 years worth of joy to Ẻirinn, growing up with Ellen and learning how to run the tea shop when the elderly woman was unavailable. Ẻirinn was now 19 years old and a young woman, sunflower blonde hair that was shorten to her chin, not a flattering style of hair but she saw it pointless to have long hair that would just get in her way. Her body had shaped out well without a corset, being thin yet lean, mainly wearing brown trousers and black boots, and a white blouse her first choice of a shirt. Ellen was gone after the 8th year but gave Ẻirinn the shop, not only as a place of work, but as her home. In memory of Ellen, Ẻirienn wore the beautiful purple and gold shawl that was left behind and gave the other clothes away to the poor. 

Another sunny morning in Lambeth, early March and at 7 o’clock in the morning, the young woman walked to the store after spending the dawn at the market. Growing up here was certainly an adventure, over the years a gang called the Blighters has risen to power and kids were practically pulled from their parents to work in shops. In the attempt to help, Ẻirinn would have the children and sick stay a day with her to regain their strength before sending them back out into the world, but she always welcomed anyone that needed help. Taking a deep inhale, soaking in the spring air, she smiled and exhaled the stress from her body. Turning a corner towards her home she was shocked to see a man running across the rooftops of the buildings, and Blighters ahead of her trying to climb up the side of one of the buildings. Securing the basket on her arm, she started to sprint after the man and yelled up to him as she got closer. “Sir! Sir, follow me!”

The man looked down at her and she could tell he was from India, or at least had Indian heritage, but he nodded and slowed down his pace. Ẻirinn took the lead and continued to sprint down the street, having her free hand cover her groceries to keep them from jumping out of the basket. After getting to her shop she unlocked the door and looked around, seeing the man climbing down the building next to her shop. She hurried him inside and closed the door behind them, locking it again before leading him to the kitchen area. The man was breathing heavily and sat down on a stool, Ẻirinn grabbing him a cup of water and handed it to him. 

After taking a drink, he spoke, his voice thick with his accent. “Thank you..you were there just in time.”

“You are welcome. Anyone running from the Blighters is either innocent or a rebel.” 

“What is your name?” He asked softly, watching her as she sat down on a separate stool.

“Ẻirinn Aisling, a local rebel and tea maker of Lambeth, at your service.” She responded with a coy smile, gaining a smile in return from him.

“Henry Green.” He replied back. “I am indebted to you.”

“Oh please there is no need for that, I’m more than happy to help.” 

“May I ask, you claim to be a rebel as well, what have you done to offend the Blighters?”

A cocky grin appeared on her face as she began explaining. “Other than constantly bailing out kids, hiding civilians, and healing the wounded here? I tend to taunt them and run down the alleyways.”

“Ah I see,” Henry smiled and nodded. “And you have never been caught?”

“No one would look for a troublemaker in a tea house, much less a woman.” Ẻirinn scoffed and stood up, walking into the kitchen and grabbed a teapot. “My caretaker said I was a lucky rabbit.”

“A rabbit?” Henry shook his head as he chuckled softly. “We could use a little luck.”

“We?” She questioned, raising a brow at him as he stood up and bowed to her.

“I am leading a group of freedom fighters, as London falls deeper into corruption, the harder it is to reclaim it for the Queen and her people.” 

“I see, and you want me to help how?” Ẻirinn asked as she continued to make her tea.

Henry opened his hands before clasping them back together. “Well, we can give you protection and maybe you can help with freeing the children.”

She pursed her lips in thought before speaking. “Or..I could provide some money for your organization along with information, and you guys can protect me and pay me back.”

His brows raised in surprise as he nods a little. “I think we can manage that, what information can you provide?”

“I get lots of customers for morning and noon tea, I overhear a lot of things, the political side especially. Such as a woman named Miss Thorne who was harassing some scientist.” Ẻirinn explained, preparing two cups with leaves. “Want some?”

“Sure, and you kept this information?” Henry asked, now curious and confused. “Why not inform the police?”

“Ha!” She mocked a laugh, turning to him. “If there is something I know for sure, almost the entire police force has been bribed. Besides, even if I did tell them then the Blighters would have a reason to come after me.”

The water began to whistle and the young woman poured the water in to blend with the leaf in the two tea cups. Henry watched and could smell the leaves, furrowing his brows he asked. “Is this Ceylon Tea?”

“Yes it is, good nose there.” Ẻirinn replied playfully and scooted one of the cups closer to him. “I get a lot of imported tea, India, France, China. And I grow some of my own herbs and flowers for my more popular teas.”

Henry took the cup and nodded his head in thanks before stating. “I do not believe I got your name.”

She smiled back and pulled the wool shawl around her shoulders. “Ẻirinn Aisling, a pleasure to meet you Mr.Green.”

“And quite the honor it is to meet you Miss Aisling.” Henry replied before taking a sip of his tea. “I live in Whitechapel, if you want I could come by tomorrow and we can take a carriage up to negotiate some more.”

“Sounds delightful. I close the shop at 5 o’clock in the evening everyday.” Ẻirinn nodded and took a sip of her tea.

The two continued to drink their tea, trading small bits of information in regards to the corruption of London and the tea house itself. Henry would give small compliments on the building and Ẻirinn’s kindness to others, while Ẻirinn was constantly asking about how he was able to run on the rooftops with ease. By the clock rang for 8 in the morning, Henry set his empty cup aside and stood up, Ẻirinn following in suit and walking him to the door and unlocking it. 

“I hope we will be able to meet tomorrow without the Blighters attempting to kill or capture us.” The young woman joked and watched as Henry walked down the sidewalk.

“I promise that there will be no danger tomorrow.” Henry swore as he continued to walk, looking back briefly before facing forward.

Ẻirinn smiled and propped her door opened for the day, going back inside to clean up the place a bit before any potential customers could arrive. Her days were simple, some busier than others, waking up and shopping right before opening the store and then followed by a day of work. After work it was then she moved onto chores in the house and taking care of her garden before the sunset and taking the night to herself, where anything could happen. However this night would not be one of those kinds.

By the next day, Ẻirinn had closed everything up early and waited for Mr.Green to pick her up. Wrapping her shawl around her and locking the door as she waited outside and enjoyed the cool sunny day, smiling at the kids as they played in the nearby alleyway. The sun was just above the horizon line as a carriage pulled up with Mr.Green at the driver's seat, smiling at her and hoping down. “Miss Aisling.”

“Mr.Green,” Ẻirinn bowed before walking to the carriage. “Should I hop into the back or sit with you?”

“Whatever makes you more comfortable.” 

Henry got back onto the seat, Ẻirinn climbing up and sitting beside him as he grabbed the reins and clicked his tongue to make the brown and black horse start walking. “Mr.Green, I forgot to ask about your group. What exactly do you do?”

“Our group is known as the Brotherhood, we help protect the peace from the shadows. In short, we are a group of assassins.” 

“Assassins? You are joking right?” Ẻirinn looked at him with wide emerald eyes. “I thought assassins were..well bad people?”

“We do have to kill sometimes, but we never hurt the innocent civilians. We try to limit casualties and deal with matters quietly. However, waiting for help is becoming tiresome and it’s now the time to act.” Henry explains, casting a worried side glance to her. “I do not want to frighten you, but it is the truth.”

“I will not deny this is a shock, but I am not scared. Have you called for help?” 

“I have, but it seems to be delayed, other problems are threatening our organization elsewhere. So it is up to me now to figure out how to help London.”

Ẻirinn nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You are not alone anymore, I will do what I can. Although, I’m not an assassin, nor can I climb up buildings like that. I am good at running and giving Blighters the slip, but not harming anyone unless I need to.”

“I would never ask you to kill. I believe you will be better suited to hide away and listen at parties and help the civilians in the shadows.” Henry reasoned, smiling a little at her. 

“At parties? I have never attended a party before. I mean, I have been invited but..” 

As her words trailed off, Henry could see the dismay in her eyes as she looked ahead of them. Something seemed to bother her but he did not want to pressure her, only clearing his throat and replied. “We will have to wait and see what is going to happen. But seeing that the Blighters pay you no mind, you would be the perfect person to have our ears in the Brotherhood.”

Ẻirinn blinked a bit and looked at him with a shy smile. “You really think so?”

Henry nodded and made the horses speed up. “I believe so.” 

It was rare for Ẻirinn to leave Lambeth, only because she had her tea house to worry about and that when she did have the chance to look around she would rescue a person instead. However, she was delighted as they crossed over the Thames and through the City of London, taking in the splendor of the sights around her. The sun was setting as they arrived at Whitechapel and Henry parked in front of his home. Stepping inside, Ẻirinn was left in awe at the treasures and trinkets in the room, scolding herself mentally to not touch anything.

“There are so many unique treasures here!”

“I am glad you like it. If you have any questions let me know.” Henry responded and sat at his desk, his new friend walking over to join him and sitting in one of the extra chairs.

“I will, so what is the fastest way for me to reach you? I highly doubt I will get into severe trouble, but if I do how should I contact you?” Ẻirinn questioned, ready to make their partnership.

“Can you drive a carriage?”

“No not really..I always get frightened at the idea of driving them, I feel safer when someone else is in charge of the reins.”

“Well in that case, the best thing you can do in a serious situation is hide and try to get to Whitechapel,” Henry admitted. “As you said yesterday, a good portion of the police force has been bribed and with the Blighters everywhere it is going to be hard finding help.”

“I have full confidence in my feet to carry me anywhere I run.” Ẻirinn giggled softly before giving a smug grin. “Besides, I said I was uncertain about killing, I will not hesitate to put someone on the ground for trying anything.”

A light chuckle escaped his lips and he commented. “I seemed to have mistaken you for an innocent dove.”

“That is alright, that is my secret weapon after all~” Ẻirinn flashed a wink as she playfully teased. “Although, speaking of being the “innocent dove,” I would appreciate it if I had a nickname. My tea house is well known and I would not like to ruin the chances of my customers coming.”

“Of course, I was actually thinking of that on the way over to your shop. What do you think about being called the Rabbit?” 

“Hmm, the Rabbit makes me sound innocent..I feel like that would be better. And if there is trouble and I get caught I can probably get a message out.” 

Henry nodded, taking out a blank piece of paper and began writing notes down. “Perfect, the Rabbit is your code name, and now what about our agreement? You said you wanted to give us money and that we could pay it back?”

“Yes, you see I actually have a lot of brass from my tea house. I could give you some to help support your organization and then in return I would appreciate having someone swing by to check on me every now and then.” Ẻirinn reasoned before adding. “And if I understood correctly, you want me to essentially keep my ears open for gossip?”

“That is precisely it. I actually get invitations to lots of places, of course I will notify you if I can not go.” Henry answered, jotting down a few more notes before saying. “I believe that’s all we needed to cover, unless you have other concerns.”

“No, I will just keep doing what I do. Maybe it’s silly to think this, but I’m actually a little excited to do this. I’m tired of watching everything going to hell around me.” She admitted as her foot bounced a little on the floor.

“It would seem Rabbit is a good nickname for you then. Welcome to the Brotherhood.” Henry smiled and stood up, holding his hand out to her. Taking his hand and shaking it, the deal was complete and the partnership was born. It was here, 1867, that a new life was made for Ẻirinn. 

As the days rolled by and the seasons passed, it was now June of 1868, and the Bluebell tea house has gained more popularity. It was popular enough that Ẻirinn started selling bags of tea and paying some of the orphans to deliver them for her. She has grown to be friends with several of Henry’s accomplices, Clara for example being her newest best friend, being another girl to talk to. Although she was 20, many of her usual customers would comment on how she should settle down with someone, to which she always would answer back with the same excuse. “I am not ready to be with anyone. Besides, no one has caught my eye, most men now are either lushington or are in a higher class and don’t care to be with a lower class woman.”

“I think I know some suitable bachelors! There’s my friend that owns a pub house, or my cousin’s nephew that is working at the bank.” One of the women stated, wearing a deep blue dress and sitting with one of her friends. 

“Mrs. Mackley, I am glad you are trying to help.” Ẻirinn said, doing her best not to hiss or seethe. “But I just don’t need a man forcing me into motherhood or pulling me away from my tea house.”

“But my dear girl, you will have a lonely life if you do not try to look for someone. You are better off financially stable if you marry, and maybe he can watch the tea house.”

Ẻirinn was near to shouting at the woman, sure as she grew up lots of women and men have told her that a nice girl like her should get married, but after hearing it for the past two years she was ready to post a sign on the door saying “no suitors!” It was seen as weird if a woman of her age was not courting someone or at least attempting to seduce anyone into her bed. It was bad enough that people saw her as poor for not wearing a corset, even though she was already an hourglass shape, and many people commented how weird it was that she owned a business and had a taller form of 5 foot 6 inches. While working with the Brotherhood has been great, it did come with its own set of problems. One of which is Ẻirinn was constantly out and sometimes had to sleep on a rooftop or in an empty house to avoid being tailed home, another was being the “Rabbit” meant she had to constantly patch up her cuts and bruises.

She had also come to realize that she hated parties, it was not worth listening to the high class folk and suffocating in a corset. It was not that she never gained information, but the preparation and fake flirting she had to do for big events were not worth it. In a shameful way she had become real quick to snap at someone for saying something offensive about the poor or the people that work hard to live. To summarize, she had a short temper and had actually learned how to climb buildings in order to escape her death, and was considered freakishly masculine. Although some say short temper, she calls it a quick reaction to horse shit. 

“I’m sorry but I really am not looking for anyone.” Ẻirinn reiterated and sighed in relief as one of the boys, Thomas walked in. “If you will excuse me ladies.”

Thomas smiled at the sunflower haired woman he has come to work for, handing her five pounds for the tea. “Here you go, 24 shillings for the delivery.”

“Ah thank you Thomas, my knight in shining armor.” Ẻirinn smiled and then led him to the kitchen, handing the boy a basket with a cloth covering the top and threepence and two shillings. “That was my last delivery, but I have some pennies for you and the kids along with some mini Manchester tarts.”

“Thank you, Miss Aisling!” Thomas smiled and smelled the baked tarts. “I know the others will love them!”

“Of course, now run along.” Ẻirinn chuckled before watching him run out the door and hearing Mrs. Mackley’s friend Mrs. Reiner spoke up.

“My dear you are so good with kids. I do not understand why you are not starting your own family.”

Ẻirinn sighed as she started to clean off some of the tables from crumbs and replied, thankful that there was only two customers at the moment. “As I have said, no one has caught my eye. I am looking for more than just a man that wants to settle..I want to meet someone that understands that I want to still be independent and that we can work as a team.”

“My dear, that kind of thinking will leave you lonely for a while. There is no such thing as the perfect man.”

“I know, but I am only 20 now, I think I can wait a couple more years.”

This seemed to satisfy the women enough to let Ẻirinn return to the kitchen to brew more tea. A long exhale escaped through her nose as she rolled her shoulders back to release some stress. Looking at her arm and pushing the sleeve up, she looked at her wrapped arm that was wounded from a Blighter’s bullet. As much as she loved the Brotherhood, the adventure, and the children; she could not help but feel like she was not making a big difference to England. Hiding in the shadows sounded more exciting when Henry explained it, but in reality it has made her paranoid, constantly looking over her shoulder, and snappy. She was not ready to give up, but she needed something to run towards, a goal. A reason to fight harder against the Blighters.

(just a side note of the currency(or Brass)- 1 Pound= 20 shillings, 1 shilling=12 pence, Half crown= 2 shillings and 6 pennies, Florin=2 shillings. Essentially pennies/pence are the least, shillings are like nickels/dimes, and a pound is a dollar. Also, in that time period it was rare for women to own businesses and be taller than 5’4”, and Lushington is someone that is a drunk)


	2. Welcome to London!

Henry had informed Ẻirinn of two people he met that would make a big change to London and may give a turning point to their fight with the Blighters. Although she was hopeful she also had doubts, nothing has changed in the last couple years so what would twins do? The letter did not disclose much, only that the Frye twins were trained assassins and that they would be helping the Brotherhood free London from Starrick’s grasp. However she had no time to meet the twins, she had her own problems with rescuing the orphans from being taken to shops. Doing her nightly routine of walking around Lambeth, she heard a child’s cry for help as a Blighter was dragging the little girl by her arm. Her eyes narrowed and Ẻirinn wrapped the shawl around her head and pulled it close around her shoulders before running over and letting out a gasp.

“Alice! What have I told you about running off?”

Both the Blighter and the girl looked at her in confusion but Ẻirinn continued to speak and walked closer. “I am so sorry if my sister has troubled you sir.”

The man slowly let go of the girl but then pointed an accusing finger at her. “Yer’ her sister?”

“Yes and unfortunately gives a lot of grief to others.” Ẻirinn sighed and took the girl’s arm before bowing to him. “Thank you for preventing her from causing more trouble.”

“Just make sure she isn’t out so late!” He snarled as he started to walk off.

Smirking with victory, the emerald eyed woman started walking the opposite direction and whispered to the girl. “It is alright, I work with Clara.”

“Oh thank you miss.” The girl smiled and her arm was released. “I would probably have been forced into one of those awful metal work shops.”

“Well you are safe now, just stay hidden next time.” She chided softly and watched as the girl ran off.

A soft chuckle escaped from her and she was startled by someone yelling out to her. “Hey!”

She spun around and saw the same Blighter power walking towards her and she did not wait too long before running the opposite way and turning a corner of the street as she heard more yelling behind her. Over the months of training she was impressed by her own speed in running and climbing, but one Blighter was not much of a threat. Continuing to run, she skidded into a nearby alleyway and hopped over a stone wall that landed her in a slum of the homeless and drunk. Her lungs demanded for more oxygen, making her sit on the nearby stone steps and let her lungs take in all the oxygen they could get.

It was a slow night, that much was true, but it did not mean her job was done. In fact she was tired of waiting around and decided to go to one of the gang boroughs. If she could find some of the Blighter’s plans and burn them then they could get an upper hand in Lambeth. Bursting with confidence, Ẻirinn ran to the nearest gang borough she could remember and took careful time to look around it, keeping her shawl wrapped around her head to try and conceal her face. She watched the guards carefully for their routes and snuck into one of the houses to watch from the window, waiting patiently before stalking into their territory and entering one of the inner houses. It was easy to slip in, but after seeing this house having no places she knew she would have to try one of the others. Chalk it up to bad timing when one of the gunners on the roof yelled out her location, making her bolt from her spot and run out the nearest alleyway to escape. Cursing herself for being caught she took out her pocket watch and checked the time, to her surprise it was not even 10 o’clock yet. To this knowledge she slowed down and started to think about what she could do to help the Brotherhood, considering she botched the other plan. Perhaps she could listen in at the Thames? There were always new shipments and perhaps something would come for Starrick. Making up her mind she began to sprint to the east part of the Thames, slowing down when she got close enough and started looking around for Blighters. It took a few minutes but she saw a group of Blighters and ducked down behind a crate, overhearing their conversation.

“Careful with those idjit!” 

“Sorry sir, these are a bit heavy.”

“Well be careful! We have to get these weapons to Starrick for inspection. After we get them unloaded from the boat we’ll get them onto the cart.”

Ẻirinn glanced to the side where the blighters wagon was and smirked, creeping over before looking into the back. She cursed mentally seeing nothing to hide under but quickly wrapped her shawl around her waist and crawled under the wagon, hooking her arms around the metal axle and propping her feet up on the lower axle. It was a little hard getting comfortable but being a taller woman with strong arms had its advantages. In due time they were loading the wagon and Ẻirinn felt her breathing stop until the cart began moving, letting out a slow exhale as she hung on for the ride. Being under the wagon it was hard to see where she was going, only able to make out certain landmarks and hearing the waves of the Thames river getting farther away signaled that they went across the bridge. 

At one turn, the woman looked out to her left to see a traffic island with a fountain, this location being St. Mary Le Strand. Ẻirinn has never traveled to the Strand of London but had looked over lots of maps for well known locations such as this. When the wagon stopped, she was half tempted to drop and rest her arms and legs, but seeing the two Blighters hop off the seat and start to unload she knew it would be a death wish. If she could just look at the content of weapons and some form of indication where they came from then the Brotherhood would have an idea what to look for. The men suddenly left, going to one of the nearby houses and knocking at the door, this was the time to act. Ẻirinn quietly detached herself from the underside of the wagon and rolled to the side, quickly getting up to look at the boxes loaded in the back. Most had ink markings that showed American made, not a huge surprise there, and unfortunately it was clear these were meant for the Blighters. If these got into their hands then they’ll have even more things to shoot at the Brotherhood. 

“Well, let us fix this then~” Ẻirinn smirked as she took out her matchbook and a small bottle of nitroglycerin. She managed to snag one from one of the Blighter's supply runs and a few drops would have this wagon explode, putting a couple drops on every other box she lit one of the matches before placing it on one of the crates.

Quickly running to the front she untied the reins of the horse, which unfortunately caught the Blighter's attention. “Oi! You! What the bloody hell are you doing?!”

“Go!” Ẻirinn ordered the horse and smacked it’s rump to make it take off before she started running, narrowly escaping the larger Brute Blighter’s grasp. She assumed it would be only a 20 second head start and she knew she could at least get a good few feet away.

Her timing was a little off because the wagon exploded while she was running and with the powder that was probably packed in one of the boxes, it caused a bigger explosion and made her stumble forward onto the pavement. She caught herself on her hands and fell onto the stone street, hissing at the heatwave of the blast and looking back to see the two Blighters on the ground and the wagon was practically left with nothing but the wheels and burned pieces of wood. Ẻirinn was unsure if she should be impressed she got clear of the major blast or frightened by the power of nitroglycerin. Any other time she would call this a great victory, but her ears were ringing and she felt a stinging sensation on her back.

Groaning as she stood she cursed. “I better go see Henry..Bloody hell my back feels on fire..”

Ẻirinn began to walk to one of the abandoned carriages, not wanting to be seen near the explosion, with a pained hiss she climbed onto the seat of a bronze carriage and carefully took the reins. Taking a few deep breaths she lightly whipped the reins and muttered out. “Come on girl, easy now.”

She knew it would take a bit of time to get to Whitechapel, willing herself to stay at a slow pace to control the horse easier, but she was frightened of what the explosion could have done to damage her. Her muscles throbbed from the actions of tonight, her ears stopped ringing but she now had a headache, and her back was stinging like she slept on a rose bush. With panic running through her mind now, she urged the horse to go faster and made herself take deep breaths in an attempt to calm her body. As she made it to Whitechapel her body was really starting to slow down and she felt exhausted, stopping the horse as she reached Mr.Green’s place.

“Mr.Green!” Ẻirinn shouted to the door as she climbed down from the seat and sucking in a hiss of pain as she walked to the door, glad to see a few oil lamps on. “Mr.Green!”

The door swung open but it was not Henry to her surprise, it was a woman, wearing a dark cloak and had her dark hair tied up. Her eyes were a dark blue and she was the same height as Ẻirinn, her eyes were narrowed but then widened with concern as she moved closer and took one of the blonde’s arms to help her inside. Henry approached the door but seeing his friend stumbling a bit he took her other arm and helped her to the couch. “Ẻirinn what happened?”

“I may..have caused an explosion of Blighter weapons?” The emerald eyes looked to Henry as a sheepish grin crossed her face.

“What? Ẻirinn how did you manage that?!” Henry sounded not only surprised but concerned as well.

“I took some nitroglycerin and put a little bit on a supply of Blighter weapons,” Ẻirinn explained before going on the defensive. “No one but the Blighters and I got hurt!”

“Where are you hurt?” The new woman asked, sitting beside Ẻirinn and looking over her form for wounds.

“My back is what I am concerned about..my hands are only scraped.” Opening her hands to show the scraped skin and angry red palms.

“Wait here, I will grab some medicine and a wet cloth.” Henry ordered and walked into the next room.

The woman behind her lightly tugged the back of her white blouse as a gesture of permission, the blonde nodding to her as she lifted the back of her shirt and frowned. “It is no wonder you are in pain, you have sprinters in your back.”

“Splinters? That explains something..”

Henry came back and set down a bowl of water with a cloth and set down a box of medical supplies, looking to Ẻirinn and introducing the woman to her. “Ẻirinn, this is Evie Frye, she is one of the twins I told you about helping us retake Whitechapel. Evie, this is the Rabbit I told you about.”

“Ah I see, Jacob and I were going to see you tomorrow, but I suppose fate had brought you here instead.” Evie commented with a small smile as she began digging through the medical kit to fetch some tweezers. “Mr.Green told us about your shop, that it is a good place to lie low if we need it.”

“Something like that yeah, if I don’t already have an orphan or another poor soul there.” She explained, willing herself not to make a noise as Evie began removing the splinters from her back. “Great place to stop if you need tea or need to eat though.”

“Most of her missions are attending parties or to listen in on gossip, but sometimes she goes out on her own to make trouble for the Blighters or to rescue the orphans.” Henry elaborated further before giving a look to Ẻirinn. “But I need to take away the nitroglycerin you have before you blow yourself up.”

“Henry I’m fine. It was just a bit of shrapnel that hurt me,” She rolled her eyes and took the wet cloth in between her hands. “I am not a child, I know the dangers.”

“How did you manage to find the arms shipment?” Evie asked, steering the conversation away from Henry scolding her.

“Oh, I went to the Thames, there is always something being delivered to Starrick and his men. I figured I could find something good, and I did. A boat came in with guns from across the sea and I hung onto the bottom of their wagon and waited until they stopped in the Strand. To which I knew I could not carry those boxes and I did not want them to have the guns for themselves, so I blew it up.”

“Why did you blow it up though? You could have brought it to us for the Rooks.” Henry sighed as he sat on the floor.

“Rooks? Who are the Rooks?” 

“My brother made a group to fight the Blighters,” Evie explained, setting another splinter aside. “From now on if you find a weapons shipment just bring it to Mr.Green.”

“Got it.” Ẻirinn pouted and hissed as another splinter was taken out. “I guess I should introduce myself to the Rooks.”

“No need. I informed them of your shop and that they are to call you Rabbit to not give you away, they will be the ones checking on you.” Henry replied before standing up. “You should stay here tonight.”

“No, once Evie is done I will go home. I feel uncomfortable sleeping in someone else’s bed.” She objected and glanced back at Evie. “How many splinters are there?”

“Well..not a horrible amount, but it will take time for me to be absolutely sure that there is none left in your back.” 

“Understood, thank you Evie.”

Henry let out a sigh as he nodded. “Alright, but I advise that Evie or I should take you home.”

“I can do that.” Ẻirinn agreed before relaxing her body and watched Henry leave, her thoughts vanished as she heard Evie chuckle.

“Do you always get into trouble?”

“More lately then ever, I can not tell if I have really good luck or bad luck. I can get out of any situation, but no doubt I do not always get out unscathed. I just get so restless waiting, I feel like I am not saving my home just by listening to gossip.”

“You sound like my brother,” Evie mused, and although Ẻirinn could not see her face she was pretty sure that the assassin was grinning. “He does not like taking things slow, that is why he has made the Rooks while I go after the piece of Eden.”

“Piece of Eden? What is that?” Ẻirinn asked as she turned her head a little.

“The piece of Eden is a magical source of power, the Templars want them to gain control of it to take control of England.”

“Holy hell you must be joking..that sounds..well terrible, do we know where it is?”

“Not yet, but that is why my brother and I are here, to stop him.” Evie paused, gently touching her back before saying softly. “I think..I got them all. Do you still feel any pain?”

“No, if you don’t see anymore then I think I am good.” Ẻirinn replied before moving her own hand on her back, it still stung but nothing poked her or felt like it was something lodged in her skin. “Double check?”

Evie nodded and picked out a medicine before applying it to a cloth and gently patting down her back, Ẻirinn released a hiss but gripped the cloth on her hands and sighed at the cold feeling on her scrapes. “I think I got all the splinters.”

“If I feel pain later I will assume we missed one, I just do not want to suffer infection later.”

“Understood. Do you want medicine for your hands?” 

“Just a small dollop of cream, it only damaged the surface, so no blood.” 

“You are a tough one.” Evie commented before standing up

Ẻirinn stood up, fixing her shirt and setting down the cloth in the bowl, stretching her back and groaning. “I have come to notice that..I feel as though I will be sore tomorrow, it’s fortunate that I only work at a tea house.”

“I will drive us there.” Evie replied, leading Ẻirinn out and getting on the seat. “You live in Lambeth?”

“Yes.” Ẻirinn grunted as she got onto the seat. “I will direct you.”

The night carried on, Ẻirinn’s body beyond sore and tired, but listened and spoke with Evie about minor things. Details of how they came to London and how much they have accomplished in the last couple days. She was impressed by their progress, only having a gang war to finish tomorrow before Whitechapel could be claimed as theirs again, and along with that they have already met Alexander Graham Bell and acquired an interesting invention. Evie asked some questions about her tea shop and what she did to assist Henry, but one question caught her by surprise. 

“How come you joined the Brotherhood?”

Ẻirinn was silent for a minute, thinking about how to respond as she pulled her shawl around her body tightly for a bit of warmth. “I could not just sit around like every other woman in London, I wanted to help people. Especially for all the horrible things that happen, with the Blighters, orphans, I did not want to act naive about it.”

“I see, I’m sorry if that was too personal.” Evie commented softly.

“No, it was not that personal. Besides, Ellen always said that you should stand up to do the right thing.” 

“Ellen? Who is she?”

A warm smile crossed Ẻirinn’s face, her emerald eyes looking to the starry sky and answered fondly. “Ellen was the woman that took me in, she owned the tea shop that was given to her from her father. She always told me it was hard for a woman to own a business alone, and taught me how to take care of it and keep it in business even after she left the world. Ellen was the only person I had after moving here.”

“Did she give you that shawl? It is a lovely color.” Evie complimented as she gestured to the orchid and gold shawl.

“Yes, she barely wore it but she got it from one of her importers. He was a good friend of hers, he still delivers tea to my shop from India.”

“I would love to stop by for tea sometime, but it will probably have to be after hours.”

“I close at 5 every evening.” Ẻirinn shrugged with a smile and pointed to her shop. “There it is, The Bluebell TeaHouse.”

Evie pulled the carriage to a stop and climbed down, Ẻirinn doing the same and walking to the door to unlock it. Opening the door and lighting one of her candles she looked back to the entrance and nodded to Evie. “Thank you for helping me. If you need anything at all just tell me.”

“Well, I am curious to know if you plan on stealing weapons again.” Evie gave a half grin to her. 

“I was thinking about it,” Ẻirinn spoke honestly. “I promise to bring them to Henry next time, instead of blowing them up...sorry about that.”

“It is alright, you did not know about us. Although I thought that Henry wrote to you about us?” Evie questioned as she watched Ẻirinn clean up the shop a bit.

“He did, but I was really busy and well..I was busy.” Ẻirinn finished with a smile.

“Understood, have a good evening.” Evie nodded before closing the door and climbing back onto the carriage seat.

Ẻirinn had to admit, for an assassin she was a very polite person and seemed very logical and willing to do what needed to be done. It was just a mystery of her brother now, the only clue she had was that he was the leader of the Rooks, so she imagined he would be a more rugged fellow. Locking the door and going to her room from her young age she dressed into her nightgown, hanging her shawl up and getting into her bed. That night she fell asleep faster than ever, letting the peace of the evening take her into the dark void of dreams.

The next morning had arrived for the Frye twins, and at dawn they fought the Blighters and were rewarded with a train. With their Rooks growing slowly and their new home, Jacob took claim to his couch in the safe and assassin’s plan room while Evie took the first carriage of the train to have her own office and room. The male twin was happily exploring the train cars and stopped at his sister's car and stepped in with a hum. “Well Evie we are well on our way to taking back London. I told you my Rooks would help.”

“I never said they would not help, I simply think we need to focus on the piece of Eden.” Evie explained as she looked at her documents.

“Right,” Jacob huffed as he flopped down on the bed with a groan. “And now we have more allies and yet a lot more to take care of..”

“Well, we could always ask the Rabbit for assistance.” Evie suggested as she focused on her papers.

Jacob sat up and huffed. “Greenie said the Rabbit is just the ears of the Brotherhood. It does not sound like the kind of girl that wants to get her hands dirty.”

With a sigh, Evie turned to her brother. “Jacob I have met her, she actually had several wounds from blowing up a wagon of weapons for the Blighters. And according to Mr.Green, she has a place we can stay in Lambeth if we need assistance.”

“When did you meet her?”

“Last night while you were out with the Rooks.” She scoffed, crossing her arms. “Seriously why were you out so late?”

“Evie do not go scolding me, it has been an eventful morning and I feel like going to Lambeth for a brawl.” Jacob groaned out with irritation, getting up from the bed.

“Fine then. I suppose I will stay here for a bit.” Evie sighed and turned back to her work. Jacob looked out from the train cart before jumping off and climbing down the wall before hijacking a carriage and hightailing it to Lambeth for a fight.

Why Ẻirinn decided to have the store closed to go to a fight club, she had no idea. Maybe it was because it was a slow day with everyone freaking out over the Rooks, or maybe she admitted she needed a day off because her back and hands still hurt from last night's events. Either way, here she was at a fight club on top of a green metal gas works tower, and watching guys beat each other senseless. Races and brawls have been popping up recently and she saw no reason to take a look, but she cringed at the crunching of bones and popping of joints. She could handle seeing bones and blood, but hearing them break was too much. Her shawl was over her head and covering her most likely green face, wearing her usual trousers, boots, and blouse. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! We have another beast joining the ring!” Robert Toppings yelled out as a new man jumped into the ring.

The new contestant caught her eyes and she froze in place, a well built man with two curious tattoos on his left pec and left arm. One being a falcon of some form and the other being a cross with dots or diamonds around them. She watched with fascination as he was easily able to knock his enemies unconscious, even the sound of broken bones fell deaf on her ears. The mere skill this man had was unbelievable, she even found herself getting closer to the ring to watch and gasped in horror as one of the larger fighters clocked him in the jaw. The man only glared at him before punching him in the stomach then slamming his knee into the brutes face, winning the next round of the fight.

Round after round he continued to win, ending on the fifth round and Ẻirinn round herself cheering loudly for him. Mr.Topping jumped into the ring and held his arm up, claiming loudly. “Here is our champion!”

The two left the ring and Ẻirinn finally realized there was blood on the man’s bandages that were wrapped around his hands, her concern taking over her previous excitement. Walking over as Mr.Topping handed him a bag of coins, she asked. “Sir? Are you injured?”

“Ah! Miss Aisling! I was not expecting you to watch one of the fights!” Mr.Topping smiled at her but was equally surprised. 

“Well normally I would not but I decided to take the day for myself.” She admitted, most people in London knew what kind of bets and entertainment he ran, especially since he was a frequent customer to her place.

The stranger looked at her with a grin of his own, taking off the wrappings around his hands. “Not to worry, it’s not my blood, but I will not complain if you want to take a look.”

Mr.Topping flashed a smirk to the man before tipping his hat to Ẻirinn, wishing them a good day before heading back to the ring for a new fight. Now being closer to the man she could see the detail of his face, his facial scars where one was over his right eyebrow and another on the left side of his jaw, and his scruffy growing beard. She was enchanted by his hazel brown eyes, and with him being at least an inch taller than her, she had no choice but to look up at him. Forcing her eyes down to his hands she replied softly. “It just looked..painful..”

“Well, I will not deny that the last man certainly knocked me back with a fist to my jaw.” He replied as he cupped his jaw and carefully opened his mouth to see if there was any pain.

“Here, let me just look at your knuckles and then I will be on my way.” She smiled and waited until he sat on one of the wooden crates before taking his left hand and looking over his hands. “Your hands are really calloused..not your first brawl?”

With a cocky grin he replied. “Far from it, I have been in many fights before coming here.”

Her own grin came to her face as she dropped his hand to his surprise and turned away. “Alright, well if you are strong enough to handle more than 10 men then you do not need my assistance. Good day.”

She began to walk to the side of the gas work tower, looking for a way to climb down when she heard footsteps approaching her from behind, turning to see the man who now had his shirt, coat, and cap back on. “Need help getting down Miss?”

“No.” Ẻirinn teased before starting to climb down the side with ease, looking up in surprise as he started to climb down after her.

Getting close enough to the ground to jump off, she let go and pulled the shawl off her head to let it rest on her shoulders, hearing a thud behind her as the hazel eyed man landed on his feet and commented. “I never met a woman other than my sister so willing to climb down a tower.”

“Well, most women wear suffocating dresses and organ crushing corsets.” She pointed out as she started to walk to the sidewalk, knowing well the man was following. “Is there a reason you are following me?”

“Just curious,” He playfully commented as he walked beside her. “Is it wrong for me to want to walk with a lovely and interesting lady?”

“In my mind I don’t think so, but if you are looking for a bed partner then I suggest you look elsewhere.” 

Letting out a chuckle he shook his head and replied. “I assure you that is not my intention, I’m just looking for some company.”

“Well then, perhaps we should properly introduce each other.” Ẻirinn smiled and stopped walking to turn to him, holding out her hand to him. “I am Ẻirinn Aisling.”

He took her hand and shook it in return to her greeting. “Jacob Frye, a pleasure.”

With that name her eyes narrowed and she looked to his arm where a gadget was secured and her emerald eyes met his hazel ones as she took her hand back. “Wait, Jacob Frye? Are you related to Evie Frye?”

His eyes now widened in surprise as he responded. “My sister, how do you know of her?”

“She helped me home yesterday.” Ẻirinn explained, pulling the shawl closer around her body as she showed her left hand that was still a bit red with welts. “I had destroyed a wagon of weapons and well...got caught up in the blast. She fixed me up and took me home.”

“I see..so you must be the Rabbit Greenie was talking about.” Jacob connected and smiled as she let out a giggle.

“Greenie? That is a fun nickname. I will have to remember it for when I see him. As wonderful as it was to finally meet you Jacob, I should probably go.”

She turned to walk away but Jacob caught her shoulder and said. “Well, considering we will be working together, maybe I should tag along to get to know you.”

“By that you mean figure out what I have heard about the Blighters, right?” She gave a coy smirk to him and he gave a cheeky grin back at her.

“You caught me. But not the worst way to start our friendship.” He shrugged off and continued to walk with her.

She thought about it, she really had nothing else to do, and it would not be bad to have a new friend. “I guess you are right, alright. Let’s walk and I will tell you what I know.”

Ẻirinn would be lying if she thought they would talk about anything besides the Blighters and the Rooks, Jacob was like a young boy itching for a new fight even with consequences to his competitor. He did do most of the talking though, explaining the Rooks and their goals, and how Evie and him have been freeing the different cities. They continued to wander around Lambeth with no real destination, only enjoying each other’s company and exchanging information. Somehow during their walk, they found themselves at one of the pub houses on the south west side of Lambeth, sitting at the booth and Jacob grimaced as he set down his glass. 

The blonde giggled and commented. “What’s wrong Jacob? Can’t handle your ale?”

“I can handle ale just fine but not this one..I thought the Thames Pale Ale would be at least decent.” He gagged out before pushing his glass aside.

“I can smell the stench from here, I never really trust what they make at the Thames anymore.” Ẻirinn agreed before tapping the end of her nose. “My nose picks up a lot of smells and the Thames is not my favorite place to be.”

“You are far more entertaining than I thought you would be Miss Aisling.” Jacob smiled as he set down a few coins for his drink. “You are basically a Rook!”

“I will take that as a compliment.” She teased before taking out her pocket watch and checking the time. “I am sorry to say this Jacob but I need to head home. I need to tend to my garden.”

“Now? But what about your hands?” He asked as she stood up from her stool, her eyes meeting him and a smile graced her face.

“Nothing more than scratches, but I am sure we’ll see each other soon. You could always stop by my place as well.” Ẻirinn replied before walking to the exit and glanced back at him with a wave. “Until next time Mr.Frye.”

Although he knew she was being polite, he wanted her to call him Jacob. Mr.Frye made him sound old and seeing that she was not only a new ally but a friend as well, he would be happier to be called by his name from her silvery voice.


	3. A Shilling for Your Thoughts?

The evening came sooner than Ẻirinn expected, having the rest of the day spent to tend do her garden. Picking up her basket of herbs and flowers she walked inside and hung the lavender and roses over her sink and placed the herbs in their labeled jars. Humming to herself as she cleaned up the shop for tomorrow, she started to think about her next move with the Blighters. If she continued to get hurt from her “adventures” then it would be hard to cover for work and result in loss of money, but if she did nothing to help the Brotherhood then they would be lacking in information. However, now that Evie and Jacob were here then they could take care of the Blighters and she could watch her shop, at the cost of her pride.

After mulling over it a bit longer, it was not worth her pride to sit by and do nothing. She would go to Henry’s and ask him. Nodding her head she walked out and locked the door before starting to walk from her home towards Whitechapel. Even though it was probably time to eat she could skip dinner for tonight, watching people walk by and enjoying the summer heat. She played with the ends of her shawl as she walked but then her whole body froze as she heard gun fire. The screech of tired and frantic hooves on the stone is what made her turn around, jumping back as two carriages raced by, the first one with Jacob Frye and the second being a Blighter carriage. Emerald eyes widened as she watched Jacob make a sharp turn and shot the Blighter that drove the other carriage and he pulled over next to her with a screeching halt. He flashed a smile to her and tipped his cap. “Hello there, fancy running into you again.”

A laugh bubbled up Ẻirinn’s throat and she stepped closer. “Good to see you as well, is there a particular reason for this deathly race with the Blighters?”

“You could say I stole some supplies.” Jacob said calmly before adding. “Are you going somewhere?”

“To Mr.Green’s, I want to make some new plans to help the Brotherhood.” 

“Well let me give you a ride then. I just need to drop this cargo off at the Rooks camp anyways.”

She nodded and climbed up to sit with him, gasping as Jacob slapped the reins and the horses took off, making her grab onto his right arm. A chuckle escaped him as he continued to drive, making the horses go faster and jolted as another gunshot rang out in the distance. Looking behind them Ẻirinn caught sight of another Blighter carriage and looked back at him. “Jacob we have company!”

“Here,” Jacob said, handing her his gun. “Use this.”

“You have to be joking! I hate guns!” She shouted before yelping and ducking her head down as the Blighter shot again. Turning around in her seat she fired three shots at them, the second or third shot making the Blighter fall limp and the carriage losing distance from them.

The carriage bounced, making her freak out and wrap her arms around Jacob’s right arm, but she watched for other Blighters. Jacob, who was enjoying making Ẻirinn squirm, continued to speed the horses up. He only slowed down when they reached Whitechapel and Jacob was confident no more Blighters were following. He took the gun from Ẻirinn’s iron grip and chuckled as she pried herself off his arm. “I thought you said you hated guns?”

“I do, that does not mean I lack the ability to shoot one.” She replied bitterly, shooting a glare at him. “Mr.Green showed me how but I find them messy, loud, and expensive. I only will shoot one if I need to.”

The grin didn’t leave Jacob’s face as he slowed the carriage down and hopped off, handing the reins to one of his Rooks, looking back Ẻirinn who was holding her shawl tightly around her body. He held his chuckle and raised his arms to her, and she took the invitation and let him help her down, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her off. She was still stiff and hid her face in his coat, not able to hold in his laugh, Jacob let out a boisterous laugh and patted her head. “Have you never ridden a carriage?”

“I have! Just..not that fast before.” Ẻirinn mumbled before her eyes looked up to him. “It is not funny..”

“I found it thrilling and you hilarious.” Jacob grinned, earning a punch to his chest from her, surprisingly knocking him back a little as she started walking towards Mr.Green’s home. He followed after her and said. “You can not be that mad at me, you just need to liven up a bit.”

“Liven up? Jacob, if I wanted to be shot at I would have walked into a Blighters camp,” She huffed and narrowed her eyes at him. “And if I wanted to be bounced around, I would have found a man to do it.”

“...is that an offer?”

“No!”

A blush taking over her cheeks she pulled her shawl over her head to try and hide in it, making Jacob laugh again and nudged her. “Come on now love, I was just joking. Not so say you are not attractive though.”

“Jacob, do me a favor, please stop talking…”

“Why are you wearing that anyways? It’s a little warm to have a wool shawl.” 

“I’m wearing it because it’s special to me.” Ẻirinn responded, taking the shawl off her head to rest it over her shoulders, but still refused to look at Jacob. “My caretaker, Ellen, gave it to me. I wear it when I can.”

“It’s very nice, it brings out your eyes.” Jacob complimented, the smug grin now just turned to a happy smile.

Ẻirinn’s eyes darted at him before she smiled back, holding the shawl closely. “Thank you..look I’m sorry about hitting you.”

“That is alright love, I did not realize that I scared you. But if you want to work with Evie and I, you might want to get used to wild rides.”

“I don’t think I will ever get used to that kind of ride.” 

“We’ll see.”

Arriving at Mr.Green’s place, Ẻirinn practically collapsed on his couch with a sigh. “Well, after all that he’s not here.”

“I’m sure he will be back soon.” Jacob commented as he began to look through the books and knickknacks in the room. 

A hiss left her lips and she scoffed. “I hope that’s true..Jacob, do you know where your sister is at?”

“I think she is still on the train, we won it in our gang war.” Jacob answered and turned to her. “Why? Am I that bad of a company?”

“No, but I need someone to look at my back to double check for any splinters that were not taken out.”

“I could look.” Jacob replied, gaining a look from Ẻirinn as she observed him. His lips were in a line, no mischievous grin or uncomfortable motions.

“I guess so, if you’re alright with it.” Ẻirinn replied with a little hesitation, watching him walk over and sit next to her. Slowly relaxing herself she turned away from him and took her shawl off before lifting her shirt off and held it to her chest. 

Her breath hitched as he traced his fingers on his back, a blush creeping to her face as she waited. A hum of thought escaped Jacob as he examined her back, lightly pushing the skin in different spots to test for pain and pushing her skin caused the blood to shift in her back to pale out the skin for any discoloration. “I do not see anything..you have already checked your legs and arms?”

“Last night when I got home, thankfully I somehow did not get splinters in my legs or arms. My hands and back took the brunt of the explosion, my back and hands just sting a bit.”

“Well, I see nothing else then. My sister did a good job cleaning you up.” Jacob responded, and she slipped her blouse back over her head.

“Thank you. So, can I ask something? That bird tattoo..what is it?”

“It’s a falcon, a Peregrine falcon, they’re common in London. Pretty unique if I do say so myself.”

And the cocky man was back, Ẻirinn thought as she turned to him and grabbed her shawl. “It was lovely, well designed and very representative of you. Free, dangerous, yet beautiful.”

“Beautiful? That is an interesting remark.” Jacob smirked as he leaned closer to her, but she only stood up and greeted Henry as he opened the door.

“Hello Henry.”

“Miss Aisling? What are you doing here?” He asked in surprise, his eyes flicking to Jacob as he stood up from the couch. “Jacob? I thought you were in Lambeth.”

“I was until I saw this young lady wandering to Whitechapel, so I gave her a ride here.”

Ẻirinn rolled her eyes and commented. “I will not be making that mistake again..Henry, I wanted to know what it is I can do to help the Brotherhood.”

“Well you came at the right time, I actually have some surveillance work that needs to be done.” Henry replied as he walked to his desk and handed Ẻirinn a small collection of papers. “Meetings for higher ups, you might have a chance to meet Starrick.”

“Alright...and do what?” Ẻirinn questioned, looking over the paper invites. “It’s not like he knows me or will want to know me.”

“Maybe not as a tea house owner, but perhaps if you were a Rook enthusiast he would take interest.”

“So you want me to be a sponsor and figure head for the Rooks? One problem with that,” She replied before pointing at Jacob. “I’m pretty sure that Starrick knows he is involved with them. He probably won’t believe me.”

“Not to mention, she would be putting herself at risk.” Jacob added as he took the letters to read for himself. “What makes you think she can pull this off?”

“She has already proven time and time again to be able to pass off as an innocent bystander.” Henry began to explain. “Being the Rabbit is her special skill. Plus she is always around people day and night, it would be hard for them to pull anything off and she can out run just about anyone.”

Confidence beaming from her showed bright in her eyes and a smile crossed her face, but Jacob frowned and refused to accept this. “Sorry Greenie, but to be a head supporter of the Rooks that means she has to know them inside and out.”

“She’s a fast learner. You and Evie will be busy with London, this is a way for her to help out.” Henry rebuffed and looked to Ẻirinn. “What do you think?”

Ẻirinn nodded and looked at the two. “Let’s do it. I will need a dress however for this kind of thing, and like Jacob said I need to take time with the Rooks. So Mr.Frye, I guess I will be working for you.”

“Not saying I don’t like the idea, but are you sure you can handle it? You nearly hurled from one wagon ride.” Jacob protested and Ẻirinn was quick to pick up his challenge.

“Are you saying you can not teach me how to be a Rook?”

Hazel and emerald eyes were locked, narrowed with a silent dominance challenge, but Jacob knew she would not be the first to back away. Releasing a sigh he said, holding up three fingers and placing one down for each rule he stated. “You will listen to me, you will not question what I tell you to do, and not go off on your own.”

“Deal.” Ẻirinn replied and held out her hand, Jacob taking her hand and giving it a firm shake before she looked to Mr.Green. “Good night Henry. Keep me informed of these events.”

“I will.” Henry agreed and watched as she left, glancing at Jacob in surprise as the Frye twin’s eyes were trained on her. “She will be alright Jacob.”

“I guess I will see that for myself. If she is not suitable for being a Rook then she is not going to pose as a sponsor.” Jacob stated firmly, following after Ẻirinn. “Miss Aisling!”

“Yes Mr.Frye?” Ẻirinn hummed out as she looked around for an abandoned carriage. 

“That’s another thing, call me Jacob.” Jacob huffed out.

“That was not one of your rules.” She said playfully before crossing the street and getting up on the seat of one of the carriages. “Did you follow me just to say that?”

“No, tomorrow you will come to the Rook’s headquarters in Whitechapel, the same place we dropped off the cargo earlier.” Jacob ordered. “Right after your shift.”

“Aw, no day time work?” Ẻirinn pouted, fluttering her lashes at him.

“Not until you can find a person to cover your day shift.” Jacob reasoned before giving her a smug look. “You sure you can drive this home?”

“I think I can manage.” Ẻirinn replied before clicking her tongue and whipping the reins lightly, the horse starting to move from the curb. “Good evening Mr.Frye!”

“It’s Jacob!” He shouted but watched her lead the horse to the Strand. He was not sure what to think of her, she was incredibly stubborn but she did not seem like Rook material.

The blonde woman took a deep breath before smacking the reins harder and making the horse speed up, driving between carriages on her left and right as the horse picked up its speed. “Good boy! Come on!”

She could not deny, the feeling of the wind was amazing, and even with the occasional bump against a carriage or from the road it was thrilling. The horse was not running nearly as fast as the horse Jacob was directing earlier, but she had to learn how to carefully and hopefully not be as reckless as him. Getting to her home she jumped off and lightly hit the rump of the horse to make it run down the block, turning to her home and unlocking it before stepping inside. Taking the time to make a cup of tea, she got ready for the night and sighed in peace while sitting on her bed with the tea cup on her night stand and a book on her lap. The night was hers for the taking but she knew that tomorrow she would need help with the shop, and that she would probably have to prepare herself mentally for the abuse her body will probably take tomorrow.

“Thank you so much for doing this miss Nora.” Ẻirinn thanked once more. “My life has become so busy that I need another person to help me run this place.”

Nora was a sweet girl, one of much poorer stature with her father being a Brick maker and her mother working at a shop for textile clothing designs, but nonetheless Nora was a hard working girl. Being only 16 she has already worked as a laundry maid for several households alone with being a servant for richer homes and taking care of the cleaning in the house. She was 5’4” and wore a brown dress, perfect for odd jobs and getting dirty, and had long brown hair and lovely brown eyes to match. Ẻirinn found her early at the market asking for a job, and much to Nora’s surprise the blonde offered her to work at the tea house along with staying at the house.

“I should be thanking you.” Nora replied as she brought her small bag up to the second floor to Ellen’s room and set the bag on the bed. “I promise to work hard!”

“Nora as long as you do your best, that is all that I am concerned about. I will train you for the next couple days and then you can try being on your own. I assume you know how to brew tea just fine.”

“Yes, Miss Aisling, and I can clean the shop when we close up.” Nora nodded happily, a large smile on her face.

“Good, then this should be quick to learn.” Ẻirinn returned the smile and then gestured to the room. “You are welcome to stay here or go home, and I promise to pay you every week 3 shillings and 9 pennies. If you have problems with customers or concerns you let me know, sound good?”

“More than good. I can not thank you enough, this is going to help my family greatly.” Nora said before tilting her head. “If I may ask, what are you going to be doing during the day?”

“Well to put it bluntly..I am going to be meeting a man who will be working with me to give rise to the Rooks.” Ẻirinn answered honestly, watching carefully for Nora’s reaction.

The brown eyes widened and she muttered out. “The Rooks? That is the new gang going against the Blighters isn’t it?”

“Yes, I am going to sponsor them. But I assure you that they are doing this to free London, that and they will provide protection here.” Ẻirinn promised with a calm tone. “However, if you at all feel unsafe you are free to leave.”

“No, it’s just..what about you miss? What if you get hurt?” The young teen questioned, her eyes filling with worry.

“I can't promise that I will not be harmed, but it will take more than the Blighters to take me down. Now, let’s get started for the day, I will show you how to open the shop.”

The girl nodded but was definitely not convinced that something would happen to Ẻirinn, but she shrugged it off and introduced the opening tasks for her before opening the shop. The day went off without any problems, Nora learning the ropes and the women and men that were usual customers thought of her as adorable and praised Ẻirinn for having such a good heart. Of course it was not just her need of work that brought Nora here, it was because no matter how poor her family was she kept fighting for a better life. The girl was pretty and would no doubt find a good man, but for now she would be the day worker until Ẻirinn got her schedule under wraps. As 5 o’clock came, Ẻirinn had done her final checks before telling Nora she could lock up, running out and hijacking a carriage from the street as she smacked the reins and sped off to Whitechapel. She was not sure how strict Jacob would be but she did not want to take any chances, and leaving her shawl behind today with uncertainty of what was in store for her, she didn’t want to risk it tearing.

Her horse raced and she kept a tight grip on the reins, tugging hard as she got to the Rooks camp, seemingly startling some of the Rooks in the process. Jacob was at the gate and looked mildly impressed by her quick learning of driving a carriage, the blonde jumping down and staggering a bit from the adrenaline rush. “I-i’m here!”

“I can see that, glad to see you made it in one piece.” Jacob said before leading her into the camp. “Tonight we are going to work on fist brawling.”

“Fist brawling? With brass knuckles?” Ẻirinn elaborated but her question was answered as he handed her a set of standard brass knuckles.

“Correct, we set up a sack of flour from the roof of one of the houses and you won’t be leaving until that bag is burst open.” Jacob replied as he led her to her target, the sack hanging from ropes and he looked at her. “You know how to hit, so you just need to use your full strength, full force from your arm as you swing to hit the bag.”

She nodded, pushing her hair back she put her fists up, and with a quick swing she hit the sack but it only moved a bit. Jacob took his place behind her and gently moved her elbows lower and said. “Now, pull your arm back and hit it, don’t just use the limited distance. The wider the swing the more force into your punch.”

Taking a deep breath she nodded again and pulled her arm back before swinging it forward and hitting the bag, making it swing this time. Jacob watched, making sure she was not going to hurt herself, he had to admit she was a quick learner. She continued to hit it but something was missing to Jacob, there was no rage, no anger, no intent. “Ẻirinn, you can do better than that. Really hit it!”

“I am hitting it.” Green eyes found him as she rolled her shoulders back. 

“You are, but you need to be more furious with it, really hit it as if you were taking down a Blighter!”

“Holy hell Mr.Frye I’m not trying to kill anyone!”

“There might not be a choice, in a do or die situation you could have no chance to run and you will have to fight. If not to kill then to at least injure or knock out.”

She knew he was right, that she had to fight harder, but it was not that simple. “Sorry, I just..I do not believe I have a single bone in me that can attack with anger.”

“You must try, I need to go and talk to the Rooks about another cargo run. I will be back in a bit.” Jacob replied before walking off.

A spike of frustration raised in Ẻirinn’s blood, clenching her fist before starting to beat the sack with long and fast swings. If there was one thing she could not stand, it was men acting like she was helpless or weak, and it boiled her blood to no end. As time slowly passed, Ẻirinn finally delivered a hard enough blow to the bag and it tore open, leaking flour from the sack. In a moment she quickly undid the rope to set it down, not wasting more of the flour then she already had. Taking off the brass knuckles she examined her red knuckles and flexed her knuckles to let them pop and relax. She decided while waiting for Jacob she would talk to one of the Rooks and get an idea of what they do for London.

Her eyes gazed around before picking a woman and walking to her. “Excuse me, I wanted to ask some questions about the Rooks.”

The Rook looked at her and nodded. “Of course, Rabbit right?”

“Yes that’s right, what do the Rooks do exactly? I know you are still growing but just curious.” 

“Well, lately a lot of cargo transporting, and we help defend the civilians from the Blighters. And of course protect our territory so the Blighters can’t take it back, they have been frequently trying to corner us or sabotage our supplies.” The dark haired woman replied.

“I see, so you must confront them a lot.” Ẻirinn hummed softly in thought.

“That’s right, miss. Why are you here? I thought your job was to listen to gossip.”

It was an honest question so it did not offend her in any way, and she explained. “I was, but now I must act as if I am a sponsor to the Rooks, to catch the attention of any Templars. Mr.Frye said that if I am going to do that, then I must become a Rook.”

The woman laughed and patted her back. “Well if you need to get some help, we’ll all be happy to do so. Anything for the woman whose friends with Mr.Frye or Mr.Green.”

“Thank you very much, miss..”

“Bertha, Bertha Wright.”

“Wonderful to meet you Bertha, did you see where Mr.Frye went?”

“I think he ran off to get a cargo wagon from the Blighters?” Bertha replied, looking confused herself and looking around the camp.

“Of course..in that case, Bertha will you do the honors of showing me how to use a blade?”

“I certainly will!” 

Borrowing a kukri blade from one of the other Rooks, Bertha helped set up a hay bale and began to teach Ẻirinn how to fight with the blade, it was not easy for her in the sense that she kept getting the blade snagged in the hay. Bertha explained that it would be easier with people, and with a blade it was easier to just stab someone and be able to run. They continued to practice with the blades, Bertha giving her some tips for when she had to attack Blighters in the future. It was barely noticed that it was dark out until one of the male Rooks called out to Bertha to invite her to a local pub, and invited Ẻirinn with them.

“O-oh no thank you, I do not drink alcohol.”

“It’s not about drinking miss! It’s about having fun and getting to know us!” He replied before starting to walk down the street.

“Phillip is right Rabbit, if you want to be a Rook, you need to learn how to have fun too.” Bertha said before putting her blade away and started following the Rooks.

Ẻirinn was torn between staying and waiting for Jacob but Bertha was right, she needed to act like a Rook. A small smile graced her lips as she followed Bertha, catching up to her quickly as she led the way to the nearest pub house. Even if Jacob went looking for her, she did accomplish her task, and even more with Bertha’s help. The pub house was in full swing, people dancing, drinking, and singing to the music played on a violin. Ẻirinn was not much of a girl to play around in the night, but it did not mean she was not entertained by watching others lose themselves into the night. She took a seat at the bar and had herself some water as she watched the Rooks, listening in on some conversations and jokes that were passed from one Rook to another.

As she sat there and watched the group, her body stilled as she saw Jacob walk in, silently praying that he wasn’t mad. But he approached her with a smirk and sat on the stool next to her. “Well, I was surprised to hear that you followed the Rooks into a pub when you do not drink.”

“Well, Bertha made a good point, if I can’t learn how to have a bit of fun like a Rook then how can I connect with them?”

“You can not enjoy being a Rook if you don’t join them!” Jacob replied with a smile and stood up, pulling Ẻirinn up out of her seat. “Go dance or join their conversations.”

“I-I’m not sure I am ready for that.” Ẻirinn let out a nervous giggle. “I don’t really join conversations that well, and I don’t know how to dance.”

“Perhaps it's time to learn!” Jacob cheered and took her hands as he pulled her to the group that was dancing outside.

“W-wait Mr.Frye no! I can’t dance!” Ẻirinn began to panic as he wrapped a hand around her waist and the other held securely onto her right hand.

He continued to pull her along with a smug grin, spinning around with her to the music as she tried to follow his steps. Ẻirinn continued to look down as she tried to ignore the possible stares and being trapped in a dance she had no choice but to follow, her face flushed red. Jacob kept her close and slowed the pace of the dance, chuckling softly. “Love look up, it will be easier if you look at your partner.”

“And step on your feet? I am not that cruel Jacob.”

“Oh so you do know my name.” He teased and let go of her hand to cup her chin and raised her to look up at him. “Why are you just saying it now?”

“Because I’m being serious.” She pouted but didn’t look away. “I don’t joke Jacob, I really can’t dance nor do I trust myself not to step on your feet.”

“You’re not doing it now.” 

His point was clear to her, blinking and noticing they have been dancing without her looking down. She gave a shy smile to him and Jacob grinned back before pulling her into a faster paced dance with the other folks with them. A giggle escaped her as she focused on his hazel eyes and he led the dance, spinning her a couple times while they danced. Ẻirinn soon forgot about the others around them, enjoying the melodious violin and the rush of dancing. Sure, Ellen taught her how to dance if she was to partake in fancy parties, but this felt so free and fun in comparison to those horrible dances. There was no pattern or rule to this style.

Soon Jacob slowed them down and Ẻirinn looked at her pocket watch. “Oh dear it’s getting late.”

“Should I take you home them madam?” Jacob teased as he held out his arm to her.

She didn’t take his arm but rolled her eyes and started walking. “You may accompany me if you would like.”

“I would~” 

Finding a carriage, they both climbed onto it, Jacob taking the reins since he offered to take her home. It was beginning to chill and the stars were slowly popping out as the time ticked on past 9 o’clock. Jacob had mentioned that it was not that late, but Ẻirinn reminded him that she had work tomorrow to continue to train Nora. Along the ride Ẻirinn told him of her new helper and the training she experienced with the Rooks, Jacob listened intently as he had the horse maintain a standard pace. “It sounds like you had a good day then.”

“Yes, I must say I enjoy the kukri blade more, my cursed baby skin is too delicate for brass knuckles.” She giggled and leaned against him.

“It should be easy to get some then. I am a fan of the brass knuckles and blades, my sister prefers the sword cane.”

“I looked at one but honestly, I just don’t want to carry it around.”

“I get it. You will be at the camp tomorrow?”

“Depends, are you asking if I will be or telling me I should be?”

A light chuckle escaped him. “Alright, I’m telling you to come to the camp tomorrow, right after your shift again.”

“Alright Mr.Frye.”

“Back to Mr.Frye?” Jacob let out a mocked sigh of hurt. “And here I thought we were finally connecting and on a first name basis.”

“As I told you earlier, I call others by their first name if I am speaking seriously. Calling you by your last name is just professional.” Ẻirinn shrugged off, watching the road as they got closer to her shop.

“Very well then Miss Aisling,” Jacob said as he pulled on the reins to halt the carriage. “I will see you tomorrow for more training. Rest up, and don’t forget to have a little fun with the Rooks.”

“I don’t believe I could have a repeat of today’s excitement.” She answered honestly as she hopped off the seat. “Thank you for the ride.”

“My pleasure.” Jacob said honestly and tipped his cap. “I have to go and take care of some business, and I will see you tomorrow.”

“Best of luck.” She watched quietly as Jacob’s carriage began to race down the road towards the Thames. Much to her own surprise, she did have fun, and she learned more than she planned. With tomorrow sounding like a promising day, she went to bed that night with excitement humming in her chest.


	4. To Be A Rook

The day flew by with business, Ẻirinn training Nora about payments to the orphans for deliveries and how to order the imported tea. The Rooks were moving to Lambeth now to slowly concur pieces of the territory, which meant there were a lot more gun fire and carriage races. Word was starting to spread around her shop and out into the streets of Ẻirinn’s support for the Rooks, especially since a different Rook would come visit everyday to check on the shop, or a small group would wander down the street past the shop. Many of her usual customers grew concerned for her, saying that the police could protect her, but Ẻirinn would just smile and tell them the Rooks were already protecting her.

As she walked into the kitchen with a set of cups, Nora looked up from the dishes and commented. “You certainly are calm, what if the Blighters try to hurt you?”

“Nora, there is nothing to fear. As I have told others, the Rooks are here to protect us and I trust them completely.”

“Are you going to go out again tonight?”

“Yes, more training with the Rooks today.”

Nora casted a look at Ẻirinn’s hands that were still a little inflamed from her previous night of training. “Should I get a bath ready when you get home?”

“No thank you Nora. I don’t have the foggiest clue when I will be home so you can just take care of yourself for tonight.”

The brunette nodded and took a small plate of cookies out to one of the tables, Ẻirinn was greatly impressed on Nora’s quick learning and would have no problems with her running the shop while she was out. The door opened and the nine year old Thomas came in, taking off his cap to brush his brown hair back and fixing up his ragged clothes. “Miss Aisling! Are there any more deliveries?”

“Ah yes, I have another box for you to take.” Ẻirinn clapped her hands together, grabbing a small box from the kitchen and coming back with Nora. “Thomas, this is my new helper Nora. She will be maintaining the shop when I am helping the Rooks.”

“You work for the Rooks now? Wow! I have seen a few of them! Clara said they are helping a lot!” He replied, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“That’s right. I expect you to help out Nora when you can.” She nodded and handed him the box and a slip of paper with the address. “This is the last one for the day, so go deliver and come right back for your payment.”

“Yes miss Aisling!” He saluted before running to the door and waving back at them.”Good bye miss Nora!”

Nora let out a soft giggle. “Quite an energetic child, you really have a way with kids.”

“Thomas is a sweet boy, I caught him trying to steal from one of the market displays. So, I offered him a job as my delivery boy.” Ẻirinn explained and gave a soft smile. “I will leave a list of how much money you can give him on the count of deliveries.”

“You truly are a saint, always so kind to others.”

If only that were the truth. “Ah not really Nora, I only help those that desire my help.”

“Well, what is on your agenda today? Will I be closing the shop up?” 

“I have to meet with the Rooks, they’re going to pick me up tonight. I will be here after closing so you do not need to stick around if you don’t want to.” 

“Alright.” Nora nodded before taking a teapot and going to the customers to refill their cups.

As time passed, Ẻirinn couldn’t help but check outside every once in a while to see if the Blighters were watching her shop, while things have been peaceful she would not be surprised if they would try to retake Lambeth. According to the Rooks that passed by in the morning, Jacob has been tracking the maker of the soothing syrup, and Evie has been hunting down a piece of Eden with Henry and helping the children liberation. In the Rooks time they have been brawling with Blighters and helping Jacob with the bounty hunts. She couldn’t lie about being envious of their progress, but then again their jobs were far more dangerous than hers. The evening soon arrived and Nora had left for the night to spend with her family and Ẻirinn set her shall inside before going outside to wait for the Rooks.

Not long past 6, a green carriage pulled up with two men sitting on the seat and one tipped his hat to her. “Evening, Miss Aisling correct?”

“That’s right.” She smiled and stepped closer, one of the men jumping down and opening the carriage door for her.

“Allow me, miss.”

She stepped in and opened the window portion as she asked. “Thank you. So, what is going to happen for the night?”

After closing the door and getting back up with the driver, the Rook spoke as he leaned back to make sure she could hear him. “Mr.Frye and Ms.Frye are going to be busy tonight, Mr.Frye’s orders were to have you continue your training in the Lambeth camp and then join Bertha and Finn on a cargo delivery to Whitechapel.”

“Ah..sounds fun.”

“We know it won’t be much of a thrill miss, but Jacob would have our hides if something was to happen to you.”

“No, I understand the reasons. Thank you for the ride and your time to train me.”

“Bertha said you liked using the blades right? So we’re going to keep working with that, but Mr.Frye said he still wants you to practice shooting.”

Ẻirinn held a groan, she hated guns, noisy and filthy weapons. A blade was much easier to take care of anyways, but she knew she couldn’t argue with them. One of Jacob’s rules was not to argue or question the tasks he gave her, and if she wanted to be a Rook she would just have to suck it up. Arriving at the camp was a smooth ride to her delight, and getting out she was greeted by Bertha and some of the other Rooks she was beginning to remember as well. Not much time was spent on their hello’s before Bertha was guiding her to a hay bale and handing her a blade as their training resumed. Ẻirinn was slowly getting comfortable with the blade, able to flick it out and draw deep yet quick slashes across the hay, yet she was worried how she would act in an actual fight. Jacob had told her hesitation can lead to her death, and that she may not have the chance to run, but she could hope.

“Ẻirinn, I have a question for you.” Bertha stated as she watched Ẻirinn train, leaning against a barrel.

“What is it?” The green eyes didn’t look away from her target as she continued to attack it swiftly.

“Are you and Jacob going courting?”

That question accidentally caused the kukri blade to sink into the hay and the blonde struggled to pull it out. “What? Hell no, I have only known him for a few days, and in those days he’s proven to be both smug and an annoyance.”

“But you were dancing with him~” She teased with a grin.

“No, he pulled me into a dance against my wishes.” 

“Oh count yourself lucky! Many women find him attractive and would have loved to dance with him.”

“I would not count myself lucky if I have people that hate me for that. Besides, if he is such a womanizer then I won’t be one of his flings.” Ẻirinn scoffed as she took the blade out and sat on one of the nearby crates. 

“Is there something else to it?” Bertha asked, raising a brow at her. “Is it because he doesn’t have a lot to his name?”

“It’s not that Bertha..” Ẻirinn released a sigh as she looked at the blade. “I do not care about class, he is a good man even if he can be frustrating. But considering our current positions with trying to free London, we do not have time to dilly-dally. I have my tea house to run, training with the Rooks..”

“Why not take some time with him then? All that built up stress won’t be good fer ya.” Bertha commented, crossing her arms. “I mean, everyone needs to de-stress in their own way, and if ale isn’t it for you then sex might be.”

Her cheeks began to flush red and her Rook friend began to laugh. “Little rabbit! You have never done it have you?”

“Shut it Bertha! I’ve just never been interested or found someone worth it.” Ẻirinn tried to explain, only causing her friend to laugh harder and slip down the barrel onto the dirt.

“Oh blessed day, lord above you’ve made one messy woman!”

Setting down the blade, Ẻirinn tackled Bertha and the two began to wrestle each other, while Ẻirinn was a few inches taller she did not have the strength Bertha had. They continued to playfully wrestle though, laughing and spitting false insults at each other, it only ended once Finn came over and separated them. The large brute shook his head at their antics and said. “Ok that’s enough you two, we need to get the cargo to Whitechapel.”

“Alright we’re coming.” Bertha chuckled as she picked her hat off the ground and brushed it off, Ẻirinn doing the same with her clothes. “Not a bad brawling Rabbit.”

“Not bad yourself Miss Wright.”

The three went to the cargo wagon, Ẻirinn deciding to sit on the cargo itself and let them take the seat. It was a good chance to watch the lovely sky being filled with oranges and purples, laying on her back it was a bit bumpy but nothing that caused her pain as she crossed her legs and watched. Bertha and Finn were talking, the brute looking back and chuckling. “You alright there Miss Aisling?”

“Just watching the sky Finn, all is good.” Ẻirinn yawned out, looking at the two. “It’s a long way to Whitechapel..”

“Yeah, but we need to remain low profile until we pass the Blighter heavy areas.” Bertha reasoned.

“Speaking of, Bertha is Mr.Frye going to give me any jobs soon?”

“Not that I am aware of, he told us just to keep training you.”

She sighed, her eyes returning up to watch the clouds. “wonderful..I just don’t want to feel so useless, you guys get to fight the Blighters and get the good action.”

“You will get your chance soon enough.” Finn encouraged. “Oh by the way, a few people have been going missing off London’s streets, Jacob is finding out why but just be careful.”

Ẻirinn’s eyes watched carefully at the clouds coming to cover the sky, flinching as a drop of water landed on her head and she sat up. “Oh my, rain is coming, a lot of it.”

Bertha raised a brow at her and looked up, holding her palm out. “It’s just a little drizzle.”

“The clouds are far more gray up ahead, I estimate less than an hour before we get poured on.” Ẻirinn said as she pointed to the clouds coming from the east.

“Girls, you might want to hang tight, there’s some Blighters ahead.” Finn warned as he sped the cart up a little.

The two women watched silently for the Blighters, the blonde holding on to the back of their seat and scanned the street behind them. At first it seemed that nothing was going to happen, the Blighters would watch for a moment but then carry on with their day, but as a red carriage started following then Ẻirinn retrieved the gun that she owned. “We have a carriage behind us, watch your heads.”

“Let’s just hope they are going to pass us. We should not engage unless we have to.” Bertha muttered as she kept watch of the right side of them since Ẻirinn was watching the back.

“If I speed up and they do the same then it’s likely they’re following us.” Finn reasoned as he smacked the reigns and the two horses sped up.

As if the Blighters understood them, their carriage sped up as well, and with their cargo wagon they would not be able to outrun them. Ẻirinn pulled herself closer, if they did have to race the Blighters she could easily fly off and said to the others. “I got an idea. Let them catch up to us and I will get onto their carriage and take it, then I can just follow you guys.”

“That’s not a good idea, what if more show up? You would be left alone.” Bertha replied with worry.

“They haven’t caught me yet. Just let them get over here, if we can take one of them out then I can push the other off and have my own carriage.”

Bertha sucked in her bottom lip in thought, but Finn nodded. “Alright miss, we’ll try your plan, but if something goes wrong then head back to Lambeth.”

“Got it.” She nodded and stood up, a little shaky from the moving carriage but turned and watched as the Blighters carriage got closer. 

Finn kept it all steady as much as possible while Ẻirinn aimed her firearm, seemingly causing the Blighters to speed up and the one not driving took out their own gun. Aiming for the man’s head, Ẻirinn took a shot and her hearing went to ringing as the man fell and the driver took out his our gun. Despite the momentary loss of hearing, Ẻirinn readied herself before jumping onto their carriage and shove the man out of his seat, needing to elbow him in the cheek in order to do so. Taking the reins quickly she smiled at them and cheered. “Woo-Hoo! I got it!”

“Good job!” Bertha laughed before jumping a bit as the cargo wagon was slammed into from the back by another Blighter carriage.

“I’ll take care of them! Get the cargo out!” Ẻirinn ordered and pulled on the reins to be right next to their attackers, it was only a one man carriage so she had no trouble slamming into it once and severely damage the wheel.

The two Rooks pushed ahead as she stayed and slammed the carriage again that utterly destroyed it and the Blighter went flying. She hastily slapped the reins to catch up with the others but a gunshot from behind caught her attention. “Oh you have to be joking.”

Taking a second to shoot back, Ẻirinn turned and forced herself to break from the main road and drive down a smaller path, the buildings kept it so only one carriage at a time could go through. With this she turned again and fired another shot at the oncoming carriage and managed to shoot one of the men, but turning ahead her heart jumped and she pulled on the reins to drive onto the sidewalk to avoid hitting the carriage ahead of her. She let out a relieved sigh as she just barely grazed the side of the carriage as she pulled ahead of it and her heart pounded against her chest. Glancing back she smirked as she saw the Blighter carriage ran into the other one and was at least stopped for now, if she could get away by a couple blocks then she could go straight back to camp.

With this in mind she smacked the reins harder against the horse’s flank and started racing past the civilians and carriages, she was actually proud of both her speed and ability to weave through traffic. It was maybe only one second that she looked back to see if the Blighters were still following, but that one second caused her carriage to slam right into a bus and caused the whole carriage to jolt and the wheel on the front came flying off. Panicking now she cut the straps holding the horse to the carriage and jumped off before the carriage could topple over on top of her, letting out a gasp as she landed on the grass. The carriage fell over, rolling onto its side and scraping against the ground for a minute before fully stopping, Ẻirinn laid on the ground to catch her breath before mentally assessing her body for any wounds.

She didn’t feel a lot of pain, only soreness to her back due to landing on the ground. She was lucky she didn’t accidentally stab herself with her own blade. Slowly getting up, judging that there were no broken bones and nothing was bleeding, but her back throbbed which probably meant she scraped her back. The rain began to pour now, she smiled at the cold feeling against her skin as she started looking around to figure out where she was. “Well shit..let’s see..we didn’t reach the Thames yet so I must be in Southwark still. I need to get a ride back.”

Adrenaline wearing down now, she rolled her shoulders back and started looking for a carriage to ride back on. Seeing one that wasn’t being used she climbed on and smacked the reins lightly, only having the horse go at a normal speed. Rain kept her alert with the cold drops and the evening was starting to turn colder, but she pressed on. A few times she had to slow down to ask for directions back to Lambeth, yet she did well to get back onto the main road, and took in some of the sights along the way. Once getting back to the camp, the two Rooks at the gate helped her down from the carriage and one said, with a worried glance. “Jacob is back and he wants to see you. Where are Bertha and Finn?”

“They are getting the cargo to Whitechapel, I had to get the Blighters off their back and Finn told me to come back here.”

“Probably best that you did, we told Mr.Frye that you were helping with the cargo but since you’re back sooner you should see him.”

“Where is he?”

“In the middle house.” The Rook pointed to the house in the center of the camp.

She nodded and sprinted to the house, glad that as she walked in the fire was already going and Jacob was sitting in front of it. She greeted softly, disarming the knife from her hip and the gun. “Mr.Frye.”

His hazel eyes quickly caught hers and he stood up, his outfit was different then she remembered, he now had a top hat with a purple ribbon around it along with his outdoors man suit in a forest green. “I was not expecting you back so soon.”

“There were..minor complications, but I handled it.” Ẻirinn explained as she walked over and sighed in happiness from the fire’s heat.

“Dear lord, you are soaked to the bone.” Jacob commented as he walked upstairs real quick and grabbed a blanket from the trunk. Coming back downstairs he placed it around her shoulders and she smiled at him, tucking the blanket around her body. “You really should consider getting a coat.”

“I am, but I need something that will fit and won’t be too expensive.”

“Good luck with the expensive part.” Jacob huffed playfully. “There’s barely anything under 20 pounds.”

“Well how did you get your coat? It looks really expensive.”

“Ah, I got it from a friend for catching some Blighters. Now, did the cargo make it?”

“I’m sure it did, I had to jump onto a Blighter carriage to get them off Finn and Bertha’s backs.”

“What?” Jacob’s eyes narrowed as she shyly looked at him.

“Uh...Blighters were after us so I jumped onto a Blighter carriage and led the pursuing Blighters away. But it’s ok! I didn’t get hurt and no one else besides the Blights got hurt!” Ẻirinn quickly explained to him before sitting in front of the fire. “Forget about me, one of the Rooks told me you wanted to talk?”

The man looked conflicted but sat next to her, taking off his top hat and combing his fingers through his hair. “Yes..I found out why so many people were missing. It should not be happening anymore.”

“Oh that’s wonderful! What happened to them?” Ẻirinn asked, and although the question was innocent, Jacob’s frown made her expression drop. “Jacob?”

“Dr.Elliotson was the one that made the soothing syrup, but not only that, he would capture criminals and..cut their head up for his experiments.”

“Dear god..” She gasped lightly and then put a hand on his shoulder. “The patients, did any..”

“I only saved one, a man that was being electrocuted. Any other patients were gathered in the hall and nurse Nightingale took care of them.” Jacob mumbled and closed his eyes. “If I just looked at that hospital sooner-”

“Jacob you wouldn’t have known. Assassin work takes time and you needed to be sure who was doing these terrible things.” 

Her words were soft but also firm in the sense that she was not going to change her statement, his eyes met hers and slowly nodded. “I just wanted to talk about it with someone else. Evie and I will be talking back on the train about the next step in our plans.”

“I see..Jacob, if there is anything I can do to help out then please let me.”

“You have only been training for a couple days. It’s too risky giving you anything serious.”

“I know I can do whatever task you give me. Just give me a chance! I already have out gunned and out maneuvered the Blighters today-”

“But next time you might not be able to! Didn’t I say one of my rules was not to go off on your own?”

“Stop treating me like a child!”

Their voices grew in volume and their soft eyes had hardened with stubbornness and frustration. Anyone walking past would probably hear them, but the two were still in their own world as they continued to argue.

“Ẻirinn you’re not supposed to be a Rook, you are only training to get an idea of what to say during parties!”

“If you really think I am unable to help then let’s put it to the test. You pick out a mission and I will go with you tomorrow.” Ẻirinn hissed out before standing, removing the blanket from her shoulders.

“Very well, but if you fail it then you will resume just being a trainee.”

“And if I do well then I want to be more involved.” She huffed and started walking to the door, only to be stopped by him grabbing her wrist.

“Not so fast, you want to be a Rook then we’ll go to the Thames right now.” He challenged before putting his top hat back on.

“Now? Are there any deliveries coming tonight?”

“It’s the Thames, there’s always business and I bet a lot of illegal imports.” Jacob replied as he walked out, the heavy rain now a light drizzle as Ẻirinn followed after him.

“Lads! The rabbit and I are heading to the Thames, I need a small team with me to help with the cargo run!”

Four stepped forward to offer their services, splitting off into pairs and getting to carriages ready for departure, Jacob and Ẻirinn picking one to take a seat inside. The blonde looked around the carriage and smiled. “Nice, very nice, lovely green and comfortable seats.”

“Glad you liked it, we have been upgrading the Rooks like mad.” Jacob replied pridefully before getting down to business. “Alright, the main task for us is to find some useful cargo, Ned has told us about the Thames having many shipments for Starrick. We just have to find the ones for the blighters and mark them with our Brotherhood insignia to know what is ours.”

“Ok then..” Ẻirinn muttered and looked at her clothes. “I guess it’s not a big deal, I can go clothes shopping tomorrow.”

“The Thames are not going to tear up your clothes.”

“I know but the river is..well it’s not clean, for god's sakes it’s brown Jacob.”

“Nice to hear you actually use my name.”

“Well you can call me Ẻirinn but you lead to Rabbit, so I just stuck with your last name as a business thing.” She shrugged off. “Back on track, so how do we know what is the right shipment?”

“Just look for Blighters, if nothing else we can steal from them.” 

The ride went to silence, the two watching out of opposite windows, it was a pleasant ride if it was not for the tension between the two. They were almost to the Thames before Ẻirinn sighed and looked at him. “I’m sorry if I sounded bratty earlier, I just hate seeing you and Evie nearly kill yourselves over your work when the Rooks could be helping. I have barely done anything that has really made an impact and I want to prove myself.”

His eyes met hers and he released a long exhale through his nose. “It’s ok, I also am a bit frustrated after seeing what was happening in that hospital, so sorry if I was upsetting you.”

She gave a soft smile and nodded. “Alright, let’s get this done Mr.Frye.”

“Usual rules still apply, you have to do what I say.” Jacob replied strictly, stepping out when the carriage stopped at the Thames.

Ẻirinn’s nose cringed as she stepped out, they were near one of the ports and she hated the smell of the river but still followed Jacob. They stopped at the edge of the port and looked around, yet it was hard to tell if there was a shipment coming or not. The assassin smirked as a steam boat started to sail by, having three coal boats being tugged from the engine. “Get ready to jump on.”

“Jump?” Ẻirinn asked, staring at him in shock and hoping he would correct her.

“Now!” He shouted and took her hand, jumping onto the coal carrier with her, thankfully she was light enough to not hold them back.

She nearly slipped off when the coal rolled under her feet but she grabbed his arm tightly and looked at him with surprise and slowly let go. “Ok next time, when you say jump don’t grab me.”

“You would have missed it.” He smirked before scanning the river. “Now, keep a look out for Blighters.”

As the ship continued to glide across the water, the two kept looking around for Blighter shipments. Approaching from the west a Blighter ship was speeding along the water towards them, Ẻirinn looking to Jacob. “Found one, is it one that we need?”

Jacob took his spot next to her and nodded. “That’s it, come on, we need to jump on.”

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself and waited for the right moment when the ship would line up with theirs. Bending her legs she jumped onto the Blighter ship, nearly tripping on her own feet but Jacob jumped over and helped her stand straight before taking his hat off and pulling his hood over his head. “Alright, be quiet, we need to mark the boxes. Do you have your blade?”

Ẻirinn froze up realizing she left her weapons at the house, looking around the corner she snuck behind a Blighter and pulled him into a headlock, after a couple minutes of squirming and frantic muffled yells he was on the ground and she took his blade. Sheepishly looking at Jacob and holding the knife up. “Now I do.”

Jacob was a little conflicted whether to scold her or to congratulate her for her ingenuity, deciding to do a bit of both. “A Rook should always have their weapons, but stealing them works too.”

She smiled and jumped onto the second connecting carrier along with Jacob and she cut the rope connecting them to stop them all together. Carefully, the two looked around at the crates, Jacob moving further ahead to assassinate the following Blighters. Ẻirinn found one of the crates and dug the blade into the wood to mark the Brotherhood symbol before following Jacob. The plan went out smoothly and they jumped to the next boat that passed by, feeling confident Ẻirinn looked around before pointing out. “Hey, what about there?”

Jacob’s gaze followed her finger to the smugglers boats, four boats being connected with at least seven Blighters. “Are you sure you can handle it?”

“I don’t feel discouraged by it, let’s do it!” 

She jumped onto the next ship, watching in awe as Jacob jumped onto boxes and crates that floated in the water. With hesitation she followed his steps, jolting in disgust as she felt water get into her boots and yelped as she fell into the dirty water. Quickly she swam to the nearest boat and climbed up, Jacob waiting for her and smirking at her. “You sure you can go on? You look like a drowned rat.”

“I just hate the water..” Ẻirinn pouted and took off her boot to let the water out. 

“Well let’s get this underway and you can go home. The contraband needs to be destroyed with the boxes of dynamite, so we need to take everyone out before we do that.” Jacob explained before shooting his line up to one of the masts. “I’ll start with their gun woman.”

He practically flew up with the line before Ẻirinn looked at the men on the nearest smugglers ship, but seeing no way to cross to it she held a groan and dived into the Thames river. Swimming over she stayed out of sight near the end of the boat before climbing up and ducking behind a couple boxes, watching as one Blighter was patrolling the boat she was on. Waiting until he got closer, she gave a firm hit to his jaw and then grabbed him in a headlock before choking him to unconsciousness. Looking up, Jacob dropped down on a woman Blighter and she continued on her own conquest. Seeing a brute she watched carefully, trying to figure out what to do since he was much larger than her and would not be able to bring him into a headlock. She continued to think about her plan but jolted as he locked eyes with her, Ẻirinn tried to hide behind the crates again but it was too late and he shouted out. “Hey! You’re not supposed to be here!”

Silently cursing herself she sprinted to the other end of the boat and heard him shouting after her, undoubtedly alerting the other guards as well. Jacob watched from the top of the mast as she dashed around, slipping out of the way from the brute's grasp before diving into the water to escape. The brute took out his pistol and aimed at her but Jacob jumped down and slit his throat before he could shoot, glaring at the Blighter guards running over and started to fight with them, nailing them in stomachs and heads with his brass knuckles to keep them from attacking him. Ẻirinn gasped for air as she surfaced and started swimming back to the smuggler’s boats, but the waves from another passing boat caused water to splash over her, resulting in swallowing some of the water.

“Jacob-” She tried to shout out but didn’t see another boat coming by, only noticing once it began to make larger waves, the waves splashing out and then back to the boat again causing her to hit her head on it. Her world spun and she tried to move to the boats but her arms began to feel heavy, her eyelids closing and her body began to sink.


	5. Bitter Memories

When Ẻirinn’s eyes snapped open she started coughing up the water from the Thames, Jacob moving away from her to let her catch her breath. He carefully rubbed her back while she slowly pieced herself back together, gathering their surroundings. After a couple minutes she muttered out, soft and broken. “W-we’re..back on the shore..Lambeth?”

“Southwark. Good guess though.” Jacob replied calmly, but Ẻirinn knew there was tension in him.

“I-i’m sorry I thought I could hide in the water..” She explained, slowly getting up but staggering on her feet and making Jacob grab her arm to steady her.

“I’ll get you home.” He stated and began to guide her to the street where a Rook carriage was waiting.

The night had started, the street lamps lit and the Rook said nothing as Jacob helped Ẻirinn into the carriage before climbing in, ordering the Rook to get to her home in Lambeth. The blonde wasn’t cold from the water, but the clouded look in Jacob’s eyes shook her core. His eyes stared out the window with his pupils constricted and eyelids lowered in focus, lost in thought with a stream of stress in his hazel pools. Guilt began to course through her, icing up her heart yet her blood heated like a bonfire, she licked her lips before speaking.

“I know I failed.” Saying this caused Jacob’s eyes to look at her, moving away from the window as his focus was on her, but she didn’t stop speaking. “I can see it in your eyes, you want to say yes I did well, but you know I also messed up. I analyzed the situation too long and it got me in that mess. I do not blame you if you do not want me in any other missions. So please, just tell me what you thought.”

His eyes scanned over her, making her wish she had her shawl to hide in, to give some comfort as the gears turned in his head. His mouth opened for a second, but released a sigh and crossed his arms. “You have good qualities..Your instincts are good but narrow, you know when to get out of a situation but you’re not good at keeping in touch with your surroundings. You hold the gift of being the Rabbit, being able to listen and bounce out of a situation when it’s right. Fighting and stealing, you only do well when you know someone has your back..In short, no solo missions for you, you either work with my people or you work with Greenie.”

It stung, but she knew he was right and nodded, her throat now going dry and muttered. “Ok..thanks for giving it to me straight. I um..I should take tomorrow to myself.”

“I agree, you’ll catch a cold if you don’t treat yourself tonight.”

“Oh-” She giggled, her shame and hurt tucking itself away for a minute. “No I’m not cold. I barely get sick as it is with all the tea I drink and my personal hygiene..I will have to run a bath though. Throwing up the Thames water was worse than its smell.”

Jacob’s lips twitched up into a smile and nodded. “A bath sounds good for me too. Too bad there isn’t one on my train..”

“Your train?”

“Yes, well, the train is mine and Evie’s.” 

“Huh, I’ve never been on one.” This response got a chuckle and a surprised look from Jacob.

“You must be lying.”

“I’m not!” She started laughing. “I have only been on a ship from Ireland and then my family and I walked everywhere! Then when I was taken in I only stayed in Lambeth and took a carriage a couple times.”

“You must be the most sheltered woman I have ever met.”

“If I was sheltered I would have turned a blind eye to London’s problems like every other woman in this country.” 

Although she was honest, there was a small string of defense in her words, making Jacob lean forward. “I know that, you are different, and that means you’ll be a great help to us.”

Ẻirinn’s cheeks flushed a little at his proximity but relaxed as he leaned back, she nodded and mumbled out. “Thank you..and thank you for saving my life.”

“Anytime..you said you moved here from Ireland?”

Her chest began to hurt and she turned her attention to the window. “I don’t really want to talk about it now Jacob..”

“I will not judge you for anything-”

“I know, but..I’m not ready yet.”

Part of him wanted to push further to see if she would tell him, but the other part knew she was tired just as he was. Her pride was hurt and she was physically in pain from nearly drowning. He only nodded and then offered. “Perhaps when we are both free, I can take you onto the train for a day. We can talk, play cards, whatever you are up for.”

Green eyes found his hazel eyes and a smile graced her lips, leaning a bit forward and saying. “I would like that a lot. So, what are you doing for the rest of your night?”

“Probably get some sleep on the train.” He admitted with a small yawn, leaning his head back and letting his top hat tip forward. “Today has been a hassle.”

“I can understand that..would you like to stay at the tea shop for the night? I could make you some tea and you can take the guest room.”

Her offer made him tip his hat up to look at her, weighing his options before lowering the hat and smirked. “Sounds great love. Whatever tea you give me better be strong, I’m a restless sleeper.”

“Oh you are going to regret telling me that.” Ẻirinn smirked before leaning back in her seat.

The rest of the ride was a peaceful silence as exhaustion finally took its toll on the two, the Rook actually having to knock loudly at the carriage door to get their attention. After thanking the Rook, Ẻirinn unlocked the door to her home and Jacob followed her in as she started lighting candles. “Where is your new employee? I thought she was staying here?”

“Not for tonight, she said she wanted to see her family. The guest room is on the second floor, go make yourself comfortable and I’ll bring up some tea.” Ẻirinn explained as she walked to the kitchen and started prepping the kettle.

Jacob watched for a moment before taking off his shoes and coat and walking upstairs, looking around the room and felt a chill go up his spine. The room itself has been used recently by her new worker, but he lit one of the oil lamps in the room and examined the room itself. It felt deserted, like something was missing from the room, which was a surprising feeling given the accessories in it. A vanity, a large wardrobe, beautiful curtains at the window, and the bed had fluffy covers. All of it looked so taken care of, yet it felt so cold in there, like the care given to the room was void of all love. He started to look around, checking the wardrobe and under the bed, not even a speck of dust was on the ground. The only thing he found was the baggage from her worker, personal items were gone besides the main room pieces.

Stripping out of his clothes and into his undergarments he crawled into bed, letting out a comfortable groan as his body sank into the bed. While laying there he was actually ready to fall asleep just like this, but then something caught his eye. On the wall was a painting, it was hard to see so he forced himself up off the bed to get a closer look, bringing the lamp with him to examine it. The painting was beautifully done, it was of a young girl in a beige dress with sandy blonde hair and green eyes that shined like an emerald. The woman that sat on a chair behind her however was an older woman with silver hair, clearly over her 50’s and wearing a dark blue dress, holding the small girl’s hand tenderly in hers.

“That’s my caregiver.”

The voice behind Jacob caused him to spin around, seeing Ẻirinn setting down a cup of tea on the nightstand before joining by his side to look at the painting. He didn’t say anything and noticed the misty look in her eyes, she had her shawl on now and was gripping the knot that held it around her shoulders.

“Ellen was the person that owned this place thanks to her father. She grew up without ever getting married or having children of her own, so when she took me in..well I learned to be her successor. I promised to take care of the shop.”

Jacob nodded mutely, going back to the bed as she continued to stare at the picture. He set the lamp down before picking up the tea cup and taking a sip, humming a bit. “Lavender and chamomile right?”

This seemed to snap her from her trance and smiled at him, it was a tired smile but it was not filled with sadness. “That’s right. Both are a great combination for sleep. Good night Jacob.”

“Good night Ẻirinn.” 

She nodded her head and walked up to the next floor to what he guessed it to be her room from her childhood, his eyes glancing back to the painting again before looking down at his tea. It was clear she was going to follow in the same steps as her caregiver, blood, sweat, and tears to give to this shop. But maybe that is what makes her so observant, she was always in the business game and could read people, not to mention be a good listener and understand someone so well. It still nagged at his mind though, where she came from and how much she was willing to give before she lost everything.

Not much to Ẻirinn’s surprise, the next morning Jacob was gone and left a note about how good the tea was and how he had to meet Evie. The note also mentioned that she had the next couple days off unless she was needed, with this in mind she decided on taking the day to work in her shop. Nora was frantic when she explained what happened the previous night, the brunette insisting she take the day off.

“Nora I am fine, I took my bath already and I plan to go shopping for clothes later.”

“Are you absolutely sure miss? You must be tired.”

“I fell asleep at a decent time last night, and the tea I had this morning helped me up.” Ẻirinn giggled, patting Nora’s back. “Relax, do you want to stop with me tonight? I need another person's eyes.”

“I would love to, what are you shopping for?”

“Unfortunately a fancy ballroom dress and day dress, as well as a new blouse. The Thames river ruined mine.”

“Well, I know a few places that sell lovely attire and are not too expensive.” Nora suggested with a smile.

“Thanks Nora, after work we can go.”

The two continued to work, it was around elevenses when Henry walked through the door and Ẻirinn was more than happy to give him a spot by the window. “Good morning Henry, how are things?”

“Doing well, the soothing syrup production is now cancelled and now the twins are focused on their next missions.” Henry replied with a smile, glancing at the menu before ordering. “One assam tea.”

Nora nodded and left for the kitchen, Ẻirinn taking a seat with Henry, he took notice of her shirt that was now stained to a light tan. “Jacob told me about the Thames.”

She rolled her eyes and nodded. “Yeah I kind of figured he would. I plan on shopping later with Nora to get some dresses and a new shirt.”

“Good, because while Evie and Jacob are busy, I have a task for you.” Henry starts, taking out a folded up paper from his pocket and handing it to her. “Your first party, it is at a politician’s house so you will need a nice dress.”

“Which politician? Wait-how did you get me an invite?” Ẻirinn asked with a raised brow.

“I had some words with a new friend of ours by the name of Karl Marx. He’s an activist that is joining the party to spread his ideas, along with that I asked if he could escort you.”

“Oh lovely.” Ẻirinn shrugged off and looked at the invite. “Tomorrow? Oh dear I have much to get tonight then.”

“That is also why I brought you this.” Henry said, taking out an envelope and handing it to her.

Ẻirinn set the invitation down and opened it, gasping in surprise as she took out a bulk of paper bills. “Pounds? Henry what is this for?”

“Remember? When you first joined us you contributed 8000 pounds to us, this is simply the money back for it. Hopefully it will be enough to cover costs of your clothes.”

“Thank you Henry, yes this will be more than enough.” Ẻirinn was beaming, she was never one for shopping but the money that was returned would help her get some decent clothes. “How on earth did you make so much?”

“Since getting our train we have been dipping our fingers in shares, earning money back for games and other things.”

Nora came back with the tea and Ẻirinn stood up, showing her the money before taking it upstairs to put it in her purse for later. Nora looked at Henry and curtsied to him and thanked him for his help. “She has told me a lot about you, even explaining that you were helping her get business.”

“Many poor families still like having tea, I send them here because of her fair prices, and I suggest this place to the Rooks or anyone that has the time to visit.” 

“Again, thank you, enjoy your tea.” Nora smiled before going back to one of the other tables.

Ẻirinn came back and sat with Henry, discussing how she should approach bringing up the Rooks to the party. It sounded easy enough to just casually mention them, but she has never been to a fancy party and did not want to screw this up. Henry briefly explained that her and Karl Marx have similar interest in helping the people of London and would probably make a good team getting in and expressing their ideas. After finishing up business talk, Henry wished her luck and told her that Marx would be here tomorrow afternoon to pick her up, bidding her a good day. 

After he left she started to casually ask people about Karl Marx as they came into her store, a few said they didn’t know of him while those that knew of him were mixed in their opinions. Some saw his ideas as ridiculous and others thought he was a good man trying to assist the working class of London. Hearing about his goals to help the lower classes she was Mad as Hops to meet him, he sounded like a good man. The day was long but successful, Nora and Ẻirinn working hard to make sure the evening work was done before they closed so they could leave early. Once five o’clock hit and Big Ben rang out through London, the girls grabbed their purses and left the shop, Nora leading the way.

“Ẻirinn, I was settling back into the room and I was curious about the painting in the room. Are you planning to move it up to your room?”

Her green eyes widened a bit before looking down at the ground. “Ah..no, if it bugs you then you can move it.”

“No, it’s lovely! I just figured it was an important picture, so you may have wanted it with you.”

“Oh, no it’s fine where it is. That room used to belong to the woman that owned the shop, after she passed I promised to take care of the shop.”

“I see, so that’s why there were no personal items in there.”

“Ellen said that when she passed everything she owned would be mine, but it did not feel right for me to use things like her dresses or brush, or anything else. So I sold off the accessories for some extra brass.”

“Do you miss her?” Nora asked softly before adding. “Well I mean of course you miss her, but is her memory that hard to see?”

Ẻirinn thought about that question, after Ellen passed she was 18 years old and took ownership of the shop. Every day was a struggle until she turned 19, having to take care of banking, stay as a profitable business, and learn how to work with business men that acted as if they knew better than her. Every time she came home she would try to sleep in Ellen’s room but found that she couldn’t, being in that room brought up so many good memories and yet tore her heart apart remembering them.

“It was..difficult. It was hard to come home and some of the things left behind, even her brush that she used to brush my hair out, was hard to stomach. But shockingly enough, her shawl was the only thing I had to keep of her that did not sadden me. I wore it and it made me feel like she was there, protecting me.”

“I am so sorry if that upset you Ẻirinn, you don’t have to tell me more.” Nora sympathetically replied before looking to the nearest store. “Let’s try here first.”

Although Ẻirinn knew Nora did not mean to dig up past memories, her head started filling with such nostalgic memories that made her heart ache with happiness and sadness. The times Ellen taught her how to read and write in that bed room, how she would come upstairs with tea and teach her songs to sing, even working in the shop had it’s fun times with her cleaning and preparing tea. It was all so much good, and yet it hurt her so much to know she was gone. First her parents, then her caregiver, she never had anything to remember her parents but she was given a lot by Ellen and even that did not comfort her. It was not too complicated to understand, felt like she didn’t deserve the shop and that she should have perished with her family, but instead became a thief and all the kindness from Ellen taught her differently.

All that she had learned from Ellen has made her successful, but she never did it on her own, she had to leech off Ellen to live and just happened to be there when she needed someone to take the tea house. Shaking her head and walking into the store with Nora she tried to brush off these negative emotions. The two looked around at the lovely gowns, Ẻirinn taking an extra long look at one of the dark purple dresses. One of the men that worked there smiled and took the dress down for her. “A fine choice miss, this is one of our finest silk dresses.”

“O-oh I’m not looking for anything fancy.” Ẻirinn giggled softly. “I just need a day dress and a ballgown. Nora what do you think of it?”

“Considering your eyes are green, the purples and blues are your best colors.” Nora hummed in thought. “But you should go for a lighter blue or light purple.”

“Ah! I have just the thing for a day event!” The man said before hurrying off and bringing back a lapis blue long skirt, paired with a white blouse and a sky blue vest. “It is both easy to clean and breathes well to prevent sweating.”

The girls stared at the outfit in thought before Nora smiled and nodded. “This would be lovely on you.”

“Alright, we’ll take this, and what about a ball gown?” Ẻirinn asked, watching the man set the outfit on the cashier counter.

“I think I still have a light purple dress somewhere..” He hummed and walked off, looking through the collection of clothes. After a minute he came back and held the dress out by the shoulder puff sleeves, the purple coloring covered the whole dress except for the front where the purple was ruffled up in an upside down V shape to show the dress being black. It was perfect to her.

“This is lovely.” Ẻirinn said softly as she felt the purple satin.

“Indeed, and it would fit your image perfectly as a business woman.” The man said before bringing the dress to the counter. “And if you look here, I have some fans that you can choose from.”

“Oh! Ẻirinn, you should get the black one! The dress is mostly purple so the black would fit perfectly, and maybe some black boots.”

“Ok ok let’s not be too carried away.” Ẻirinn chuckled but nodded to the salesman. “The two outfits and the black fan please. Do you know of a place for me to find simple jewelry?”

“Simple? Well if you want beads then I suggest the market place, if you want something more fancy I suggest the Lady’s Boutique in Southwark. Luckily you can pull off gold or silver, but I suggest staying away from jewels that will clash with the dress.” He suggested as he started to get the dresses into a box for her. “That will be 4,560 pounds.”

It was expensive but she forced herself to remember this is for the greater good and handed him the money. Nora kindly took the boxes for Ẻirinn before saying. “Well, I must say I don’t believe you will need anything too fancy. Your hair is not long enough for many accessories but we might be able to find a clip for you. Do you have your ears pierced?”

Ẻirinn pushed a lock of hair away to show the black pearl earring on her right ear. “Yes, Ellen and I had them pierced soon after she took me in. She asked what I wanted for them and I just said normal brass studs, I was shocked when she came back with pearls.”

“Well I do not think we will need much then, we do not want to over do it.” Nora giggled. “Maybe a small necklace.”

“No, I think we just need the dresses. We can head back now.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to look around?”

Ẻirinn thought to herself before rolling her eyes and smiling at her. “Alright, you lead, just go where you want.”

Nora led the way, Ẻirinn taking the boxes from her as the brunette looked around one of the smaller accessory stores with excitement. While walking around Ẻirinn spotted a small wool scarf of grey and smiled at it, picking it up before following Nora. “Nora? What are you looking at?”

“Oh Ẻirinn look at this necklace!” Nora giggled as she showed her the beaded necklace, the pattern being red bead followed by a pink bead, all attached onto a gold chain. “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re right, and it would suit you.” Ẻirinn smiled at her, but she then grew hesitant.

“But..it’s over 1000 pounds..”

The green eyes looked over the tag that the necklace had and chuckled. “Nora, it’s 1,500 pounds, I think we can get it.”

“But miss!”

“I’m not changing my mind~” Ẻirinn playfully replied as she plucked the necklace from her and walked to the cashier’s counter, talking to the man. “This necklace and scarf please.”

“A scarf? Ẻirinn, why are you getting that?” Nora asked as she stood beside her. 

“It is for our little delivery boy, Thomas has complained about the cold before so might as well get him something to keep him warm.” 

“Oh! That’s a good idea! I should get my mother and father some gloves before winter.” Nora commented thoughtfully as Ẻirinn paid for the scarf and necklace before handing her employee the beaded necklace.

“I think that would be a wonderful idea. Here, this is yours now.”

“Thank you Ẻirinn, you truly are kind.”

Without really knowing why Ẻirinn thought of Ellen when she came home with bruises, saying she was standing up for a young girl that was being picked on by a few boys. Ellen scolded that violence was not the answer, in a way she was glad Ellen was not alive to see her now. Ẻirinn tried so hard to be the mature woman that Ellen hoped her to be, one that can be civilized and not resort to violence or rebellion and trust others and the London system. But the system is broken, she could not be the naive fool that most civilians were, at the same time she feels as though she had failed Ellen.

“Thanks..” Ẻirinn mumbled before shaking her head and saying. “Let’s get back to the tea shop, you can stay for dinner if you would like.”

“That sounds lovely, I will help you cook.” Nora declared before walking with Ẻirinn out of the shop and on their way back to the tea house.

Along the way Ẻirinn couldn’t help but revisit more memories, her own internal self practically snapped at her for being a selfish and unwanted girl. She didn’t fight her own mental abuse, she could not change who she was no matter how much she’s accomplished or how kind she has been to others. Her parents always trusted god and that the sins of greed, lust, and so on were terrible things, but she couldn’t see the same thing as them. Even Ellen tried to push religion to her, to which she respected but could not adopt as her own. Memories of such times where she was scolded for being so rogue stung her heart, but it was always made up with the love that Ellen gave her and made her believe she could be successful.

It did not take long to get home and once the two arrived, the two started cooking, Ẻirinn having to force herself to tear her thoughts away. The girls giggled as they cooked, sharing stories of things they did as children, Ẻirinn staying positive to the things she did as a child and teen. Telling Nora of the life she lived in Ireland and played with the sheep, or the times she played in the London alleyways by running and climbing random walls and trees. Nora had far simpler joys, with her family being poor she mostly played with the other children with a ball, or she would simply skip around and pick flowers for her mother. It was not until eight in the night before Nora said she was going to read one of the books in Ẻirinn’s room and then sleep, the blonde nodding and saying she would sleep after a pot of tea.

The brunette went upstairs happily, playing with her necklace while Ẻirinn got the water ready to heat. She waited patiently and to pass the time she started humming to herself, making up a song with her own tune. It came as a surprise as she heard a knock at the door and pulled the curtains back slightly to look out and see Evie, opening the door immediately. “Miss Frye? What are you doing here so late?”

“Well I was hoping I could bother you for some tea and a place to stay for a bit.” Evie replied, groaning softly as she touched her side. “I got into some trouble with some Blighters and I am a little sore.”

“Oh of course here, have a seat on the couch, I was making tea anyhow.” Ẻirinn nodded, closing the door and locking it before returning to the kitchen.

Evie let out a pleased sigh as she sat down, letting her body rest as she lightly felt the bruise forming on her side, slipping her jacket off to take off the extra weight. It didn’t take long for Ẻirinn to come back with two cups and set one on the small table in front of the couch. “Do you need a ride to your train? Or to Henry’s?”

“No, just a few minutes of rest and I will be right as rain.” She brushed off and then took the tea cup and sighing. “This smells good.”

“It’s a mix of honey and rooibos, it’s nice to have after a rotten day.”

“Did you have a bad day?” Blue eyes watched the blonde as she took a sip.

“Not..a bad day per say, but I had some nasty thoughts in my head and needed something sweet.” Ẻirinn explained camly, but her voice was quiet and strained.

“Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better.” Evie suggested, setting the cup down. “I promise I won’t say anything.”

“It’s nothing to be concerned about. Thank you for offering but I need to handle this alone.” Ẻirinn insisted as she sipped her tea. 

“Why is that? You cannot handle all emotions by bottling them, forcing yourself to ‘handle’ your own problems could hurt more than heal.”

The blonde bit her lip, her green eyes slowly looking up from her cup to Evie’s concerned gaze, she sighed and set her cup down. “All of today I couldn't help but think of my caregiver Ellen. She took me in and tried to raise me into a proper lady and what do I become? A violent woman that is rogue and selfish, my own life is just a tale of people leaving me and success leaning to a life of loneliness!”

Everything poured out without Ẻirinn realizing it, coming to reality as she noticed Evie’s eyes widened in shock at her words. Shame began to rise in Ẻirinn as she quickly added. “Oh god I am so sorry you did not need to hear by bloody rambling-”

“no Ẻirinn, this is good. You need to talk.” Evie soothed softly, moving a hand to one of Ẻirinn’s, noting how she flinched a little to the touch. “You are far from being a rogue, you fight for what you believe in, you fight to help others and London itself. And being selfish is normal, if you cannot take time to make yourself happy then you become miserable.”

“It just feels wrong..I can’t escape the feeling that eventually I’ll be alone.”

“Ẻirinn, do you want to be married someday?”

It was not a trick question, but it surprised Ẻirinn. “Yes, someday.”

“Do you want to run a tea shop your whole life?”

“no..I mean, I guess it depends how things work out. If I marry someone that is well off I might not..but if I marry someone as common as me then I may keep it.”

“So situational case, but the point is, if you don’t want to be lonely then you won’t be. Just because ones you love have passed, does not mean you can’t find friends or someone to make your life a little brighter.” Evie smiled at her before grabbing her cup again. “I’ve heard about your bravery and stubbornness from the Rooks, I trust you know what you can do to make yourself happy.”

Ẻirinn smiled back, feeling like a sandbag was lifted off her back and she picked her cup up again and took a sip. “Thank you Evie..That really helps.”

“My brother and I never grew up in a normal life, the Brotherhood has always been in our blood. But that did not stop us from being who we are or believing in our own views. You just need to find what makes you most happy.”

The two continued to talk, Ẻirinn explaining some of her self doubts and Evie having a response for every concern. With each reply, Ẻirinn felt lighter and lighter, this one woman taking all the hidden shame over her years and vanquishing the inner demon in her mind. By nine in the night, Evie decided to head back, telling Ẻirinn she was more than welcome to visit and talk some more if need be. Thanking her again, the blonde sent Evie off with a bag of the rooibos tea and cleaned the cup before going upstairs to sleep. For the first time in years, Ẻirinn felt not only peace, but as a new woman that could be confident in herself and her choices. Evie and Jacob had learned to be themselves even with their assassin work, and Henry found his path to helping London. Now, she just needed to find the things that she’s always wanted to do, the things that could make her happy again.


	6. Tugging at Strings

The next day Ẻirinn had to ask for Nora’s help to get into the skirt and dress shirt, she was extremely relieved that she did not have to get a corset for it. After getting the skirt paired with the white blouse and blue vest, then she had her pearl earrings and grabbed her fan, groaning as Nora brushed out another knot in her hair. “This tight skirt will kill me..”

“It fits you well Ẻirinn, and you only have to stay at the party for a couple hours.” Nora soothed her and smiled at her through the mirror. “The blue colors really bring out your green eyes.”

“I just hope I’ll do ok..” Ẻirinn muttered, glancing at the shawl that was on the vanity and wrapped it around herself, glancing at the black fan and debated on bringing it.

“You will be alright, and it is not like you will be alone, Karl Marx is your escort.”

“He has his own personal mission Nora, I don’t want to get in the way.” Ẻirinn replied as she waited for the brushing to stop.

Nora brushed a little more before stopping and smiling. “Perfect, now you are ready.”

“Are you sure you will be alright here?” Ẻirinn asked, looking at her. “If you need help please ask a Rook to stay.”

“I can handle it.” Nora assured her.

Ẻirinn carefully stood up and spun around as the long blue skirt flared, seeing her limitations of movement before taking her fan and wrapping the string around her wrist. “Ok then, I will be back later. If I’m not back by closing don’t wait up for me, I have my own key.”

“Good luck Ẻirinn, and try to enjoy yourself.” Nora encouraged and walked back downstairs.

Looking at the mirror and taking a look at herself again to make sure everything was in order. Once checking off everything she walked downstairs, a couple of the customers complimenting her outfit and she smiled and gave her thanks. Escaping the stares in her tea house she waited outside before seeing a tan carriage pull up and Karl Marx stepped out. “You must be miss Aisling?”

“Yes, and you are Karl Marx?”

“That is correct.” The two shook hands before he helped her into the carriage. “I’m glad you could join me, many politicians will be there and Mr.Green told me about you wanting to take some attention off Jacob and Evie Frye.”

“That’s right, I am trying to do whatever I can to help.” Ẻirinn smiled and commented. “I heard about your drive to help the poor, I sincerely hope you’ll succeed.”

“Thank you and I am sure we will both make a statement.” Karl said with a nod.

“Where is this party?”

“In the City of London, it’s at one of the politician’s homes.”

“Got it, now I may not stay the whole time, just a warning.”

“You only need to stay as long as you want, but if you do leave early will you be ok getting home?”

“I’ll be perfectly fine.” Ẻirinn reassured with a smile and looked outside of the window.

The two enjoyed the ride, participating in idle talk but mostly staying quiet and just enjoying the peace. Arriving to the party, which took longer then Ẻirinn had expected, they entered with arms linked and being greeted by several politicians. Marx was whisked away into the party as Ẻirinn took out her fan and cooled herself, thinking about where to begin. The host of the party offered her to sit with the other ladies in the tea room, but she politely refused and joined conversation with the other men in the room. Several of the politician’s seemed unnerved by her presence, but she introduced herself thusly.

“I am Ẻirinn Aisling, owner of The Bluebell teahouse and sponsor of the Rooks.”

Saying this a couple more times, she finally caught the attention of others, some of the men merely pointing out how well she has done being a woman in business, and others asking how she fares in working with the Rooks. One man, an older man with a long mustache and a monocle huffs and comments. “These Rooks are no more than creators of chaos, fighting on the streets and leaving stone red.”

“But let’s not forget that the Blighters have done the same even before the Rooks came along.” Ẻirinn pointed out calmly. “I have seen what they have done to the rich, poor, and the well off. Threatening lives and wealth just to make sure we all stay in line.”

“You seem confident in these Rooks.” Another man pointed out, but a few started to think about her words.

“I am, they have already freed Whitechapel, Lambeth, the Thames, and soon the City of London will be freed too.”

Murmurs flooded the area of her conversation, deciding it was time to let them stew over this Ẻirinn excused herself and started walking around and listening to nearby conversations. Her confidence was soaring and even when the men tried to talk her down about the Rooks or their cause, their arguments were weak and it was easy for her to rebuttal their defense with mentions of corruption and the Blighters. While many seemed to be afraid to talk about them out loud, the moment her words catch their attention, she is able to push them to speak their thoughts. One voice caught her by surprise as she was grabbing a snack from one of the trays and she had to quickly finish the small cake.

“Miss Aisling.”

Turning to the man before her, Ẻirinn curtsied and smiled at him. “Yes, and you are?”

“Crawford Starrick. I couldn't help but overhear your words in regards to the Rooks.”

“If you wish to inform me my trust in them is unjust I won’t be offended.” Total lie, but she was ready to shut him down.

“Actually, I just wonder why you sponsor them.” Starrick replied politely, although there was something in his dark eyes that made her uneasy.

“Well, they help orphans, they are kind in trying to help the poor, and they protect people from the Blighters wrongful acts.”

“Wrongful? As far as I have heard, the Blighters are making sure the city is safe and that everyone plays a part in society in the name of the Queen.”

“Oh please, killing civilians and taking their money is justice to no one but power hungry people. And although I do not know the head of the snake, I am sure it is just as crooked as every red scale covering its body.”

“Very poetic miss Aisling.” He mused but then let out a cold reply. “But I think you are making a serious mistake. The two that are in charge of the Rooks are nothing more than assassins, if you supply their needs then London will be covered in more blood.”

“Blood is what was donated for the Blighters power, and blood is what it will take to set London free with the Rooks and Blighters blood. It is a brutal exchange, but a necessary one.”

“And you stand by those words?”

“I have given blood to the cause and I will do it again.” Ẻirinn stated firmly before commenting. “And I have met the assassins, one has saved my life and the other saw me while my pain was invisible to others.”

Starrick’s eyes were watching her, trying to fathom her words and what she meant, but she only excused herself again and took her place beside Marx. Ẻirinn waited beside him and listened to the passing conversations, there was nothing worthy to save for Henry later, but if nothing else she found which men were egotistical and which were at least honest in their opinions. There were a few jokes she did enjoy and joined in on some of the lighter conversations, she was listening intently when Marx started to explain his ideas about the poor. It was fascinating to meet someone like him, with an idea that was unpopular, yet he pushed the idea and brought out the truth.

“Miss Aisling are you planning on passing your business to another person?” A woman asked, the ladies coming back to the main room to get snacks and one stopped by.

Ẻirinn smiled at the woman and replied softly. “I might, It is difficult to say. I grew up with the tea house and I cannot find a reason to leave.”

“Well if you marry, you may have to give it away. Or for that matter when you get old, it won’t be easy running the place.”

“You make a point, but until I find a reason to give it up, I will keep working there.” Ẻirinn responded proudly, the woman looking at her in surprise.

Pulling the shawl closer to her body she waited around a bit longer, but after two hours had passed and the clock struck two o’clock she decided to head home. Finding the right moment, she excused herself to her host and Karl Marx before walking to the door. However she did not get far before Marx chased after her and commented. “That was not a long visit, are you sure you have what you need?”

“Their words are not going to cover anything for the Brotherhood. Besides, the idea was to make people recognize me as a Rook supporter. Thank you so much for bringing me along Marx.”

“The pleasure was mine, I will admit I did enjoy seeing you make those men think twice about what is happening to London. Perhaps you can help me with one of my rallys.”

Ẻirinn released a giggle and nodded. “Perhaps, just let me know if you need me.”

“There is one thing that has me a bit baffled..” Marx commented, stroking his beard a little.

“And what is that?”

“You said you will continue to work at your shop, but is that not what you have been doing most of your life?”

Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she muttered out. “I..I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“There are many people in history and our current life where they push themselves into nothing but work. A person who works their whole life is not a person who has lost their way, rather they are working hard to accomplish one goal and move onto another. A person who writes diligently is one who wants to be heard. A person who gives their body to physical labor is one who wants to provide for themselves or others. Anyone willing to push themselves for a goal or a reason, is a person of both aspiration and sacrifice towards a goal. While focusing one’s time and efforts on pursuing financial growth, they find themselves in their own pride and missing out on the fascinating world we know.”

She did her best to process his words and elaborated them further. “So, you are saying that being successful is not all it is cracked up to be?”

“I am saying, there is a point where you have to figure out where you stand on your own happiness, no one is forcing you to stay at the tea shop. It is important to find both your comfort in life along with your inner peace..it’s just something to consider.”

Subconsciously, her hands pulled the shawl closer as he mentioned she was not being forced to work there. With a nod she gave a small smile. “I will take that to consideration, thank you.”

“Are you sure you do not need me to get you a carriage?”

“Actually, I think I will wander the City of London a bit, I have been eager to look around and my legs need to be stretched.” 

Marx nodded and tipped his head. “Well until we meet again Miss Aisling. Have a wonderful evening.”

Ẻirinn waved before she started from the west side of the city to the east, stopping frequently to look at several stores and even slipped some coins to some of the orphans. It was not even four before she saw clouds gathering and a cold drop of water landed on her nose, with a small frown she pulled her shawl over her head and continued walking, searching for somewhere to stop until the rain passed. Along her way she smiled when Rooks came into view, seemingly setting up their own camp while Blighters were either switching clothes to join them or running off to the next camp. With the crowd of Rooks there Jacob stood, waving off to them as he started to walk down the street, Ẻirinn speeding up her pace to catch him. 

“Mr.Frye!”

His gaze caught hers and he smiled, his hazel eyes scanning over her form. “Ẻirinn! What are you doing out here? This place is still mostly under Blighter control.”

The two were now in front of each other, the rain forgotten as the blonde shrugged. “I was at a party with Karl Marx. However the intel was not that good and a few of the men really got on my nerves so I left.”

“Shame, you are all dressed up now.” Jacob smirked as his eyes scanned her outfit, only stopping as more rapid drops fell from the sky and he put an arm around her. “Let’s continue this elsewhere.”

Ẻirinn agreed and let out a playful yelp from the rain, holding her shawl closer on her head and running with him to a nearby gazebo in a public garden. Jacob chuckled with her as he then commented, pointing at her shawl. “Your shawl may be made of wool but it’s not best for this kind of weather.”

“I know but..this shawl is like having Ellen with me.” She sighed and her smile slowly fell, leaning on the gazebo railing. “It’s one of the few things I still have from a person that cared about me.”

“You know that a shawl won’t ever keep the memory of her, it’s just an item that she left behind.” He pointed out softly. “Trust me, I learned that first hand, holding onto something from a person can only lead you to pain.”

“So what? I just get rid of it? I feel like that will hurt more than accomplish anything.” Ẻirinn commented with a small huff.

“No, you have to let it go in your own time.” Jacob replied quietly, deciding to shift the conversation. “So, what happened at the party?”

Sensing the change in topic, Ẻirinn joined in and took her shawl off her head. “Well for a while it was fun, watching the men writhe from my quick wit. But one man got onto my nerves, he had the audacity to say that the Blighters have been doing the right thing in the Queen’s name.”

“How disgusting.” Jacob agreed with a snarl. “I hope you gave him a good clock to the jaw.”

“I wish..No, I just stated my side of things and that I would not turn from the Rooks. He was truly an unattractive man, reeking of wealth and had an ugly mustache, and his eyes held such anger.”

“Who was this man? One of the politicians?”

“I don’t think so..but his name was Starrick.” Ẻirinn replied, her green eyes widening a bit seeing Jacob’s face go pale and his expression dropped to panic. “Jacob? Are you alright?”

“Of course..just, if you see him I recommend you stay far away from him. He holds a lot of power.”

Ẻirinn didn’t question him, just trusting that he knew what he was talking about. “Alright..I don’t plan to. Enough about me, what about you? Henry said you and Evie have started your new assignments.”

“Evie is off looking for the piece of Eden still, although we had a scare last night with Clara. She was incredibly ill and my sister had to run around to get supplies to save her.”

“Oh lord that’s awful, is Clara alright now?”

“She’s in good hands, miss Nightingale is with her. Along with that I have entered into some competitions with the omnibuses.” Jacob looked rather proud by this statement, making her giggle.

“You with the buses? What led to this?”

“One of the people we had on our wall has been frequently bullied around by the Blighters and other competitors in the omnibus world of London. I met up with her and she has some jobs for me.”

“She? Nice to hear there is another woman in the business world.” Ẻirinn smiled.

“Pearl Attaway is indeed classy.” 

“Miss Attaway? I think I’ve heard of her..Jacob are you sure you should be helping her? There have been some rumors about her.”

“But rumors are not facts until proven, plus it will only be for a bit. I help her business and she pays me, it’s a win-win.”

While this was true Ẻirinn felt a little unsettled by this arrangement, but shoving her worries aside she patted his shoulder. “Just be careful Jacob, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I will be alright, besides a few bruises will be nothing, the next mission I have is stealing an engine part to upgrade the busses.”

“An engine on a bus? Sounds..dangerous.”

“It will be fine, I’m not the one testing it anyways.” Jacob reassured before looking at the sky. “Does not look like the rain will stop anytime soon.”

“I’ll just take a bath when I get home, besides London has always had unpredictable rain in the summer, I’m sure it won’t last.”

As Ẻirinn finished her sentence, a roll of thunder echoed through the sky, making her stare out into the distance. Jacob watched her expression turn from surprise to awe, emerald eyes scanning over the clouds to find the invisible noise. With a soft smile he took one of her hands and pulled her closer. “This is a good chance to practice dancing, wouldn’t you say?”

Her cheeks flushed and took a look around, seeing no one in the garden and most people had left the streets to avoid the rain. “Alright, but just for a bit.”

Jacob led her into a slow dance, taking off his cap for a moment and setting it on the railing as he moved one arm around her waist and the other still held her left hand. Ẻirinn forced herself not to look down and tried to follow the steps, sometimes Jacob would help her move in the right direction, but she began to hum in time with the rain and passing thunder. His hazel eyes watched her eyes close as she hummed louder and started to dance with more confidence, Jacob couldn’t help but watch her. While she was an independent and capable woman, there was always something holding her back, and that mostly being her loyalty to Ellen and her more ‘proper’ traditions.

“Ẻirinn?”

“Yes?” She replied, stopping her humming and opening her eyes again to look at his hazel eyes.

“What did Ellen teach you? I mean, there were only so many years she could teach.”

Ẻirinn’s attention was now fully focused on him, slowing the dance enough to pull away. “Well, when she first found me we worked on the usual, reading, writing, cleaning. And that went on with the full eight years, but after a couple years it was dining etiquette and working at the tea house. Then on top of all that it was time for me to learn the business world so I could run the shop, it was all such a blur.”

“Was there anything she told you not to do?”

A small smirk tugged at her lips. “Yes, she told me to stop climbing trees but I would anyways. She told me to make friends but I never did until she passed, after all most of my friends now are fighting against all proper morals that London society would deem inappropriate or rebel-like. There were a few things I could get away with, but with all I was learning in those eight years, it made it hard to escape and be myself.”

Jacob stepped closer and moved his hands onto her arms, right on her shawl. “Then why do you continue to let her hold you back?”

Realization flashed in Ẻirinn’s eyes, her grip on her shawl loosened but then quickly tightened as she looked away. “Because..because-”

“You feel obligated to be the woman that Ellen wanted you to be, someone independent like her that raised herself above some men in London. While I know what she taught you isn’t wrong, you are trying to force yourself to be a person that Ellen wants you to be.”

“Maybe that’s true, but I am terrible at being selfish.”

“Did you have fun shopping? Joining the Rooks? Dancing at the pub?”

“..more than anything.” Ẻirinn admitted, slowly turning her gaze back to him. 

“Then that is not being selfish, you can be who you want and not be a saint.” Jacob explained as he let go of her arms. “If you want to do something then do it, don’t hold back. If you want to run the tea house then do it, if you want to travel the world then you can.”

She soon perked up with a small smile graced her lips, hugging Jacob with her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. “Thank you Jacob..I’m not ready to give the shawl up yet, but hearing that makes me feel more human.”

“Human? Odd thing to say.” Jacob replied and returned the hug, resting his chin on her head.

“Well..I’ve heard so much from others about how kind I am, how selfless I am-”

“And you took that to the heart and made yourself into the saint everyone sees you as.” Jacob concluded, moving his head off her when she shifted to look at him and nodded to him.

“Yes, it is not as if it is hard to be good, but being what people believe me to be is complicated. Everyone expects so much from me that I am willing to do anything to be seen as a good person..in a way I suppose that is selfish.”

“That’s more about being lonely.”

“I suppose so.” Ẻirinn sighed and pulled herself from the hug, but it was a challenge with his arms still around her and internally she craved his hold. “I can’t thank you enough, it must be a Frye trait to make me feel better.”

“Frye trait?”

She couldn’t help but giggle as he quirked a brow up. “Your sister was kind enough to listen to my troubles, and I felt so much weight lifted off of me. You two seem to be wise.”

“Not wise..” Jacob disagreed, a bit of bitterness in his voice. “Just experience. Being trained as an assassin has a lot to do with reading people and my sister and I have met a lot of people with problems.”

“I see..I don’t know how you two do it. I mean making people feel better is one thing but to be able to see multiple people suffer from different problems..well I would not be able to handle it.”

Ẻirinn sympathized and took his hat from the railing, holding it out to him. “And right now, London needs you more than me.”

Jacob’s lips tilted upward as he took the top hat and placed it back on his head, looking out to see the sun shining and the rain ceasing. “Well, it would be a shame to miss on such an opportunity, how about I walk you home?”

“Jacob it will be late at night if I walk the entire way.” Ẻirinn pointed out. 

“Then a carriage ride?”

“Sounds delightful.” She giggled and took his arm, the two walking out together.

They talked while looking for a carriage, finding one that was not being used and climbed up onto it. Taking the reins, Jacob lightly smacked them to get the horse walking while Ẻirinn took in the view of the city. City of London was indeed large and luxurious, more advanced than her home in Lambeth and businesses were on every block. “Jacob, I was wondering..would you like to have a drink with me sometime?”

“Absolutely! When are you available?”

“How about a couple days from now? I want to take tomorrow as a work day, but the day after I can meet you at one of the bars.” Ẻirinn suggested, smiling as his grin widened.

“Sounds great, how about a drink in the Strand? I heard about a phenomenal beer called Doctor Garrett's Ale.”

“Of course. I will see you there at seven?”

“We have a deal.” Jacob agreed and drove the carriage faster.

“Actually can we stop to see Clara? I want to see how she’s holding up.” Ẻirinn asked softly.

“Sure, I have plenty of time to drop by.”

Entering into Lambeth it was close to 4:30 as Jacob pulled the carriage to a stop on hospital grounds. The two walked together when they requested Miss Nightingale and were led by a younger nurse to one of the many hospital rooms. Clara and Miss Nightingale looked over at the two, stopping their own conversation for the woman to greet them. “Jacob Frye, good to see you. And who is your friend?”

“I am Ẻirinn Aisling.” Ẻirinn bowed before walking to Clara’s side. “I heard about what happened, are you alright?”

“Don’t worry, Evie reached me in time and provided the medicine for me. I should be leaving here soon.” Clara assured her, slowly sitting up in her bed. 

“And I should be thanking you for getting Dr.Elliot out of my hospital.” Nightingale spoke to Jacob, nodding her head in thanks. “The patients are now under my care.”

“Glad to have been of service.” Jacob replied with a smirk. “And the medicine you’ve given to my sister and I is working wonders on the field.”

“Good, I was unsure if it would be strong enough for your conquests. Evie has also been gathering medical supplies for me from the Blighters.”

Clara and Ẻirinn were listening to them for a moment before the green eyed woman smiled and pushed some of the brunette girls hair back. “Well I am just glad you are safe. Rest well, I will keep an eye on the orphans.”

“Thank you Ẻirinn.” Clara smiled back before laying back down. “By the way, some of the children have told me that there were Blighters asking around about the Rabbit. I suggest you be careful.”

“I’m not worried, I am going to be laying low for a bit anyways.”

Jacob and Ẻirinn bid them good night before leaving, Jacob describing how he was able to sneak into the hospital and some of the horrors he’s encountered while hunting Dr.Elliot. It sounded awful, but she did giggle when he explained how he snuck in under a cover to get into the main room. “I’m just surprised that you got in without anyone noticing.”

“Well I did until the people screamed after I killed Elliot, I was running around like a madman to avoid the corrupt policeman.” Jacob huffed with mild irritation. 

“That’s no surprise, you did kill someone in front of others.”

“He was a scumbag that has done so many inhumane things.”

“Be as that may, the others did not know that and he has probably convinced people that his studies were necessary.”

“I highly doubt violence is genetic.”

“Who knows? In my opinion, violence is based on how someone is raised.” Ẻirinn shrugged off before getting onto the carriage seat with Jacob.

Driving back to the tea house, Nora greeted them but was taken aback seeing Jacob. “Mr.Frye, what are you doing here?”

“I just happened to pass by Ẻirinn and offered her a ride.” Jacob brushed off with ease. “But I do need to get back to work, so I will see you in a couple days Ẻirinn.”

She jumped off the carriage, stumbling a bit in her skirt but turning to face him and waving him off. “See you then Jacob!”

“Finally you can say my name!” He shouts out as he started driving away. 

A giggle escaped both girls, the two turning to walk inside and Ẻirinn questioned. “How was today?”

“A little busy, but I managed.” Nora replied. “How was the party?”

“The party was not terrible, just rather annoying with certain men and their closed minds. Afterwards I explored the City of London a little before catching up with Jacob. I will be here tomorrow if you want to take the day off.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely, spend the day with your family, I have the place taken care of.” Ẻirinn smiled, patting her back and then noticing the necklace she bought. “Red looks good on you Nora.”

“And blue looks good on you.” Nora returned, motioning to the outfit. “Are you going to go change?”

“Not just yet, I won’t deny, it feels good to dress up every now and again.”

Nora nodded before leaving her side to tend to the customers, Ẻirinn moving to the kitchen as she started prepping more tea for the customers. Sliding her shawl off her eyes narrowed at the cloth, the wool was becoming faded and the seams at the ends were starting to come apart. As much as she wanted to move past Ellen, her loyalty was still firmly planted and it would not be easy to uproot.


	7. Seams Unraveling

The next morning was refreshing, waking up, making breakfast for two, and drinking tea as Thomas came in early and joined them. Ẻirinn smiled and handed him the scarf, the boy smiling and throwing it around his neck. “Thank you, Miss Aisling! It’s so warm!”

“And that’s not all Thomas, I have some goodies for you kids. Nora helped me make them.” 

Walking to the kitchen, the blonde woman handed him a basket with blueberry biscuits and chuckled seeing his eyes widened. Nora smiled as she started to clean up their breakfast and tea cups. “Ẻirinn, it’s close to opening.”

“Thank you Nora, now Thomas after you deliver these come on back and we will get deliveries done.”

“Understood!” He saluted before running off with the basket of baked goods.

“Alright, let’s get this day started.” Ẻirinn claimed before following Nora to the kitchen and getting the tea cups out. “Nora, are you going to stay with your family today?”

“Yes, but I think I will help you with the morning and then leave in the afternoon.”

“Got it.” Ẻirinn nodded and walked to the door, flipping the sign over and waved to some kids that ran by.

The morning went off without a hitch and the girls welcomed each customer with renewed vigor. As the two continued to work, a silence suddenly flooded the room when the door opened and a Blighter walked inside and a brute stood outside. The Blighter did not even look to the other customers as he asked. “I want to know if miss Aisling is here.”

Nora flinched and glanced at Ẻirinn, she was caught by surprise seeing the cold stone look on her face. “Ẻirinn?”

“Nora, stay here and don’t intervene.” The green eyes were swirling with fiery passion before moving forward and nodding to the Blighter. “I am Aisling, may I ask who you are and what business you have here?”

“Name is Leon, a little bird said that you have an interest in the Rooks.” Leon replied, giving her a nasty glare.

Ẻirinn returned the glare but then forced herself to relax. “And? People are allowed to believe in what they like.”

“But you see, the Rooks are stirring up trouble, and it would be greatly appreciated if you stop this ridiculous funding.”

“And what are you Blighters doing other than killing and stealing from the good people of London?” Ẻirinn raised her voice, making several customers now perk up and listen. “If you think you can pay, bully, or try to convince me to stop helping the people that are doing good for London then you are wrong.”

Leon knew he was losing this argument, and the stares and whispers from the customers were not helping his case. “Miss Aisling, I urge you to reconsider.”

“And I urge you to leave.”

“But the Blighters-”

“Would be much better as Rooks freeing London from corruption rather than promoting it.”

“Listen here you little wench, you either stop helping them or you may have a new problem on your hands.”

“I have a problem now, and I am ready to punch his lights out.” Ẻirinn growled at him, making him finally yield and he turned to leave with his brute friend.

Whispers got louder among the customers, making Ẻirinn look to everyone with a smile and say to those in the tea house. “Sorry for that unpleasantness everyone, if you have a request for a dessert or tea then it’s on the house.”

Walking back to Nora, who still stood frozen with a dumbfounded expression, the woman stuttered out. “Ẻirinn, h-how did you manage to hold your g-ground? He could have hurt you!”

“He was here as a messenger, not the threat. As for how I do it, I just learned not to hesitate to protect what I care about.” Ẻirinn shrugged off before going to the customers and taking their requested drinks and desserts.

Nora relaxed, smiling a little to herself from seeing how Ẻirinn handled herself before moving to the other tables and getting more orders. As she was talking to one of the older men he commented with a soft smile. “You are lucky to be working here miss, Ẻirinn has always been strong about protecting her home and friends.”

“She is a unique person.” Nora agreed then asked. “Have you been coming here a long time?”

“I come every morning since Ellen owned this place, I once owned my own business before the Blighters burned it to the ground.”

“How terrible..why would they do that?”

“My job was in trade, but after finding my shed where the cargo was, they took what they could and burned the rest. I convinced my son to go onto a different path for his sake.”

“I see, well I can pass the compliment onto her for you sir.”

“Oh do not worry your head over it, she knows well what I think of her. I remember seeing her running around and bringing treats to the customers as a young lady. And you may call me Burlington dear girl.”

“Ok mister Burlington, and enjoy your tea I will bring out some blueberry biscuits for you.”

Nora walked to the kitchen, where Ẻirinn was already making blancmange, a dish rarely made here unless it was a special occasion or upon request. The Irish girl hummed to herself as she looked at Nora with a smile, watching for a second as she started getting a small plate of blueberry biscuits together. “Ẻirinn? Do you suppose the Blighters will come back?”

“Highly possible, but I will have some Rooks come by to keep watch when they can. Their goal is to frighten me not to hurt this place.”

“Alright..”

“Try to relax Nora, I will talk to the Rooks, you just worry about your family.”

The brunette didn’t reply, only giving a nod as she took the small plate to Mr.Burlington, glancing to the door as Thomas came running in. “Ready for my first delivery!”

“Ah good.” Nora commented, taking him to the kitchen and handing him a small box of tea with an address. “This tea is going straight to Whitechaple.”

“Alright! Miss Nora? Are you alright? You look a little pale.”

“I’m alright Thomas, just a little rattled.”

“Has some bloke been giving you trouble? I’ll gladly set him straight!” He responded, tugging at her arm, to which he was only 4 foot tall so he only reached a little higher than her elbow.

A giggle bubbled up in her throat and she ruffled his hair. “No nothing like that Thomas, you just worry about getting yourself taken care of.”

“If you say so.” Thomas murmured before leaving the shop with the small box.

Nora stood tall and looked to her boss as Ẻirinn came out of the kitchen with a kettle and started refilling customer’s tea. The day continued on peacefully at that point, Ẻirinn bringing a couple Rooks inside to talk about protection before the clock struck two and Nora commented that she was leaving to see her family. Stepping out and starting to walk home, Nora caught a bus ride to her home in Southwark, opening the door and being greeted by her mother at the door. Her mother was a bit taller than her, with the same coco locks and wearing a dirty brown dress.

“Nora, darling, your father isn’t home yet but I am glad you could get off early to see us.”

“Ẻirinn was quite insistent about me taking the rest of the day off.” Nora replied with a smile. “And I thought it would be a good time to work on that quilt together.”

“Of course, come in.”

As they sat together and worked on the quilt, Nora began to tell her of Ẻirinn, Thomas, and the tea house along with the meeting of the Blighters and Rooks. The woman of her mid-thirties expression changed constantly as she told her about her experiences, from proud, appalled, and then to worry. “Nora are you sure you should continue working there?”

“I am sure mom, this is the best pay I ever had, and Ẻirinn is very kind to me. Plus, the Rooks will be coming by to watch the tea house in case the Bligher’s do come back.” Nora defended with a calm tone.

“I will trust your decision, but please dear, your father already worries me half to death. I don’t want my daughter to be in danger as well.”

“Father is not in danger though, he just has a physically demanding job,” Nora pointed out softly. “But I promise I will do what is best for me.”

“Your birthday is also coming up soon dear, in the fall, is there anything you would like for your birthday?”

“No mom,” Nora smiled, cuddling up to her mom. “Just being with you and father is all I need.”

“Rosie! I’m home!”

“In here Otto!”

Nora’s father had German heritage, had lighter brown hair with steel colored eyes and was a great craftsman since he was young. Rosie had met him while he was a street vendor as a younger man, selling his clay craft to get across the country. When they settled down Otto searched for a job to provide for her and the two had Nora when they were still in their late teens and early twenties. After Otto got his job in the brick making business, Rosie had to take a job that would not let her move so much and was able to work in the textile industry. While they both worked, the jobs did not pay the best so they were still considered lower class.

Otto smiled and hugged both the girls, careful to not damage the quilt, and kissed both their cheeks. “How are my girls doing?”

“Just fine father, how was work?”

“Same old work, but what about you Nora? How is the tea shop?”

“It’s going great!”

“Nora!” Her mother scolded. “Just today you encountered Blighters!”

Seeing her father’s surprised expression Nora began to explain the story over what happened that day in the shop. At the end, Otto began to laugh and commented through his laughter. “Your boss sounds like a fine woman Nora.”

“Otto, we are not encouraging this.” Rosie hissed. “She could be hurt next time.”

“Mother, Ẻirinn is not going to let anything happen to me or the tea house. She is an impressive woman that will not back down to anyone.”

“Rosie it would not hurt to give her the benefit of the doubt.” Otto soothed his wife, rubbing her shoulders.

Rosie released a repressed sigh of worry and nodded, her brown chocolate eyes looking at her husband and then her daughter. “Alright, but please be careful.”

“I will be, mother.” Nora swore with a smile and her father rubbed her head, fluffing her hair up a bit.

“Of course she will be dear, she’s a Warren! And Warren’s are both crafters and survivors.”

A giggle escaped the girls as they continued to talk and Nora told more of her stories working at the tea house. Despite the concern, Nora was not scared of working there, it was hard to even think about Ẻirinn being afraid of anyone. Her hand subconsciously touched the necklace and she smiled. “Hey, how about tomorrow you come in while I am working? You both will love the tea and snacks there.”

“We will just have to see.” Rosie replied and looked to her husband. “It really depends on your schedule dear.”

“Lately we have been getting new men, I’m sure I can step out around three in the afternoon.” 

“Oh thank you!”

Back at the tea house, Ẻirinn was continuing to help the customers and was more than happy to have this day just to work and not have anything to worry about. In the middle of her work she stopped to pay Thomas and spoke softly to not disturb the customers. “Thomas, I want you to do me a favor and be careful when coming by to do your deliveries. We had some Blighters in here earlier and they were not too friendly.”

“Is that why Nora looked so scared? Are you hurt?”

“No honey, they didn’t do anything, just spout out some shit at me. Just be careful.”

“Ok I will.”

Ẻirinn nodded with a smile and patted his shoulder. “Go on Thomas, I will see you tomorrow.”

He nodded and ran off, the boy running out to meet up with the other orphans. Ẻirinn started to do some small clean up while serving the customers, and despite the quiet she was happy. The silence was changed to shocked gasps as the door opened and Crawford Starrick walked inside, even Ẻirinn’s eyes widened in surprise. He walked in with a footman behind him and handed off his coat before giving a smile to Ẻirinn. “Miss Aisling.”

“Mr.Starrick.” She returned, crossing her arms as he bowed to her. “What can I do for you?”

“I was just coming in to purchase some tea.” He replied calmly, the customer’s slowly going back to their own conversations.

“I see, anything in mind?”

Starrick’s voice lowered as he gave his response. “Something..red perhaps?”

“Red? Ok I will see what I have..” Ẻirinn nodded before walking to her kitchen and taking out a couple different boxes of tea and walking out, setting the boxes on her small counter that had her register on it. “I have rooibos, hibiscus, and a few rare black teas. The pure red teas are going to be herbal tasting.”

“Hm.. the rooibos sounds interesting..I suppose I will take that.”

Her green eyes were keen on him as she got the tea packed up and told him his charge, quickly saying afterwards. “Starrick, I want to say sorry for the way we met at the party. While I am not sorry for my opinions, I do think I was too rash.”

“We were at a politician’s event, it was bound to happen. But I am still surprised that you want to work with the Rooks.”

“They are going to be providing me protection.” She replied softly. “I trust them with my life.”

“I see, well..” He trailed off, handing her the money to which she flinched as his gloved fingers touched hers. “Thank you for the tea, and I bid you good luck with your business.”

Ẻirinn nodded silently, watching him leave with his footman, mumbling to herself. “I hope you never come back..”

“Ẻirinn dear!” Mrs. Mackley exclaimed. “That was Crawford Starrick! A bachelor and a rich man at that! How did you meet?”

“And a man old enough to be my father.” Ẻirinn replied coldly. “He and I met at a party yesterday, but we have disagreements on our views of the things happening in London.”

“He still is a bachelor though..” She tried to point out again. 

“He’s not the one for me I can assure you of that.” Ẻirinn moved to the kitchen and silently muttered to herself. “Over my dead body anyways..”

Later in the evening, Ẻirinn had cleaned up everything and was settling down with a book and her own pot of tea. Before she could sit, a soft thump from above caught her attention, making her slowly move to her stairs. “Hello?”

“Just me!”

Ẻirinn released a sigh and smiled. “Good evening Evie, what are you doing here?”

“I was finishing up with a race and thought I would swing by.” Evie said as she walked down the stairs with a smile of her own.

“Well I’m glad you could visit, I was just about to pour some tea, would you like some?”

“That would be nice. How are you today?”

“I’m alright..but this man I met at the party yesterday just appeared in my shop, and stranger still some Blighters tried giving me trouble.”

“Have you spoken to the Rooks?” Evie asked as she sat down on the couch.

“I have..they said they would swing by as often as possible.” Ẻirinn replied as she poured tea in two cups. “Mrs. Mackley said Mr.Starrick is a rich man, I am a little concerned about my shop.”

“Wait..Crawford Starrick?” Evie clarified, her expression dropping to confusion and concern.

“Yes, he puts me on edge.” Ẻirinn nodded then narrowed her eyes. “Is there something wrong? I mentioned him to Jacob and he told me to avoid him.”

“And you should, I can’t believe he didn’t tell you.” Evie grumbled before she continued. “Crawford Starrick is the man in charge of this corruption, he is the one in charge of the fraud, Blighters, and all other things going wrong.”

“What? But-then-oh hell!” Ẻirinn quickly set the pot down and gripped at her hair. “I just not only annoyed him but I know I was passive aggressive to him! I’m surprised he hasn’t killed me!”

“Starrick does not like getting his hands dirty. I don’t think he’ll see you as a threat, but he will probably keep an eye on you.” She soothed and stopped her from pacing. “Ẻirinn we will not let anything happen to you or your shop.”

“But what do I do? What if he comes back to harm Nora or Thomas?” 

“He won’t come back himself.” Evie said, taking her hands as Ẻirinn finally looked at her. “Trust me.”

Ẻirinn nodded slowly. “Ok..thank you.”

The two sat down in an attempt to relax, Evie informing Ẻirinn all she knew of the Blighters and Starrick. Everything slowly came to a peaceful night, the girls drinking their tea and talking about Evie’s search for the piece of Eden. “Evie, thank you for visiting..”

“Of course, and let me know if you need anything. My brother and I will always make time for our friends.” She nodded and walked to the door. “I will be going home now, I will visit when I can.”

Green eyes watched as the assassin vanished into the darkness of the rainy night, locking the door after her, for once in her life she felt unsafe in her own home. 

Evie hurried back to the train, having to use her gauntlet to catch up to the train before dropping onto the roof of one of the cars. Climbing in, Jacob was sitting in the assassin’s intel room, staring at the wall with thought. Jokingly, the sister commented. “You look serious, that is rare.”

“I just am wondering what to do next, I am going to be helping Miss Attaway more tomorrow-”

“Then what is the conflict?”

“Ẻirinn told me that she met Starrick!” Jacob suddenly stood up. “He has hurt enough people and we should not be using her as bait just to get him off our backs.”

“Because of her the Blighters are all we have had to worry about.” Evie reasoned. “She is doing her part like she wanted to.”

“But she doesn’t understand how dangerous he is.”

“I think she knows..” Evie stated, finally getting him to look at her. “I told her about him today, and she will be having Rooks around her home as often as possible. This was her choice though Jacob.”

“No, Greenie was the one to suggest this in the first place.” Jacob scowled, riling Evie up herself.

“He gave her options and she took what she thought she could do to help us. Besides, you have seen her in action right? You had her learn with the Rooks.”

“And that makes me worry more, she is like a rabbit in terms of reaction.” Jacob sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. “When she’s in danger she runs, she is quick to help others out and runs with great agility. But if she’s cornered or near water, she seems to be trapped.”

“That is only if she allows herself to be trapped.” Evie argued. “Look I am worried about her too, but she can handle herself.”

Jacob looked conflicted, looking from his sister to the assassin wall, torn between believing his sister and wanting to make the judgement himself and kill Starrick in his sleep. Letting out a sigh he nods, Evie coming closer and setting her hand on his shoulder. “Alright..if you’re sure then I’ll take your word for it.”

“Jacob, be honest with me. What do you think of Ẻirinn? Sometimes you sound so mad about her, and other times you seem to be in the clouds.”

“It’s nothing.” He insisted, but the look of disbelief made him roll his eyes. “Fine, truth be told I am not sure what to think about her. She is many things in one package, like a bitter beer that has a sweet after taste.”

“That’s a funny way to describe her..” She muttered but sat on the couch and listened.

“Don’t patronize me. The point is, while she is loyal, kind, and a great help..She has no regards for self preservation or allows herself to even be free, she would rather open all the cages of others and leave herself to be trapped in her own cage. It frustrates and also inspires me.”

“Forgive me if I am wrong then, but it sounds like you carry a torch for her.” Evie smiled a little.

Jacob turned to face her, his cheeks flaring with a light pink and his eyes refused to connect with hers. “Oh please, I would expect her to want to be with a successful businessman. A provider of sorts.”

“If you think that then you’re as blind as you are daft.” Evie says, getting up and started walking to the front of the train, only she turned back to look at him and say. “Take some more time to think Jacob, she is not as helpless as the normal women you have met before, and she is not looking for a normal life.”

For once he did not say anything to retaliate against her words, instead laying across the couch and tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. As much as he tried to think about what Ẻirinn would want in her life and as a man, his thoughts only kept drifting back to the time they’ve spent at the park and during their carriage rides. Evie did make a point, she was not like the trollops, the weaker, or stuck up women of London. Yet he couldn’t see the reason she would want him, despite her playfulness and kindness to him. It was all too confusing, to the point he had to stop his thoughts by getting up and leaving the train to go start some trouble in London.

In the middle of the night, Ẻirinn sat up in a cold sweat, a nightmare that tormented her finally vanishing. Although it still haunted her, the thought of the Blighters and Starrick hurting the people she knew and loved. It terrified her to no end. Slowly getting up she wandered downstairs with her candle and looked at the time, being now three in the morning and not too long before she would have to awaken again for the new day. Turning from the clock she walked to the kitchen and grabbed herself some water before returning upstairs, but this time stopping at the portrait of Ellen and herself before making it to her room. Somehow with Jacobs' words from the day before, she gained a new insight on her feelings.

She did not need to keep Ellen’s teachings if she did not want to, but she could never forget them. The comfort that her caregiver provided was highly welcomed, but her physical body was not there and she needed to think and act for herself. Setting her candle down she lifted the painting off the wall before removing the frame, rolling up the painting in it and setting it downstairs to throw out in the morning. Going back up the shawl remained hung up, and was the last thing of Ellen’s to remember. But that shawl was more than just fabric, it was the one thing that kept her warm and going when Ellen was gone or when she needed the feeling of arms around her. She could not get rid of it yet, there were more troubling times to come and Evie, Nora, Jacob, and all others she had counted as friends would not always be there for her needs. If nothing else, the wool provided her the strength to move forward, and to remember how to be both girl and business woman. Until she found something to make her feel that balance of freedom with her maturity, the shawl would stay, but the shawl became less and less important with the new placement of the Brotherhood. 

A faint smile crossed her face, going to her window and opening it to allow the cool air to blow across her nightgown, the night air most welcoming to her. It was a clear night and she was smiling at the stars that would disappear by the sunrise, finding herself content and worries were forgotten. Lost in her thoughts she was caught off guard seeing a figure climbing up her house, quickly grabbing one of her heavy books and lifting it above her head.

“Wait! Wait!” The person called, getting closer and Ẻirinn was able to see with the dim light of the candle that it was Jacob.

“Jacob Frye! You scared me half to death!” She snapped, setting the book down and grabbing his arm to help him in. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was out, clearing my head.” Jacob grunted as he pulled himself up and in through her window sill.

“In the middle of the night? Seriously Jacob, you’ll catch a cold.” She scolded softly, but found she had no strength to do that right now.

His eyes scanned the room before landing on the empty frame. “What happened to the painting?”

“Oh, I just took it down.” Ẻirinn replied and smiled at him. “Well since you’re here, would you like to stay? Nora is with her family tonight so the guest bed is open.”

“I think I will, but..Evie told you about Starrick I hear?”

“Yes...I actually had a frightening dream, It was just terrible, you, Nora, Evie..”

Her green eyes looked to the floor, her sentence fading and Jacob cupped her chin. “I get it, you don’t have to explain it. I will make sure at least two Rooks are always around.”

“Oh lord Jacob no, you might scare my customers. Just having them patrolling around makes me feel better.” Ẻirinn replied, looking up at him. “Now come on, we both need our sleep.”

Jacob smirked and took his boots off and hat before jumping onto the bed, making the bed creak and Ẻirinn giggled. She was about to retrieve the candle but yelped as arms grabbed her around the waist and yanked her back into the bed. “Jacob let go!”

“Why? I thought you would be the cuddly type.”

“I am, but not by force. Besides, this is inappropriate.” Ẻirinn replied with a blush, trying to squirm from his grasp.

“Why is that?” Jacob’s voice suddenly dropped, making her freeze up and turn her head to him.

“Well..it’s not like we’re siblings-”

“Ugh, don’t imply a gross thing like that..”

“And we’re not lovers.”

His hazel eyes searched hers as she stared at him, her will weakening a bit from just watching him. A soft murmur escaped him and allowed her to turn to him. “Maybe we could be.”

“For what reason would we do that?”

“Because you think I’m irresistible?” He replied with a cocky grin.

“Or a bonehead with unfortunately good charm.” She scoffed playfully but sat up, his arm still draped over her. “besides..I would take that seriously, meaning..I would never forgive you for cheating.”

“Is that right?” He teased, rubbing her side. “I might like to see your possessive side.”

“Jacob, i’m serious. You have to actually want to court me, and give me a good reason why you like me.” 

He could feel the green eyes boring into his head, and in the dim light the emerald eyes were a bright vibrant green with a hint of gold. His hazel eyes searched hers a bit longer before realizing what Evie meant, she would not just want to be with anyone for a good time, she wanted someone to commit and want her for who she was. Not her status, not her beauty, but someone she could be herself with.

“How about we make a deal? I won’t try any moves and if you feel like I’ve earned your love and trust, you kiss me on the lips to let me know. If not, just say the word and I won’t pursue you.”

That wasn’t quite the answer she expected, but she smiled and nodded. “Game on.”


	8. Roll The Dice

The morning arrived and Ẻirinn was at first startled feeling a person’s arm around her, sitting up and realizing it was only Jacob she smiled and curled back up with him. She felt safe in his arms and welcomed the warmth his body produced. However, hearing the clock downstairs chimed she groaned as it rang seven times, almost wishing she didn’t wake up at all. Feeling the man next to her stir, she tried to soothe him back to sleep but he tiredly opened his eyes and smirked at her.

“Ah, morning love.”

“Morning Mr.Frye.”

A groan left him as he pulled her closer. “Not that rubbish again..”

“We’re still business partners Mr.Frye~” She teased with a dry giggle and sat up. “Want some tea before you go?”

“Hmm..” He groaned softly. “No, I think I would rather have you here.”

“We have to get up at some point.” Ẻirinn pointed out and smirked. “If I give you a kiss will you get up?”

“Hm? Forfeiting the game already love?” He grinned, looking up at her.

“Maybe~” She replied before kissing his forehead and getting up. “But the rules were a kiss on the lips.”

“I should have not gone into such detail..” He grumbled to himself but slowly let her go and sat up, Ẻirinn climbing out of bed. “Nice gown by the way~”

The gown was old and only went to her knees, but it kept her warm enough at night. “Oh? Really? I was thinking about getting a new one.”

“I’d be happy to help pick one out for you.”

“I’m sure.” She giggled before walking downstairs. “My shop won’t open until nine so we have time.”

“Wait! What time is it?!” Jacob flashed out of bed and quickly got his hat and shoes on. “I’m bloody dead if I don’t meet Evie!”

“Jacob it is only seven!” She yelled back up to him, hoping her voice couldn’t be heard outside of the tea house. 

He hurried downstairs, nearly tripping on the last few steps before stopping at her kitchen, the blonde peacefully getting tea ready and some breakfast set. Glancing at him, she smirked and pointed out. “Your hair is a mess. Take it easy Jacob, what could Evie want this early?”

“She is going on another mission to find the piece of Eden, I try very hard to not be in her vicinity when she’s working.”

“You think she’s that scary?”

“You have no idea what she does to guys taller and bulkier than me!”

A laugh escaped her before walking to him and fixed his shirt and coat. “Alright, just blame me if she gets mad, but it is early enough that she probably does not care. If you’re that worried though I will just see you two later.”

“Well I will see you later tonight.” Jacob winked at her before running to the door and speeding out to get to the train.

Shaking her head, Ẻirinn smiled to herself and prepared her food, deciding to take this time and enjoy the morning before Nora arrived and they would have to open. Taking time away from the kitchen to dress in trousers and a clean white blouse, she fixed up the bed that her and Jacob slept in before finishing getting ready and going back downstairs to get her tea. While having her breakfast and tea she heard a knock at the door and walked over with a smile seeing Bertha waving at her. Opening the door she welcomed the Rook. “Hello Bertha, lovely morning.”

“You’re right about that, but it looks like clouds are coming in. I was just letting you know that you’ll have a patrol around this street most of the day, just in case those Blighters try anything.” Bertha replied.

“Thank you..but please don’t let yourselves get hurt over this, no one’s lives are worth less than a house.”

The Rook smirked and lightly punched her shoulder. “We can last, don't you worry, we’ve been getting more recruits and training. Plus, we may or may not have done something to their weapons.”

Ẻirinn giggled and raised a brow playfully. “Oh? Well I won’t say anything.”

“We dulled their blades, paid off a lot of people to make sure their blades were dull and ammo was wet.”

“That’s incredible, you guys are really handling them well. Are there any other places still in Blighter control?”

“Well, the Strand, Southwark, City of London, and Westminster.” Bertha counted out before looking into the shop. “No one is here yet?”

“We don’t open until 9, want some tea? It’s on me.”

“Sounds nice.” Bertha nodded, Ẻirinn moving aside for her to walk in and the two walked back to the table Ẻirinn was sitting at. “Ẻirinn, are you going to work here for a while?”

“Probably, I haven’t really decided on a plan past working here.”

“Just saying, this place is great for business but not sure if it’s the place you want when you get married.”

“I still have time before I get married,” The blonde giggled, pouring a cup for Bertha. “But I was raised here, there’s two rooms so I think if I wanted to live here then I could with my husband and any child I have.”

“The orphan’s not enough for you?” Bertha joked as she took a sip of the tea.

“I love those kids, but I would feel bad for adopting one and making the others think I love them less.”Ẻirinn explained as she sat down and drank her tea.

“I completely understand, so are you not coming by the boroughs anymore? Finn and the others kind of miss you, thought you were cute or something.”

“I will probably find time to stop by, but I have my shop to look after and I have to probably join a couple parties for Henry for the Brotherhood.”

“Shame, must be hard going to parties with those men.”

“Actually it’s really empowering to tell them what I think, they go quiet.” The green eyes flashed with mischief. “Besides, maybe I am not cut out for Rook or assassin work, and that’s fine. We all have our strengths and weaknesses.”

“Well we would love you to visit.” Bertha smiled and hummed from the warm tea sliding down her throat. “Oh this is so good..”

“White tea, it’s very refreshing and wakes you up a bit. And I promise to come visit.” Ẻirinn swore before finishing her cup, hearing the door open her green eyes glanced over. “Ah, good morning Nora.”

“Good Morning Miss Aisling, who is this?” Nora asked as she walked closer, smiling at Bertha.

“Nora, this is one of my Rook friends, Bertha. And Bertha, Nora is my employee and new friend.” Ẻirinn introduced, Bertha stood up and shook Nora’s hand.

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise, does that mean you are going to patrol this street?” 

Bertha smiled and fixed her hat. “Maybe, I won’t be the only one though, several other Rooks are patrolling Lambeth.”

“Come on Nora, let’s get the shop ready for today.” Ẻirinn stated and nodded to Bertha. “Thank you for coming by, I wish you luck.”

“To you as well, you two let us know if any other Blighters come bothering you.” Bertha tipped her hat before exiting the shop, shouting a goodbye as she left.

Nora and Ẻirinn took their time getting the morning prepared, cleaning up the floors and getting the baked goods ready for the day. While getting the place ready, Ẻirinn commented out loud to her friend. “Nora, I will be heading out after work, I won’t be back until late. Are you staying here for the night?”

“I will be for the next couple days, my parents are going to probably visit today though.” Nora replied with a smile. “Big plans tonight? Something for the Rooks?”

“Oh no, Jacob and I are going to a pub to talk for a bit.”

“Just you and him?”

The implication and impish grin made Ẻirinn look away. “Yes, but it’s only to talk.”

“If you insist Ẻirinn, would you like to leave a bit early today?”

“No need, we’re meeting there at seven, so plenty of time to clean up the shop and rest for the night. When are your parents coming over? I would love to talk to them.”

“Not until after three, my parents are eager to meet you as well. I told them a bit about you.”

“Good things I hope.” Ẻirinn smiled at her with a chuckle.

“Well, some of your more lovable traits. I tried to lay down the life threats you’ve received.” Nora explained with a giggle.

“Guess I should have expected that, no matter, I will be happy to meet them.”

Time passed slowly much to Ẻirinn’s dismay, glancing at the clock constantly even as more customers came in and Thomas stopped by for his normal delivery. She was too anxious for the night to wait all day but had no choice in that matter. The summer day was constantly flicking between sun and a light drizzle outside, not too cold but was far more chilled when the rain came down. Thomas came back after another delivery, taking off his scarf and flicking off the rain that had collected on it. “Ẻirinn? Could I stay in here for a bit?”

“Of course Thomas, go sit near the fireplace, I will bring some biscuits over.” Ẻirinn replied with a smile, patting his back gently as he hurried to the couch.

It was around noon now, the rain was falling outside and they had to close the door to prevent it getting too cold inside. Ẻirinn watched over her shop at the customers inside, happy that it was another day of business and that there has been no sign of Blighters or Starrick. Bringing the biscuits over to the nine year old she asked quietly to not disturb the other guests. “Thomas? Have you seen any Blighters in Lambeth lately?”

“A few, not as many as there used to be. I see a lot on my routes through Westminster and the Strand, I also have to be careful passing through Southwark to get to Whitechapel.” Thomas explained before adding on. “Ẻirinn, are you worried about the Blighters? You’ve never been scared of them before.”

Oh if only that was true. “No Thomas, I am not scared of them specifically, just scared about you being out there alone.”

“Don’t worry! I’m fast like you!”

While his statement did bring a smile to her face, her heart was stilling in worry. “Speed only counts for so much Thomas, you also need to be cunning. Please, promise me you’ll be safe on your own out there.”

“I will be Ẻirinn.” He promised, taking one of the biscuits and stuffing it into his pocket before grabbing another and taking a bite. 

She stood up, patting his head playfully as she walked back to her usual customers and took their plates. Mr.Burlington chuckled softly and spoke to Ẻirinn as she passed. “My dear sunflower, you should adopt the boy, he would be a marvelous son.”

“Mr.Burlington I couldn’t, I would feel ashamed for adopting one and not adopting others as well.” Ẻirinn defended softly. “Besides, once London is free from the Blighters then it’s possible more orphans will be adopted or at least safe thanks to the Rooks.”

“Well you are 20 my dear, you won’t have many chances for children.” He smiled, not disheartened by her rejection. “Besides, you barely want a husband as it is.”

Ẻirinn sighed and collected his plate. “Some things are just not that easy Mr.Burlington. But, I always thank you for coming and bringing your advice.”

“Always welcome to my words, you have a lovely assistant as well.” 

“Mr.Burlington you should be ashamed of your charm.” She joked softly as she started walking to the kitchen.

Nora overheard their conversation at the end and giggled. “Such a shame he’s older, does he have a wife?”

“Oh, Mrs.Burlington passed away from a fly. He’s been a bachelor for a long time.” Ẻirinn replied and set the plates at the sink.

“Well why did he never remarry?”

“He loved his wife dearly, no woman could compare.” Ẻirinn replied with a smile. “Mrs.Burlington was a teacher at a school for young children. That’s how Ellen was able to get me books to learn how to read and write.”

“Oh, well she must have been a wonderful woman.”

“Yes, smart and kind, it’s a shame I only knew of her for a year. But she was indeed a wonderful woman.”

Time ticked on and Thomas was out on another delivery, Ẻirinn was explaining the different flavors of tea to Nora to help recommend teas to the customers. Black was to energize, herbals helped to benefit the mind and body, lighter flavors would heal and help relax the body. It was a lot to process and Nora knew she would need more time to figure it all out. The clock rang at one in the afternoon, and the peace was broken as one of the orphans opened the door and ran in shouting. “Miss Aisling! Miss Aisling!”

“Jane? Jane honey, what is it?” Ẻirinn asked softly, taking her to the kitchen for privacy, sending a look to Nora to watch the customers as she keeled down to the girl’s height. Jane was a young brunette with bright blue eyes, a sweet girl wearing a white bonnet and a tattered beige dress, no older than ten. She panted as her eyes were red with tears and her hair frazzled under the bonnet. 

“Miss Aisling, it-it’s Thomas-the Blighters nabbed him!”

“The Blighters? But why?”

“He was coming b-back to you, passing through Southwark when he threw a rock at a Blighter for trying to grab me. I ran and looked back to see them taking him away!” Jane began to sob, Ẻirinn shushing her quietly and hugging her. 

“Jane don’t cry, I will go help him. They most likely took him to one of the factories.” Ẻirinn reasoned, petting her and saying. “You stay here, stay with Nora and I promise to be back with him.”

After calming her down, Nora walked into the kitchen and Ẻirinn said softly. “Nora, the Blighters have Thomas, I want you to stay here with Jane and if you see any Rooks please ask them to stay until I get back.”

She nodded nervously. “I will, and be careful Ẻirinn.”

Not trusting herself to make that promise, Ẻirinn only nodded and ran out the door, flinching a bit as she felt the rain fall on her body. Southwark would be a large place to look around, she would need a carriage. Finding one parked on the side of the road, she climbed on and smacked the reins hard, startling the horse into a run as she started driving to Southwark. Her heart pounded in her ears and her body felt warm despite the cold rain, yet her head felt light and foggy with fear. Most of the time children were only taken to work in the factories, under the misguided belief that it will give them a better life than being on the streets. However, there were rare cases where the children were wounded or even killed for being related to the Rooks or from just working or trying to escape the Blighters. The thought was too worrisome to let her relax, smacking the reigns harder.

“Come on! Go faster!”

Getting to Southwark she started slowing down her carriage and stopping only when she spotted orphans, asking as many as she could if they’ve seen Thomas. Starting from the east side of Southwark she continued going north, deciding to go up and then west to continue looking around. Her heart was dropping for every “no” or “I haven’t seen him” she heard from the orphans. Of course it wasn’t their fault if they didn’t see or hear of him, but it made her scared out of her mind. Another 20 or so minutes passed before she was on the west side of Southwark and noticed a child waving frantically at her. Slowing to a stop she leaned over the seat to see a young boy. 

“Can I help you?”

“Miss! Are you the rabbit?”

That certainly surprised her, but she didn’t hesitate to get off the seat and nod. “I am, Have you seen Thomas? A young boy with a scarf around his neck?”

“Yes I have! The Blighters were taking him away with another orphan, they started going to the spinning mill.”

“The mill? Damn..high security..” Ẻirinn muttered before handing the boy a few shillings. “Thank you, now go, I’ll take care of this.”

The boy nodded and ran off, Ẻirinn dashing down the sidewalk to the spinning mill with renewed strength of hearing Thomas being alive. The spinning mill was thankfully not that far but she would have to be careful, there were no Rooks to help her and she has never infiltrated a Blighter's territory before. She walked around the building, trying to keep her distance to not look conspicuous, but she did not have many open opportunities to get in. If anything she would have better luck at night rather than the day, but she couldn’t wait that long. Taking a deep inhale she started with her first plan, walking to the gate and giving the two guards a pitiful look. 

“Excuse me, I’m trying to find my son Thomas.”

“Son? Miss, there’s nothing but orphans in there.”

“But he was headed home, please can I see if he’s there?”

“Get lost lady.” One of the Blighters snapped, shoving her back and scoffed. “Most likely you missed him on the way.”

Seeing that trick wasn’t going to work she wandered around the building and grumbled to herself, thinking of a different plan. If she couldn’t play the sympathy card then perhaps something unexpected. Looking around before taking out the small bottle of nitrome from her pocket, even though she promised not to use this again to Henry, this was the kind of ace she needed. Thinking carefully of what to do she examined the perimeter again before picking the spot to throw the bottle. Climbing up a couple boxes to peek over the wall she waited until two blighters started speaking in the courtyard, holding the bottle up before throwing it over and as it came in contact to the ground the two Blighters were flung onto the ground. 

Blighters started running out to the yard, even the ones guarding the front and back, taking her chance she jumped over and ran to the building. Slipping through the front she hurried upstairs, staying crouched and glancing out the window and noticing the Blighters looking around the yard. As she passed by groups of kids she urged them to follow her, they seemed hesitant but slowly began to follow her up the stairs higher to the roof. Reaching the top floor she noticed Thomas and smiled, but the smile vanished as the headmaster of the mill was yelling at him.

“You must know something, child! You live with the Rook sponsor!”

“Miss Aisling is a tea house owner, she doesn’t know anything and neither do i!”

“Don’t play dumb, you must know something! Why else do you run around all the time?”

So they’ve been spying on her, that’s not a good sign. Ẻirinn opened one of the side doors that lead to the roof, the six kids that she picked up along the way followed her and she looked around for a way to get them down. Seeing a stack of hay below she gulped but turned to the kids and whispered. “I know this will sound scary, but you kids have to jump into the hay and run to the gate.”

“What? But they’ll catch us!” One girl muttered with fear and glanced over the side.

“No they won’t, I’ll provide a distraction, you all just work on getting down there. As soon as you hear the bell downstairs then jump into the hay and run away.” 

Slowly, nervously they nodded their heads, all of then now looking at the haystack as Ẻirinn stepped inside again, flinching as she heard a slap and a pained yelp from Thomas. “I’ve had enough of your games boy, tell me what they’re planning!”

Ẻirinn was enraged now, seeing the pink spot growing on Thomas’s cheek, his eyes beginning to water as he bit his lip to hide a sob. The man continued to glare at him and she hurried over, he turned his head when he heard her steps but she already pulled her kukri blade from her belt and stabbed the man's stomach, twisting the blade and pulling up and out as he gasped and dropped. Thomas was quick to run to her and hugged her waist, Ẻirinn not wasting another minute and taking his hand, running downstairs but stopping as she saw the Blighters filing back into the building. 

“Where did those blasted kids go?”

“Check the upstairs!”

Ẻirinn pulled Thomas behind the stairs and ducked down with him, the boy hiding a whimper as someone started walking up the stairs to the second floor where they were. She had to be quick to get them out of here and ring the bell along with making a distraction. There wasn’t time to make an elaborate plan. “Thomas, do you still have your slingshot?”

He nodded and took out the small toy, Ẻirinn handing him one of her small blades. “Take this, aim it to the bell, I know you have great aim.”

“O-ok then what?”

“Well..We run, or I run and carry you.” Ẻirinn shrugged. “I’m much faster and if I’m holding you it’ll be less likely for them to nab you.”

“Are you sure it will work?”

“I hope to god it will.”

Thomas nodded as the blonde handed him the small blade, the two waiting until the Blighter on their floor started to go up the next set of stairs. Ẻirinn ran out, digging her blade into the man while Thomas shot the small knife from his slingshot and the bell rang out. Although unsure who rang the bell the Blighters looked around in confusion and ran inside to see where the problem was. Ẻirinn then scooped the boy into her arms, him wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she started running downstairs. Run, that was the only thing she had in her mind now, weaving through the mechanical spinning machines before running outside. Blighters began angrily shouting behind her, the lot of them actually chasing them and Thomas buried his face into her shoulder to avoid looking at the red colored thugs. A gun shot rang out which made Ẻirinn run faster, skidding around the corner of the building’s outer walls and running across the streets before another shot was fired. 

With hope that the other children used her distraction, she didn’t look back, she wouldn’t stop until she was sure that Thomas would be safe. Ducking through people, slipping through alleys and clutching onto Thomas with fear, she refused to let up on running. Once she heard no gunshots or angry yells she slowed down in an empty alley and carefully set Thomas down, her muscles quivering and her lungs burning for air. She took a seat on a stone step of a shop, the shaking orphan sat with her and she quickly wrapped an arm around him to let him cuddle her side. Ẻirinn’s throat felt dry and raspy and only focused on breathing and listening for anyone coming their way. It was only when she felt Thomas shaking that she looked at him, tears stained down his red cheeks but he was doing his best to stay quiet.

Ẻirinn cleared her throat before softly whispering. “Shh, it’s ok you’re safe, I’m here now.”

“I-I thought they were going to kill me-”

“The Blighters are a lot of things Thomas, but I’ve never seen one kill a child.” Ẻirinn replied, rubbing his back. “It’s ok, I’m going to take you home now.”

When she stood up, her legs burned from the long run she did but ignored it and took Thomas’s hand. The rain had lessened, the sun poking out for the time being and the two started walking to the street. Ẻirinn took extra time to check for Blighters before going to one of the carriages and helping Thomas inside as she climbed up onto the seat and took the reins. She made sure the ride was smooth for him, the carriage going faster than others but still easy enough to control while she took them back to Lambeth. Ẻirinn enjoyed the warmth of the sun, glancing back into the carriage through the small window to see Thomas asleep on the seat of the carriage. A small smile graced her lips and she took a deep inhale and exhale and the stress slowly seeped out of her body.

Once they arrived back at her shop she climbed down and gently shook Thomas awake, the boy was still drowsy and drained but wrapped his arms around her neck as she picked him back up. Nora was quick to open the door for Ẻirinn as she stepped in, wincing at her sore arms and the squeak of her boots on the floor. Ignoring the customers she walked upstairs to her bedroom at the top floor and helped him take off his shoes before laying him on top of the bed, her room was always really warm so there was no need to get him under the covers. Nora followed her with Jane, the younger girl walking over and asking softly.

“Is Thomas ok?”

“A little shaken dear, but he’ll be alright.” Ẻirinn assured and gently tapped her back. “Come on, we should let him sleep. Jane, do you want to stay a bit longer?”

“Yes please..”

Nora watched Ẻirinn lead the girl downstairs, getting her some small cakes and setting a plate down on the table so Jane could rest on the couch. There were not many customers at this time since it was around two o’clock now but there were a couple around the tea house. Nora walked to Ẻirinn before quietly saying. “Ẻirinn you look exhausted, maybe you should take some time to nap or read.”

“Yeah, I think I will.” She agreed with no hesitation. “I’ll be in the kitchen, I’m going to get myself some tea. But if there’s a rush then don’t hesitate to get me.”

“Understood, but don’t strain yourself.” Nora replied, frowning at Ẻirinn’s wet clothes and distant look in her green eyes.

Nora nodded and continued to help the customers while Ẻirinn went into the kitchen for some tea. Her body felt heavy and her stomach growled angrily at her, willing herself to get food and her tea before sitting down and letting her sore feet rest. She was beyond tired, her head dipping and her hair fuzzed up from the mix of water and drying out in the summer heat, she was sure that she looked like she was run over by a carriage. Felt like it too. At least her home is quiet and safe, and thankfully not a lot of people were here so she could rest up. From her stool seat, Ẻirinn leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes and letting sleep befall on her she took no time to pass out.

Ẻirinn had only rested until four, which is when Nora’s parents arrived and she got herself up to talk to them. They were really nice and it was interesting to hear their stories and jokes, neither her nor Nora brought up the situation of today for Rosie’s sake. After an hour of talking the girls had to get back to work to prepare for closing, her parents said their goodbye’s and left. Nora smiled at Ẻirinn and asked. “Are you going to dress up before seeing Jacob?”

“No, there’s no reason to, we're just going to a pub.” Ẻirinn replied as she nudged Jane awake. “Jane, it’s time to get up.”

The little girl yawned and looked at the blonde with a smile. “Hi..”

“Hello there, do you want to stay here for the night dear?”

“No, I think I’ll go back to Southwark. Thank you for letting me stay.” Jane replied sleepily as she got off the couch.

“Anytime, and be careful on your way.”

Jane nodded and hurried out, Ẻirinn sighing and looking at Nora with a soft smile. “Help yourself to anything you like and get some rest. Like I said I probably won’t be back until late.”

“I got it. Do you want to take an umbrella? It might rain again tonight.”

“I probably won’t.” Ẻirinn said as she began to walk upstairs. “I will go fix up and then leave. I will see you later.”

“Alright, have a wonderful night Ẻirinn!” Nora replied before turning to the sink and cleaning the plates.

Ẻirinn took her time getting ready, brushing out her hair and putting in her earrings, humming while she fixed up her clothes and grabbed her shawl. She collected some money into a purse and threw her shawl around her head and tied it in front of her chest to keep it over her. Taking a look at herself she saw no reason to change out of her trousers and blouse, they were clean enough. Looking at Thomas she pet his head and frowned at the bruise on his cheek, but the point was he was alive. She couldn’t wait to tell Jacob about this, maybe he and Evie will push on to Southwark and have some Rooks patrolling there. Walking downstairs, Ẻirinn said goodbye one more time to Nora, informing her that if Thomas woke up before she got home he was welcomed to stay.

This time she felt pride stealing a carriage, it was becoming easier and she praised the horse as it sped to The Strand. She had so much to tell Jacob, so much to ask him as well, her heart felt like it would pop. And it just might.


	9. It's Our Job

The night was cold and clouds blocked the moon, the Thames was busy as ever with boats coming in to drop supplies off. Jacob had just finished assassinating Malcom Millner, after taking out his contraband and a chunk of his Blighter guards, he finally laid the man down as he gasped for air. The man’s neck bled heavily as he choked out. 

“I knew this day would come...Mr.Starrick was furious when I lost the engines. So this is my comeuppance..” 

Jacob looked at him in confusion as he stated. “Pearl Attaway led me to you, not Starrick.”

“Then they’re working together again.” Millner said in surprise. “I should have never come between Mr.Starrick and Miss Attaway. Family always stays together in the end.”

The man flinched in pain as his eyes began to close, Jacob scowled as he gripped the front of his coat and demanded. “What do you mean, they’re family?”

It was too late to receive an answer as the man’s eyes glassed over and he left the world, Jacob slowly stood and let out a sigh of frustration and disbelief. “Time for Pearl and I to have a real conversation.”

Jacob ran to the docks before jumping into the river and getting onto the boat passing by, he jumped from boats and boxes to get to the otherside of the river to find Miss Attaway. Seeing her walk into one of the buildings his eyes narrowed and used the night to sneak over and climb up onto the roof, slipping into the open window on the third floor. He took his time to sneak in and listened to the conversation between Pearl and Starrick, silently cursing himself for trusting her now. Listening to their conversation he understood the gain Pearl inherited from Jacob’s help and what she was proposing to Starrick, a partnership. Hiding quickly as the two left the building he escaped the area using the gauntlet grappling hook and climbed out onto a building before hurting down to the street. 

“Well, Miss Attaway and I will have to talk..I should get back to the train and-”

Big Ben suddenly rang out, he listened quietly and counted the rings himself. “...Four, five, six, seven, eight..Oh bloody shit!”

Finding the nearest carriage he climbed up and shoved the person driving it off, the couple inside the carriage leaving quickly as their driver was thrown off. He hit the reins hard and headed to the Strand, his mind blazed with realization. “Of all the days I could have been late, it just had to be this one..but Ẻirinn is reasonable, surely she wouldn’t be mad at me for this.”

Denial was not a good thing and he knew it, racing to the bar where they said they would meet, he didn’t even stop the carriage before jumping off and fixing his coat as he walked inside. He brushed his hair back and fixed his top hat as he looked around, walking to the bar counter and asking the bartender. “Excuse me, have you seen a blonde woman with green eyes?”

The man thought to himself before answering his question with another. “Wearing a purple shawl perhaps?”

“Yes! Was she here?”

“Well yes, she has been here since seven but she left about ten minutes ago.” The man replied. “She ate some food, had some water and left.”

“Any idea where?” 

“Not sure..she didn’t say she was going home but she only thanked me for the meal and left without another word. She just walked down the street heading towards Westminster.”

“Thanks!” Jacob said quickly before running outside, using his hook he climbed up to the roof and started ziplining across rooftop to rooftop, stopping once in a while to look at the street. 

Even though it was dark, the lamps were on and if she had her shawl then it should be easy to spot her. Yet, he knew how fast she was, ten minutes could be a mile to the girl. Thankfully that wasn’t the case when he spotted her shawl walking to the direction of Buckingham palace. Getting closer he jumped down from the rooftops right in front of her, which caught her off guard and she jumped back. “Ẻirinn! I was looking for you!”

The green eyes glared at him, making his guard fall and was about to change his statement but she cut him off. “Oh I’m sorry, I was meeting a friend at seven, but the idjit apparently can not tell the time.”

She walked past him, her stride was quicker but Jacob only followed until he was right next to her. “Ẻirinn, I’m sorry I am late, but I have a good reason for it.”

“What might that be? Did the Rooks have a party? Or was a woman like Attaway in danger?” Ẻirinn huffed out.

Jacob grabbed her arm, making her stop walking to look at him as he quickly explained. “No! In fact I’m rather mad to find out that Miss Attaway is related to Starrick.”

“What? But-why would-” 

“I didn’t think she was related to Starrick since her business was failing because of one of Starrick’s henchmen.” Jacob scowled, his hazel eyes looking from her. “After I took out her competition, he informed me that they were family.”

Ẻirinn was quiet, processing what he said as the anger in her eyes and face melted into sympathy and understanding. “I see..so what now? Are you going after her?”

“I will have to, but not tonight.” He stated clearly and looked at her again. “Ẻirinn I am really sorry-”

“No I am sorry for making such a fuss. I know your work is vital for London’s survival.” Ẻirinn released a sigh as she met his eyes.

“You can’t be serious.” Jacob lamented and let go of her arm. “You have every right to be mad at me and you just forgive me?”

“Jacob I’m not one to hold a grudge when something is beyond your control.” She reasoned before starting to walk again. “Besides, now you know the truth about Attaway, that is far more important.”

He watched her before following behind her, he couldn’t shake the guilt even though she said she held nothing against him. Thinking as he watched her fidget with her shawl, he walked next to her and responded. “Well, let me make it up to you at least.”

“How?” She huffed and crossed her arms. “It’s already a little after nine Jacob, not many places will be open.”

“Well I never said it had to be a pub or store.” Jacob grinned. “But it’s only if you’re willing to trust me.”

That grin was full of mischief, and Ẻirinn couldn’t help herself from smiling as she nodded. “Alright, what do you have in mind?”

“A trip to Buckingham palace!”

“The palace? Dear god Jacob, are you trying to get us arrested?”

“Don’t worry, we won’t be caught.” He swore and took her hand, leading her to one of the one seater carriages and helped her in before climbing onto the back of it. 

The carriage jerked for a second and Ẻirinn couldn’t see Jacob but smiled and enjoyed the night. She called up to him while they drove to the palace. “So what is your plan exactly? We’re not going into the palace right?”

“No, but I’m sure the view is amazing.”

“Jacob, I can climb a few things, but a giant palace is not one of them!” Ẻirinn laughed out. 

His warm chuckle made her heart flutter as he replied. “You should not have to climb, you’ll see when we get there love.”

Deciding not to push the surprise, Ẻirinn waited peacefully and took in the sights of the large park across from the palace. She had never been to Westminster before, and the beauty of the palace and garden was breathtaking. In some time they arrived at the palace, Jacob pulling off to the side and climbing down as Ẻirinn stepped out of the seat. Looking at the black bar gates, Ẻirinn stared in awe at the palace before her, she could imagine the inside and was eager to see inside. 

“So what’s your plan?”

Jacob scanned the terrain, seeing a gap of soldiers and smirking. He climbed up the bars with ease and hopped onto the other side, looking at Ẻirinn who was confused. “Climb over, quickly.”

She blindly followed his direction, struggling a little more with climbing since she had no gloves to get a firm grip on the bars, but she managed to get over. Jacob took her hand and quickly brought her to the palace, tucking them in a corner of the palace and Jacob spoke softly to her. “Alright, arms around me.”

Ẻirinn raised a brow and grinned, but followed his order and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he secured his right arm around her waist. His left arm raised up as he shot the grapple device to the top and tugged on it. Now she was beginning to worry. “Um, Jacob? Are you sure that can pull us both up?”

“Guess we’ll find out.” Jacob shrugged and proceeded to activate the pull on the gauntlet, not letting his concern show when the device strained a bit with the added weight. Ẻirinn let out a gasp as they started to go up the building, Jacob holding her waist and his legs bracing against the wall to help with the climb.

Once getting to the top, Jacob helped Ẻirinn up first, her grip switching from his shoulders to the palace stone. After getting her up he climbed up himself, smirking at the gauntlet and said with fascination. “Well, it sort of worked, probably not something to repeat.”

“I think you’re right.” Ẻirinn giggled before walking to the middle of the palace, where below was the square courtyard. “Oh how lovely..I’ve always wanted to come here for a party.”

“I thought you hated dressing fancy and going to a place of closed minded individuals.” Jacob replied smugly as he walked to her side.

“Maybe I don’t, but it would be one amazing experience.” 

A soft sigh left her lips and she turned, walking to the front of the palace and looking out to the rest of Westminster through the arch viewpoint with astonishment. “It’s so beautiful..”

She was caught in a trance by the lovely garden around half the palace and the city on the other half lit up with the street lights. Big Ben was also glowing with its own golden beauty, she barely noticed Jacob behind her until two hands wrapped around her waist and clasped in front of her stomach. Green eyes looked up as her head tilted back and she smiled at the hazel eyes that locked with hers. Jacob smiled back as her body went lax in his grasp, pulling her even closer to his body before his attention was brought back to the city. Comfortable silence covered them along with the chill of the night, but Ẻirinn didn’t pull her shawl close, instead it dropped further down and was forgotten on her forearms. 

“Ẻirinn, sorry I arrived late..”

“That’s alright Jacob.” She replied softly, turning around to face him. “I understand, being part of the Brotherhood, you have your responsibilities. I don’t expect you to be there everytime I may want you around.”

“You’re too understanding you know that?” He teased lightly before asking. “And does this make up for it?”

“Well..” She turned again and crossed her arms. “Half of it, the other half you can owe me some other time.”

Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Figures you would use this to your advantage.”

“Oh look who’s talking, you held me prisoner in bed.” She giggled, only giggling more as he tickled her sides and she started to squirm.

“You can’t hold me to that! You enjoyed it as much as I did!”

“I yield! I yield!”

He chuckled and let go of her, letting her catch her breath as the two looked back over the city. Ẻirinn was the first to speak this time, humming softly. “Jacob, what will you do about Pearl Attaway? Surely with her being close to Starrick she will be well protected now.”

“You’re right, but I need to take care of this before things get out of hand.” Jacob replied and cupped her cheek. “And if Evie finds out about this she’ll kill me.”

“She knows you are helping Attaway right?”

“Yes, but I don’t believe she knows Attaway is a templar. If I take care of this then perhaps she won’t be completely mad at me afterwards.”

Ẻirinn smiled and took his hand from her cheek, holding it with her own. “If anyone could get close to her I’m sure you’re the one.”

His confidence was boosted and Ẻirinn giggled at his hazel eyes beaming along with his charming smile. “Come on Jacob, we should go before it gets too late.”

“Late? Ẻirinn, we can tour as much as we want! It’s not even passed ten yet!” Jacob exclaimed and took her to the edge, smirking at the haystack below. “Come on, live a little.”

The rational side of her was arguing loudly, but her excitement drowned it’s words and winked at Jacob before jumping over and landing in the hay. Part of her was scared to death of the fall but the adrenaline felt incredible as she pulled herself from the hay in time to see Jacob diving down and landing in the hay. She hid a giggle to avoid being heard by the soldiers, but it was hard with all the hay that collected onto Jacob and herself, knowing she would be plucking hay from her hair all night. The assassin quickly pulled himself out of the hay, taking Ẻirinn’s hand and helping her out, the two made a break for the gate and climbed over it before any guards could see them. 

When they got over the gate Ẻirinn started laughing, shaking her head to try and get some of the hay out as Jacob pulled her along to a convertible carriage. The two sat together in the main drivers seat, Ẻirinn taking the reins to Jacob’s surprise and almost fell backwards as she whipped the reins and the carriage jolted forward. Letting her lead, she started driving the carriage towards Big Ben, wanting to see the clock tower closer considering that was another landmark she had never been close to. Jacob relaxed and leaned back in his seat as she started telling him of what happened that day, some parts making him tense but he said nothing as she told her story.

Reaching the clock tower Jacob commented. “I will make sure to take some time in Southwark, I’m glad Thomas is alright but that shouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

“Well, Thomas was trying to be brave to rescue Jane, but it was his reckless move that got him in trouble. I just hope he has learned from it and that the other children have escaped.” Ẻirinn sighed with concern, setting the reins down.

“I’m sure they’re fine, I’ll inform Evie we need to start pushing into Southwark though.” 

“Thank you Jacob.” Ẻirinn smiled and got off the seat with Jacob, staring up at Big Ben. “Oh wow, it’s completely gold up there.”

“I’ve climbed up there, only parts of it are gold and it’s mostly at the top or the connecting towers.”

“Amazing, Jacob are there any places you think I should see?”

“Well I haven’t explored all of England myself, but when I find someplace I believe you’ll enjoy I will let you know.” He replies with a chuckle and says. “Want to climb up there?”

“But your gadget can’t take our weight, remember?”

“I think it can do another trip.” 

“Only if you’re sure.” She says seriously, but her concern fell deaf to him as he took her hand and got closer to the tower.

His right arm wrapped around her again and she took her position with her arms around his shoulders, he shot the line up and started climbing, grimacing a bit as the wire sounded tight and screeched as they rose higher. Ẻirinn seemed to catch on that something was wrong but couldn’t do anything for the moment, only hold on as he continued to climb. Getting to the opening where the fuse box was, they examined the device and Jacob huffed. “I’ll have to see Mr.Bell about this..the wire is worn out.”

“Well the hard part is over.” Ẻirinn soothed and walked to the side to look out. “Wow, now I see why you and Evie like being on the high ground, you can truly see everything.”

“Makes the hunts easier.” Jacob smiled and stood with her. “It’s nice to be high up and not on a mission. Just taking in everything.”

“You two must not get a lot of time huh? Constantly meeting people, assassinations, running from the police.”

“It’s a lot of work, but that’s just what comes with being an assassin. At least things are a bit more lively here. When Evie and I grew up we only had each other, sure there were other assassins but they were mostly serious and never had much fun. But over here? The Rooks are amazing and the people we’ve met are just as amazing in their own ways!” Jacob explained, leaning back a bit and stretching.

“I’m glad that you two came to London, Evie is so nice and you’re just..you.”

“What does that mean?” Jacob threw an accusing look at her.

“It means you’re indescribable and I love it.” Ẻirinn giggled, hugging his arm. “I love the way you are, don't worry.”

“Well so long as it means that.” Jacob teased and wrapped his arm around her. “I was thinking Ẻirinn, maybe you can be a Rook still.”

“Oh? And how do you figure that?”

“You’re becoming a great driver, maybe you can help with the cargo runs or be a getaway driver if the Rooks need it.”

Ẻirinn gave a look of uncertainty. “Thanks for the offer Jacob but if I get injured from a carriage tipping over then we have an issue. If you have any jobs that involve me snatching something and running then I’ll gladly take that.”

“I’ll see what I can do then.” Jacob responded before smirking and saying. “Actually, do you want to join me for a quick job?”

“What kind of job?”

“Follow me and you’ll find out.” He replied before jumping over the side and landing in a crate of fallen leaves.

Ẻirinn waited for a moment before gathering herself together and jumping over the side, not noticing her shawl slip off and flutter in the air as she landed in the crate. Jacob however saw the shawl and grabbed it as it landed on the grass, then turned to a giggling Ẻirinn as she climbed out. He smiled and his voice teased as he held the shawl up. “You forgot something.”

“Huh? Oh! I had forgotten about it.” She admitted and took it back, wrapping it around her shoulders before taking his hand and pulling him to the fence to climb over back to the carriage.

Jacob drove them to Southwark, leaving the woman next to him confused but she did take in some of the sights while they drove. Finally Jacob slowed them down in front of a factory and spoke quietly. “There’s a supply of weapons in there for the Blighters, think you can cause a distraction?”

Feeling bold she stood up and examined the area, seeing that it was just one building with walls around it, the space between the wall perimeter and the building was large enough for several cargo carriages. She smirked at him and sat down, taking the reins. “Go ahead. I got this.”

“Good, I’ll give you a loud signal when I’m ready for your distraction.” Jacob smirked and climbed off, going to the wall and climbing over, carefully taking cover behind a crate and taking off his cap in favor of his hood.

He didn’t take much time slipping past people and slitting some necks as he entered the building through a busted window, looking at the weapons around him and the crates of dynamite. Only a few Blighters were patrolling the building, some wandering upstairs and downstairs while others wandered from one side of the room to the other. Thinking about how he wanted to go about this, he noticed the amounts of dynamite and nitroglycerin crates around the room and grinned as a plan hatched in his mind. Carefully he started lifting crates and moving them on top of the weapon cases, having to take down a couple Blighters along the way. Once getting the crates covered he took one of the nitroglycerin bottles and threw it out the door as hard as he could, making it blow up in the yard.

The Blighters were confused and scrambled for cover but Ẻirinn saw her opportunity and drove the carriage right through the crowd, being careful to not get her carriage stuck on anything as she broke several barrels and crates on her way in. Many Blighters dodged the carriage but she pulled the reins hard to circle around the building, and Jacob took this time to light one of the boxes of dynamite before running out and getting onto a crate. He silently counted in his head, jumping onto the carriage as the explosives went off behind them, which unfortunately spooked the horse too much and the carriage was pulled back onto the street. The horse was running faster and faster, Ẻirinn was barely able to keep control before one of the back wheels fell off from the damage of ramming into objects.

Jacob clung onto the roof but forced himself to get closer to the front as Ẻirinn tried to keep the carriage from swerving into people or other carriages. Hazel eyes looked up from under the hood seeing the traffic up ahead, grabbing Ẻirinn’s shoulder he shouted. “Time to jump!”

“J-jump!?”

“Now!”

Ẻirinn was given no chance to think, process, or scream as Jacob hauled her from her seat and threw her off the carriage. She was lucky enough to cover her head in time as she rolled across the stone pavement. Jacob had to leap off as well, grunting as he made contact with the pavement and stopped his rolling soon enough to look up and see the carriage go crashing into others. The blonde hesitantly stood up, wincing at the scrapes on her body and certain to have many bruises by tomorrow. As soon as she was completely on her feet, she turned to see Jacob running to her and started looking over her body.

“Ẻirinn are you alright? I didn’t have enough time to find a soft spot to land.”

“I’m fine Jacob, a bit wounded and sore but I’m not broken anywhere.” She hoped.

Jacob gently touched her arms, seeing her relax he also noticed her shawl was torn at the side. “Your shawl-”

She blinked and looked at the shawl, but when she thought she would feel devastation for having it damaged, she didn’t feel anything for it. It was wool and that’s it. Smiling at Jacob she shrugged. “It’s old, want to go somewhere else now?”

Stunned by her response, Jacob just stared at her for a minute longer before smiling and nodding, letting her hold his arm for support as they walked together. “Where to?”

“A pub?”

“I like the sound of that~”

They were in Southwark so they found the nearest pub to drink from, taking a couple seats at the counter and Jacob was enjoying a pint while Ẻirinn stuck with a cup of water. Jokes, stories, their words passed back and forth in a melody. Jacob entertained her with the ghost club stories and activities he and his sisters have been through after meeting Charles Dickens. Ẻirinn was thrilled about the club and committed to memory that she would have to read some of his novels. The night was still young enough, the two spending their time laughing over their injuries and how they could have played out their plan better. While talking, one man suddenly stumbled between them, asking for another drink and the two looked at him with irritation.

“Excuse me sir but you’re in the way of me and my friend.” Ẻirinn said, crossing her legs.

The man was clearly drunk, looking at Ẻirinn and hiccupping. “Ello miss, what’s a lovely girl like you doing alone?”

“She’s not alone.” Jacob grumbled, grabbing his shoulder and shoving him away. “Back off.”

“Hey let the lady speak!” The man slurred.

“Jacob, I can handle this.” Ẻirinn grinned, gently moving her hand to the back of the man’s head.

In his drunken stupor the man chuckled and moved closer which made her grab his hair and slammed his face right into her knee before dropping him. Jacob smirked as the man yelled in pain, dropping some extra coins on the counter and finishing his drink and saying to the bartender. “Sorry about the mess, we’ll go now.”

Ẻirinn giggled and got off from the stool before taking Jacob’s hand and pulling him off his stool. “Come on, care to give me a ride home?”

“My pleasure.”

Leaving the pub, they walked hand in hand, Ẻirinn was starting to fall asleep from the long day. A yawn clawed out from her throat and her head tilted to Jacob’s shoulder, the assassin letting her do so and rested his head on hers as well. They walked with a comfortable silence, enjoying the cool evening and each other's company. Any worries of today’s events and truths and tomorrow's struggles were vanquished for the night, allowing them a moment’s peace. When Ẻirinn’s head dipped they both agreed to take a carriage, climbing onto one and Jacob took the reins.

“I really hope I have no parties to attend to anytime soon..” Ẻirinn muttered, leaning against Jacob.

“Oh? Don’t want to listen to the old men?” He teased softly, keeping his eyes ahead.

“That too, but I was referring to how sore my body was. I will definitely need a bath to clean the scratches.”

“Got it, Evie and I have an appointment with Graham Bell tomorrow. He said that he has a new invention that will be of assistance to us.”

“Any idea what it is?”

“Not really, the only clue we got from him was that the device is a bomb of sorts.”

“A bomb? But you and Evie already have smoke bombs so what could he have made?” Ẻirinn asked, lifting her head up to look at him.

“Who knows, but it’s a good chance for me to get my gauntlet repaired.” Jacob replied, taking a glance at the device on his arm.

“Sorry about that..”

“It’s ok love, I’m sure it will be no trouble to fix.”

Planting a kiss on her head, he slowed the carriage down as they got closer to her home and came to a full stop. The shop was dim, only having some of the oil lamps lit up to guide a person through the house, and the upstairs was lit completely. Ẻirinn got off the carriage and hummed to herself. “Nora and Thomas must be up..”

“Mind if I see how the little man is doing?”

“Of course Jacob.” Ẻirinn smiled, taking out her key and unlocking the door. When she stepped in, her attention turned to the stairs as Nora and Thomas walked down them.

Thomas smiled wide and ran over to Ẻirinn, hugging around her waist. “I was worried you were captured!”

“Nonsense, Jacob and I were just nanty narking.” The blonde replied, hugging the boy in return and petting his head. “How are you?”

“I’m alright, Nora and I were playing a card game upstairs,” Thomas looked up and gave a cocky grin. “I won five times in a row.”

“I swear you were cheating.” Nora pouted, crossing her arms and attempted to hide the growing smile.

“Well sounds like you’re a bricky lad.” Jacob chuckled softly and keeled down. “And don’t you worry, this little rabbit is too crafty to be caught.”

“Shut your sauce box Jacob.” Ẻirinn rolled her eyes and patted Thomas on the back. “You can stay here tonight and sleep in my room.”

The boy nodded before smiling at Jacob and handing the assassin some leather and metal. “It’s not much, but the other orphans said we should be gathering these for you and Miss Frye.”

“Yes, it’s helpful for us.” Jacob nodded, taking the items and patting his head. “Now off you pop, it’s late.”

Nora watched the boy hurry upstairs before looking at Ẻirinn. “Should I go to my parents tonight?”

“No Nora, you can stay, it’s late and I would feel uncomfortable if you walked to their home.”

“But where will you sleep?”

“The couch is cozy.” Ẻirinn shrugged as she walked closer and gently started pushing Nora to the stairs. “Go on and sleep, another day of work awaits us.”

The young woman nodded, flashing a wink to Jacob before walking upstairs. Ẻirinn turned around to bid the man goodnight but he was already making himself comfortable on the couch, propping his feet up on a foot stool. With a sigh and a tired smile she joined him and leaned against him, falling asleep as he wrapped an arm around her, and not knowing of the small smile that grew on his lips.


	10. Terrible Treasury

By the morning, Jacob was gone and Thomas left for his deliveries. Nora and Ẻirinn had a fast paced rush for the early day however it began to slow down by noon. It was calm enough that the two sat down and enjoyed some of the baked goods they made for the morning along with some peppermint tea. Sun shined through the windows casting a pleasant heat into the room and lit up the room, the sun rays bouncing off glass and porcelain items. Ẻirinn had only begun to explain about her night with Jacob before Nora had asked with a rather dumbfounded expression.

“Wait, you two made a bet on your feelings? Isn’t that a little..childish?”

That statement didn’t surprise or offend her in any way, Nora was 16 and in most homes women are taught to be proper by age 15 or 16 to fit into the other high society women. If a girl was not taught how to be a proper lady, either the parents or girl didn’t care or she was part of a working class that had no time. Ẻirinn never cared much for her lessons, the idea that being playful to a man was childish or seen as inappropriate, the thought that being a church bell was better than being silent at a party. Sure the teaching came in handy, but Ẻirinn chooses not to use her proper edicate unless she’s at a party or working.

“It may seem childish but that’s the fun in doing it,” She replied with a smile. “It would be boring if I just said yes to courting him. Besides, I want a challenge to see if he really is serious.”

Nora’s brown eyes showed confliction, glancing at her cup then smiled fondly. “My mother and father did not marry with approval..I don’t understand why folks think it is a bad idea to show who you are.”

“Nora all societies are like this, or at least most.” Ẻirinn explained, feeling a bit vazey for talking like she has seen the world. “It’s normal human nature to act perfect in front of others, not letting anyone see your flaws. Even I get afraid of showing myself to some, like when the Blighter came into the store, I did not want to leave a bad impression which is why I served free food.”

“That does not make much sense.” Nora admitted softly, but was able to meet her brown eyes to the green ones that watched her.

“Societies don’t always make sense, but that’s why it’s important for people with open minds to speak out. Karl Marx, Charles Darwin, people that want to make a change.” Ẻirinn replied before hearing the door open and stood up to greet the customers.

The day went off without a hitch, a warm day and Nora was able to leave early to see her family, leaving Ẻirinn to take care of the midday customers. Evening was coming fast and the blue sky was clouded by now with white fluffs and a crisp wind with the warm day followed. Thomas came back before the closing shift and the two played a few rounds of cards, the evening was slow anyhow and with there only being an hour left before closing Ẻirinn was not concerned with customers. After the two played a few rounds of cards, Thomas stopped and took out some leather from his pocket. “Will Mr.Frye be stopping by? I got some more leather!”

“I’m not sure Thomas, but if he does I’ll be sure to give it to him.” Ẻirinn replied with a smile, taking the leather pieces and putting them on the counter. “He’s very busy right now with his job.”

“He and his sister are assassin’s right? I heard a lot about them from the other orphans they helped.”

“That’s right, he told me he was going to be busy tonight so I’m not sure when I’ll see him.” Ẻirinn explained before yawning and walking back to the couch where the two were sitting. “Are you wanting to stay the night Thomas? You can have Nora’s room.”

“Are you sure that’s ok? Should you have it open for a different orphan?”

“None have come knocking at my door tonight.” Ẻirinn giggled softly, petting his head. “And if they do they can have my bed.”

“Thank you Ẻirinn..” Thomas smiled back but then looked away, his mouth gaping for a second before closing.

With a playful poke to his side she asked. “What is on your mind?”

“Nothing-”

“Don’t sell me a dog, come on Thomas out with it.”

“Just, do you think you will ever have kids?”

What a strange question. “Why do you ask Thomas?”

“Well..a few of the other orphans talk all the time about wanting you to be their mother..but taking so many in is impossible..”

Ẻirinn released a sigh, pulling the boy gently to her side so they were hip to hip. “Thomas, if I had all the money and a perfect home for you kids you know I would take in everyone. I don’t know if I’ll have kids of my own considering I already have so many that need me.”

“I just don’t want you to forget us is all..I mean, you will be married at some point right? And if you have a kid-”

“Nothing will make me forget about you guys.” Ẻirinn assured him hastily, pecking the top of his head. “Don’t worry about the future, we need to focus on the now, the present where we are.”

Thomas nodded a bit and smiled softly at her, nuzzling into her side. Ẻirinn let him relax and rubbed his back while humming to herself. She never imagined him getting worried about her forgetting the orphans, but with everything going on it should not have been that hard to believe. If there was any way to give these kids a home she would take it in a heartbeat, but there was no sure way to provide for them all, she would need another job to even get the money to feed the children of England. It was foolish to get her hopes up, but perhaps she could speak to the bank and get some estimates.

While she was not a popular person at the bank, there was her advisor that worked with Ellen before Ẻirinn took the tea house as her own. Claude Howard was Ellen’s advisor, at the time he was significantly younger but now he is in his 50’s and is experienced in banking. He was a simple man with dark black hair and hazel brown eyes to go with him, always wearing a black or tan suit whenever he was working or visiting Ẻirinn. It was probably time to go see him. She waited patiently and before long Thomas was falling asleep on the couch while she started to clean up the tea house. It was probably near 4:50 before she heard the door open to her surprise, and turning around there was a well dressed man.

“Pardon for the late intrusion. I’ve come to get some of your more exotic teas.”

“Oh um, sure anything in particular?” Ẻirinn asked as she walked to the kitchen and started looking at all the different bags of tea. 

“It’s for the Queen, so whatever you think is good.”

Ẻirinn nearly dropped one of the tea bags when he said this, looking over at him with wide eyes as he took out a badge to prove he was not lying. The crest of the queen of England, this had to be wrong. “The queen? but..I’ve never seen her here before.”

“One of her servants mentioned this place, and she was intrigued by your shop. So she had requested some tea.”

She proceeded to take many bags off the shelf and set them on the counter. “Well I have a lot so, what does the queen like? Floral? Sweet? Herbal?”

“She prefers herbal, however she did instruct me to buy tea that was not common to England.”

“Oh! I have the perfect ones!” Ẻirinn turned and took out a bag of tea leaves that were stored away and set them on the counter, singling out the tea until there was only three bags on the counter. “I have one from India, another from China, and my personal mix tea of pear, rosehip, and lavender tea.”

“Sounds divine.” The man admitted with a smile and nodded. “Very well, I will take these three.”

“I hope she likes them, and please tell her thank you for me.” Ẻirinn insisted before looking at the price she placed on them. “Um, all together it’s about 15 shillings..is that alright?”

“Perfectly fine.” He replied and took out a pound instead, leaving Ẻirinn shocked as he set the pound on the counter and took the bags.

“Sir, wait, your change-”

“You may keep the extra miss, I’m sure you’ll have use for it. Thank you for the tea.” He politely replied before leaving the shop and leaving Ẻirinn wide eyed.

She said nothing for the longest time, watching the man climb into a carriage that had a royal guard driving and took off down the road. The woman was left at the counter with the pound still on the wooden surface, it was only after the clock rang out to signal it was 5 o’clock when she snapped out of her shock. The queen requested tea from her, the queen! All thanks to one of her servants she was recognized by the queen! Ẻirinn started replaying every face that ever came into her store, trying to think of the girl that could have worked for the queen. No particular face came to mind nor did any conversations, she would have remembered them if they had said they worked for the queen. On the other hand Ẻirinn could understand why the girl would not say anything, especially with Blighters and Mr.Starrick probably ready to leap into the palace to take over.

A shudder ran through her body at that thought and she shook her head, walking to the door and locking it before drawing the curtains shut. With the surprise wearing off she continued cleaning up the shop, taking extra time to clean the cups as her thoughts began to wander to the Brotherhood and what would happen next. Henry has not given her a new invitation or a place to listen in on, so she would take the time tomorrow to see Claude since it would probably be slower tomorrow for business. The night rolled on and before Ẻirinn knew it, she had Thomas laying in the bed, another orphan came knocking at the door and the young girl was in her own room while Ẻirinn read her book on the couch until sleep took her.

The morning came around, Thomas taking some baked goods to the orphans and took the young girl along, and Nora arrived early so Ẻirinn could take a carriage to the bank. Knowing that the bank was a very professional place she wore her blue skirt and vest, seeing that it was at least more professional than just wearing trousers and a loose blouse. Usually the bank was busy, but something about today seemed out of control, there was a sea of people surrounding the bank and some seemed angry while others were concerned. The driver of the carriage stopped and Ẻirinn stepped out, paying the man before walking up the steps and trying to avoid bumping into anyone while going inside. Murmurs echoed in the building from all the conversations as Ẻirinn walked to the front to request Claude. 

She waited for a few minutes and was caught off guard as Claude came by to greet her, his black hair a mess and his eyes looked tired. A little worried she stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. “Claude are you alright?”

“J-just running on steam, I’ll be fine once we sit down.”

He guided her to their usual spot in the archives, the two always liked talking in a quiet place and this was the best area to have their meetings. Sitting down at a table across from each other, Claude hurried to brush his hair back and fix his suit. “Claude you look awful, what is going on here?”

“There have been issues with the bank, money going missing.” Claude explained briefly. “I would suggest taking all your money out for a little while.”

“It’s that bad? I was actually going to ask about possibly..getting a new place?”

“We can talk about that later. There’s something rotten going on Miss Aisling.” His voice suddenly dropped to a whisper. “I saw some Blighters skulking around, and I have a feeling they’re behind the missing money.”

“Well Claude if you think they’re doing all this then you need to come forward.” Ẻirinn replied with her voice quiet as well.

“I have tried, Twopenny won’t listen to me and some of the others don’t want to talk about it. Take my advice and get your money out before you lose it all.”

“That’s not going to be easy Claude, I have a lot stored away and no way of hiding it at my house.”

“You have to try, we can provide a carriage to transport it but you need to get it out of here.” He urged, his hazel eyes looked at her with such exhaustion and fear.

Her heart throbbed with adrenaline, glancing around before nodding. “Alright, I’ll take the money out, but will it hurt my business?”

“So long as you make sure to pay taxes on time there won’t be an issue. And you have always been ahead of the game when it comes to payments.” Claude visibly relaxed, and gently took one of her gloved hands. “In all my years of working here I never have seen such a catastrophe, once the bank situation is clear I will let you know.”

Her mind suddenly flashed to Nora’s family and worry settled in her gut. “Wait, is the working class in danger too?”

“Not as much danger as the businesses themselves. If we cannot stop the leak then businesses will shut down and leave many without jobs.”

“Ok, I think I know some people that can help, just try to stay safe Claude.” 

“I will be fine.” He replied, before taking a moment and pulling out a tri folded paper. “If you sign this, we can get your money ready into a carriage.”

Ẻirinn nodded, taking the paper and carefully reading through it for any loopholes, not that she didn’t trust Claude, but she didn’t trust the bank right now. After reassuring herself there was nothing fishy, she signed the paper and handed it back to him, the two standing up and walking to the vault. While walking he commented with surprise. “You’re not wearing your shawl, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without it.”

His comments did bring her to her personal thoughts for a moment. She hasn’t worn her shawl for a couple days now, honestly she forgot about its existence completely. It was becoming less and less of a priority to wear it. “I just didn’t feel like wearing it with this outfit.”

“You’ve truly become a fine young lady Ẻirinn.” Claude replied with a faint smile, which returned to a still face as he took care of the bank guards and a few workers started filing out and bringing out Ẻirinn’s money. They followed the money out to a carriage, Claude muttering to her softly. “I will escort the money to your home personally.”

“Thank you Claude, when you get to my home take it upstairs and hide it under my bed. I informed my worker Nora that I was heading to the bank so if she asks just tell her you’re a friend of mine.” Ẻirinn compromised, moving away from him and watching as he climbed up into the seat with one of the policemen.

Watching the carriage take off, Ẻirinn didn’t want to stick around if something bad was going to happen. She started to push her way through the crowd and stopped seeing Starrick coming out of one of the black carriages driven by two Blighters. Ẻirinn forced herself to look away, walking to the side of the street and waiting for a moment to cross between carriages. A hand on her shoulder made her turn and forced herself not to snarl at Mr.Starrick. “Starrick.”

“Miss Aisling. Having trouble getting a bus?”

“No, I don’t really ride the buses, too slow. Besides there’s lots of men working hard with the carriage business and I like to support them.”

“You are a very open woman.” He compliments. “Maybe I could have my men drive you.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Her eyes narrowed a bit. “I think I will walk.”

“All the way to Lambeth? No, I insist you let them take you home.”

Ẻirinn had no chance to reject his offer before the carriage was pulled forward and one of the men opened the carriage door for her. Starrick grasped her hand a little too hard for liking and was pulled forward and practically shoved inside. “Men, go ahead and take Miss Aisling home, take her through the scenic route.”

“Yes sir.” One replied, the other climbing onto the seat as the door slammed closed and the carriage started riding away from the bank.

At first she wasn’t worried, more irritated than anything, but now she was starting to panic. “Uh excuse me? You can just leave me on the side of the road, I really don’t-”

“Can it missy, now where can we find the Frye twins?” One snapped at her, the man looking over his shoulder to the small window.

“I don’t know!” Total lie, act innocent, play the pathetic woman card. “Please I-I don’t really know where they are.”

“You’re they’re sponsor, now either you tell us or your head will be splattered on the mafficking streets!”

As if to emphasize his threat, the carriage sped up and the sounds of screams filled her ears. “Hey! You’re going to hurt someone!”

“A lot of people will be hurt if you won’t tell us where the Frye’s are!”

Feeling the carriage jump she practically bounced out of her seat onto the floor. “Cut it out! I don’t know where they are!”

She continued to slide and jump with the carriage’s reckless drivers, her pleads turned into hateful comments and she had enough. It was enough, Ẻirinn kicked open the door swinging out on the handle on the side of the carriage. Looking up she tried to climb up the carriage, only screaming when her foot slipped a bit and pulled herself closer to the carriage to avoid getting her skirt caught by the wheel. One of the Blighters turned and shouted, attempting to grab her arm and haul her back into the carriage. “Oi! Get back in there!”

Swinging herself a bit she got her feet pressed to the side of the dark carriage to push up and started climbing onto the roof. The man quickly climbed up and grabbed her arm, twisting it in an uncomfortable angle and forced her back into the carriage, Ẻirinn was about to climb back out but the carriage jumped again and she fell back onto the floor. Of all the days to wear a skirt, it just had to be the one that she was kidnapped. Just as the Blighter pulled himself back onto the seat there was a thump on the roof and Ẻirinn watched as the two Blighters were tossed off the carriage. 

“Come on!” A woman yelled as the carriage jolted forward. 

“Evie!?” Ẻirinn yelled out, opening the door and looking out. “Evie! Am I glad you’re here!”

“I heard a commotion, when I saw the Blighters tossing the carriage around I figured there was a problem.” Evie replied, pulling the reins to slow the carriage down.

Hopping off the seat, Evie opened the door letting Ẻirinn step out, the irish girl swayed a bit as she exited the dark carriage. Never in her life had she felt so stupid for not running away, but in a public crowd there was not much she could do against Starrick or his men. New life lesson, carry a weapon and if she saw Starrick again, stab him in the stomach. Evie helped steady her and said softly. “You held your own, you look lovely.” 

“Thanks, and no I didn’t hold my own. If it wasn’t for this damn skirt I could have climbed on the top or jumped.” She grumbled and sighed. “Thanks again..I just got back from the bank, apparently there’s something weird going on.”

Evie was captivated by the statement but her blue eyes changed to cautious as she looked around. “Let’s get you home first then we’ll talk.”

Climbing back onto the Blighter carriage, Ẻirinn sat with Evie as the assassin drove them to Lambeth, sharing a civil conversation about her latest missions. Ẻirinn really didn’t follow how the pieces of Eden were important, but she trusted Evie when she explained they had the power to take London by force. The idea startled her a bit, a mystical item that could control all of London, the idea was unfathomable. Getting to the house, Claude was outside waiting and took in Ẻirinn’s frazzled hair and the woman next to her projecting a perilous aura. Stopping the carriage, Claude hurried to help Ẻirinn down and asked, his voice wavering as he spoke. “Ẻirinn, are you alright? What happened?”

“Had some trouble with Blighters, don’t worry Evie was here to help. Claude this is my friend Evie, she’s part of the Rooks. And Evie this is Claude, he’s my financial advisor and an old friend.” Ẻirinn introduced them.

“Very nice to meet you.” Claude smiled to the assassin before looking to Ẻirinn. “I put the money under your bed, I stayed until you arrived to make sure that you got home safely.”

“Thank you Claude, did Nora offer you tea?”

“She did but I do not want to stay much longer, I need to get back to the bank.” Claude rejected softly before going to his carriage and climbing on. “Pleasure seeing you Aisling, and good day miss Evie.”

Evie waved to him as Ẻirinn nodded and the two walked into the tea house, immediately going into the kitchen. “Claude was informing me about the bank losing money, he told me to get all my money out before it vanished.”

“That’s not good..I’ll let Jacob know, I have my hands full finding the piece of Eden. Hopefully he can handle this.”

“You should trust your brother as he trusts you.” Ẻirinn smiled softly. “The way he handles missions is loud and tenacious, but he gets the job done.”

“He leaves a mess in his wake, then I have to clean it up.” Evie replied bitterly. “Jacob does not listen to reason.”

“While you do, believe it or not Evie, he does respect you. He’s just..impelled to do everything to help the people of London.” Ẻirinn replied calmly and sat with her. “You both have your own personal goals, but in the big picture you work together to help others. That’s what makes you a team.”

Evie’s blue eyes flashed with conflicted emotions, seemingly at war with her own thoughts. “Lately I feel like he’s been more reckless, running around and not thinking about the consequences.” 

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Ẻirinn tilted her head to catch her eyes.

“I don’t believe he will listen to either of us.” A sigh left her lips, and Ẻirinn gave a sympathetic smile to her.

“Well, never hurts to try.” 

With the encouraged words, Evie shook off the pessimistic mood and returned the smile with an equally soft smile. “Thank you Ẻirinn, you are a good person.”

“I try, besides it’s not just about being a good person, it’s about helping a friend.” Ẻirinn giggled. “How about I get you some tea before you go?”

“Oh no thank you, but if you ever get the chance you should come visit our train.”

“Hey, Evie, Ní neart go cur le chéile.” Ẻirinn sudden said as Evie was about to leave, the dark haired woman looking at her in confusion.

“What?”

“It’s an Irish saying, It means that there is strength in unity.” Ẻirinn elaborated for her, her green eyes sparkling as Evie’s blue eyes widened in realization.

“I see, well once again your words are very wise. See you soon.”

As Evie left, Nora went to Ẻirinn’s side and her brown eyes reflected with worry. “Claude put a bunch of money upstairs, is everything ok?”

“I withdrew my money from the bank, it’s not safe right now.” Ẻirinn spoke softly to not disturb the customers. “Nora, I want you to save up your money as much as possible.”

Nora was ready to question her but decided against it seeing the green eyes turned stone in their resolve. “O-ok..may I ask why?”

“Problems with the money..apparently there is money going missing.” Ẻirinn explained quietly.

“Oh..well I hope my parents will be alright..”

“They will be, I already told Evie about this and I’m sure she’ll pass it onto Jacob as well.”

Even though there was confidence in her voice, Ẻirinn was nervous herself and hoped that Jacob and Evie would get onto this immediately. Brushing off the worry and reality for a moment she smiled at Nora and explained. “Let’s get back to work, Nora, would you like to get home early?”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, just let me go change and you can go home.” Ẻirinn replied before going upstairs to change into her trousers and blouse.

Glancing at her arm in the mirror where the Blighter grabbed her, she glared a little at the red mark left behind. She scolded herself for not bringing a weapon or for not jumping out or escaping into the crowd. There were many chances of escape replaying in her head, before she tried climbing out, before her pleads, and before she bumped into Starrick. After walking back downstairs she smiled at Nora who was talking to the customers, the young teen was getting better at communicating with the customers which was wonderful. Excusing her for the day, Ẻirinn sighed and pushed a smile to her face and prepared to greet the next customers. 

Meanwhile, Evie had taken a carriage to the nearest station and ran after their train, thankfully catching up the the back and climbing on as she started walking through the cars. Returning to the train she was greeted by the fellow members of the Brotherhood, giving a smile back as she greeted them in return, she was then welcomed by Jacob as he lounged on his couch. “Jacob, we have a problem with the bank.”

“Solve one issue and another arrives.” Jacob sighed, tilting his hat up. “What happened this time?”

“Long of the short, money issues, I would talk to Mr.Abberline.” Evie summarized.

“Alright I’ll talk to Freddie, how did you find out about the bank?”

“Blighters tried to hustle Ẻirinn for information on how to find us.”

“They did?” Jacob shot up, Evie was surprised to see the worry in his eyes, he was normally very calm about this kind of news or would react in frustration. “Is she alright?”

“Yes Jacob, she’s at home now. How did your mission go?” Evie asked, distracting him from his concern. “Did you take care of Pearl?”

“Pearl Attaway is history, but I believe Starrick will be more than mad.” Jacob answered simply, his shoulders still tense but leaned back on the arm of the couch. “How is your treasure hunt?”

“I’m getting closer..” Evie muttered, crossing her arms. “Jacob, just try to be more careful with your missions. The mess with Pearl Attaway was too much, setting busses on fire-”

“Getting rid of competition that I had no idea was Blighter work.”

“Stealing an engine-”

“We took it back.”

“And then killing Milner only to find out Attaway was using you!”

“We would have had to kill him eventually.”

Evie let out a frustrated groan and her hands dropped to her sides. “Never mind, I’m going to bed.”

Jacob smirked and counted his score against his sister for their friendly sibling rivalry. “Good night, sweet dreams.”

Evie left for her room at the front of the train and laid down on her bed, sleep taking hold of her and pulling her into a dreamless rest. Stress left her body but her brother still was awake and thinking of their next move. Jacob stood and looked at the assassin’s wall, making a note and pinning it to one of the strings labeled “bank” and “Freddie”. While his sister played ring around a Rosie with the piece of Eden and Miss Thorne, he was going to actually help the citizens of England. His thoughts wandered for a second and debated on going to check the tea house, but then again Ẻirinn would already be asleep. Shaking off the idea he rationalized that he could do better for her and everyone by finding out the money issue with Mr.Abberline first. 

As if he was heard, Henry stepped into his cart and said softly to not disturb other train members. “Jacob, Mr.Abberline sent me a letter, he wants to meet you tomorrow afternoon at the whitechapel base.”

“Would it have something to do with the bank?” Jacob inquired, turning to Henry.

“He did not give me many details, but yes it’s about the bank. I suggest resting.” He advised before leaving Jacob’s cart and closing the door behind him.

It was true he needed his strength, but he was already itching for a fight or someway to lose some energy. His long nap already fueled him and he needed to use the energy, opening the door to his cart he hopped on top of the train, checking his surroundings and able to tell he was in Southwark. Well there was always bounty hunts and liberation to do. Shooting a cord at a passing building he jumped off the train and swung over, his feet hit the wall first to brace himself before climbing down. The streets were lit but quiet with a couple carriages on the road and a few people out drinking or looking for a night buddy. 

Seeing a few of his Rooks, Jacob quickly joined them and they greeted him with smiles and pats on the back. “Mr.Frye! How are you this evening?”

“Doing fine, just a little high on energy. Reckon you gents can help with that?”

“Oh! There’s a new fight club ring here! That and we can stop at one of the pubs!” One of the brute’s suggested with a smile.

“Sounds like a treat. You boys up for a brawl?” Jacob smirked as the three men he spoke with cheered and began to lead the way.

Big Ben rang loudly, signally it was 10 in the night, the air now cold and many homes were lit up as families hunkered down for the night. On the other side of that, the night life was filled with music, drinking, and trouble when it came to gamblers and smugglers. Jacob wasn’t worried, in any case if the Blighters were going to cause trouble, then the Rooks would not back down from a fight. It has been hard to watch his comrades die when protecting each other or the civilians, but they have already taken back too much from the Blighters and are becoming stronger. Soon England would be free and it’s people protected and stabilized.


	11. Tea House Clutter

For whatever reason Ẻirinn was guilty for not wearing Ellen’s shawl, but the wool did not provide the same comfort it once did. Her usual brown trousers and white blouse accompanied the purple and gold shawl, wearing her usual stud earrings of black pearls. When she was taken in from the streets, Ellen was the only person she had for warmth, a person to trust. But so much had happened since last year, since joining the Brotherhood, meeting all these amazing people, and now growing feelings for Jacob. Rationally, she felt that getting into a relationship at this time would be terrible since she had to save money and risk herself with the Brotherhood. In some defiant way though, her rational thoughts were drowned by her emotions, she was doing this for the good of England and her friends. 

The lessons she was taught by Ellen had always been around her shoulders, but now the shawl, the reminders of Ellen’s close minded words provided no comfort. Thinking back to her now, while Ẻirinn was forever grateful for her teaching, the structure of what a woman “could” do in society was still implanted in Ellen’s words. Only once did Ellen push the boundaries of what a woman could do, and that was owning this shop and being involved in business, but otherwise she was just another close minded person to England. Love only existed to procreate, women belong in the houses and away from politics, children were to obey and act like adults rather than live their childhood. It honestly hurt to realize Ellen was not much different from others.

On the other hand, Ellen was lonely. She only had the tea house, no lovers, no children of her own. It sounded like a hard life, and if Ẻirinn had not joined the Brotherhood she would have just been like her. The shawl around her shoulders felt heavy, wrong to wear, it no longer felt like Ellen. It felt like a weight now, Ẻirinn knew it was time to return it to her. The morning was slow for whatever reason, Nora was the only other person there with her and the two peacefully drank tea together. When she woke up that morning Ẻirinn made sure to hide the money under the floorboards under her bed, a few years back she found a rotted plank and ripped it up to hide sweets and trinkets. Now it was holding her money and for extra caution she set a suitcase on top of the loose board. 

Nora cleared her throat, snapping Ẻirinn from her thoughts, the younger teen smiling and asking softly. “Are you alright? You are very quiet today, you have barely drank a full cup of tea.”

With a nod and a soft sigh, the blonde set her cup down. “I’m alright Nora, just a little off. This whole mess with the bank and Blighters have been straining.”

“I can see that, you look tired.” Nora pointed out, setting her own cup down. “Would it help to talk?”

“There’s not much to talk about,” Ẻirinn started with a shrug, playing with the shawl. “I will be taking the shawl to Ellen’s grave soon, I no longer want it. As for the issue with the bank it is out of my control, all I can do is wait.”

“I see, well that’s good then. You’re taking it all very well.” The brunette encouraged her. “Oh! Have you spoken to Jacob recently?”

“No, not since our playful bet. But he’s busy so I understand it.” Ẻirinn smiled a little at the mention of the assassin. She did miss his playful charm and jokes, but of course he had much to do to help England.

“I certainly couldn’t do it,” Nora giggled. “If I fell in love I would not be able to stay by a man that comes and goes so often.”

“Then don’t marry an entrepreneur or a man that travels to other countries.” Ẻirinn replied only half serious, she believed that if you truly loved someone that you would wait patiently for that person.

“I know, but I still have a while before marriage.”

“Years pass faster than you can imagine Nora, be careful not to lounge too long. Besides you are young this is the time to have fun.” 

“My mother and father have told me the same thing.” Nora giggled out and looked at the time. “It is only eleven, hopefully business will pick up soon.”

“I’m sure it will, winter is the slowest season because no one wants to leave their homes.” Ẻirinn replied as she stood up and walked to the door to check outside.

The day was sunny and warm with only a little over cast, but the woman’s heart stopped as a Blighter carriage pulled to a stop across from her shop and two brutes came out from the carriage as the two drivers got off the seat. Quickly she locked the door and ran to Nora, helping the girl up quickly. “Nora, I need you to leave through the back door, no turning around. Go straight to the Lambeth Rook borough.”

“W-wait wha-”

“Don’t ask just-” A knock at the door made her stop as she led Nora to the back. “Just go! If you need help then find Rooks to take you there, tell them the rabbit sent you.”

“Rabbit?” Nora stopped but gasped as the knocking turned to pounding at the door.

“Go!” Ẻirinn ordered, practically shoving her outside before slamming the door shut. Taking a breath she walked to the door and slowly opened it, only a tiny crack and her left foot was positioned right behind the door to keep it from opening farther. “Can I help you gentlemen?”

“You need to come with us, miss.” The man in the front said, this Blighter however wore black and had red crosses on his shoulders.

“Should I grab my purse?” Ẻirinn asked calmly, hoping to stall a bit. “What is this about? I have a store to run.”

“Mr.Starrick wants to see you miss. Now come along.” He demanded again, moving a hand to grab her but she quickly slammed the door shut and locked it again.

The men started getting angry to the point that one brute hit the door harder, Ẻirinn backing up and watching in shock as the door rattled on its hinges. Not taking any chance she quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed one of her small kitchen knives as the door was kicked open, she wouldn’t be caught off guard again. The brutes walked in first, Ẻirinn ran to the left of them and dragged the blade across the first man’s chest, the second getting a cut on his arm as he moved to grab her. They yelled and grunted in pain but Ẻirinn ran to the exit, the third Blighter getting the knife in his side and the last man grabbed her arms. She thrashed and managed to turn them before stepping on his foot hard and kicking him back, the man wearing black stumbled back and landed on one of her tables with a loud yell in pain and the table was toppled over. Cups flew off from the table and the cloth fell off, the second man with his arm bleeding ran after her but she was already running down the street. Angry yells sounded out behind her as she ran, tightening the shawl around her so it wouldn’t fly off and her boots clacked against the stone as she weaved through the crowds of people. Her adrenaline was spiked to make her run faster and her heart pounded in her chest, upon looking back she saw a Blighter carriage coming down the road. In an attempt to hide she ran into an alleyway and ran through the maze-like area, the carriage screeched to a stop and her heart stilled seeing a second carriage stopping. Seeing a fence ahead of her she climbed up it and dropped onto the other side before running out of the alley and heading straight to the Thames.

She would need a ride, quickly climbing onto a carriage that was slowly passing by and pulling the man out of his seat and apologizing as she smacked the reins and sped faster to the Thames. One of the red Blighter carriages pulled up alongside her, this time having two women with the black jackets and red crosses on them. Ẻirinn didn’t know why they were dressed differently but it had to be bad news, without second thought she rammed her carriage into theirs and pulled ahead of them. A gun shot rang out behind her, making her duck a bit before ramming into them again, making the wheel fall off and one of the Blighters were jolted from their seat. They were not far from the Thames, if she could get close enough she could hitch a ride on a boat. Ẻirinn nearly fell out of the seat as she pulled the reins hard to stop the horse, jumping off as soon as they stopped and ran to the bridge that overlooked the Thames. Glancing to her right she saw another carriage on its way and climbed onto the side, yet as she jumped a sharp pain shot through her shoulder and she involuntarily curled. Her back was first to meet the water with a painful slap against her skin, the cold shocking her and as she swam up her shoulder burned with an aching sensation. With the sound of Blighters at the nearby docks she had no choice but to sink under and wait.

Nora frantically ran through the streets, stopping for a second to look for a Rook and caught the look of a woman wearing green. Catching her breath she ran over and grabbed the woman’s arm and begged her to help the Rabbit. Although she didn’t know what the Rabbit meant, the Rook looked like she understood and called for a Rook carriage, helping Nora climb in and getting onto the seat with the other Rook. It was a short ride and the Rook instantly jumped off to go find help, talking to several other Rooks in the area. The commotion brought the attention of Jacob, who had stayed the night there since he was completely drunk last night. Walking out of the building he rubbed his head before shouting. “Enough! Everyone shut your mouths! What is going on?”

“The Rabbit is being attacked, her store worker Nora is here for help,” The female Rook explained quickly. “But she has no idea where she went or if she has been captured by the Blighters.”

That certainly woke Jacob up, his hazel eyes widening before running to one of the carriages and yelling out his orders. “Keep watch of Nora! And keep patrolling for Blighters! Find out why they’re on our territory! I need at least four of you at the Bluebell tea house in about 20 minutes.”

As fast as the carriage could, with Jacobs encouragements to the horse and persistent smacking of the reins, he sped down the street with bumps and air nearly blowing his hat off. His hands tightened on the reins and pulled hard to make the carriage stop seeing Blighters patrolling outside of the tea house. Pulling his hat off and hood up, he shot a line up to the top of her home and opened her bedroom window, assassinating someone that was looking through her closet. It wasn’t really clear what they were looking for, if she already left then that meant they were trying to find something from her. Moving to the stairs he crept down and whistled to catch the attention of another Blighter in the guest room, stabbing the blade into the man’s chin before letting the body drop.

Jacob waited by the stairs and listened, hearing one of the Blighters speak out. “Find the money! Mr.Starrick wants this wench to pay for all the trouble she’s caused and letting her shop go bankrupt is the perfect way.”

“Sir there’s not nearly enough money in the register to be her bank savings..”

“Damn it look again! It can’t be that hard to hide so much money!”

A scowl crossed Jacob’s face as he whistled again, catching the attention of a Blighter and easily brought the woman to her end. Seeing that there were only three left downstairs he quickly threw a smoke bomb down and ran down to slice two of their necks before punching the last man hard across his face and pinning him to one of the tables. Jacob twisted his arm to his back and grabbed a chunk of the man’s hair, forcing his face to the table and hissed out. “Where is Miss Aisling?”

“Who are you?! This is none of your business!” The man growled and tried to struggle which only led to Jacob smacking his head on the wooden table. 

“Tell me before you become my Rook’s new punching bag.”

“Alright! Mr.Starrick was mad at the little wench for being disrespectful and was a threat! He tried to make her back down from the Rooks and she wouldn’t agree!”

“Ganging up on an innocent woman.” Jacob scoffed. “How low can he be?”

“Oh that bitch is far from innocent.” He snarled, looking up at Jacob from the corner of his eye. “You see the men? She killed two of them before running off, not to mention her radical ideas will throw off the balance of England!”

“Radical ideas huh?” Jacob snarled, pulling the man up and shoving him to the door. “You better go before my Rook’s take care of you. And tell Starrick if I see another Blighter around her they’ll be sent to the grave.”

The Templar soldier ran off, letting Jacob look at the mess in the room. A table was on it’s side, a chair busted, many bodies now laid on the floor. Taking a minute to analyze, Jacob walked to the table that had cold tea sitting and looked to the kitchen door that led to the back garden. “Nora must have left through there..”

Walking to the door Jacob noticed the broken lock and hummed as he looked back down the main dining area and examined the fallen table and broken lamp. “Men broke the door, she ran towards them with a blade, at least killing two apparently before leaving. Probably injuring anyone else in the way.”

“She put up one hell of a fight.” Jacob smirked to himself, but it quickly vanished as he left the tea house and climbed onto a carriage that was parked to the side. 

While driving he noticed broken lamp posts and a wreckage from a Blighter carriage, the mess being slowly cleaned by the fire department. He continued to drive, assuming if she went anywhere it would be across the bridge to Westminster. But his hopes of her safety were dashed when he pulled the horse to a stop and noticed down below many Blighters covering one of the docks. Wasting no time he jumped off the side of the bridge, diving into the water and slowly swimming to the docks to listen, holding onto the stone platform.

“She has to be here somewhere! Search the whole Thames if you must!”

“There’s no way she survived a jump like that.” Another murmured. “We only found the damn shawl.”

Jump? Jacob’s heart stopped and pulled himself higher to look at the Blighter as he threw the wet purple and gold shawl to the stone. The shawl was tattered and far from drying out or repaired, but he noticed the blood on it and began looking around frantically at the dirty water. He started swimming, climbing onto passing boats and asking people if they had seen a woman in her description. The longer he looked for her the more his concern grew, his heart thudding painfully against his chest and his body was sore from the constant jumps and swimming. Getting to one of the boats that were still in the water, it held a fight club and Jacob hurried to Mr.Topping and grabbed his arm.

“Ah! Jacob! Come to join us?” He asked, pulling his arm away from the strong grip.

“No, I wanted to know if you’ve seen a blonde woman, she should have been here not too long ago.” Jacob asked quickly.

“Hmm..no I don’t recon..Wait-” He started, and then looked at one of the shipmates. “Robert! You said something about a woman swimming right?”

The sailor, Robert, turned to Mr.Topping and nodded. “Yes! Looked like a drowned rat, she kept diving under the boats and headed to Westminster!”

“Thanks!” Jacob replied before jumping across some boxes in the water and onto a passing boat.

He continued leaping around until he arrived at the shore, shaking off the excess water and scanned the area for clues. If she dived under the boats that means she was trying to stay out of sight, and if she was wounded then she couldn’t have the energy to climb onto a dock. Jacob walked to the shore line and noticed a mud trail, the dirt lifted up from exposure to water and dragged towards a structure of the bridge. Following the trail he found a figure on the ground, quickly seeing it was Ẻirinn who had blood pouring out from her left shoulder and tears streaming down her cheeks. Her clothes were soaked and she was breathing hard, her body just laying out on the dirt. 

“Ẻirinn, sit up.” Jacob ordered softly, helping her sit up and she squirmed for a minute before coming to realize who was holding her. “It’s alright love, you’re safe.”

“Jacob-” She whimpered, and placed a hand over her shoulder with a hiss. “Fuck!”

“Well that’s not lady like.” Jacob teased softly and carefully picked her up, scooping her up bridal style to carry her. “Hold on, we’ll get you to Nightingale.”

She said nothing, just letting him carry her and letting herself go limp with a sense of safety. Her body was beyond sore and throbbed to the pumps of her heart, trying to focus her time to stopping the flow of tears. It was surprising she wasn’t passed out by now from blood loss, but perhaps she had better control then she thought. Jacob quickly climbed into a carriage that was passing by, thankful that there were no people inside as he laid Ẻirinn on the seat. Taking out his medicine canister he raised her head up so she could take a sip before gently pouring the cool liquid on her shoulder. Ẻirinn hissed loudly and her body jolted to the sting, but Jacob kept his hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair a bit.

“Easy love, I just want to make sure you’re good to go before I drive us there.”

“I’m not a hussy Jacob I don’t need pampering.” Ẻirinn mumbled in annoyance. “I’ll stay awake just please get us to the hospital.”

“I will hold you to those words.” He joked before climbing out and on top of the carriage and shoving the man off the seat to take over.

The carriage bounced as they sped down the street, Ẻirinn groaning a bit but keeping pressure to the wound on her shoulder. Either someone really liked to see her in pain or really liked to see her run because her legs were still working and uninjured. Sitting up carefully, her green eyes scanned the landscape and tried to take her mind off the pain, releasing a soft sigh and leaned her head on the glass. When the carriage skidded to a stop Ẻirinn was already standing and opening the door, just in time for Jacob to help her out. 

“How are your legs not jelly by now?” Jacob wondered, he would have figured her to be exhausted.

“Honestly, I feel tired mentally more than physically.” Ẻirinn smiled at him, holding his hand tightly as she walked with him. “I’m glad you came in time. I was starting to think I wouldn’t be able to get home.”

“The Templars are determined to find you, Starrick has become crueler since Pearl’s death. Along with that my sister said she was retrieving a key from his worker Miss Thorne.” Jacob replied, helping her inside and one of the nurses gasped in horror.

“What happened?!”

“My friend has been shot, can you help?”

“Follow me, there’s an empty room down this hall.” 

Quickly the two were led by the nurse and Ẻirinn took her place on the bed as she opened the door for them. Jacob stood beside the bed as the nurse stated she would get a doctor, his cheeks flushed a little as Ẻirinn started to remove her blood stained blouse. “Should I leave?”

“No, I prefer you here.” Ẻirinn grinned, moving to have her back to him as she took the blouse off and held it to her chest to cover her breasts. “Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“On the contrary, I think the view is lovely,” Jacob replied but then continued. “Well minus the blood all over your back.”

“Oh how you’ve hurt me.” She dramatically sighed, looking over her shoulder at him. “I find you attractive with blood on your knuckles, are you saying I look ugly in it?”

“Well there’s also a hole.” Jacob pointed out but placed his hands on the bed and leaned closer, lightly kissing her right shoulder and muttered. “This side is clean though.”

“Jacob, this would be much more romantic if you could help me find something to slow the bleeding.” Ẻirinn mumbled as she felt her vision blur a bit.

Instead of replying he grabbed a nearby cloth and dipped it in a basin of water, gently pressing it to her back since she had her blouse pressed to the front. She bit her lip to hide a gasp and tensed up in her shoulders from the cold water, Jacob pressed lightly before whispering softly in her ear. “This better?”

Letting out a pained chuckle she nodded. “Much, thank you.”

Nurse Nightingale walked in not long after, moving Jacob to the side as she took a look at Ẻirinn’s shoulder and took out a stitching set. “I’m going to have to sew up the wound.”

“What?” Ẻirinn turned to look at her but was greeted with a flick to the head.

“Calm down. I can have you numb or you can suck it up and just be still.”

“Oh god..ok, I would rather be conscious.”

Jacob stepped closer, staying out of the nurse's way and sitting with Ẻirinn, removing his top hat he placed a hand on her back and gently rubbed his thumb on her skin. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right here to help you through it.”

It took a few minutes for the young woman to relax herself, letting Jacob distract her with jokes and stories from the Rooks while Nightingale started sewing the wound up. Other than a few pained gasps for air, Ẻirinn didn’t speak, she only occasionally giggled and kept her eyes on Jacob to forget the needle being pulled through her skin. Tears pooled in the green eyes from the pricks but Jacob took one of her hands to comfort her while the other hand kept her shirt over her chest. By the time her back was finished, Nightingale moved to the front and Ẻirinn was doing her best not to look at her shoulder while it was being stitched, Jacob having to cup her cheek to keep the temptation at bay.

“So, after the Rooks started firing on the Blighters, Harvey Hughes took off like a chicken with its head cut off!” Jacob chuckled. “I seriously didn’t have to chase him that far before grabbing him and shoving him in a carriage. Now of course he’s hollering like a wounded animal which draws attention from Blighters and they start chasing us on their own rides. However, joke on them, I threw a voltage bomb at one of the carriages and the other accidentally ran into a police transport! I was able to get to Alberline and got quite a bit of brass in turn.”

“You and Evie must have enough money to retire by now.” Ẻirinn joked with a deep inhale from the needle pricking her skin.

“Actually not that much, we decided to do a daily meet up and discuss our money spending. We pay off supplies for the Rooks, buy new weapons, and then there’s the money we split while we’re running around England.”

“Ah I see..you guys are so lucky though, it seems like every time I go out to do good I get injured.”

“You’re better at running then fighting.” Jacob agrees but then adds. “But, the Templars are becoming persistent to hunt you..I will need to do some digging to find out why exactly.”

“I think it’s obvious..” Ẻirinn sighed as she looked down. “They see me as an annoyance and a link to the Brotherhood. While killing or hurting me may not affect the Brotherhood it will still make ripples in the group. Plus I think Starrick just does not like open minded people.”

“That is an understatement.” Jacob chuckled and pecked the top of her head. “Don’t worry, you should stay on our train while I figure this out.”

“Don’t trouble yourself Jacob, there are others that need your help right now. I’ll be fine.”

“I would take his offer,” Nightingale cut in. “You can not tear your stitches and working in your shop is not advisable. You at least need to let the stitches stay in for at least 10 days.”

“10 days?” An irritated groan left her lips. “Shit, what am I going to do for 10 days? I can’t let Nora take care of the shop-Oh fuck Nora!”

“Easy Ẻirinn,” Jacob clenched her hand and she looked at him with worry. “She is with the Rooks currently, and they’re taking care of your shop.”

“But I have to clean it up! And with the bank issue I don’t know what I can replace, and the money is still under my bed!”

“Ẻirinn! Please calm down, you’ll mess up my stitching.” Nightingale scolded with a shake of her head.

“It’s all under control, there are going to be Rooks stationed there all day and night.” Jacob soothed. “I’ll take you to the train tonight.”

“A-alright..suppose there is nothing I can do about it.” 

“And you shouldn’t,” Nightingale spoke as she finished the last stitch. “For 10 days you need to not strain your shoulder, no heavy lifting, no fighting, you should be thankful it’s not your dominant side. Oh, and if a stitch does tear then come back to me.”

“Yes, thank you Miss Nightingale. I’ll try my best to take care of it.” Ẻirinn promised with a bittersweet tone, looking at her shirt and asking. “Do you have a shirt I could borrow or can you clean mine?”

“You’ll need to wear loose shirts or sleeveless.” Nightingale replied and put the materials away. “I’ll get you a new shirt, stay here.”

As she left, Jacob pulled Ẻirinn’s hand closer and pecked her hand and smiled at her. “I will have your home taken care of, you work on getting better.”

Ẻirinn looked at him, ready to reject his offer. “Jacob-”

“No!” Jacob interrupted and stood up. “As soon as we’re done here I’m taking you to the train and I’ll go take a look at your store.”

Knowing very well she wasn’t going to win this argument, she sighed and gave a small smile to him and nodded. “Alright, thank you..really I can’t thank you enough. Are you sure Evie won’t mind?”

“She won’t! Trust me, Evie sees you as a friend, she would not be upset having you there for a couple days.”

“How could I ever repay you guys?”

A smirk curled onto his face and helped her stand up, leaning closer till their noses practically touched, him having to lean over more since she was shorter. “Forfeit the bet?”

The smirk was returned with her own coy grin and she traced the scar on his chin. “Not yet~ You want to pull a carriage around the front? I’ll come out when Nightingale says so.”

An exaggerated sigh left him and started to walk to the door. “You are one big tease, but as my lady wishes.”

She didn’t bother to say anything as he left, moving her shirt from her chest and hissed as she hunched a little, realizing it would be better to keep a straight back with her stitches. It was no more than five minutes before Nightingale returned with a white shirt that the sleeves stopped at her upper arms, the sleeves were puffs that would stay off her stitches. Nightingale gave her specific instructions along with medicine in case something started getting infected, the young irish woman soaked the information like a sponge before being sent on her way to the exit. Outside, Jacob waited on one of the Rook carriage seats and Ẻirinn walked over before sitting inside to not strain the stitches. 

“Jacob, how do you know where your train is?” She yelled out of the cabin.

“It has a schedule! We’ll meet up with it at Cannon Street Station!”

“Near the city of London? Will we make it in time?”

A chuckle left the assassin and the carriage jolted forward with Ẻirinn letting out a yelp as she fell back in her seat. She giggled as she held onto the seat, watching the streets and buildings zip by them as they drove to the City of London. The day had gone by so quickly, it was past 2 in the noon now and Jacob pulled the carriage to a stop at the station and climbed off the seat. The blonde did not get much time to criticize his driving before he took her right hand and pulled her through the crowd and up the stairs, a train whistled loudly and the two jumped onto the back of the Frye train. The two caught their breaths and Ẻirinn smiled at him before moving her sleeve up a bit to check the stitches, this caused Jacob to turn to worry.

“Did they tear?”

“No, thankfully you were pulling on my right arm.”

“Sorry love, I was just-”

“Jacob,” She cut him off and cupped his cheek with her left hand. “I’m alright, now, mind showing me around? I’ve been dying to see this place.”

His smile returned and held the door open like a gentlemen, showing her the market in the fourth carriage, leading up slowly to the bar where some Rooks sat, when getting to the second carriage Agnes greeted them and Ẻirinn’s eyes were caught by the assassin’s wall. She started to read the notes and noticed the “X’s” across a few of the pictures of people that have been eliminated. She froze when she saw a note to the bank and one red line connected from the bank to her home with a note of “Blighters?” placed next to it. Turning to him, her face distraught as she asked. “Jacob, I feel that the bank will be troublesome, maybe you and Evie should tackle it together.”

“Doubt me love?” He teased but seeing how her eyes were downcast his joke ended quickly.

“No, I mean- it will be dangerous. My bank advisor, Claude, looked completely frazzled. I would feel better if you had another person with you, that place is a fortress so assassinating someone in there without being caught. Not to mention that the Templars are hoarding money apparently, Starrick was there when I went.”

“Starrick was there? Do you know why?” Jacob suddenly turned serious as he listened.

“No idea, that’s how he captured me and Evie was able to rescue me. He wanted to rough me to make me give up where you and Evie were, possibly also scaring me away from my home.”

“Starrick is truly getting on my nerves, like a rat that keeps coming back no matter how many times it keeps getting caught in a trap.”

“Well we have one less thing to worry about!” 

The two looked over to the first carriage where Evie walked across into the second carriage, the assassin smiled at her brother and Ẻirinn before showing them the key to the vault. “Miss Thorne is no more, the vault key is ours.”

“I don’t quite understand the history of the vaults..” Ẻirinn muttered with confusion.

“I can explain it another time.” Evie spoke before her blue eyes gazed at the sleeves. “Ẻirinn what happened?”

“Oh, gun shot...the Blighters were really bold this time.”

“My god, I thought they’d only take shots at Jacob and I.” Evie sympathized as she took a closer look at the stitches.

“Well she will be staying with us for a couple days, Evie since you’re free perhaps you can keep her entertained while I take care of her home.” Jacob excused himself, tipping his hat before leaving the carriage and jumping off the side.

Ẻirinn giggled and shook her head. “Guess it’s just us girls, care to enlighten me on the vault?”

“I would be delighted.” Evie replied with a smile and the two walked to the bar cart.


	12. Why A Dress?

It was evening time and both girls were still chatting away, moving to Evie’s room and the assassin started showing her the illustrations and flowers she had collected since arriving in England. After a bit of negotiating, Ẻirinn decided to sleep in the bar room since the bar booth was somewhere she could lay out on her back. Evie commented that if she was not around then Ẻirinn could take her bed to rest, but the tea maker refused saying that the assassin’s work was more deserving of comfort rather than her minor wounds. It was a mute point so the two left it alone after some bickering. The subject of these magical items still confused Ẻirinn but not as much as before, thanks to Evie’s books she was able to see images and understand how powerful these artifacts are.

“Evie, how long ago was the Brotherhood created?”

“Very long ago, it’s hard to say exactly when, but the Brotherhood and Templars have been at war for a long time. Longer than the 1400’s.”

It was really interesting to hear of their history, especially about Kenway who actually lived in England. Evie seemed to be rather passionate about the subjects, her eyes practically lit up from a midnight blue to a sapphire, Ẻirinn was just glad that her questions didn’t annoy her. They were so busy talking they barely noticed the door open and Henry walking in, he smiled at the two. “Good evening Ladies.”

“Ah, Mr.Green. What can I help you with?” Evie asked, turning to him and clearing her throat and straightening her clothes.

“I just got onboard and the Rooks were saying Miss Aisling was here,” Henry said softly, walking closer and spoke softly. “I heard everything from Nora, I apologize this even happened.”

“Henry you can’t be in two places at once. Besides, Jacob is taking care of it now.” Ẻirinn replied before asking in turn. “How is Nora? And Thomas?”

“Well I have not seen the orphans, but Nora understands the situation and is staying with her parents until you are ready to reopen. Thankfully you don’t look too injured.”

“Just a few stitches, Mr.Starrick is the largest hornswoggler I’ve ever met.” Ẻirinn grumbled as she showed the stitches. “Why could he not just face me? Now I can’t work for a few days.”

“I think that is the point of the attack. If not killing you, then wounding you for a few days would make our attention turn to you.” Evie theorized and walked to her bookshelf to set the book back.

“Then please don’t stop fighting on my behalf.” Ẻirinn sighed and sat on the bed for a moment, her feet were sore from today's events. “What do I do now?”

“I may have another party for you to join.” Henry answered, handing her an invitation. “This is a very important one, it is being held at the theater for an opera.”

“What’s so important about an opera?” Ẻirinn questioned as she looked over the notice.

“The queen herself is going to be present, this is our chance to have her hear our cause.”

“Mr.Green, no one can just walk up to the queen.” Evie interjected. “And even if this invitation is going to get her in, how is she supposed to speak to the queen?”

“I’m sure she can think up something.” Henry replied with a smile to them. “What do you say Ẻirinn?”

“Well..couldn’t hurt to try, gives me an excuse to finally wear that dress I got.” Ẻirinn gave a shy smile in return.

“Wonderful, and it will occupy you for tomorrow so at least you’ll have something to do.” Henry encouraged before the three looked over to the door, Jacob opening it and smirking.

“What a party, the gang's all here.”

“Jacob, how was everything?” Ẻirinn asked immediately, walking over to him.

“Don’t you worry your pretty head, the shop is under guard and I took some time to find Thomas and let him along with others know you were staying here. We’re trying to keep the situation quiet but the Rook’s are informing customers that you’re in the hospital if they ask.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Ẻirinn sighed but smiled at him. “But thanks.”

“Is the shop badly damaged?” Evie asked, her eyes gazing to her troublesome brother.

“A few dishes are destroyed, a couple chairs and tables need to be buffed, but otherwise the shop is in order. Thankfully none of the oil lamps were broken or the building could have burned down.” Jacob shrugged off. “I think she got off pretty lucky.”

“Luck seems to be the only thing keeping me alive.” Ẻirinn joked weakly and carefully rolled her shoulders back, the stitches started to burn when she thought about her wound. “I will have to Get my stuff from home, money, clothes-”

“I’ll take care of that.” Evie volunteered, moving to the front of the carriage and climbing out.

“What are you doing tomorrow Ẻirinn? We can go to the pub.” Jacob offered with a smile.

“Oh, well I have a mission to an opera tomorrow, it looks like I will be available in the night.” Ẻirinn replied before chuckling. “I’ll probably need a night after the opera anyways.”

“Maybe I can pick you up afterwards.” Jacob replied and took the invitation from her hand to look it over. “Alright, it’s a plan.”

Henry decided to excuse himself and the two sat on Evie’s bed and continued to talk about the Rooks and the plan for the opera. The more they talked, the more excited Ẻirinn was getting about going to the opera, which was something she didn’t expect since she’s never cared about going before. In truth she was always curious about the opera, any theater for that matter, but she never found time to go see any showings that were actually interesting. After a while, Ẻirinn’s back started hurting from sitting up and standing up straight for the past few hours, groaning softly and letting herself curl forward for some relief.

“Your stitches are hurting?” Jacob asked, trying to look at her face that was covered by her hair.

“No, just my back, I’m trying to keep my stitches from straining but it’s not easy to sit straight for so long.”

“Never considered a corset?” Jacob smirked at her, moving a hand around her side.

“Over my dead body. You try wearing one for hours.” Ẻirinn huffed and yelped as Jacob pulled her back onto the bed, laying beside her and chuckled.

“You’re becoming easier to surprise.”

“Shut up you meater,” Ẻirinn giggled and nuzzled her nose to his. “Come on I was starting to buy the gentleman's act.”

Jacob gave a fake look of hurt and rolled on top of her, eliciting a playful squeal from the girl. “How dare you call me a coward, you’re quite a cheeky sod for your behavior with the Blighters.”

“Hey they deserve my spite.” She defended before trying to push him off. “Now get off! Nightingale said I’m not supposed to be lifting anything heavy!”

“Oh that’s it!”

Laughter rang out from the two as Jacob began tickling her sides and leaving butterfly kisses on her neck, Ẻirinn squirming and continued to try and shove him off, all kinds of half-serious insults spilling from her lips. In response to those insults the assassin over her only continued his assault until her breath started hitching and laughter died from lack of air. He pushed himself up onto his palms, looking down at her with loving hazel eyes as she found her breath again, her cheeks red from laughing and tears pricked at the corner of her forest green eyes. Her chest heaved at first but as air reentered her lungs her breathing mellowed out, the woman smiled at him but her eyes closed and a sigh left her as pain came back into her arm. Jacob seemed to notice the discomfort and placed a kiss on her shoulder right above the stitches, mumbling softly to her. “You’re going to have a fantastic scar here.”

“I never thought I would have a scar, I must be losing my edge.” Ẻirinn opened her eyes and took off Jacob’s hat, threading her fingers through his locks.

“Scars are really cool.” Jacob answered honestly. “You like mine right?”

“Of course I do, but one on my shoulder? Could’ve had a better place for one,” She pouted at him. “Like on my leg or cheek.”

“A scar on your beautiful legs or face?” Jacob grinned at her.

Casting a mocked hurt she stuck her bottom lip out and continued to pout. “Are you saying my shoulders are ugly?”

“By the skin i’ve seen so far on your body, never, but my favorite part of you has to be your face.” Jacob pecked her forehead and his hands started moving to her legs, caressing them. “Strong legs, thin figure, eyes that hold so much passion in them.”

“Jacob I only just got my face back to its normal color, I don’t need a swelled head or red face again.”

“Aww, all poked up darling?” 

His tease was followed by her playfully biting his cheek, making him grunt and pull off her. “Bratty girl.”

“You’re one to talk, now get off me, I need to get into the bar carriage.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m sleeping in the booth.”

“Or, perhaps you and I can share the couch~”

“Jacob, how you’re able to sleep on it and not kink your neck or hurt your back is beyond me. That couch is not big enough for the two of us, plus I will be moving around, I’ll just fall off and hurt my shoulder again.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.” Jacob promised and got up, helping her off the bed and walking with her to the couch and removed his coat. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Ẻirinn took her boots off and looked at Jacob as he set his coat aside and took his shoes off, laying on the couch on his back. The smug grin on his face was enough to make her roll her eyes but climbed up onto him, he relaxed his body and waited until she got comfortable on his chest. Letting out a happy sigh, Ẻirinn looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest and smiling at him. “Thank you Jacob, are you comfortable?”

“I’m alright love, now rest up, tomorrow we have a busy day.” Jacob said and tilted his head back onto the arm of the chair, Ẻirinn moving up a bit before turning her head and resting her cheek on his chest. It did not take long for them to slip into a dreamless sleep, with the heat of their bodies providing enough warmth to the chilled train.

Laughter had woken Ẻirinn up quickly as she cracked open her eyes to see Bertha and a couple other Rooks in their room, Agnes giggling into her hand. An irritated groan left Ẻirinn and sat up, a little surprised that she wasn’t too sore, but she was caught off guard by the arms still holding her waist. Jacob was soon woken up by the noise and let out a groan as he hissed out. “What the hell are you all doing here? Shut your sauceboxes you rouges.”

“And here I was being concerned about you!” Bertha laughed at Ẻirinn. “Looks like you had a good night’s sleep.”

“Bertha what are you doing here?” Ẻirinn asked, her voice quiet and gravelly as she got off of Jacob.

“Well, we were coming to check up on you to make sure you were ok after yesterday. There were a few Blighters around but we managed to run them off before they got close to your place.” Bertha explained with a smile. “How is your shoulder?”

Ẻirinn tried her best to look at her shoulder, moving the sleeve back and checking the stitches. “Sore, miss Nightingale said that I can’t work for 10 days until I can come back and have the stitches removed. In the meantime Henry has a job for me today.”

“Oh? Anything exciting?” Bertha asked but was cut off by Jacob. 

“What time is it?”

“A little after 9 Mr.Frye.” One of the men replied and he groaned.

“I better be off then, I will see you later Rabbit.” Jacob said before looking around. “Now where did I leave my hat?”

“I believe it’s in Evie’s room.” Ẻirinn replied and watched him move carts before turning her attention back to Bertha. “Sorry, and yes! I’m going to an opera to try and meet the queen.”

“The queen? But how?” Finn asked as he tilted his head. “She will be surrounded by guards and not to mention you would need to catch her attention.”

“That’s what I need to figure out while I’m there.” Ẻirinn sighed and joked. “Let’s just hope I don’t have to climb up to her booth. But I am excited, Jacob said he’s been around the theater while passing by, a beautiful place in the Strand. I have always wanted to try and see a performance there.”

“Really? I’m surprised you’ve never gone.” Finn commented. “I have heard that great powerful plays are hosted there by a man called Maxwell Roth who owns it. There have been many interesting plays made apparently.”

“Then I look forward to it.” Ẻirinn replied honestly.

Bertha raised a brow at Finn and asked. “Since when have you been there?”

“I haven’t, I only passed by when they performed, the very gasps and cheers of the audience inside was enough to say how great the plays were.” Finn replied with a shrug then said to Ẻirinn. “I hope you enjoy yourself.”

“I’m sure I will, I need to actually go home today and grab my dress and several other things and see Nora. If you guys see Thomas can you tell him he can slip into my home to rest?”

“Of course, do you want a ride miss?” Bertha asked, glancing out of the window. “We’re almost in Lambeth.”

“That would be lovely.” Ẻirinn nodded and followed them to the back of the train to look at the market while waiting for the train to stop in Lambeth.

It did not take long for the train to arrive and the three disembarked the train and found themselves a carriage to take to her home, much to her disappointment the inside of her home was messier than she thought it was when she left. She would have to spend a day cleaning up all the broken dishes, the tables, and the blood stains that were on the floor. Going upstairs she started packing her clothes and personal items with Bertha’s help. “Bertha, please make sure no one gets in here, my money is stored here due to the bank crashing.”

“Oh, I heard about that, Mr.Frye is going to find out what’s going on there today I believe.” Bertha hummed in reply, picking up her suitcase for her. “Come along, where does Nora live?”

“In Southwark, North near the Thames.” Ẻirinn explained. “We still have time to get there so let’s try to lay low, if the Templars are still after me I shouldn’t be seen.”

“You got it, a quiet trip it is.” Bertha nodded and walked downstairs with Ẻirinn, smiling at her. “So why do we need to go to Nora’s home?”

“Because she can help me get ready for the party, I’m hoping she can make me look a little more..um..”

“Like an aristocrat?” Bertha implies. 

“Something like that, being a business woman isn’t going to be enough of an impression. I’m just hoping she knows about the Rooks a little.”

“Ẻirinn, she’s the queen, I’m sure she knows about the Rooks.”

“Thanks Bertha. How have things been in the Rooks?”

“Aggravating to say the least, we’ve been training our asses off and the Blighters have been feisty as of late.” She replied grumpily, getting into the carriage with Ẻirinn as Finn drove them. “Seriously, while Jacob and Evie have been great we need money to upgrade our weapons or we’ll fall behind. We’re spread too thin in England.”

“I see, well I’m sure that you guys will get more Rook’s soon. But your homes must be improving right?”

“Barely, broken windows, rotting wood, a few of us have been trying to upgrade our homes but we still need money for supplies.”

“Well let me know if I can help in any way.” Ẻirinn smiled, taking her bag. “Maybe I could provide some money to you.”

“It would be appreciated, but it doesn’t help anyone if you go bankrupt over us.”

“I’m not going bankrupt, I have plenty of money to keep my business and support my friends.” She reassured, Bertha’s brows furrowing for a second before relaxing and a smile crossed her face.

“Alright, if you say so..now, what is the juicy story on you and Mr.Frye?”

“Details? We just talked part of the night and then I went to bed.”

Ẻirinn’s shrug only made Bertha grin as she pointed to her neck. “Oh? Then what’s that little spot on your neck?”

“Spot?” She questioned, taking out a small mirror from her bag and looking at her neck for the mark. When she spotted a small love bite on her collarbone her face flushed bright red and she hissed. “Damn it Jacob-”

A roar of laughter came from the Rook and took off her hat to comb her hair back. “Oh that is rich! You and Jacob are courting! Now that in itself is a wonderful terror and romance.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well Jacob has flirted with many women since arriving here, he’s a charming fellow that’s for sure. Many women have swooned over him but you’re lucky to have that man around your finger.” Ẻirinn frowned and Bertha caught on quickly. “You two are together right?”

“It’s..complicated, no not that, just..” A stressed sigh left the blonde as she elaborated. “He and I can’t deny there is something between us, but I don’t know if I’m ready for a serious relationship. So he and I made a bet, when I kiss him on the lips on my own accord that means I do love him. If not then we continue this game of cat and mouse.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? He is a man, and men are not very patient.”

“I know, but if he’s serious I want to be sure.” Ẻirinn replied before asking. “Other..women?”

“W-well that was before he met you I think, or before you two started this game.” Bertha tried to explain but the hurried response just made Ẻirinn’s shoulders slump.

“I suppose I have made him wait a while..”

“Look, he respects you, when he flirts with women it’s normally jokes and sharing drinks. With you he talks to you, offers his home. So I would not worry too much.” Bertha replied seriously, putting her cap back on.

Ẻirinn gave a half-hearted smile at her and nodded, but said nothing in return as she watched the scenery go by. Soon the awkwardness was lifted and the two spoke again of the Rooks and progress of England’s freedom. It eventually lifted further to laughter and telling stories of scenarios they both had encountered and endured with others. By the time they arrived at Nora’s they had even forgotten the reason for coming in the first place, Finn having to remind them before politely asking Ẻirinn to hurry and get ready so they could get her to the play. Bertha and Ẻirinn walked to the door and the blonde knocked, the door swinging open to show Nora and her eyes lit up.

“Ẻirinn! You’re ok!” Nora made a move to hug her but was quickly stopped by Ẻirinn grabbing her hands. 

“Easy! I have stitches!” She quickly said, Bertha holding her bag and stifling a laugh.

“Stitches? Oh goodness what happened?”

“Long of the short, I was attacked. Don’t worry I hope to get the shop running again in a couple days, but I can’t strain my left arm.” 

“Oh my, well come on in. My parents are currently working.” Nora replied and let them in. “I’m so glad you’re ok, but how come you’re here?”

“Actually I need your help, I need to get ready to go to the opera house. So I need to look..presentable.”

“And she needs all the help she can get..” Bertha muttered to Nora with a chuckle, Ẻirinn flicking her cap off and making her double over laughing.

“Ha, ha, Nora if you’re a miracle worker maybe you can make Bertha’s eyes blend into her face.” Ẻirinn rolled her eyes and then smiled. “Where can I change?”

“O-oh here let’s go up to my room.” Nora smiled and led them upstairs, Bertha following after them. “So how come you’re going to an opera?”

“I’m trying to meet the queen.” Ẻirinn replied and the shocked look on Nora’s face made her chuckle. “I know, it is a long shot but if I can speak with her about the Rooks or Brotherhood.”

“M-my lord that is a-a very special occasion! You need to have so much preparation.”

“All the preparation in the world couldn’t have her ready..” Bertha muttered again as she turned around with Nora to let Ẻirinn change. 

“I heard that!” Ẻirinn huffed as she took off her blouse and trousers to get the dress garments on. “I hate this stuff..it’s hot and tight.”

“Did you bring your fan?” Nora asked.

“Yep, but seriously how can high class women stand this?”

Bertha scoffed and joked. “Anything to get a rich husband, or a statement.”

“Bertha that’s not nice..” Nora sighed. “My mom said that some women just like to dress nicer because they want to feel good about their appearance or because they need to show their status.”

“Both of you make good points, while dressing fancy is status and feminine features, it’s also a trap for men. I personally don’t care what people wear them for, I just wonder how the hell they can breathe!” Ẻirinn grumbled angrily.

“Be thankful you don’t have to wear a corset then, you have a thin figure.” Nora complimented. “And I can not wait to see the dress on you.”

“About that...I need help..” Ẻirinn whimpered out. “I need the hoop next and I can’t bend over to grab it.”

Bertha snorted and turned around, grabbing the hoop and helped her put it on. “Allow me princess.”

“Hey I draw the line on princess.” Ẻirinn growled out but kept her arms up to let Nora slip the next white petticoat on. 

“Just hold on Ẻirinn, stay strong.” Nora joked and pulled the ribbons together on the petticoat.

“I will try, just try not to cut my circulation off.” 

The girls continued to work on getting Ẻirinn all ready to go, the violet dress did bring out Ẻirinn’s features, her green eyes, blonde hair, and her figure. With the black pearls on her ears and the black fan around her wrist, she was set to go and for the finishing touch Bertha brushed her hair. Nora had borrowed her mother's perfume of lavender scent and added a little to Ẻirinn’s neck before backing up and smiling. 

“You look amazing, absolutely beautiful!” Nora clapped her hands together.

“I have to admit, you look like a stuffy woman.” Bertha chuckled. “How do you feel?”

“Heavy, maybe I would like the dress more if I didn’t have three layers for it.” Ẻirinn huffed but spun around to test her distance. “It spins nicely, but the hoop is a little heavy. Thanks for your help girls.”

“No problem, It was kind of fun.” Bertha shrugged and looked to the clock in Nora’s room. “But we should probably get going or Finn will kill us.”

“Right, good luck Ẻirinn!” Nora smiled and then added. “And if you need help with the dress later please let me know.”

“Will do.” The blonde nodded before following Bertha downstairs and to the carriage.

“Finally! How much time do girls need?!” Finn shouted out as Bertha climbed up to sit with him.

“Shut your yap, it basically takes an army to get that damn fancy shit on.” Bertha growled back as Ẻirinn climbed into the carriage.

With Ẻirinn in the back the carriage pulled away from Nora’s home, waving to the girl as they left towards the Strand. Though she had been in the Strand several times, it was a shock to see the Alhambra Music Hall, many people surrounded it and she was getting jittery in her seat. As they got in line and pulled up in the carriage, Bertha swung down and opened the door for Ẻirinn, the young woman stepping out and smiling at Bertha. “Thanks, and Jacob will pick me up later.”

“Understood, we’ll drop your bag off at the train then go cause problems for the Blighters.” Bertha winked at her before climbing back onto the seat. “Good luck!”

Ẻirinn waved to them as they drove off and flipped open her fan to get some air to herself. Taking out her invitation, she showed it to the guard out front and walked inside with the rest of the crowd, caught in awe at the beauty of the theater. Getting a flyer of the play she realized it was in three acts, which meant she was going to be here for at least three hours, but the play was not going to start for another 20 minutes so this was the time to get an idea how to find where the queen would be later. Easy enough, the Queen obviously would have a booth seat, so it was just a matter of how to get in without being caught and without climbing. Ẻirinn was quick to learn the floor plans of the theater, staircases on both sides and the top floor was private area.

More than likely she would have to play the “pitiful woman” act, or something to pull away the guards from her. Ẻirinn smiled and carefully weaved through the people as she looked at the flyer. The title of the play was called “Summers Cunning Hare”, an interesting title to Ẻirinn as she read the plot to herself. “The story is of a renegade woman in England who was going to be married off for money by her cruel and neglectful parents. Upon her escape she finds herself hunted by her determined parents and fiance, a story of romance, tragedy, and marvelous stunts...sounds interesting enough.”

She wandered upstairs to the private area, cursing the dress for nearly tripping on it while walking upstairs, and gasped at the view from the balcony. “My lord, this view is amazing, I wish I could stay up in this area for the show..”

“What are you doing here?”

Ẻirinn jumped out of her skin and turned around to see one of the royal guards there, placing her hand over her heart. With all the layers of clothes her heart actually felt restricted to move. “My goodness you startled me!”

He remained still and in his still face as he explained. “This upper floor is off limits to any civilians, it has been reserved for the queen.”

In fake surprise, Ẻirinn let out another gasp and her eyes widened, curtsying as she explained. “The queen? O-oh I’m sorry I had no idea. I was just looking at the view from here before the show. Apologies this is my first time being at an opera and I got a little excited.”

“It’s fine, just please move to the lower floor.” He said but his face remained frozen in his stiff stature.

“U-understood.” Ẻirinn had to think, if the queen was coming she could hide somewhere. “Um, before I do, is there a bathroom up here? I don’t think I will be able to make it downstairs.”

The guard thought for a moment before nodding and led her to the bathroom, standing outside as she went in. Ẻirinn waited, listening for anything that might signal the queen's arrival, she knew she couldn’t stay in here long or the guard would get suspicious. The tension only made her hot and she fanned herself to get some coolness to her skin, counting to herself to make sure she doesn’t go over time. Hearing many gasps and cheers downstairs she knew that must have been the queen, stepping outside of the bathroom and smiling at the guard. “Thank you so much, um..what’s your name?”

“Not important, let me escort you downstairs.”

It was hard to tell if he was irritated, but he was definitely persistent, which was good in a soldier. The two walked together towards the stairs, taking her chance to walk slowly and Ẻirinn jokingly blamed it on the dress. “You are lucky you don't have to wear anything too stuffy, I mean, your uniform must breathe well.”

“It’s ok, it is harder in the sun.” He stiffly replied, ok now the soldier act was ticking her off.

As they made it to the stairs, Ẻirinn started thinking of a plan to get up here during intermission, but she stopped in surprise seeing Queen Victoria right at the base of the stairs. She gazed at the soldier and asked. “John? Who is this?”

“I apologize madame, she explained this is her first opera and wanted to see it from a top view.”

Ẻirinn was about to explain herself but the queen just smiled and replied. “Then she is welcomed to stay and sit with me in the booth.”


	13. Welcome to the Opera

“What?” Ẻirinn muttered out before quickly saying. “I-i mean, you honestly mean it, your majesty?”

The soldier, John, grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the top of the stairs while the queen walked upstairs with a few more guards behind her. She nodded and although her smile disappeared, a warm tone was still in her voice. “Of course, this is your first opera, unless you have friends with you?”

“O-oh no, I came alone.” Ẻirinn’s cheeks flushed and she played with her hair. “I do not know why I was invited, I do not fit in very well with the..with the other folks here from England.”

“Perhaps we can keep each other company.” Victoria replied before walking to her booth. “What is your name?”

“Ẻirinn Aisling, owner of Bluebell Tea house.” Ẻirinn answered, following the queen quickly.

“Bluebell Tea house? Oh yes, I tried one of your teas last night, interesting flavors.”

“I’m so glad you liked it.” Ẻirinn beamed, unable to get rid of her smile. She was talking to the queen, that was a once in a lifetime chance.

They entered the booth, which had a good view off to the right side of the audience, the queen sitting in a velvet chair and Ẻirinn choosing a wooden chair with a red cushion. The play lights dimmed and the curtains drew away, Ẻirinn’s green eyes watching with focus as the opera started. During the first act she couldn’t deny the jolt that shot through her body from the loud and sudden singing. Ẻirinn had really good hearing so the high pitches of singing constantly made her jolt or cringe, but she tried to not let it show since the queen was right next to her. However the first act was amazing, the woman growing up just like her, with the pressures of society and wanting nothing more than to travel the world and be free.

The actors and actresses were wonderful, singing, fights, and the lines really hit Ẻirinn hard. Coella, the main actress, was a fantastic singer and cried at all the right moments, even when she was mad there was so much passion in her words. The first act and hour went by with such emotion and when they lowered the curtains for the first intermission the young woman realized there were left over tears on her cheeks. Taking out her white handkerchief, Ẻirinn gently dabbed her cheeks and eyes from tears, Queen Victoria looking at her with a small smile. 

“Are you enjoying the show?”

“Oh certainly.” Ẻirinn replied with a giggle. “Pardon my tears, I just...the show is so intense, I felt like I could feel the actresses struggle and criticism just for being a woman. I suppose you can say I can relate to the character.”

“Care to expand on that?” Victoria asked curiously, turning a little in her seat while Ẻirinn played with her handkerchief.

“Well...when I was adopted by my caregiver Ellen, who owned the store before myself, I was constantly belittled because of my gender. People always said I should get married, have kids, or pass on the ownership of the store to a man. I do not want to be what others want, I want to be myself, to make my own judgement and choices.” 

“I can completely understand.” Victoria empathized before adding. “Being a female ruler has its strains and judgement as well.”

“But you’re a wonderful ruler.” Ẻirinn said quickly.

“And yet I have been hearing about corruption in my kingdom, and all I can do is wait.”

Ẻirinn frowned a little but spoke with hope. “But the Rooks, they are slowly freeing your country piece by piece and removing the corruption.”

“The Rooks? I have heard of them..Currently in war with the Blighter gang correct?”

“Yes,” Ẻirinn nodded, she knew she couldn’t accuse Mr.Starrick right there, it would be a high accusation for a man with powerful influence. “I support their actions, the Rooks have saved my life and business a few times. They are freeing orphans, giving criminals to the police, they truly are doing wonders.”

“I see, and who leads them?”

Was it ok to tell her? Ẻirinn bit her bottom lip softly before saying. “Well..they’re good friends of mine, impossible to describe them.”

“Then I look forward to meeting them.” Victoria hummed and looked at one of her guards. “Have some champagne brought to us please.”

“O-oh I don’t drink your majesty, it’s far too bitter for me.” Ẻirinn interjected, glancing between her and the guard. “Just some water would be lovely.”

“Very well, water and champagne.” Victoria settled and then turned back to the stage. “Quite an interesting story. I lack to see the reason for calling her a rabbit.”

“Well, rabbits are hard to catch, represent fertility and awareness. I suppose the message is how she is aware and cautious of her surroundings and what people desire of her, and this journey is her chase to find her freedom from her hunters.”

“Very poetic of you.”

“I give the credit to my books.” Ẻirinn joked softly and fanned herself. “I really am glad you invited me to sit with you, I cannot thank you enough.”

“Consider it my gift for the wonderful tea.” 

The two went back to a comfortable silence when the play continued, this now describing Coella’s dramatic escape from her home and sold her engagement ring for passage through France, her plan was to escape as far as she could from her home, that meant escaping to Switzerland to live her life there in protection. The traveler that saved her, a man of the name Colt, was skeptical of the woman but did proceed to help her, always claiming that he hated the law more than a “whiny brat”. Ẻirinn was impressed by the scenes of Coella’s escape and how her and the traveler evaded the pursers, but the scene was a bit slower than the first act. It did pick up when the wagon they were riding in was broken from rough terrain and the two had to continue on foot without letting people capture Coella for the reward.

When the second act finished they were left with Colt dying from a lynx attack when they passed through the forest in order to avoid the open roads. Coella sobbed and asked for his forgiveness for this mess and he handed her a key that would open the treasure in his home of Switzerland. The girl buried her friend before taking the key and setting off into the woods, the curtains closed again and Ẻirinn let out a slow exhale.

“This play is certainly touching, intense and an interesting story.” Victoria spoke out, taking a sip of her champagne.

“Indeed, I am glad that I got water.” Ẻirinn replied and chuckled to herself. “It’s very warm in here.”

“So, do you still relate to this character?” Victoria playfully asked.

“Well thankfully I have not experienced too much death in my life, my parents and caregiver had passed but no one like a friend or lover. However, I do understand the feeling of running, but Coella cannot run forever..”

“Agreed, I can not wait to see how this performance ends.”

Reentering peace and the final act was presented, Coella had arrived in Switzerland but even there she was not completely safe due to hunters following her all the way there. The summer was dying away and the poor girl was near starved from being in the forest and continued to walk for days on end with only small naps. The leaves had changed in the play, the canvas painted in wonderful colors of orange, yellows, and greens. In the town the young heroine was saved by a kind young man by the name Ulrich, who was in a similar situation to hers in the idea that he was a bachelor that was always tracked by greedy women for his wealth. The two spent time together and after Ẻirinn had found out her pursers were not far she asked Ulrich if he would consider taking her as his wife. 

Although uncertain about the idea he did agree, saying he would rather spend his life with a trusted friend than a greedy woman. The play ended with the two getting married and after several years, her parents tried to reconcile with her but she saw the greed in their eyes and forced them away. Coella wrote a book of her adventure and it became popular around Europe, but even after being married and having a child with the man she grew to love, she eventually grew ill and fell into an eternal sleep on a mountain that overlooked Switzerland. As the actors and actresses came out and bowed to the audience, Ẻirinn stood up and clapped with the audience at the performance.

Victoria clapped as well before standing up and the young Irish woman followed her with the soldiers. “Most alluring performance. A lovely mix of opera and play I have seen in a while.”

“I hope I get invited again, I can’t help but feel it was a fluke that I was invited in the first place.” Ẻirinn commented with a sigh.

“You truly are not used to these events are you?”

“No, I mean I have been to parties but they were business or political means. Nothing I could enjoy as much as this.”

“Ah, then perhaps you would like to join the ball I will be hosting.”

“A-a ball? You’re inviting me?”

“Of course, I plan on getting some more tea from you, maybe you can recommend some more for the guests.” Victoria said, stopping near the main door while folks around them muttered or drank.

“I would be honored!” Ẻirinn exclaimed, bowing to her. “Thank you so much! Please just let me have a couple days and I will get my best tea ready.”

“Oh the ball won’t be for a while, you will receive an invitation later on.” Victoria tutted, then looked over as a man approached them.

“Your majesty!” The man greeted with a smile, his voice gravelly and sent a chill down Ẻirinn’s spine. “I hope you enjoyed the performance tonight! I am Maxwell Roth, the owner of this fantastic theater.”

“It was of interesting taste, I believe my friend Miss Aisling found it very personal.” Victoria stated, motioning her hand to Ẻirinn.

“Did she now? What did you think miss?” Roth smiled at Ẻirinn, the smile seemed genuine, but almost menacing.

“It was amazing. So much fire and passion, both beautiful and pushes the boundaries of imagination and realism. It is my first time being at a theater, but I’m very glad this was the first play I have seen.” Ẻirinn complimented, getting a boisterous laugh from Roth.

“The play was inspired by a woman in this country known as the Rabbit, of course with some twists and my own creativity.”

“Well it is a remarkable play, I hope it will stay open for a few days longer and that I could get a print copy.”

“So glad you enjoyed it! Perhaps you can come again for another performance.”

“As much as I would love to..I came by invitation, I do not have much time in my days to come out and enjoy a show. Much less with the money I am trying to save.” Ẻirinn replied softly. “But I promise if I get the chance I will try to come.”

“I look forward to it.” Roth said and took her hand before placing a small kiss on the back of it. “Have a lovely day, and I hope you both will return soon.”

“Of course.” Victoria humbly replied before looking to Ẻirinn. “Do you have a ride home?”

“Oh yes, my friend will be picking me up.” Ẻirinn nodded before bowing to them and walking to the exit. “It has been the greatest honor and pleasure!”

Feeling the fresh air on her skin made her sigh happily, Big Ben struck 2 in the day, the bell ringing loudly and Ẻirinn looked around for Jacob. It was no task to find him considering he was wearing a green suit, but it was a shock for her to see the silver line embroidery and the beautiful green carriage he drove up in with another Rook sitting with him. As they came to a stop he swung down and opened the door for her with a playful bow. “Miss Aisling.”

A giggle escaped her and stepped into the carriage as she greeted back. “Mr.Frye.”

He climbed in right after her, sitting next to her and knocked on the roof of the carriage, the vehicle jolting a little as they left the theater. “So how was the performance? Nothing dull?”

“Actually, it was fantastic, and flattering. Apparently the main character was made in my vision.” Ẻirinn answered. “It was a great story of freedom and independence, with a twinge of tragedy.”

“Sounds like you enjoyed it, did you get to see the queen?”

“Even better! Before the show started I was scouting the top floor where the queen would most likely be, I was caught but then the queen offered me to sit with her!” Ẻirinn explained, getting a surprised look from Jacob.

“Wait, you sat with the queen?”

“Oh more than that, we talked about the Rooks for a bit then after the show she is going to invite me to the ball at her palace!”

“You sly minx!” Jacob grabbed her sides to pull her closer, finding it more difficult with the large dress. “You are a lucky rabbit.”

She giggled and pecked his cheek. “Easy, I can’t have my stitches straining, and this dress is impossible to move in.”

“Are your stitches alright?” Jacob asked, carefully moving the sleeve off her shoulder to look. “It looks a bit red.”

“Probably just irritated, I had to cover it as best as I could with the sleeve.” Ẻirinn calmly replied. “So, we’re going to have the rest of the day together, but I would very much like to get out of this suffocating dress.”

Jacob grinned and his voice dropped a bit as he left feathery kisses on her shoulder. “Right here? I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Jacob!” Ẻirinn giggled and slapped a wandering hand that tried to move her skirt up. “I mean could we go to the train so I can change?” 

“Or, better idea.” Jacob commented with a smile, moving his hands off her and gesturing to the passing city. “How about we get you a new one? Nothing fancy, just something more comfortable for the day.”

“Are you sure? Won’t that be expensive?”

“Not at all love, this is your day.” 

“Well, then I won’t turn your offer down. But we at least have to do something for you today.” Ẻirinn reasoned, nuzzling into his side. “You probably have knots in your back from your missions.”

“You have no idea..” Jacob grumbled, leaning back on the seat. “I just figured out who B was and now know my target at the bank. But as you’ve said before, it’s a fortress, it will take up most of my day tomorrow.”

“Does that mean after he’s gone I can return my money there?”

“Possibly, I wouldn’t try right after.” 

“I’ll take your word for it. Now, let’s look for a place.” Ẻirinn replied and looked out the window. “By the way, nice carriage, did you upgrade it?”

“We upgraded all of them!” Jacob replied with a smirk. “Evie and I have raised enough money that we upgraded our carriages. Now we can travel in style.”

“Until you wreak it.” Ẻirinn teased and pointed at a shop. “Oh! Let’s stop there!”

Jacob smirked at her excitement and knocked on the carriage ceiling, coming to a stop they stepped out and walked to the store Ẻirinn pointed out. It was a fancy store but maybe she could find the dress she needed to breathe again. Walking to the clerk she asked politely. “Sir, do you have a simple dress? A tea dress with not so large sleeves?”

“Well, allow me to take a gander.” The man replied before walking off.

In the meanwhile Ẻirinn and Jacob explored the shop, looking at different clothes and trinkets that could be bought at an expensive price. Her green eyes gazed over to Jacob and her mind suddenly flashed to Bertha’s conversation from this morning. It felt wrong, what was once a playful game between the two now made her swell with guilt, it was not fair for her to be dragging him on so long. Swallowing spit to wet her throat she opened her mouth to speak. 

“Jacob-”

“Here you are miss.” The store clerk called, bringing over a few dresses and laying them on an empty table.

Ẻirinn turned to the man, silently cursing herself and started to look at the dresses. Jacob joined her side and let out a low whistle. “Lovely, but also seem too hot to wear in this heat.”

“Agreed..” Ẻirinn mumbled as she looked through, looking up for a moment and walking to another dress that was buried behind others. Taking it out from the pile it unfolded from the neat fold and showed to be a long forest green dress with a white skirt below the green over layer, and the sleeves were only puffs that would rest on her shoulders. “What about this one?”

“Oh I completely forgot that one.” The man said and walked over. “This was given to us but no one seemed interested in it.”

“I think it would fit you well.” Jacob smirked. “And it does not require a hoop.”

Ẻirinn smiled and nodded, handing the dress to the clerk. “I’ll take this one. Do you have somewhere I can change into it?”

“Oh yes, in the back, but what about your current dress?”

“I’ll need a box to carry it back.” 

Jacob snatched the dress from the man and handed it back to Ẻirinn. “Look you go change and I’ll buy the dress.”

“But Jacob-”

“That was our agreement.” Jacob chuckled, lightly shoving her to the back of the store before walking with the clerk.

With a roll of her eyes she goes into the small room and changes, grunting a bit as she almost ripped the damn restraints off. She was proud to say she got it off within 10 minutes though, slipping the dress, hoop, and second dress layer off and sliding the new dress on. It felt better with more leg movement and less layers to her form and just covered her boots, picking the dress and hoop up and walking out in her new dress. Walking back out to Jacob, who waited patiently by the door, he held out a box for her and she stuffed the dress in before he slammed the lid on it and chuckled. “You looked ready to burn the dress.”

“I just might.” She giggled before walking out with him. “This dress is far more comfortable. Only the garments and dress itself. Women don’t seem to have any self preservation.”

“I always like simple dresses, or just trousers on a woman.” Jacob smirked, tucking the box under his arm and whispering to her. “I think it’s far more attractive to see a woman's form rather than hiding it behind layers of colors.”

Although she did giggle and playfully swatted him away from her ear, she remembered her concerns in regards to their “game.” It nagged at her no matter how much she wanted to just enjoy the bliss, apparently she must have made a face that looked rattled because he stopped them both before taking her to an empty alleyway.

“Something wrong love?”

“N-no not-”

“You’re avoiding my gaze, that means something is wrong.” He stated firmly and crossed his arms.

Damn his observant eyes. “I guess..I feel guilty.”

“About?” He pressed on softly, Ẻirinn finally raising her gaze to his hazel eyes.

“This game we play, it’s unfair of me to drag you around when you have needs of your own. Bertha told me about some women you’ve flirted with-”

“Let me stop you there.” Jacob sighed, cupping her cheeks with his leather gloves. “Ẻirinn, I agreed to the bet because it’s what you wanted. You said it yourself, you’ve never had any romantic experience in your life, if taking it slow is what wins you then so be it.”

“So, you’re not going to move onto another girl?” Ẻirinn asked shyly, her cheeks flushing.

“Absolutely not, you’re a perfect mix! A little bratty and stubborn-”

“Hey!”

“But also kind and brave, you take matters into your own hands and press on, and even if you deny it you are a fun person to be around.” Jacob smirked a bit. “Trust me, you are far more entertaining than any stuffy woman or hussy I’ve ever met.”

A giggle escaped her and she replied. “Well, let me tell you now, it’s almost impossible for me not to think of you either. You’re hilarious and cunning, a little reckless but that just adds more flare.”

“Why thank you~” He winked and pecked her cheek. “So no more of this silly talk.”

She wasn’t going to press, her worries subsided now, but she smirked and questioned while wrapping her arms around his neck. “How much do you want me Jacob?”

“Oh love don’t play this game now.” He growled at her in a playful manner, but proceed to wrap his free arm around her waist.

“I’m serious, if I had agreed to kiss you then when we made this bet, what would have happened differently?”

“Well if it were up to me love, I would have taken you on that bed until you couldn’t see straight.” Jacob mumbled into her ear, his voice husky and she squirmed a little.

“Good thing I stopped you then.” Ẻirinn purred. “Otherwise I would find you on a mission just to ask you to take me again.”

A rumble came from his throat, lightly pushing her to the wall. “Ẻirinn, watch it.”

She giggled and pecked his cheek. “Alright i’m done, so what do you want to do?”

Jacob thought for a moment before smirking. “Want to go to a race? I wouldn’t mind a race.”

“Whatever you want.” Ẻirinn agreed and they walked out of the alley to their carriage.

Taking her hand instantly, he ran back to the carriage and practically dropped the box inside as he hopped onto the seat, Ẻirinn giggled as she bounced on the cushions and Jacob ordered the driver to the nearest race. She never has been to a race but Evie had told her about the races she’s done, apparently it’s a lot of hitting carriages and destroying England property. Robert Topping's money was mainly made from pain and destruction, odd how he’s never been arrested. They stopped in one of the race locations, a lap race that had three other contestants ready, Jacob and Ẻirinn walked out of the carriage as it parked and made their way to Mr.Topping. 

“Ah! Mr.Frye! Wonderful to see you again! Here to race again?”

“Absolutely.” Jacob replied smugly. “I haven’t lost one yet.”

“You and your sister are pretty incredible with the fight club and the races.” Mr.Topping admitted and looked to Ẻirinn. “And a pleasure to see you Miss Aisling! How is the tea business?”

“On hold for a bit, we had a little situation.” Ẻirinn replied, not wanting to explain the mess. 

“Hey Robert, is it possible to have her ride with me?” Jacob asked, only getting a laugh from the colorfully dressed man.

“I don’t believe it is safe enough for her to sit in the carriage or with another person. But I can give her a grand seat!”

“That will work.” Ẻirinn agreed and stepped to Mr.Topping’s side while Jacob went to one of the carriages and hopped on. “These races don’t normally result in injury right?”

“For the racers? Typically not.” Mr.Topping replied before pushing her to a higher podium. “We should probably sit up here.”

Ẻirinn got a little nervous but watched from the stand while Robert Topping rang to the side and lifted a pistol, firing a shot into the air and the racers took off. Jacob was on the lower left side but she felt that was not going to be the case too long. Mr.Topping quickly joined her side as they took off, smiling and watching for them. “This race is in three laps but has several markers, I have not seen Evie or Jacob lose yet.”

“So what were you saying earlier that the racers normally don’t get hurt?”

“Well, the racers get quite competitive, at least one carriage comes back broken, but it’s the people on the streets that need to be careful. But you should watch Jacob! He pulls this fantastic stunt where he slides right between carriages and cuts the others off! Evie prefers to use the tactic of drifting her carriage, either way those twins certainly are great!”

Ẻirinn nodded mutely and gave a small smile as she watched the streets, waiting for the racers. It probably was no less than thirty seconds before they all came rounding the corner, Jacob in the lead and two others ran into each other from the narrow alley. She jumped a little from the sudden gust of wind but smiled and cheered for Jacob and watched him get farther ahead of the others. The three carriages following behind with shouts to their horses to go faster and the crowd below Ẻirinn cheered loudly, some actually talking to Mr.Topping about changing bets. It was probably a five minute race all together, and Jacob had one first place, the young Irish woman was not able to contain the excitement before she ran down to him and hugged him. He was ready and caught her in his arms, picking her up and swinging her around in the process with a laugh. Once he set her down he only chuckled again and patted down some of her fuzzy hair. “I did not realize the race would make you this excited.”

“Neither did I, but that was so amazing! I could not help but anticipate the next turn.” Ẻirinn giggled and removed her arms from around his neck.

“Well since I won a few hundred pounds, how about we go out for dinner?”

“It’s still early-”

“We can spend the time walking to a place.” Jacob suggested and then added. “What about a place in Westminster?”

“Heavens no, that has loads of expensive restaurants and pubs. It’s not worth the money.”

“Don’t say that love, you deserve a nice night. Especially with all the hell that has been happening here.”

Ẻirinn shook her head, knowing she was not going to win this fight. “Alright, you lead.”

He did just that, leading her down the street and the two spent their time talking, while there were not many Rooks in Westminster a few wandered around. Jacob had mentioned that it was risky for them to be here since the Blighter community was stronger here, something the Rooks would have to train harder for. Ẻirinn felt bad about them working so hard when she just went to parties and operas. Although she did get to meet the queen which was a miracle in itself, going to politician parties has only caused her trouble and Mr.Starrick knows already that the Frye twins are the leaders. As a sponsor for the Rooks all she can do is provide money and be a politician figurehead. “Jacob? Is there anything I can do to help the Rooks more?”

“Great bloody hell, are you trying to get another bullet lodged in your shoulder?” Jacob joked but then noticed the melancholy look on her face. “Oh you’re serious..”

“I know I sound needy, but every task I have been given either turns out to be pointless or only one step forward.” Ẻirinn sighed, but the two kept walking. “I mean, the queen’s invitation is wonderful, and I was able to help you blow up a gun supply. But, I figured maybe I could supply a home for the orphans? I just want to be a bit more useful here.”

“A home for the orphans sounds great but you need a lot of brass for that,” Jacob points out. “And even if you could supply a home you would be run ragged with the kids and your job. Even though you own a business I highly doubt you have that much to throw.”

“I know, I just feel so useless..”

“Love you’re not useless. Sure you did not turn out to be the best assassin or Rook-”

She gave a glare to him and huffed. “That helps.”

He was quick to add, stopping her from walking to hold her shoulders and look into her conflicted eyes. “But you are a smart and kind woman, you could be one of our greatest advantages because you don’t show yourself as a threat. You beat people into submission with your wits, and saving the Rooks and orphans with your fast feet and risking yourself for them.”

Ẻirinn’s eyes began to water, but was unsure if it was from the touching words or from the stress of this adventure. Jacob was there to wipe her tears, something that no one has done for her since she was a child. Whereas the Rooks and children provided friendship and laughter, this man was her warmth, the comfort and confidence she desired for years since Ellen’s departure. The man saw her weak and strong, her mistakes and redemption, her heart thudded gently in her chest as her mind opened further to the rapture that he still could give to her. She would take her chances, all the heartaches and the joys she could receive from this man and her friends.


	14. Red Fire

Evening came and the sun was slowly setting, the sky painted with blues, oranges, and golden yellows. Jacob kept his word on picking the tab up and now the two were on a stroll back to Lambeth, now crossing a bridge over the Thames with boat whistles going off and the water turning below loudly. Ẻirinn chest has never felt so painfully tight with happiness, time seemed to be no factor for this night. When Big Ben struck at 9 in the night, the two looked over the side of the bridge and took in the city while the lampposts and docks were being lit up. The color of the sky soon darkened to a royal blue and the stars began to pop out, only the color of gold from the castle and the clock tower shined against the dark sky.

A content sigh left her lips and she rested her elbows on the stone and leaned over to relax herself. “Wow, I don’t think I could ever get tired of this view. I mean, seeing everything from the clock tower was beautiful but getting a canvas like this, it is something I will never stop loving.”

“It is a lovely view,” Jacob agreed, resting his elbows on the stone and taking off his top hat. “I have never been in a large city, Evie and I were raised in the countryside. So coming here is an adventure.”

“I’m glad you did. Even if you both had planned to come here, any later and maybe Starrick would have more power. You two have made tremendous progress.” Ẻirinn replied with a smile and pecked his cheek.

Jacob gave a smug smirk and looked at her. “So you really want to make a place for the orphans? How do you think you will do it?” 

“I’m not sure, I need a good place, and I can cook but I would need to buy a lot more supplies.” Ẻirinn listed out. “I would need bank support..”

“Wait, I have an idea.” Jacob said, standing up straight and putting his cap on. “How about we take a Blighter's place as your own? After all when we clear out more Blighter camps we get more buildings for the civilians and Rooks.”

“Cop a mouse to the Blighters?” Ẻirinn giggled and stood up tall, hugging him tightly. “But I would need a building that is not too far.”

“Somewhere in Westminster should do, there are plenty of spacious buildings and gardens for the children.”

“Jacob that place is expensive, there’s no way I would keep a place long there.”

“That’s not the point, taking a place from the Blighters will be enough, the money will come from our accomplishments against Starrick’s men.”

“But you said it yourself, the Rooks need more training before daring to cross their territory.” Ẻirinn commented with a mutter afterwards. “And I need to take a look around.”

“Well after you take a look let me know. I can secure a place.” 

“You mean we’ll secure a place.” She grinned and poked him in the chest. “This is my work too.”

“But you’re not supposed to be doing anything that can rip your stitches.” Jacob replied, his hazel eyes flicking to her wound. It’s not that a large scar would be left, if nothing else it would only be a circular scar on the entrance and exit point.

“I can still run.” Ẻirinn offered. “And being a woman I’m sure I will be a good decoy.”

Jacob chuckled and took her hand. “Alright, you pick a place then we'll talk.”

Nodding to his words she began walking again, the two continuing on their way to Lambeth. “Jacob, is there a reason we’re going to my home tonight? It’s probably still a mess.”

“Oh that has been taken care of.” Jacob gave a smug grin to her as she looked at him with shocked green eyes.

“Jacob-”

“You can owe me later.”

“Oh?” Her shock melted to an amorous gaze, intertwining their fingers together. “Well, as much as I want to pay you back, you seem too worried about my stitches.”

He pulled her closer and whispered into her ear. “Oh love we can still have fun and not have you strain your stitches.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure Jacob, very enticing but I would prefer a taste before I have a meal.” Ẻirinn responded, turning her head away a little to tease him.

His lips followed with a spellbinding laugh, kissing her cheek and twirled her around, making her gasp and release vivid giggles of her own. “If you want a taste we can start tonight, but I should warn you I have a immense appetite.”

“Just as great as your desire, correct?” She teased and walked backwards as her hand was still clasped with his as he pursued her. 

“Absolutely little red riding hood,” Jacob smirked and started to walk faster. “The big bad wolf is ready to devour his prey.”

She quickly pulled her hand away and started running, bursting out in laughter as his strong arms wrapped around her from behind and lifted her up for a moment to playfully bite at her neck. “Jacob! I’m not a trifle!”

“Oh no, you’re more of lemon tart, sweet and sour but I can’t help crave for more.” He chuckled in her ear, the two relaxing and stopped moving around.

They stood in a silent peace, his arms still locked around her and her hands resting over them, humming softly while leaning her head back on his chest. Feeling him lean down, her green eyes peered up at him and the two shared covet gazes, their lips meeting for a serene yet fierce kiss. Ẻirinn was turned to face him and both of them closed their eyes to relish in the kiss, the world lost to them and sounds of the boats and river were a melody for their act. Despite not wanting to end the kiss, Jacob was the one to break the kiss making Ẻirinn open her eyes and lock in with his. However, his eyes were filled with uneasiness, as if he did something wrong. It didn’t take long for her to figure out what was upsetting him, smiling at him and moving her hands to cup his cheeks.

“Jacob, I wanted to kiss you, the bet is finished.” 

“You’re certain?” He asked faintly, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“As certain as I can be with my feelings.” She giggled and pecked his lips again. 

That peck somehow roused a primal man and Jacob gripped onto her tightly, kissing her with more urgency, his beard slightly scratching her at the raw kiss. She gripped onto his shoulders from the sudden passion and tried to catch up with his affection, letting out a low moan into his lips. This kiss was harder to match his pace since he was the only person she had ever kissed on the lips, but she was certain that she could learn a thing or two. Left avid for more but had to break for air, Ẻirinn pulled away and took a minute to drink down some air as she gave a lopsided smile to him.

“Careful Jacob, I have not had practice like this before.”

“Well I will be more than happy to teach you.” Jacob purred with a grin of his own before looking around and saying. “Maybe we should get to your home first.”

“Probably for the best.” She agreed, taking his hand again and they continued to walk side by side to her home.

Arriving at her tea house, there were a couple of Rooks stationed at her place and they greeted them with smiles and Jacob relieved them for the night. Ẻirinn opened the door and was shocked by the new table that replace the old one, the place was furnished with greens, purples, and blue cushions, curtains, and to top it off some of her tea sets were replaced with newer sets in her display case. She covered her mouth in shock and awe while Jacob turned the lamps on, her voice stuttered a bit as she tried to formulate a sentence.

“How-J-Jacob this is so much I-wow..”

He smiled, standing next to her and moving an arm to her back to move her towards the kitchen counter and motions his other hand to the room. “What do you think?”

“It’s incredible! Jacob, how did you afford all this?”

“Evie and I have been expanding our markets and getting a lot of brass, but also our raids on the Blighter camps have been helpful as well.”

“You are such a wanker.” She teased and playfully smacked his chest. “I am never going to pay you back.”

“I will keep a tab for you.” He joked and caught her hand as she tried to hit him again. “Are you wanting me to stay?”

The joking atmosphere was instantly replaced with a thirst for each other, Ẻirinn nodding and the two hurried to her bedroom. Her mind swirled while her heart pounded in her chest, unsure how far to go and even how to start. Jacob seemed to catch onto her misgivings because he stopped her at the top of the stairs and rubbed his thumb on her hand. “We only need to go as far as you want.”

Weight was lifted from her chest and relief flooded her, smiling at him and nodding. “Thank you, mind helping me out of this dress?”

“Gladly.” He winked and grabbed the skirt portion, pulling it up as she raised her arms to help it slide off. “It is incredible how attractive your body is, you really don’t need a corset.”

“I always found them torturous, besides I have a hard time finding one that fits me since I’m so small.” Ẻirinn shrugged off, careful with her stitches.

“Your undergarments are simple and yet fit your form perfectly.” Jacob complimented further, kneeling down and kissing her legs.

His kisses were hard to feel through the thick fabric, but the pressure was there, subconsciously opening her legs up more as she stood there and allowed him to kiss her inner thighs. Smiling at him she takes his hat from his head, jolting as the hat collapses into a disk and she giggled. “So this is how you hide it in your coat. Ingenious.”

A soft chuckle escaped him as he removed his coat, to which she took it from him and set it on the railing beside the stairs. “What will the fashion industry think of next?”

“Maybe a blade in my fan? I would like to get one.” Ẻirinn joked and watched as Jacob removed his gauntlet and other accessories. “I’ll get out of these garments-”

“I can’t have the honors?” He smirked up at her.

“If I keep waiting for you to remove your weapons I will be asleep before you have time to get to me.” She teased, moving to the bed and removing her boots, noticing he was removing his adornments a little faster now. 

Both continued to remove clothes until Ẻirinn was completely nude and Jacob was in his trousers now, the Irish woman opting to get under the covers before he could look at her. Once he turned he looked pleasantly surprised that she had stripped completely, smirking and crawling onto the bed. His necklace dangled in front of her, her hand hesitantly slipping from the covers and grabbing it, examining the shilling. “Why do you wear a shilling?”

“Because it shows worth, it was one of the shillings I had earned after my parents..after Evie and I grew up without them.” Jacob replied, but she could see the hesitation in his eyes and asked a different question.

Her hand moved to his tattoo of the rook and smiled. “You really like rooks don’t you?”

“I’ve seen them in flocks, they stick together and they’re stronger.” Jacob explained, letting her feel it. “I saw one being attacked by a hawk and suddenly all these other ones came out of nowhere and actually fought it off.”

“Strength in numbers.” Ẻirinn hummed and giggled. “In many books they are seen as messengers of death, but I see them as a bird of destiny and intelligence.”

“I would never have thought any of that, deep books like those are not really my type.” Jacob chuckled, moving down and gently kissing her stitch. “You should have a tattoo yourself, I think a rabbit would look nice.”

“I already have a scar on the way, I’m not sure of a permanent mark on me.”

“We have time.” Jacob smirked and started to kiss her neck, muttering out. “How far?”

Ẻirinn’s eyelashes fluttered from the kisses and let out a sigh. “Let’s find out..”

~SMUT WARNING~

The kisses continued as he pulled the blanket away from her body, neck, chest, and reaching her legs he left small bites and hickeys on her toned legs. Jacob noticed the twitches and small gasps that kept escaping her, stopping for a second and moving back up to kiss her lips. She responded instantly and wrapped her fingers around his leather necklace, yanking him down to the kiss but even then her cheeks were getting hot. Pulling from the kiss Jacob voiced his concerns softly. “Ẻirinn, love, you keep twitching. Is this too much?”

Her green eyes flicked down his body and quickly back up to his eyes, her cheeks turning a cherry red as she covered her face with her hands and whined. “I just don’t know what to do! It’s not that your touch feels bad, I’m just not used to such contact.”

He smiled, sitting up more on his knees and taking her wrists to move them away. “Love you’re beautiful, and not only that but I understand if you’re nervous. I’ll be very careful, just give me a sign when it’s too much.”

“A sign?” Ẻirinn confirmed and thought to herself before giving a shy smile and suggesting. “Rook?”

Shaking his head with a soft chuckle he leaned down, releasing her wrists and kissing her again before mumbling out. “That will work.”

Swiftly, Ẻirinn reached her arms around his shoulders and held onto him as they kissed, not feeling as anxious as she was a second ago. Jacob’s lips were rough against hers, even her soft hands against his scarred and muscular back, completely different in touch. And she wanted to feel more. Feeling adventurous she gently bit his bottom lip, gaining a rumble from him as he licked her lip in return and they locked into a battle between their tongues. Their little fight continued while their hands explored each other, calloused fingers against soft skin and smooth hands against tough skin. Ẻirinn’s breathing labored and Jacob’s was wavering with excitement, the two breaking the kiss and Jacob diving to her neck to suck and kiss the skin, and she closed her eyes and released soft moans into the room.

“J-Jacob-ah!” Her head arched back, stretching her neck to him and he proceeded to suck on the pulse in her neck.

Subconsciously her legs moved, one wrapping around his waist and the other curling around his leg. Seeing this as an invitation Jacob moved to a more comfortable position and gently rocked his hips to hers, but his hands moved to her breasts and fondled them with care to see her reaction. It was a lot more than he thought it would be, her hand coming up and grabbing a chunk of his hair and tugging hard, a feral growl escaped him as he pulled off from her neck. “Fuck!”

Ẻirinn eyes suddenly focused and she moved her hand off, stuttering out. “O-oh god i’m sorry! I don’t know why-”

“Rabbit I liked that.” He let out a breath of disbelief. “Honestly I was not expecting that.”

“That..was ok?”

“Of course, actually I’ve never had anyone pull my hair during sex before.” 

His joke was not appreciated, her hand shooting back up to his hair and tugged harder this time, forcing his head back and she bit into his neck. The bite was not enough to break the skin but her teeth left indents into his skin, another growl escaping his throat and a soft moan rumbling in hers as she licked the bite. Hazel eyes looked at her in question, to which her green ones looked back and a coy grin crossed her lips. “Don’t talk about other women when you’re about to make love to me.”

A smirk crossed his features and his hand moved to squeeze her breast, his index and thumb pinching her nipple and making her release his hair with a gasp. “I like this side of you.”

Leaning down he took the other nipple into his mouth and lightly bit and sucked at it, Ẻirinn jolting and moaning loudly, enough so she actually panicked to think that anyone heard her. Glaring at him she moved one leg between his and ground her leg against his growing member, getting a moan from him that vibrated through her being. He switched nipples to give the same treatment while she continued to grind her leg against his cock, her leg picking up pace and Jacob’s hands moving off her breasts and one moving to lift her hips up a bit while the other gently moved her leg from his erection. Ẻirinn watched curiously at Jacob as his hand moved down her leg, shivers racked through her as he reached her core and gently rubbed his fingers against her. 

The action caused her to release a gasp and her legs tried to close around the hand but he wedged himself in the middle and kissed her lips, assuring her through the gentle kiss that everything was alright. It felt odd, heat coiling in her lower stomach and a wetness present at her opening, Jacobs fingers sliding with ease and then slowly slipped a finger into her. This caused a more concerned reaction, Ẻirinn jolting under him and letting out a whimper into the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss, moving his finger knowing it would probably feel worse if he just kept it still, but looked at her and spoke quietly.

“You alright there?”

“Y-yes, just feels...odd.” Ẻirinn muttered, sure she had heard that it was natural for a woman to explore her own body, but the idea of feeling herself sounded wrong.

“Shall I keep going or stop?”

“I didn’t say the word..” Ẻirinn smiled at him, pulling on his necklace again and kissing him, moaning as Jacob’s finger increased movement.

Jacob slipped a second finger, groaning into the kiss from the wet heat around his fingers, pumping them in deeper with speed. Ẻirinn’s whimpers and occasional gasps were replaced with moans and sighs of content, letting him know she was alright. In Jacob’s case, he’s never been with a woman on her first time, or at least that he knew of. While he was not the most patient man in the world, it was worth waiting for her, and he wanted to show her the best time of her life. His thumb found her clit and rubbed against it, a violent shudder ran through her body and her hips raised themselves to his touch. Ẻirinn groaned and pulled away from the kiss to breathe, her body felt light and burned with desire for him, wanting him to feel the same she ran her hands up and down his body. To add to her exploring she gave him some kisses and bites on his pectorals and neck, she even licked a stripe up his neck with her tongue and kissed his strong jaw line.

He moaned and smirked, stretching his fingers open while commenting. “Are you sure you’re a virgin love? You’re acting quite crude right now. Shamelessly moaning and letting my fingers fuck you, what happened to the shy you?”

Ẻirinn did try to respond confidently, but it was not easy. “Y-yes, first-oh Jacob just! Please just take me, it feels so good!”

“I don’t know love, you seem satisfied with just my fingers~”

“Your teasing has gone on long e-enough.” Green eyes narrowed at him, clawing her nails into his chest. “I would b-be better satisfied if you weren’t being a s-squeltcher.”

Her words spurred him on, thrusting his fingers deeper in order to have her loose before removing them from her cunt. Ẻirinn’s breathing normalized and blushed more as he removed his trousers to show his thick cock. Jacob moved to kiss her again, stroking himself and pressing the tip to her entrance, dragging it over her core to gain some of her slick as lubricant. She began to shiver under him, making him stop and pull from the kiss to whisper. “Love?”

Ẻirinn smiled at him and nodded. “Go.”

No longer waiting for anything, he pushes himself in all the way, a shot of pain and surprise made Ẻirinn gasp and dig her nails into his back. She couldn’t tell how far she dug her nails in, but it did not matter since he began moving and ground his hips to hers while moving faster. A stream of moans escaped the two, filling the warm room with the noises of their voices and the occasional rocking of the bed. A thin layer of sweat had coated both of their bodies and Ẻirinn started to lick the sweat from his neck and chest while Jacob wrapped one arm under her waist and bucked faster into her. The feeling of him thrusting into her was new but ever so delightful, Ẻirinn moaning louder and begging him not to stop.

“J-Jacob-more, faster! Please let me feel it- I want to feel more! O-oh god yes love, my rogue assassin!”

“Bloody hell you minx,” He groaned back, smirking at her and lifting her legs up onto his shoulders before fucking into her faster. “You really are something.”

Whatever this “something” was, Ẻirinn liked it, it was primal and a side of her she did not know even existed. Moaning she bit into his shoulder and tried to buck and move to the rhythm he was creating. The sounds of their lovemaking echoed in the room, Jacob pounding into the wet heat with vigorous movements and letting out a growl to her. “Fuck, I’m not going to last love-”

She didn’t reply with words but a moan of her own and tears welling up in her eyes was proof she was near her limit as well, kissing him again and letting him fuck her into bliss. The rational part of her brain suddenly snapped her back to reality and she pulled away and yelped out. “Rook!”

It took a second to register, but Jacob quickly stopped and pulled out of her, helping her sit up and was trying to assess what he did. “Ẻirinn? What is it?”

Patting his shoulder she kissed his lips lightly, her other hand threading through his hair. In mild confusion he returned the kiss and waited until she pulled away, giving her a puzzled look. A giggle escaped her and she panted for air. “I..I didn’t want to risk getting pregnant.”

Realization flashed through his eyes and he smirked, sitting back and pulling her onto his lap. “Well there are many ways to get off.”

She was confused but moaned in surprise as he started grinding his cock against her wet entrance, never penetrating and she soon caught onto the rhythm. Her hips moved on their own, yet her movements were more sporadic in chasing the release she denied them, while he was trying to keep a hard grinding pattern. They kissed again, silencing each others moans before the coil in both their guts burst and Ẻirinn left a gush release from her body while his cum painted her stomach and lower abdomen. 

~END OF SMUT~

They both fell onto the bed with exhaustion, Ẻirinn’s mind fuzzy and her heart beat loudly throughout her body. In a strange way, Jacob’s heartbeat also matched hers, their hearts synchronizing and beating the same in time. A chuckle escaped her and pecked Jacob’s cheek as she tried to move him off. “Jacob, you’re heavy.”

“Mood killer.” He huffed but got off her and laid down beside her, pulling her close to cuddle with her and smiled. “How was that?”

“Incredible.” She hummed out sleepily, cuddling to his chest with a content smile. “I didn’t think I was ready but, that was so worth it.”

“You were pretty loud and demanding for a virgin.” Jacob teases and pecked her lips.

She lightly smacked his chest and groaned. “I just have a quick reaction to horseshit.”

“That’s why I like you.” He only let out a soft laugh and pulled the covers over them, keeping her to his chest while resting his head on hers. The two fell asleep with the scent of sweat and an odd sweet smell from what Jacob assumed to be the remnants of Ẻirinn’s perfume. The summer evening heat was nothing compared to how the room felt, but it was a comfortable heat nonetheless.

By morning, the clock downstairs rang at 7:30 in the morning, Ẻirinn groaning and tried to turn but was trapped by Jacob’s arms. Smiling up at him, the sun was in the room illuminating his features, and she couldn’t help but kiss his lips. A groan rumbled in his throat, slowly opening his eyes and kissing back gently. This peaceful kiss ended with Ẻirinn giggling and saying quietly. “Good morning.”

“Hmm, I could get used to that kind of wake up.” Jacob muttered back and groaned, laying on his back as he stretched his limbs and sighed.

Ẻirinn took her place, crawling on top of him and playing with his necklace, kissing the rook tattoo. “As much as I want you to stay it’s time for you to get back to work as well as me.”

“Love can’t you live in a fantasy for another hour? You have a handsome man here.” 

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “A handsome man that has a city to take care of. And I need to get back to work to save money. Come on, we can visit again.”

“Maybe next time on the train?” He smirked at her, groaning as she pressed her hand on his stomach while pushing herself up.

“I will not be having intercourse with you on a train where anyone could hear us.” Ẻirinn replied, yelping as he grabbed her and pulled her back down.

“Where’s that feisty woman from last night?” Jacob purred. “I’m sure that side of you would love me to take her anywhere possible.”

He started to kiss her neck, but Ẻirinn had enough control to push his head off. “She’s vacant during the day, you’ll have to try again at night.”

“Then I will return tonight.” Jacob promised, getting off her and lifting himself off the bed.

“Perhaps, we’ll just have to see.” Ẻirinn said, getting up and kissing the nail marks on his back. “Are you in pain?”

“Just sore, nothing horrible.” Jacob smiled and leaned down, kissing her shoulder and mumbling. “But if it’s pain from you I don’t mind.”

“You are such a flirt.” She giggled and smacked his ass, making the man jolt as she moved away to grab the dress that she discarded last night.

Jacob chuckled as he dressed himself. “How can I not be with you around?”

“You better get to the train before Evie gets mad.” She pointed out, but looking over she was surprised by the upset look on his face. “Jacob?”

“Evie and I have been out of sorts lately. Our quests are just in two different perspectives.”

Ẻirinn dressed into her trousers and blouse, walking to his side. “You two think differently, but I know you two will work things out. You always do.”

“This seems to be a bigger rift than ever..” Jacob mumbled, getting his jacket on and his gauntlet.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his hazel eyes to look at her, her green eyes reflecting sympathy and a smile tugged at her lips. “You two will make up. Do you want tea before you go?”

“Next time love.” Jacob promised and pecked her lips before putting his top hat on. “You stay safe, you hear?”

“I will, today I’m just going to go get Nora and go say hello to the orphans. Tomorrow I’ll open this place up, but you also stay safe.”

He nodded and walked downstairs, Ẻirinn sighing before grabbing her brush and untangling the knots in her blonde hair. A few more minutes and she left the house, locking the door and took one of the empty carriages to Southwark to Nora’s home. She waved and spoke to some of the orphans as she passed by, some of the kids she slowed down for and let them climb onto the carriage. Thomas being one of the children to sit with her while Ẻirinn explained her and Jacob’s plan.

“Wow! You and Jacob are going to get us a place?”

“Yes, I don’t know when but we’ll figure it out. So you and the kids have to wait just a little longer and then I’ll let you kids know when we have it.” Ẻirinn smiled, ruffling his hair for a second before pulling off to the side and saying. “Alright everyone! Time to go, come on off you pop.”

A few disappointed groans left them and whines, but they filed out of the carriage and Thomas hopped off to the side. “By the way, Miss Aisling, Evie and Jacob almost have Southwark and the City of London under control.”

“Thank you Thomas, I hope to see you tomorrow for work!” Ẻirinn said, smacking the reigns and taking the carriage all the way to Nora’s place.

As she came to a stop, Nora opened the door and smiled, running over and hugging Ẻirinn. “Ẻirinn! How was the opera?”

“Oh wonderful Nora, I met the queen, watched a fantastic performance, and afterwards, Jacob and I spent the night together.”

“The queen?! You actually met her?” Nora exclaimed, Ẻirinn having to shush her and guide her back inside.

“Yes Nora, come, I brought some tea and I will tell you about the day.” Ẻirinn promised.

They sat down at her family table, the two drinking some rosemary tea while Ẻirinn told her of yesterday's events, stopping herself several times from swooning with the majesty of the play and the magic from last night. Of course she did not go into detail about her and Jacob’s night, this is a 16 year old girl she was talking to, but detailed the meeting of the queen greatly. Nora smiled and let out a sigh. “I wish I could have met her..”

“Maybe some day you will.” Ẻirinn giggled before asking. “Nora? Do you have friends or family members that could use a place to live?”

Nora’s brown eyes flicked to the right in thought, nodding slowly. “Yes, I know of a few people. Why?”

“Because I have a plan to not only help orphans but other people with poorer lifestyles. If they're interested.”

“Well, we better start talking about it.”

Ẻirinn smirked and nodded. “Have a pen with you?”


	15. Sisterly Approach

Nora and Ẻirinn had spent most of their morning making a list of names and supplies for the new orphanage, the younger girl promising to talk to the lower class to see if they want to work at the orphanage. At the end they came around to the talk of money, seeing that to be the largest obstacle. Ẻirinn mentioning her tea house could only make so much that some of the people that would come to work for her would have to have jobs outside of the orphanage.

“What if you supplied rooms? And those that want to stay can just give money back? That way they’re not killing themselves working at their jobs and with the children?” Nora suggested.

“That would be a better way to go, I can use my money from the tea house to supply funds to repair, but that still means we need lots of money for food supplies.” Ẻirinn hummed, taking a sip of her tea. 

“Well, what if we could get funding? Is that possible?”

“Only through charity, the bank probably won’t help but I’ll talk with them this afternoon.” Ẻirinn replied before adding. “The other thing that can happen is anyone that works and stays there to live can pitch in a certain amount of money. So like you said, they have their own jobs but for living in that place they need to pay us back with a small fee..”

“The question still remains on the building though, so how many are going to live there. And you’re giving the children an opportunity to be adopted right?” Nora questioned. “The average lower class pay is 20 or 30 shillings a week. And that in itself barely covers food. Thankfully my parents both work so we get a decent amount of food, but we are scraping by as well.”

“Hmm..what about this? For a week, 4 shillings to stay with me and 2 more shillings to pitch in with food.” Ẻirinn started, taking the paper and pen as she wrote out. “I can provide teas, but meats and breads will be most expensive. However if I have at least 10 people staying there then in one week we will have 20 shillings for food each week and they still have their own earnings for personal reasons.”

Nora looked over her notes, not really familiar with math but nodded. “That sounds fair, rent is normally 6 shillings anyways, and if there are people pitching in their earnings for living and food then there should be enough to feed the workers and children.”

“Right, now it won’t be that simple, there are a lot of orphans in England so my hope is to have them start doing honest work instead of becoming pickpockets. Also with our baking skills we can supply some food as well.” 

“Alright, I’ll let any lower class know about this-”

“Only after I get the building in order.” Ẻirinn interrupted. “Then after I get the building I’ll see if I have the funding from the bank to furnish it so we can have it clean for everyone.”

“And..you want me to help run it?” Nora asked in disbelief.

“I can think of no one better, partner.” Ẻirinn smiled, holding out her hand to Nora, who excitedly took her hand and shook it. “Now as I’ve said, I’m going to see the bank today, if you want to move back into the tea house you may.”

“Of course, I’ll be there tomorrow morning.” Nora nodded, standing up and taking the teacups to the kitchen. “Thank you for coming by and sharing some of your tea.”

“Always, I am happy when others enjoy the tea.” Ẻirinn giggled and stretched her arms, hissing as her stitches were strained.

Nora’s eyes looked over with worry before walking back to Ẻirinn and offering. “Would you like me to take you to the bank? You really should not be using your arm so much.”

“Only if you know how to drive a carriage, and that you’re allowed to.” Ẻirinn replied with a smile.

“I-I can drive a smaller one.” Nora said nervously. “I mean..as long as someone is there to instruct me.”

Ẻirinn smirked and nodded, walking to the door with the notes. “I’ll show you. Come on.”

Getting to the bank was engaging to say the least, Ẻirinn had to stop herself several times from grabbing the reins from the girl as she directed her through the City of London. But once they got there, Nora stopped at the sidewalk and looked at the horde of people in front of the bank with confusion. “What happened?”

Green eyes scanned the sea of people and looked up when she saw the female assassin zip lining to the building and dropping down to someone. “Nora stay here.”

Ẻirinn marched through the crowd straight to Evie, the people now flooding into the bank and she called out. “Evie!”

Turning to the blonde, Evie let out a sigh and a small smile. “Hello Ẻirinn, what are you doing here?”

“Well I was coming to talk to the bank, what happened here?”

“My idiot brother nearly caused an economic crash because the printing plates were taken. I had to get them back..bloody git..”

“Oh Evie I’m sure he didn’t mean this to happen-”

“No but either way it happened, because he does not think of what his actions will do to others.” She replied spitefully, crossing her arms.

“Evie just because his methods are unconventional does not mean they don’t produce results. That’s what makes you two a great team, you are very wise and cautionary while he is an action taker and makes his presence known.” Ẻirinn defended on Jacob’s behalf.

“It’s pointless, we decided to take separate ways. Sorry Ẻirinn, I know you are trying to be understanding but you have no idea what he can be like.”

That was the final straw for her. “I know how he feels because he has told me about his troubles. Maybe if you two would just listen to each other and see from each other's aspects you two could make up!”

Evie looked at her in surprise, she had never seen Ẻirinn speak up like that to anyone before. “He talks to you about me?”

“About his concerns, he knows he’s a pain to you but that does not mean he loathes you or distrusts you. Jacob is not one to change his ways, being who he is helps him stand out from others. Just as you stand out from other women.” Ẻirinn continued before huffing. “I need to go speak to Claude, but if you could take some time to think about his side of things maybe you two could have a civil discussion.”

Ẻirinn didn’t wait for a response, only going to the bank while Evie stood in silence and thought, turning away to continue one of her jobs. It took a while to get to Claude but once they went to a more silent setting he greeted her with a weary smile. “Miss Aisling, it’s good to see you.”

“The same to you, how has everything been here?” 

“Well, now that we have the plates we can start straightening out the bank again. You should be able to get your money back here in a few days if you’d like.”

“Thank you Claude, I do feel silly having so much money hidden.” Ẻirinn jokes. “I feel like a thief.”

He gave a soft chuckle and nodded. “Well, I assume you’re not just here to check on me and the bank.”

“No actually, I plan to support an orphanage and a place to stay for the lower class. Although, I want a second opinion as far as money goes.”

“Let’s talk then.” He agreed, taking the notes that she handed him.

She began to explain her plan, trusting him even with the idea of taking a Blighters territory for the orphanage. He listened quietly, waiting until she finished, and when she did he looked over the notes and jotted down some of his own. Ẻirinn waited but her foot tapped on the ground anxiously, her hands clasped together in her lap. After a few minutes he finally spoke, his eyes looking up at her.

“Well it is possible, and with the rent program you will have food for them, although it will be tight. As far as the building itself, if it has an owner you would need to speak to them, maybe they can provide some support.”

“I’m hoping to get a vacant building, but you do make a good point.” Ẻirinn agreed. “I know that money will be tight but Once we get a system going then we won’t have anything to worry about.”

“Yes, the hardest part will be getting enough money in the start.” Claude spoke and handed back her notes. “I would get the building and then take notes on how damaged the place is and what you need to furnish it, then come back and we can make further estimates.”

“Of course, thank you so much Claude.” Ẻirinn smiled and stood up, hugging the older man before departing back to the carriage.

Nora was near one of the store windows and looking at the clothes inside, Ẻirinn coming up next to her and Nora jumped turning to see her. Ẻirinn laughed at the girl as she placed a hand over her heart. “Ẻirinn! You scared the daylights out of me!”

“Sorry, I could not resist.” Ẻirinn giggled out. “Come along, let’s get you home.”

“What are you going to do?” Nora asked as they walked back to the carriage.

“I need to get the shop set up for tomorrow, get the tea ready and go shopping for supplies.” Ẻirinn explained and climbed back onto the seat with Nora. 

Nora took the reins, starting back on their way to Southwark. “What did the bank say?”

“They suggest getting the building figured out before they can give good estimates, but I certainly will need a lot of money to get the place furnished.”

“Well I highly doubt the orphans or poor will be picky about beds, so long as there are blankets and food.”

“I know but I want to give them what I can of home comforts.” Ẻirinn replied with a smile. 

Nora smiled and nudged her softly. “We can figure it out together, there is plenty of time.” 

The two exchanged in lovely conversation during the ride, and when they arrived at Nora’s place the brunette thanked Ẻirinn for showing her how to drive. Nodding at her, the blonde took the reins and started on her way home, enjoying the sunny day. As soon as she got home she let out a giggle and ran inside as the rain started, closing the door quickly and looking at her newly improved home. Letting out a sigh and a soft chuckle she shook her head and grabbed a broom. “Damn it Jacob..you keep this up and I will have no way to top you.”

“Keep doing what?”

Ẻirinn practically jumped a foot in the air and turned to see Evie walking down the steps. “Gracious god Evie, how did you get in?”

“I have a lock picking tool.” Evie said and looked around. “So my brother is the one that decorated your place. Normally he’s horrible with decor.”

“It would not surprise me if the Rooks helped.” Ẻirinn replied softly and set her broom aside. “Evie, why are you here?”

“Well to be perfectly honest I was wanting to talk to you.” She replied and sat down at one of the tables. 

Ẻirinn hesitated a little but sat across from the assassin. “Do you want anything to drink or eat?”

“No I don’t intend to stay that long..I actually have a mission tonight with Mr.Green.”

“Just call him Henry, Evie.” Ẻirinn smiled and chuckled. “I don’t think he would mind.”

The blue eyes reflected no amusement as she continued talking. “I just could not stop thinking about how defensive you were of my brother. And I have also noticed he speaks of you more.”

Her heart stilled, knowing what the Frye twin was getting at and speaking out. “Jacob and I have been intimate. He and I share a bond-”

“I just want to make sure that you both are serious that’s all.” Evie replied and sighed. “You are a nice woman, and a stubborn one. I can see why Jacob cares deeply for you, but understand that our job is not going to allow much time between helping England and still having time to recover.”

“I know.” Ẻirinn continued to smile, seeing the surprised look in Evie’s eyes. “Evie, him and I did not just dive into this..In fact I asked him to wait, he has been very patient and unafraid of being himself around me. I have never felt so open to a person and so free to accept this kind of attention. I know what you do is risky, but even if Jacob and I don’t live past our fifties I would not miss it for the world.”

It went silent, besides the gentle rain that fell outside, there was no sound. Green and blue eyes met in a silent conversation, trying to read each other for understanding and answers. The blue eyes were the first to yield, Evie closing her eyes and releasing a sigh full of tension, letting her shoulders relax. “That’s all I wanted to be sure of..Jacob has been with women before, but they were not serious or the women did not really understand who he was and what he did for a living.”

“He told me, I did have my doubts but he has explained to me what he really feels and I believe him. I trust him.” 

Getting up from her chair, Evie nodded and walked to Ẻirinn as she stood up as well. “Thank you Ẻirinn, it is hard to speak to my brother right now but I just wanted to make sure you understood and were not being led on.”

“Of course.” Ẻirinn replied, hugging Evie and catching the woman off guard. “Try to take it easy Evie, I can feel the knots in your back already.”

Getting a soft laugh from her was more than enough for the blonde, pulling away and saying. “Good luck on your mission, whatever it is tonight.”

“Reconnaissance with Mr.Green. We are finding the location of the piece of Eden.” Evie replied, going to the door and pulling her hood up.

“Then the best of luck.” 

The assassin left with a nod and a smile, Ẻirinn went to clean up the place for tomorrow and get to baking. The cleaning, cooking, and checking her garden had taken up her day and it was now 3 in the afternoon, the rain had stopped but there were still many clouds in the sky. A growl from her stomach made her stop and sit down with some tea and soup, bringing a book with her and spent her time in peace. Nearing the end of her book and nearly finishing dinner she was stopped by frantic knocking at the door. The sound had startled her from the book and she quickly went to the door, opening it as seven kids came in and shut the door behind them. A couple were in tears while the others were whimpering and begging Ẻirinn to let them stay, she quickly and quietly hushed them.

“It’s alright children what is it?”

“Please miss Aisling, Thomas said we could always come to you for help!” One boy whimpered out, being no more than six years old.

“You can stay for a bit, but I need at least one of you to calm down and talk to me.” Ẻirinn said softly, moving and closing the curtains before locking the door. “Can one of you tell me?”

One of the brunette girls with a bonnet on her head, being around seven years old stepped forward and started to explain. “We were all sitting at one of the factories that were liberated in Southwark. All of us were playing some games when a gang of Blighters came out of nowhere and tried to nab us! They are getting desperate, and the Rooks came out and started fighting them off.”

“Was there any more of you?” Ẻirinn asked as she keeled down to the girl’s height.

“No miss, just us, the others were working or pick pocketing.” She muttered. “But Thomas has told Clara about you and in return she told all of us it was safe with you.”

“You are safe here, I want you kids to go upstairs to the second and third floor, I’ll bring you all some soup.”

The kids were quick to listen and hurried upstairs, Ẻirinn’s chest tight with anxiety while she gathered some bowls and started filling them. Two of the boys came down and offered their help in bringing the bowls up, to which she agreed. Once getting the children their soup she went back to the little girl and asked. “What is your name?”

“Lois..”

“Ok Lois, What is going to happen now is you all are going to stay here while I go check things out in Southwark. If there is anything wrong then go out through the back door and over the fence. Understand?”

She hesitantly nodded and Ẻirinn smiled at her, patting her head before going downstairs. Leaving the tea house and locking the door behind her, Ẻirinn started to sprint to Southwark, trying to remember all the camps the Blighters had made before. It thankfully did not take too long to see what camp Lois was speaking of, there were several Blighters around a building and to Ẻirinn’s horror there were Rook bodies around the factory. Carefully she walked alongside several civilians, some ignored the issue at the factory while others gasped in horror and quickly fled. Ẻirinn was able to get really close to the factory and walked alongside the stone wall before climbing onto some barrels and looked over the wall.

Keeping her head down she listened as one of the women screeched. “Let’s get this place under lock down before the Rooks come looking! We’re taking this place back!”

“Bitch..” Ẻirinn mumbled to herself and then looked over again before climbing down and hurrying out of the area to find the nearest Rook camp. The stronghold was a bit further away but her determination pushed her on even with lack of air. Rooks around the area recognized her instantly and quickly went to her, Bertha being one of them smiled and greeted her.

“Well if it isn’t the rabbit! What are you doing here miss Aisling?”

“Blighters-” Ẻirinn rasped out. “Attacked..kids..at South...liberation..”

“The factory? Wait, the Blighters are trying to retake it?” Bertha asked, getting a nod from the woman and then shouting. “Our friends need help! Get in carriages! We’ll take back the factory!”

Roars and battle cries rang out as they all hurried to carriages, climbing in and on them while Bertha and Ẻirinn took one themselves. With the mass amounts of Rooks around them, Ẻirinn’s worries were lessening now. They started to follow the other carriages but one Blighter’s red carriage was heading to Lambeth, Ẻirinn’s heart stopping once more and looking to Bertha before pleading. “We have to go to the tea house! The children are defenseless!”

“They’re at your home?” Bertha questioned, slowing the horses down but Ẻirinn took the reins and smacked them hard to regain their speed.

“Yes! Damn it I’m an idiot! Someone could have been watching my place and waiting for me to leave!”

“Let’s give those Blighters a walloping then.” Bertha smirked and watched as Ẻirinn drove. “Well Rabbit, glad to see you in action again.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t leave you all hanging.” Ẻirinn smiled back at her.

The carriage jolted as they stopped across from the shop, several Blighters surrounding the place and trying to open the front door, one leaning down to pick the lock. Bertha watched and whispered to her. “What now? There’s at least five there.”

“Five of them, two of us..” Ẻirinn muttered and climbed down from the seat. “You go around the back, I’ll distract the ones in the front.”

Bertha nodded before moving off the seat and heading down one of the nearby alleyways to loop around, Ẻirinn proceeding to walk to the front with her heart racing and a plan formulating. One Blighter looked over and tapped the Blighter that was trying to pick the lock, the second one standing and sending a nasty glare to her. “Mind your own business miss, this doesn’t concern you..”

“Considering this is my store, it is my business.” She hissed back with a glare of her own. “What are you all doing here?”

“Well to be frank miss, you got some little rotten brats in there, we’re just going to take the liberty of getting them out.” The first one said, trying to defuse the situation with a lie.

“Oh? In that case, I can boot them out myself.” Ẻirinn replied with a fake smile.

“We can handle it.” The second one scoffed and shoved her back a bit. “You better go before you get into trouble.”

Ẻirinn glared and glanced off to the left and right, noticing two of the others were gone. She quickly grabbed the man's arm and slammed her knee into his stomach, the second Blighter grabbing her and hauling her away before shoving her onto the stone road. Quickly she spun and jammed her elbow right into his neck, effectively knocking the wind from him as he grabbed his throat in panic. The other Blighter was just getting back onto his feet before Ẻirinn punched him in the jaw and took the knife from his belt. With a quick slash to his neck the man stumbled onto the ground in pain, the second one ran at her with a blade of his own and swiped at her. With dumb luck she jumped back and dug her knife into his stomach, twisting it before letting go as he fell to the ground and gasping for air.

A gun shot rang out and she ran to the alley, seeing two dead Blighters and Bertha struggling with the third and Ẻirinn stood still trying to analyse what to do. The Blighter finally over powered her, twisting Bertha around and pinning her with a headlock and they still wrestled for the gun in Bertha’s right hand. The blonde moved to help but the Blighter pulled them back as he tried to aim the gun up at her, Ẻirinn’s blood turning cold and stopped moving forward. “Let her go!”

“You just step away miss and I won’t kill her.” The man grunted as Bertha continued to struggle.

“You’ll just kill her if I do!” Ẻirinn shouted, but froze seeing Bertha smile and began to turn the gun.

“It’s ok Rabbit, look away.”

It was not an order, but a warning. Her green eyes widened as Bertha used up her strength to turn the gun towards her stomach and pulled the trigger, the Blighter behind her letting go to grasp at the bullet wound in his gut. Bertha fell forward with a grunt, her green coat turning red and Ẻirinn ran to her to help her lay down. The Blighter was on his knees and moved to take out his own gun but Ẻirinn took Bertha’s pistol and shot him in the chest, making him fall back. Applying pressure to the wound on the Rook’s stomach, Ẻirinn mumbled with hope. “I-it’s not bad we can get you to Nightingale..”

“No..” Bertha coughed out and let her limbs go limp as she stared up at her friend. “I..I may have no fancy life or family, but I don’t r-regret joining the Rooks..”

“Shh, No, no talking Bertha.” Ẻirinn rushed her and looked out, seeing a green carriage pass by and pointed the gun up into the air and fired a shot to get some attention. “It’s ok Bertha, help is here-”

“H-here..” Bertha coughed out and her breathing labored a bit as she pulled out her kukri blade that was silver with a serrated edge, the handle being made of a shined oak and the end having a sharp diamond shape. “This is ol’ Duke, he’ll keep you safe..”

“Bertha i-i can’t-” 

“Take care of him huh?” She joked as the other Rooks hurried to them. “You have a lot of Blighters to fight..”

Seeing her eyes droop, Ẻirinn held onto her tighter and set the blade aside. “Thank you for teaching me all you knew, you..you’re one hell of a Rook.”

A choked laugh came from the woman before her eyes practically glazed over and the blonde finally broke down and hugged the fading woman to her chest. Finn was first to get to her and moved onto his knees, his eyes searching to see if Bertha was alright but hearing a sob rip from Ẻirinn’s throat made him sigh and bow his head down. “Oh Bertha..”

It took a while but the other Rooks took the children out from her home and Finn managed to take Bertha’s limp body from Ẻirinn. Philip came to her side to help the teary green eyed girl into her home, getting a cup of tea ready and bringing it to her while she sat on the couch and tried to wipe her tears away. “Sorry if it’s not as good as your brew..”

With a shaky sigh and nod she muttered. “It’s..fine Philip.”

He handed the cup to her, the Rook taking his cap off and holding it to his chest. “We..secured the Southwark factory. Blighters will think twice before trying anything like that again. And we’ll get the kids somewhere safe.”

“Thank you..” She replied and took a sip of the tea.

“I um..” Philip stumbled a bit before sitting next to her. “Bertha..or well we liked to call her Bertie. She spoke highly of you, despite only training you a few times. Said you were stubborn even if you hated using guns and the idea of killing someone..She wanted to invite you out for another drink before all this happened, told us that you needed the company..”

Green eyes scanned him in question, trying to understand what he was getting at but listened as he explained. “The boys and I would like to take you out tonight, Bertha will be looked after until we can bury her..And if not for the sake of being with the Rooks, then at least for Bertha to honor her wish of us being there for you.”

Her lips wobbled a bit at the sentiment, giving a small smile and nodding. “I..would very much like that..She was an amazing woman.”

“More than that, was a true Rook, leading the fight and training the newbies. Always hassling the boys about being a bunch of pussy cats.” Philip smiled, joking with her and making the blonde giggle with a sniff. 

“Yeah..I can picture that..” Ẻirinn sniffed again and took a sip of the tea. “You, you can go I will just freshen up.”

Philip nodded and stood up, putting his hat back on and setting the blade Bertha had left for her on the table. “I will wait outside.”

Waiting until he left she let out another sob, but it was easier to control this time. Drowning her throat with the rest of the tea she stood up and walked to the kitchen, smiling to see the children had cleaned their bowls and left them out on the counter to dry. Ẻirinn cleaned her cup before walking upstairs and getting herself fixed up for the evening and wiping the remaining tears off her face. When going back downstairs she placed the blade on her belt and sighed. “Ok, Duke, I guess you’re riding with me now..”

Just as he promised, Philip was outside waiting along with Finn and a few more of the Rooks, presumably close friends to Bertha. A woman by the name of Felicity stepped forward and nodded to Ẻirinn. “We’ll watch your shop until you’re back.”

Ẻirinn thanked her before following the boys into one of the carriages. They rode off to Westminter, and while she did tell them it was not necessary, Philip assured her they were actually going to Devil’s acre. Ẻirinn had heard rumors of that being a very rough part of England, but never has been there herself. The boys said it was not only a great place to brawl but had some pretty good beer as well. Once arriving at Devil’s acre the boys lead the way to the pub, to which they were surprised by seeing Jacob with an older woman walking out. The Rook’s greeted him happily offering a pint but he declined, not yet seeing Ẻirinn in the mix before the dog that was with the woman began to yap.

“Desmond! Hush!” She huffed at the dog, then smiled at Ẻirinn. “My you are a lovely girl, are you one of the Rooks?”

“A sponsor miss.” Ẻirinn politely replied before letting the dog sniff her hand. “Your dog is a handsome boy.”

“Oh ho thank you! Mr.Frye here was just showing me some of England’s more rowdy nightlife.” She replied giddily. 

Amused green eyes looked at the assassin and grinned. “Mr.Frye? I thought I was the only one you escorted.”

“This is a special occasion.” Jacob replied, not bitter but was definitely embarrassed by the situation. “Lads, and Miss Aisling, this is Mrs.Disraeli.”

She greeted the boys before saying. “Mr.Frye, how come you did not tell me about your men? Much less about the woman you carry a torch for?”

Ẻirinn swallowed a giggle down as he started to quickly lead her to a carriage. “Time to go Mrs. Disraeli.”

She began to protest while Jacob led her away, Ẻirinn deciding to follow. “But I want to talk with her! Surely we have time and you can tell me how long you two have-”

“Another time.” Jacob rushed, helping her inside the carriage before letting out a tired sigh and turning to Ẻirinn. “Once I get her off my back I’ll be seeing you.”

“Oh? Should I lock my windows or keep them open?” Ẻirinn joked with a smirk, getting a smile back from him. 

“I’ve had a tiresome day love, a night with you in my arms would be heavenly.”

“Meet me at my home then, the window is unlocked, I’m just having a night with the fellas.”

“Any reason why?” Jacob inquired but Ẻirinn couldn’t tell him yet.

“I’ll tell you later.” She promised and pecked his lips, he moved to give her a thorough kiss but Mrs.Disraeli yelled outside.

“Mr.Frye! We should get going!”

He let out a groan and Ẻirinn giggled again, watching him climb up onto the seat and smack the reins to get going. The Irish woman shook her head, going back to the others to join them. It felt good to be chatting and joking around, while the weight of Bertha’s death was heavy it was easier knowing that she thought Ẻirinn as a friend. Her death was not going to be in vain, Ẻirinn swore that with every fiber of her being, they were going to take down Starrik for all the lives he took. Even if it was not by his hand, it was by his puppets, to which he held all the strings.


	16. The Invite

“Bertha?”

Ẻirinn nodded, laying beside Jacob in her bed, the two nude after another night of love making. It was now near 10 in the night, the two spent their time with several energy consuming rounds before laying together and talking about their day. Jacob’s day was completely full with investigations and had ended in devil's acre, where as Ẻirinn had told him about the bank trip and then the attack of the Blighters. The only thing she left out was the conversation she and Evie had shared, only because she figured Jacob would not want to talk about her right now. 

“Bloody-I should have-” Jacob sat up in the bed, Ẻirinn sitting up with him and holding the sheets to her chest.

“Jacob, there was nothing you could do.”

“I can only hope that I’m there when my Rook’s are in trouble..”

“You can not save everyone Jacob, it’s just how life is. But she was a proud Rook, she would have wanted to die in a fight.” Ẻirinn responded calmly, repeating the same words that the men had told her that evening.

Jacob didn’t look satisfied with that answer but nodded a bit as he laid back down with her, holding her as she laid her head on his chest. “I’m sorry Ẻirinn, if I knew that happened I would have stayed with you and the boys.”

“You had your mission, I know you can not be in two places at once.” She said with understanding eyes, smiling at him. “Besides, it was probably good for me to spend time with them, they told me many stories about Bertha. They were very kind and helped me feel better.”

“Good, they are some big jokers but they do have good hearts.” Jacob huffed and pecked her swollen lips from all the kissing.

She let out a giggle and kissed his neck before stretching her legs and groaning. “You should be lucky I’m just working tomorrow, If I had a party to attend I would kill you afterwards for my limp.”

“Oh? Did I go a little too hard for you love?” Jacob teased with a grin, Ẻirinn pinching his arm as a small payback.

“Might want to hush your mouth Jacob before I get mad.”

“I might like that~” He growled and pushed her down, nipping at her neck as she squirmed and laughed.

“No! Not tonight!” She managed to giggle out, shoving him off her a little bit before kissing him softly.

Their kiss lasted a few seconds before both pulled away and they laid together, Jacob murmured quietly. “I noticed the kukri blade, it was Bertha’s.”

“She said that she wanted me to take care of it..” Ẻirinn sighed, but looked at him as he rubbed his hand along her back.

“If it’s too much we can give it to someone else.”

“No, I’m honored to have it, I just don’t feel like I deserve her blade. I was never a Rook like her, I do not go fighting as much as she does...or did.”

“But she saw a Rook in you.” Jacob said and held her to his chest. “She would want you to keep it.”

With a nod and a yawn, both cuddled up to sleep, the two falling asleep quickly from their busy day. The next morning the two sat together with a cup of tea and breakfast, discussing what was going on for the day, to which Ẻirinn had work and Jacob was going to take the day to free up more of England. Nora had arrived as soon as her lover left the tea house, settling back into the guest room with a smile and Ẻirinn pointed her necklace out.

“Glad to see you are wearing it.”

“It would be a shame not to,” Nora giggled and placed her hand over it. “It’s just so lovely and it’s from a good friend. How are you feeling?”

“Good, very good.” Ẻirinn smirked to herself and then stepped downstairs to get the tea house ready for the day.

The morning was quiet and Ẻirinn was more than happy seeing Thomas along with some other kids wanting to help with the deliveries. The pain from yesterday was still an ember in her heart, occasionally flaring up to where she had to leave the room to prevent crying. Nora was understanding though and offered her the day saying that she could mind the tea house, Ẻirinn however pushed the offer away. As the day carried on, rain started to fall and clouds covered the sky, the children coming back sooner than thought and Nora fetching them some tea. Ẻirinn minded the customers but let Thomas carry the trays to avoid straining her shoulder and arms. It was a miracle that her stitches were not torn, but she did not want to push her luck.

Rain continued heavy outside, customers dwindling even when 1pm hit and Ẻirinn sat quietly at one of the tables close to the window. She told the kids they could stay to keep warm, but a couple left saying they wanted to check on the other orphans. Thomas and Nora sat with her at the table while the remaining kids played cards on the couch. Soon the young boy piped up, but even his voice was dragged with the laziness of the day. “Ẻirinn? Have you found out about a place for us orphans?”

“It’s in the works Thomas, be patient.” Ẻirinn chided softly with a smile. 

He let out an exaggerated groan and rested his head on the table. “But all the others are anxious!”

“Thomas, Ẻirinn still needs to look around then talk to the bank again.” Nora defended with a giggle, looking at Ẻirinn with an amused expression.

“Why can’t the bank just give you money and take your word?” Thomas grumbled, his foot tapping on the ground.

Ẻirinn shook her head, taking his hat off to play with his hair. “It’s not that simple, people are not easy to trust if it may have their job on the line.”

“That’s stupid.” 

Nora giggled into her mouth and replied. “It may sound silly but it is just how the world works.”

“I hate people that think about their hides.” Thomas grumbled, getting a flick in the head from Ẻirinn. 

He looked at her with surprise as she returned his gaze with a stern one. “Thomas, hate is an extreme word. You should never hate anything, you can have a great spite or annoyance, but you should never hate.”

“What about that Starrick bloke? Or the Blighters?” 

“While he may be a vile man we don’t know much about him or the other Blighters. Perhaps he was abused in his life and it molded him into the man he is now, but even so you should always try to see the good in people.”

Nora’s expression fell as she commented quietly. “But Ẻirinn..look what happened to you. You were shot, nearly kidnapped, and you’re saying you would give him another chance?”

“Madness has a reason, whether the reason for going mad is good or bad, the person that is mad believes it’s good in their morals.” Ẻirinn said gently. “I do despise him, but it may not be his fault for becoming the monster he is, especially since he believes he’s doing the right thing.”

Thomas looked mildly confused but seemed to grasp most of her words, putting his hat back on he asks. “So, he’s gone batty?”

“That’s a way of putting it, a man that has gone crazy with the belief he’s doing good.” Ẻirinn agreed, not wanting to overwhelm the boy.

“He has certainly fallen very far from sanity..” Nora rolled her eyes.

“Alright enough of this talk, it’s becoming uncomfortable.” Ẻirinn sighed and then looked to Thomas with a smile. “I will go looking at places tomorrow, promise.”

He gave a smile back and held out his pinky, the woman chuckling and crossing her pinky with his and they playfully tugged at each other before Thomas broke the link and went to the kids. Nora watched fondly and spoke as he was out of ear shot. “I think you’ll be a great mother to these kids.”

“Well, as good as I can be.” Ẻirinn shrugged a little before saying. “You know, if I had a sponsor of my own then I would probably have enough money to get a place. I wouldn’t even need to trouble the bank.”

“The chances though are very slim, there’s not as many rich people that would just give money away..”

“I know, but it’s a thought.”

The door opened and Ẻirinn immediately got up. “Welcome in! Shall I take your coat?”

“That would be lovely!” 

Green eyes widened as the man before her was Maxwell Roth, the man took off his black coat and his top hat to hand off to her. Still astonished, she took the coat and hat and hung them up before looking at Nora. “Nora, could you start up the hot water?”

“Yes Ẻirinn.” Nora nodded, looking curiously at the man before walking off.

“What can I get you Mr.Roth?” Ẻirinn asked as she led him to a table, glancing outside to see his carriage. “Um..do you want me to invite your driver inside?”

“If he wants.” Roth replied with a chuckle. “Very loyal man he is, he’ll stay put if you tell him and probably roll over if you ask.”

Nora walked back, only catching the last bit of Roth’s words and giving Ẻirinn a confused look. Ẻirinn gave a small smile to Roth and muttered to Nora. “Let his driver in for some tea, I’ll take care of Roth.”

Not saying anything, Nora did as she was told and Ẻirinn returned her attention to the loud man. “Well Mr.Roth, what brings you to my home?”

“Ah, I heard rumors about your tea house, also seeing you with the queen at my show left an impression! You must be popular or very influential!”

“Oh no that was..I was new there and she offered me in the booth because it was the first performance I had ever seen.”

A boisterous laugh left him, clearly not believing what she said but pushed on. “And it was your first play! And yet you could read it like a book, truly someone I need to help me with my next play in the next couple days.”

“N-next play? So soon?”

“My play is written, but I need your help.” Roth replied, becoming quieter as he muttered playfully. “Think you can get the wandering eyes off us?”

Ẻirinn blinked in confusion before looking at the kids on the couch, who were watching them intently. “O-oh yes, kids, please go upstairs.”

A few let out whiny protests but Thomas ushered them upstairs and gave Ẻirinn a frightened look, but reassuring him with a smile he walked up with the others. Roth waited for the kids to disappear upstairs before saying. “Some black tea sounds good, then come and join me to talk.”

Nothing else was said, Ẻirinn doing as she was asked and bringing some green tea for herself as she set the black tea before him. Nora and the driver were talking near the entrance, the man having his own tea and seemingly polite enough, with her guard lowering Ẻirinn faced Roth and asked. “So, you want my help with a play? Why is that?”

“Well, by what I heard about you, you sponsor the Rooks. And my next play is called Corvus the Trickster! In honor of the assassin running around by the name Jacob Frye.”

Ẻirinn’s guard was up quickly again, her fingers gripping the cup. “I see..and why him?”

“He’s loud, he’s willing to put on a show for England!” Roth chuckled. “I’ve heard about his work, nearly destroying the bus business, dealing with many Blighters, and nearly tearing down the bank.”

“And...you’re entertained?”

“You don’t see the majesty in it?”

“I mean, I suppose I can..he truly lives an exciting life.” Ẻirinn smiled fondly at the thought of Jacob. “Destructive and yet he produces results, really trying to help the people.”

“See! I can see it in your eyes, you think he’s great as well!”

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and said. “Sure, perhaps he’s an interesting man but..I can’t just tell you about his work.”

“Oh no no, I don’t want his information. I just want an idea of how he is as a person.”

“Well he’s uh-” Ẻirinn giggled softly. “He’s one of those people that you need to see in order to understand..but if it helps I would like to help with your play.”

“In that case we’ll focus on the play and worry about the star later.” Roth waved off and took out a notepad and pen from his vest. “Now, I’m thinking about something with lots of stunts and things to leave the audience in awe.”

It would be a bad idea to bring up Evie, sounds like she’s been staying far more in the shadows rather than Jacob, no surprise there. “How about his sense of justice? He has pushed so hard to help England.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Roth chuckled, but jotted something down. “This approach will be more of a magic show, gathering magicians together. People come to see mystery and things that no other men or women would dare to do.”

“Then..in that case there’s no need for me, if there’s no story then I cannot be very useful.”

“On the contrary,” Roth started, taking a sip of tea before continuing. “I want you to be part of the main act.”

“Oh? But I don’t know any magic.”

“That’s the best part! You see, while I was looking for you some have rumored you to be a rabbit of sorts. Lucky, always squeezing out of trouble. Your act is simple, sitting in a cage and finding your own way out.”

“That is very simple..” It was also suspicious. “But why me?”

“Because of your reputation, and connection to the Rooks. Certainly you’ve met Jacob multiple times?”

A faint blush crossed her face and she nodded. “On occasions when he’s working.”

“Then why pass up this chance? The show won’t be complete without you!”

“That’s flattering but-”

“You’ll be like a star in my performance!”

“As tempting-”

“And I wish you to invite Jacob as well! I have two invitations here-”

“Mr.Roth.” Ẻirinn raised her voice to catch his attention, the man raising a brow at her. “I don’t mean to be rude but...I was injured recently, I can’t strain my left arm.”

As to prove her point she moved her sleeve down a bit to show the stitches on her shoulder. He caressed his chin in thought but only smiled and said. “Even better! The crippled rabbit escaping her cage from the hunters and societal figures around her. Quiet a symbol if you ask me.”

He wasn’t wrong, that is a large symbol and she would be honored to show that to people. She bit her lip in thought, I mean no one dies in a play unless it’s something wrong backstage. “Well..I’ll be safe right?”

“Absolutely! And you’ll have full access to my make up crew and wardrobe.”

“I suppose..this one time wouldn’t hurt..”

“I can tell you’re not completely convinced.” Roth said, taking out a wad of money and setting it on the table. Ẻirinn’s eyes widened and her hands clenched around the cup, looking at him to speak. “There is 2,000 pounds in this stack. Surely you can put it into your business.”

It was so tempting, that money could help start the orphan home, but she didn’t entirely trust this man. Then again, it’s not like he would do anything in front of an audience. “Alright, thank you for your generosity Mr.Roth.”

“No thank you my dear.” He smirked and drank his tea.

Ẻirinn tried to keep a civil conversation going, but he only kept revolving the talk to Jacob, the Rooks, and his play. It was honestly becoming tiresome and she was happy when the clock in her house rang loudly at 2pm. Roth sighed and stood up. “Well as lovely as this has been I need to go get the stage decorated.”

“Please, I’ll get your coat and hat, the drinks are covered with this. I still can’t thank you enough.” Ẻirinn said as she grabbed his coat and Nora waited on the side as the driver left to get on the carriage.

“It was a pleasure! I’ll have to stop by again for tea and your desserts.” Roth smirked, taking his coat and hat from her, then proceeded to hand her two envelopes. “Here is yours and Jacob’s invitations, I will come and take you to the Alhambra on the day of the play.”

“Thank you, have a good day.”

After he left Ẻirinn let out a sigh and looked at Nora. “The first time I met him he was charming, this time though he gave me the creeps.”

“This time? Ẻirinn, he gave me the creeps the moment he walked in!” Nora shivered, crossing her arms. “What did he want?”

“He asked me to be in his next play..I was going to say no but he just gave me a lot of money and it would be enough just to at least repair a home for the project.”

“Oh please tell me you’re not doing anything dangerous.”

“By the sound of it, I’m sitting in a cage and finding my own way out.” Ẻirinn shrugged then smiled. “It’s ok Nora, nothing will happen.”

The day carried on as normal, the rain slowed down in time for the afternoon tea rush, to which afterwards the kids left with some shillings. Nora said she would bathe and then stay upstairs to relax, Ẻirinn said that was fine and started to clean up the shop. Saving the dishes for last, she filled up a bucket with some water to mix with the soap. Washing the dishes she began to hum, not noticing how a chill was brought to the room with the door opening, she heard the door close and that startled her out of her thoughts. Walking to the door she believed it was just the wind and locked it up for the night, a hand clasped around her mouth and her heart leapt in her chest, stepping on the person's foot and elbowing him hard into his stomach. 

She continued to struggle but following the grunt the man spoke. “Love-Hold on it’s me!”

Instantly she relaxed and turned to see Jacob, glaring at him and putting a hand over her heart that's racing. “Damn it Jacob you scared the hell out of me.”

“Well your elbow slammed into my gut so I think we’re even.” He groaned and then gave a small smirk. “Sorry love, I was just going to surprise you.”

“Well you certainly did you bloody idiot!”

She made a move to hit him on the top of his head but his hand caught her wrist and the other wrapped around her waist, dipping her close to the floor. “Ah come now love, I came all this way to see you.”

After a failed attempt at hitting him and glaring at his smug grin, she sighed and was lifted upright. “You are a dolt..why do I love you?”

“Because I’m handsome?”

“Oh please.” Ẻirinn smirked, seeing her chance at leverage as she turned away and walked back to the kitchen, the assassin hot on her heels.

“Charming?”

“I’ve met far smoother men than you.”

“Braver.” He challenged, pinning his hands on either side of her as she continued with the dishes.

“Perhaps.” She replied, continuing to ignore him.

“Well I can put you down for a day after a rough night of our-” Jacob started but Ẻirinn turned and flicked suds at him.

“Shh! Nora is here!” Try as she did, a small laugh escaped her.

His grin turned mischievous and nibbled her ear lobe as his hands started to wander her body. “Then you should stay quiet huh~?”

A rage of laughter left Ẻirinn as she shoved at him, flicking more water at him before eventually pushing him back by grabbing his neck. “Jacob! Stop it, I need to grab something for you.”

“Whatever it is I think it can wait.” He muttered, his hands straying down her trousers before going up again to cup her ass.

“Love it’s important.” Ẻirinn pressed, the giddiness gone momentarily and grabbing the envelope labeled with his name from her counter. “This is for you.”

“A letter?” Jacob asked, taking it and opening it up. “The Alhambra theater? An offer for a job?”

“It came from Maxwell Roth, he said that he was really interested in you.” Ẻirinn brushed off. “He was almost..in awe of you? Admiring you?”

“Interesting..” He mumbled, his brows furrowed as he read the letter and now she began to get worried.

“Is something wrong love?”

“No, not really. Just an interesting invitation.” Jacob said, stuffing the letter into his coat and then glancing at the second letter. “And who’s that for?”

“Oh it’s just the information for his next play. He wants me to be a part of it.” Ẻirinn smiled, carefully watching his eyes.

“Nothing that will tear your stitches right?”

“Just me sitting in a cage and lockpicking it.” Ẻirinn answered. “Or..that’s what it sounds like. He gave me 2,000 pounds as payment.”

Hazel eyes lit up with surprise. “2,000? That’s a lot for just sitting in a cage.”

“Somehow he found out about my connection to the Rooks..I guess I must have shown how nervous I was about the offer because he didn’t give me money until the end of our talk.”

Jacob and Ẻirinn entered a short silence, she could practically see the gears turning faster and faster in his head, but she tried to calm him down. “Love it’s just a magic show, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“well..I’m going to find out for myself. I’ll go there tomorrow.”

Ẻirinn smiled and pecked his cheek, finishing the last few dishes. “It really is a lovely theater, and he is an interesting man. I’m sure it’ll be entertaining.”

“With all that money you could pick a place for the orphans.”

“That’s the plan.” She replied, drying her hands on a towel. “I will be touring Westminster tomorrow for a place.”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“It’s not necessary, but if you want to I won’t stop you.”

He only nodded before taking his cap off and folding it in, smirking as he gripped her waist and chuckled. “Now, can we continue what we started~?”

“My god you’re such a brat!” She snapped playfully, turning to turn around but he kept her in place and began kissing her neck. “Jacob you can’t have me every night.”

“Why not?” He pouted into her neck, Ẻirinn trying to will her smile to revert to a stern look.

“Because I like to walk, and Nora is upstairs and I don’t want the poor girl to be shocked if she comes down from ‘strange noises’.” Ẻirinn teased, kissing his cheek. “Unless you have a way of keeping me quiet~”

She could feel the grin on her shoulder, him pulling away and taking off his coat, letting it drop before grabbing his belt and folding it in half before moving it up to her mouth. A silent command that was obeyed by her gently taking the leather in her teeth, he helped discard her trousers and then lifted her up onto the counter, Ẻirinn suppressing a shiver from the cold. He was careful with his touches and kisses, a little too gentle for her taste but she couldn’t speak without dropping the belt onto his head. He let her keep her shirt, moving a hand over her cunt to pleasure here while his lips stayed occupied on her neck. His fingers rubbed against her heat, teasing her clit and leaving her head light from the heat that rose to her face and down to her abdomen. 

Heated moans left her only to be caught by the belt, neither of them really happy by the leather blocking the noise, she was tempted to rip it out of her mouth and demand him to kiss her. Forcing herself to believe that this was for the best for Nora’s innocence, she kept hold of the belt. After minutes on end of teasing she finally gave him a clue and rubbed her boot against his clothed member, this made him still and his hand moved away from her heat and looked up at her with cunning hazel eyes. Green eyes reflected the desperation and love she had for him, moving her leg slowly to tempt him further until he caved and moved back a bit to get his pants off. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he took hold of her hips and pulled her closer to the edge, gently pushing into her with a groan and resumed sucking on her neck.

Quiet moans and groans left them, Ẻirinn tilting her head back for him to continue his kisses since his hands were still holding her hips. A whimper escaped, nearly dropping the belt as Jacob thrusted harder into her. Jacob gave a cocky smirk and continued the slow but deep thrusts as he taunted. “Normally you’re so mouthy at me, demanding things from me or just teasing me. I kind of like you like this.”

Ẻirinn glared at him, her nails digging into his shoulders a bit but they clawed in deeper and a choked moan came from her as he started to piston himself faster in her. A low chuckle came out with a breathy comment. “See? You can’t even try to punish me or scold me, you just sit there and take all I have to give~”

As much as she wanted to snap at him her eyes were rolling back in pleasure and tried to focus on breathing since the belt was not helping. In a strange way his words were making her hotter and she actually started drooling on the leather. But he didn’t stop there, he continued to fuck her like the animal she had seen in the fighting ring, but this time he whispered in her ear. “Maybe next time I should tie your arms back as well~ Really let you have it like the slut you are.”

Ẻirinn tried to speak but forgot about the leather again, only knocking her head lightly to his. It was enough to make him grunt and slow down but he re-positioned his hands and slammed into her soaking cunt. The sound of her juices echoed in the kitchen, making her whimper again and moan. At first Jacob wasn’t sure what she whimpered about, tempted to stop but then grinned as he looked at his cock to see her fluids coating him and started dripping down her. “Oh love, you’re so wet. Was it because of me?”

A glare from her saying “obviously” made him chuckle and he returned the glare with a heated glare of his own of lust and started to slam into her, making the squishing and clapping noise louder in the room. He let out a hum and pretended to think. “I wonder..was it because I’m fucking you? My voice? Maybe you just like the idea of being caught.”

Her nails dug into his back, wanting so badly to answer and made that aware to him with her groaning moans and whimpers. To which Jacob started to feel his climax growing and wanted his answer. “If it’s my amazing ability to drive you into heaven then grip my hair, if my voice then grab my arms, and if it’s just being caught then tighten your legs.”

It was so hard to think, hard to make her body do anything right now, but she moved her left hand to his hair and her right hand to his bicep. She moaned and arched her back when feeling a coil in her gut, enjoying the feeling of his arm rippling under her hand. Jacob barked out a breathless laugh and groaned, slamming into her harder until she let out a yelp into the leather. Her body convulsed as she came on his cock, her walls closing on him and triggering his release, his warm cum flooding into her. Ẻirinn’s chest heaved and she moved her hand off his hair to take the belt from her mouth. “Jacob..Frye...Fuck you..”

“I’m pretty sure I was doing all the work.” Jacob panted into her chest, receiving a weak smack on the head. 

“Well next time I’ll do the work.” Ẻirinn said, smiling as he lifted his head with renewed interest. “Only if you carry me to my room now.”

“Oh love I’m more than willing to do that. Just keep your end of the bargain.” He growled and picked up their clothes before carrying her upstairs and set her on the bed. Ẻirinn had quickly fallen asleep while Jacob took a moment to leave small kisses on the woman’s fair skin, blissfully falling asleep in time with her breathing.


	17. Center Stage

The next day Jacob was quick in his departure, waking her up at 4 in the morning and saying he wanted to meet Roth right away and he might not see her for the next couple days. Ẻirinn was fine with that, kissing his lips before he ran out and she fell back asleep. When the clock struck 7 she awoke and dressed for the day before meeting Nora downstairs, Nora excitingly waving an invitation for the ball with a note saying “Whatever tea you would like to bring for the guests would be appreciated.” Thankfully Nora had slept through the whole night and had not heard anything from last night, and with that Ẻirinn announced she was going to look around Westminster. It was a busy day, busy enough that the carriages were stuck in traffic and she’s glad she stuck to walking. It was a cloudy day but it was not going to rain yet, a good chance to look around for a place. Westminster did not have many condemned buildings but there was one that needed some work near the docks, it was a large factory that was a glass making factory before it was left behind. 

Examining the large furnace, it needed some bricks to be replaced and the old coal that had been left inside needed to be removed, but it was salvageable. There was not much else in the place, but because it was so spacious there would be plenty of room to set up beds and cover curtains to give privacy. The Thames was close to help filter water and the windows were mostly intact, adding a few tables and beds would complete the picture. While the kiln did take up the center of the room, there were many openings to help prepare breads and other food after it was completely cleaned out from the remaining debris. It would be easy to heat up the place that was for sure, and with there only being two doors in the building it would be easy to lock down for the night. Of course, the windows would need to be locked from the outside, and the ladder leading to the roof was broken.

All small things that needed to be fixed, but with that being said, she found the place she wanted. Turning and walking back out with renewed energy, Ẻirinn took a parked carriage and smacked the reins, speeding her way to the bank in the City of London. That was another issue at hand, returning the money she has hidden to the bank, hopefully it was now protected. Getting to the bank it was already near noon, Ẻirinn took no time at all hoping off the carriage seat and running inside to meet with Claude. After minutes upon minutes of waiting Claude finally took her to their usual spot, he looked tidied up in comparison to the last few times she had seen him.

“Claude, you seem well.”

“Since the printing of money has gone back to normal and we added more security it has been much easier to rest.” Claude admitted with a soft smile, taking out his reading glasses and looking at the paper she laid before him. “Now what is it you want to talk about?”

“I found the perfect place, a condemned glass house, it just needs a few alterations and arrangements and then it’s good to go as my shelter home.”

Taking his time to read the notes she made of the damage he hummed before writing on his own paper. “Well, for buying the place it will estimate to 380 to 400 pounds. Then with repairs being around 27 pounds per week based on the work, and additional necessities like beds and coal...I would say just buying and repairing this place will cost you around 1,000 pounds. Then with yearly expenses it should equate to 300 pounds and possibly 35 shillings and some pence left over.”

“So..do you think with what I make I can do this?”

“Well..charging only 6 shillings for a person is a bit risky, even if you had 30 civilians living there that would only amount to 200 pounds per year. You’ve been able to save up a lot of money from Bluebell, however you will need a sponsor or something else to help pay in the future.”

“Thank you, do you have any suggestions?”

“Finding a wealthy friend or having the rent raised,” Claude shrugged. “I would not suggest getting another job.”

Ẻirinn thought carefully before nodding. “Very well, can I purchase the factory and get the repairs started? I’ll try to figure out the yearly expenses later.”

“Of course, just let me know if you need help.” Claude nodded, standing up and shaking her hand. “I will talk to the managers and we’ll give the deed to that building to you.”

Ẻirinn smiled, staying in her seat and waiting patiently for his return. Her thoughts began to stray as she thought of what to do, she did not want to make living expensive but in order to limit the yearly taxes that means she would have to sacrifice some things. In order to really save money she would need to cut the cost of washing and visits to the doctor, that would at least cut a good amount of shillings and pence out. It was a lot to take in and the only way to really tell what to do she would need to dive in and see what happens. Claude came back and handed her the old deed and they made their way to the front for the purchase, to which he assured her that her money could be returned and he would escort it to the bank personally.

After thanking him about ten times, Ẻirinn left happy and was ready to head home to help Nora for the rest of the day, deciding to leave tomorrow to find someone that could help repair the building. It was 1:30 by the time she returned home, the shop was busy and Nora was working efficiently for the customers and Thomas was helping her carry out the tea sets and sweets. Ẻirinn couldn’t help smiling at them, watching from the door for a minute and catching Nora’s attention, to which the girl walked over with a grin and playfully commented. “Can I help you miss?”

A small chuckle escaped the blonde, nodding her head and walking to the kitchen. “Claude will be coming by sometime tomorrow, to take care of the “pile” we have.”

Nora nodded and followed her for some privacy. “Ẻirinn? What did the bank say?”

“Well, the building is ours, and repairs are possible. However, he did recommend getting a sponsor before a year passes, taxes will kill us otherwise.”

“Alright..” Nora bit her lip gently before braving to ask. “And..who will do that?”

“That’s what I’m going to figure out. In the time repairs are being made I’ll be looking for a wealthy sponsor.” Ẻirinn explained, getting a cup ready for herself.

“Why not the Frye twins? They must earn a lot.”

“The Brotherhood is not responsible for my business, besides they need all the money they can get and it’s far from enough to help us.” 

“Who else would help us though?”

Green eyes glanced up at the brown ones watching her, so many questions in those eyes, and Ẻirinn did not have all the answers. She only gave a smile and patted the girls head. “It’ll be alright. You leave that stuff to me, you’re too young to worry about business.”

Nora pouted but agreed, returning to the customers in time for Thomas to walk in as Ẻirinn steeped her tea. “Ẻirinn? What kind of place did you find?”

“It’s an old Glass House,” Ẻirinn smiled, kneeling down to his height. “A large furnace to keep everyone warm and cook.”

“Oh wow! The one in Westminter by chance?” 

She giggled seeing his eyes light up. “Yes the one by the Thames, it’s ours now and I just need to get repairs started. Think you kids can wait?”

“We’ve waited this long.” Thomas shrugged with a smile, hugging Ẻirinn as he wrapped his arms around her neck. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you kids.” Ẻirinn hummed softly, hugging back and then saying. “Go ahead and continue helping Nora, there’s quite a few people out there.”

Thomas quickly hurried back to the main room while she finished making her tea and taking a sip. Nothing sounded better than curling up with a book, but she needed to drink her tea then help out Nora. She followed her own orders, finishing her tea before walking out and assisting with her usual customers, Thomas was excused for his normal deliveries not that long after. The women gossiped as the Irish woman gave them their tea, Mrs. Mackley smiled at her and asked. “Miss Aisling how are you today?”

“I am well, and you?”

The polite reply made the older woman smile more and chuckle. “As well as I can at my age. I heard you were participating in one of Maxwell’s performances. I must say it was a shock to hear.”

The younger woman’s brows furrowed, how did news travel that fast in a day? “Yes I am, but how did you hear of it?”

“Maxwell has been boasting of this being his finest performance,” Mrs. Mackley replied and took a sip of her tea. “There’s flyers everywhere and said to be a night that no one will forget. And then on the flyer it mentioned the “bluebell rabbit from the tea house”, and I highly doubt he meant your hired help.”

“Do you happen to have one of these flyers?” Ẻirinn asked, her interest peaked.

Mrs. Reiner took a folded paper from her pocket and handed it to Ẻirinn, her voice wispy. “Here you go, but I urge caution Ẻirinn, Maxwell is a very energetic man..there’s something strange about that man. I heard one of his crew members was pushed off from their podium.”

“Abigail honestly,” Mrs. Mackley said to her friend with a huff. “It’s all just acting, sure the man’s mouth is louder than the morning rooster, but he’s no killer.”

Ẻirinn’s body shuddered and surely enough, on the flyer was the title and an odd image of a man with a crow’s head, the pocket of the crow-man’s suit having a string of bluebells. On the bottom of the flyer there was a fancy cursive with blue ink labeled “Accompanied by the Bluebell rabbit of the tea house of iron.” It was very odd, she assumed it was the idea of her being trapped in the cage, but why call her a bluebell rabbit? Sure she was supposed to represent a rabbit and free herself from the clutches of societal views, but this seemed like a loud opening for such a small act.

“Thank you Mrs. Reiner..” Ẻirinn mumbled, handing the flyer back to her. “Very interesting indeed.”

“What are you doing for your act dear?” Mrs. Reiner questioned as she took the flyer, her brown eyes glazed with worry.

“All I do is sit in a cage and try to find my own way out.” 

“That does not sound entertaining.” Mrs. Mackley scoffed lightly, taking another sip of tea.

“It’s the symbolism behind it,” Ẻirinn quickly added. “I should get back to the other customers.”

Excusing herself she went back to work, trying to push the worry aside in her mind. It was just a play, Maxwell did not seem like a monster, a little odd and sprightly but not a killer. Although she was starting to wonder if she should talk to Jacob tonight, then again she did not want to disturb him if he was busy. The day carried on as usual, except it seemed to carry newer customers and more than she could host in her modest tea house. Not that the business was not welcomed but it was still bizarre. By the time they had closed up, poor Nora was ragged and Ẻirinn gave her some brass, insisting she take the night for herself. The girl left with no question while the blonde cleaned up the place, and by the time she had cleaned and ate some dinner it was already 7:20 in the evening. She was reading on the couch when a knock interrupted her, opening it to reveal Evie outside in the on coming rain, welcoming her inside.

“Evie, how are you?”

“As well as I can be,” She sighed, pulling her hood down and taking her wet coat off, hanging it along with her cane. “Can I trouble you for some tea?”

“Of course, anything in particular?”

Ẻirinn was already in the kitchen preparing the kettle when Evie turned to face her. “Anything for an aching body and troubled mind.”

“Indian Masala chai then.” She replied with a smile and then asked. “Bad mission?”

“It was unsuccessful.”

The brief answer made Ẻirinn’s smile drop and watched the assassin as she sat on the couch, staring at the fire as it danced on its brick stage. Seeing that it would take a few minutes for the tea to be ready she walked over and sat with her, giving a smile again as Evie’s blue eyes flicked to her. “Tell me about it. It could not be as bad as all of that.”

Her mouth opened and then shut, this pattern repeated before a frustrated sigh left her lips. “I went to recover the plans of the palace, while it may not say where the vault is, it can at least give us schematics and an idea on where to look. Henry insisted on joining me to find the plans that the Templar's were making to get the Shroud. However the plans were moved and Henry was captured, I was able to save him and that is when he told me the plans had been moved. We got out and, I suppose to put in short, we bickered.”

“Henry is a good man, he’s just not as skilled as you and Jacob.” Ẻirinn tried, putting a hand over one of hers. “And the fact that the plans were moved is something you cannot help.”

“The plans of the palace are all we have in order to find the vault, without them we can’t get to the shroud before Starrick.”

“Plans change,” She tried again, this time getting Evie to turn her head to her. “We must learn to flow with the river of life, if you plan to cross it you must follow the current, otherwise you’ll tip over trying to fight it.”

Letting the words soak into the assassin, she stood and walked back to the kitchen to prepare the tea, coming back and handing her one cup with a gold and blue coloring. Evie took a sip, her eyes lighting up for a second with curiosity and wonder before taking another sip. Both of them were silent, drinking the tea and taking in the look of interest from Evie, it was not until a few minutes when the tea was nearly finished that she spoke. “I didn't mean to be angry with him, I am used to working alone because I do not like others being injured on my behalf. He was willing to go so far just to help and yet he was captured and injured. If I had gone alone then I may have been able to track down the plans.”

“As I said, he’s a good man, and for you Evie I think a few punches was not the end of the world.” Ẻirinn smirked knowingly.

“I don’t see why, our mission comes first, he should know this.”

The grumble made the green eyed woman giggle and say in reply. “Evie, if I was in your position with Jacob in place of Henry, I would take anything in order to make sure his mission went accordingly. But..the other side of that is he would come to save me, just as you went to Henry. While the mission is vital, the Brotherhood is only strong when our fellow friends are right beside us, we must take care of each other.”

Evie watched her, the flames from the fire reflecting off her skin and in the shadows of her eyes. “How much do you know of the Brotherhood history?”

“Henry had told me about them, how they began. While I may not know much, I do know that the Brotherhood would not function without the loyalty to our allies and friends. Important people sometimes are sacrificed, but they’re never in vain. But we’re straying off topic, the point is, you and Henry are a good team. Sure maybe not everything goes accordingly, but you both work hard to help each other and I know you’ll make up for the shortcomings of this mission.”

Her expression was grim but she nodded, at least understanding what Ẻirinn was saying. Ẻirinn understood the frustration, of wanting to succeed for some personal or habitual reason, but after her many fallout's of her own for planning her life she knew better. “I understand why this has you off balance, but life? Life is fickle, always doing something to surprise us, and we can either fight the uncertainty or we can enlist ourselves into the act. Trust me, I’ve been learning that all my life.”

“You make some good points, but if we don’t find the vault we’ll have bigger problems.”

“Worry less about the plans, focus on your allies and then make the plan. As far as I’m concerned, making plans on the go is far more fun.”

Evie gave a small smile. “Sounds like my brother has gotten into you.”

Oh if only she knew.. “He and I think a lot alike. I plan if I know my odds are not in my favor, but if I’m in the action then sometimes you need to think on your feet.”

“Thank you for the tea, and your advice,” Evie replied, finishing her drink. “How is your shoulder?”

“Good, it aches every now and then, but I think it’s getting better. Hopefully it will be completely healed before the Queen’s ball.”

“I heard you were invited, Jacob informed me of that.” 

“It’s more than I would have ever thought happening to me, I can’t wait to go.”

Both of them stood up, Evie holding her hand out. “Thanks again, have a good night.”

Ẻirinn gave a smirk before taking her hand and pulling her in for a hug. “You stay safe, and seriously go relax or something. Sleep for the good of you.”

A laugh bubbled out of Evie’s throat. “You are a joker.”

“Well then let me be a joker among fools.” Ẻirinn chuckled, letting her go and picking up the cups. “Seriously though, good luck, I’m sure you and Jacob will get the Shroud before Starrick.”

Evie gave a nod before grabbing her things and leaving, Ẻirinn putting the cups away and then going back to her book. With the steady clock chimes and the smell of herbs clouding her senses, Ẻirinn settled back into her peaceful mind and was able to let her imagination wander. The evening progressed smoothly, as the sun was about to vanish over the horizon line, another knock got her attention. Starting to consider getting a sign for the door, she got up and glanced out the window before opening the door she chuckled. “Well, one assassin goes and another comes along.”

“What assassin was here before?” Jacob asked with a playful smirk.

“Evie, she apparently had a rough day.” Ẻirinn replied, letting him in and asking. “So how was meeting with Maxwell?”

Jacob let out a sigh as he took his coat off, hanging it up and disarming the weapons from his person. “Interesting, he’s a very strange guy but seems determined to screw with Starrick. His methods are a little-”

“Wild?”

“Chaotic.” Jacob’s eyes seemed to show confliction, his hazel eyes showing such apprehension.

“He’s a man of the stage, you can’t blame him for being over the top. Were the missions he sent you on unproductive?”

“No, we’ve definitely made a mess of Starricks Blighters and business, but Roth actually joins me on these missions. He said that tomorrow he has a bigger target.”

Jacob and Ẻirinn sat on the couch together, taking his hat and smiling at him, she gave a kiss on his cheek and mumbled softly. “Just be safe, but if you’re really uncertain about him then stay on your guard. It’s literally what you do for your life.”

An arm went around her waist, pulling her onto his lap and then kissed her cheek. “I’m more worried about you. With you going to his performance, I’m not sure I trust him.”

“It’s just a couple hours tomorrow, I’ll be alright.” Ẻirinn smiled and nuzzled into his chest. “Although I have to be there early, apparently to dress up.”

“The mission is tomorrow afternoon, he wants it to be done before his show. Maybe I’ll come and watch you.” Jacob smirked, rubbing her waist bone with his thumb.

“I would like that.” Ẻirinn smirked then slapped his hand. “Now stop that, I’m still tired from last night. So, what did you and Roth do?”

Jacob began to explain the first mission of boarding a train to sneak into a station to blow up Starrick’s dynamite supply, a simple task and Roth had informed him that it would help take Starrick down a bit. The following mission was kidnapping three of Starrick’s leading Templar's of different works, then Jacob ended his story with how Roth had more “amusements” planned for tomorrow. While Jacob seemed distraught by the words he admitted to being intrigued by his words and wanted to know what was the next attack on Starrick. Ẻirinn did her best to assure him to just keep doing what he was doing, and if something seemed off to him that he could always decline working with Roth. The two then continued their night with talking and flirting, occasional nudges and teasing words. With the night getting darker the two were still talking and eventually fell asleep on the couch together.

By the next morning, Jacob was still under her on the couch while his arms were securely fastened around her hips. The clock chimed at 7 and Ẻirinn begrudgingly pulled herself off of Jacob, unhooking his arms from around her and stretching her body. She was a bit stiff in the shoulders and arms but was ok otherwise, smiling at Jacob and kissing his cheek before getting up to get some tea ready. Humming as she got breakfast ready she heard the lock turn in her door and looked up to see Nora walking in. The brunette giggled at Jacob’s form and went to Ẻirinn before whispering. “Was he tired last night?”

“He had a long day yesterday.” Ẻirinn answered quietly. 

“You have a big day here too. You’re going to be in a play right?”

“I am, Roth said he would send someone to pick me up.”

“Oh? When?” 

“Not sure, all I know is the performance is tonight..I still think it’s too soon for a play. He just had a performance..”

“Well I saw a flyer about the performance, it’s his own creation so I suppose he can make it whenever he wants.”

“I hope you won’t come.” Ẻirinn chuckled. “It’ll probably be a disaster.”

“Why,” Nora giggled at her. “Ẻirinn are you getting cold feet?”

“No! I just..” Ẻirinn mumbled with a blush forming on her cheeks. “Never been in front of an audience. What if I make a fool of myself?”

“You said it yourself, you are only sitting in a cage. And I’m sure he’ll disguise you in some way. Oh! What if you get to dress up in a very pretty outfit from France?” 

Nora’s giddy voice had woken Jacob up, the man groaning and stretching as he sat up and asked. “What time is it?”

Both women looked over with smiles, Ẻirinn’s more of a smirk as she walked over with her hands behind her back. “A little after seven.”

“Damn,” Jacob groaned and laid back down, opening up his hat and placing it on his head. “Do you mind if I eat something here love?”

“Well that’s a problem, I need to make food for the customers. So you’re on your own.” 

“Love, have a heart-” Jacob began to groan but she cut him off by pouring a cup of hot tea over his head which bounced off his hat and onto his shoulders. “Great bloody Christ!”

Nora busted out laughing, Ẻirinn smirking and setting the cup down and saying. “Sorry Jacob, but I’m not a housewife. You want to eat, you either help make it or you make it yourself.”

“What the hell Ẻirinn?!” Jacob shouted and then hissed as he brushed off the remaining droplets.

“Oh calm down it was white tea it won’t stain.” Ẻirinn chided. “Be lucky that wasn’t boiling hot tea.”

“Ẻirinn? Should I get the tables set?” Nora asked, still holding a couple giggles. 

“Yes please.” Ẻirinn nodded before walking back to Jacob and kissing his cheek. “You want food? You’ll help cook.”

Jacob released a sigh and shook his head, holding her by the hips. “Why do I love you again?”

“Because there’s no other like me.” She replied cheekily, getting a kiss on her lips from him.

“Fair enough,” He grumbled. “Although I do not know a damn thing about cooking.”

“Well don’t worry I will show you while Nora helps prepare the tea.” Ẻirinn said and took him to the kitchen, it was cramped with three people but they managed with Nora squeezing to the counter while Ẻirinn showed Jacob how to make scones. 

“You sift the flour then add the milk and butter.” Ẻirinn instructed, adding in some strawberries to the mix.

“Why add strawberries? Why not make it into a jam?”

“Because it adds flavor into the scones, but jams are expensive.” Ẻirinn shrugged, smiling up at him. “You’re doing well. I’ll finish these and then I need you to get the poppy seed pound cake.”

“Oh where is it?”

“Bread cabinet but please be careful.”

Jacob raised a brow and then opened the cabinet and took out the pound cake. “Is this for breakfast?”

Nora giggled as she looked at the two. “Sorry Mr.Frye, Miss Aisling’s rules are we eat after we prepare everything.”

He stared at the teen and then grimaced. “That seems a bit backwards..”

“It’s motivation.” Ẻirinn commented before taking the pound cake and setting it onto a decorative platter. “Come on, you don’t eat until a mission is done.”

“I eat before the day starts,” Jacob defended. “Dinner and lunch are questionable.”

Ẻirinn rolled her eyes but didn’t hide her smile. “Just get to work hon, I promise that I’ll feed you. Go ahead and help Nora out, I’ll finish the cooking.”

Jacob nodded and sighs, speaking quietly to Nora. “How do you live like this?”

Nora just shrugged, smiling at him and then saying softly. “She has good morals, principles, and is very wise. Look, I know she seems bossy but she has run this business far longer than you and I. I think she knows what she’s doing.”

“I know, imagine her as a wife though.” Jacob joked lightly.

“Well she would certainly need a man that is stubborn and yet understanding, and a man that is willing to stand by her.” Nora replied with a gentle pat on his shoulder. “And I honestly think you’re the man for it.”

Hazel eyes widened at her statement, watching the brunette woman walk back to the tea cupboard and take out another set. He thought to himself, glancing over at his lover and then back to the floor, what would she be like as a wife? It was an interesting vision, seeing her as a wife, but she would not be that of a domestic puppy waiting for her master. No, in fact he could see her being the woman scolding him for being injured, constantly wondering if he would make it back, joining the fight last minute and then branding him an idiot for not asking for her help. It made him chuckle, any other woman would either always be mad at him or fretting over him like a mother, but Ẻirinn would take him head on along with anyone trying to stop her. 

It wasn’t until Ẻirinn was in front of him that he snapped out of his daydream, looking into her eyes that carried minor annoyance but then formed into concern. “Jacob? Are you still awake?”

“Yes, I’m still here love, just...would you ever wear anything besides earrings or a necklace?”

Her worry now shifted to puzzled look. “Um..no I don’t think I would. Rings are very expensive, and I feel as if I would lose it or break it. At least with necklaces and earrings I always know they’re there. Why?”

“Just curious, you just never seem to wear anything else jewelry wise.” Jacob shrugged then continued to help Nora, leaving the Irish woman confused with nothing to say.

(Holy hell, looking up the cost of living in London was painful, and it was also painful to see how much they paid to live!)


	18. Lepus, Corvus, and Hyaenis

The clock struck 5 in the evening, it was about clean up time for the girls and they were getting everything put away when the door opened. A man stepping in with a Blighter suit but flashed Nora and Ẻirinn a smile and bowed. “Miss Aisling? I am here to take you to the theater.”

“O-oh already?” Ẻirinn glanced at the clock then at her work clothes. “Here let me change-”

“That won’t be necessary, there are already clothes awaiting you at the stage.”

Nora giggled and smiled at the distressing blonde, saying softly. “Go, I can clean up the rest.”

With a quick nod, Ẻirinn followed the man out to a well decorated carriage and sat inside as she watched the houses pass by. “U-uh sir? This performance won’t take place until late? Why am I being taken so early?”

“To ensure you’re comfortable and your role! You haven’t practiced any lines or actions, or when to act miss.” 

“Lines?! He never said I was speaking!”

“Please calm yourself miss, it’s only a few words.” The man said to try and calm her hysterics.

Instead of thinking about it she tried to sit back and think about the shop, Thomas, her friends, and Jacob. That morning he was a help even though he seemed lost, but she was still curious by his question. Why would he ask about a ring? Sure many women wore them to show status but she never cared for wearing them. Ellen used to have one and even left it for her but Ẻirinn decided to sell it for some money to give to the children instead. He had left after breakfast and she didn’t want to ask in front of Nora, it was a matter between them and she didn’t want to get Nora involved in it. A ring though, could either be of power status, or marriage.

Her face heated up to an unbearable level at the thought and leaned her face on the cool glass of the carriage window. There was no way he would ask such a question, especially not this soon, but the thought was enough to have butterflies dancing in her stomach. She wallowed in her own bubbling emotions long enough for them to arrive and the theater and another Blighter helped her inside. After walking to the back stage and being taken to a dressing room, Ẻirinn turned to the woman Blighter and asked. “U-um..where is Mr.Maxwell?”

“Roth had some business to attend to.” The woman replied, looking through the costumes before taking out one. “He will be back before the show.”

“And..am I dressing in a costume?”

“Of sorts, it’s more of just a dress with a mask.” She shrugged, pushing her dark hair back. “What do you think? Roth figured the representation of the rabbit should be a delicate dress, this was modeled after the medieval era.”

She took in the dress, gawking at its beauty. The dress was long, and would most likely drag on the floor, long sleeves would hang off her arms. The pearl white color was practically glowing in the dimly lit back room, a gold vine wrapped around where her waist will be, and gold vine patterns adorn the bottom of the dress, ends of the sleeves, and the collar of the dress. She did see it a little hard to wear if she was going to be in a cage though, especially since the goal was to escape. “It’s beautiful.”

“Roth figured you would like it. There is also the mask.” The woman said, handing her the dress before walking to the many masks on hooks and took down one mask that was white with gold swirls and vines decorating it, but it was a rabbit’s face. “This was imported from Italy so please don’t break it.”

Ẻirinn nodded and was lead to the dressing room, closing the door she began to change. It was an easy dress and she took a look at herself in the mirror before slipping the mask on. However the plastic felt wrong, she looked wrong with it, in fact she looked downright creepy. Now that she thought about it, the whole stage was set up like a forest, and with several paintings of flames. It was dark, creepy, and she didn’t even know anything about the tricks Roth wanted to show during the performance. A coil of fear and anxiety turned in her stomach, almost painfully before stepping out to practice her lines. 

Jacob was on another mission with Roth, it was just after six in the evening, the sun starting to color the sky with gold to cover the blue. They were currently driving the carriage to the location of Starrick’s next shop, Jacob was getting a little uncomfortable with Roth’s comments of “dear” and “we” or “together.” The man was truly getting to him, he had mentioned his concerns with Ẻirinn being on the stage and asked to make sure she wouldn’t be hurt to which Roth just replied with a huff. “Jacob, the little rabbit is only going to be a representation of society's views of women, she will only sit on the stage for a bit and say one line before she escapes her cage. A very simple act.”

That did not make him feel much better, but he would go to the show to watch and make sure nothing goes astray. As they arrived at their destination, Jacob followed Roth’s orders to the letter, setting up dynamite around the workshop. It probably took Jacob a good ten minutes before the whole thing was set up, not being seen by the Blighters was a difficult task with their constant moving around. Jacob met Roth back at the top of a nearby roof and smirked at him. “All Rigged up.”

“Perfect! Let’s put our plan into action,” Roth replied, moving to the side and ordering his people. “Stand back!”

Jacob’s eyes focused onto the building, hearing Roth behind him start speaking. “Ready-”

“Wait!” Jacob shouted, moving a hand to Roth to catch his attention as he saw three children walk into the building.

“Whatever for?” Roth questioned, sounding genuinely confused. 

“There are children in there.” Jacob said, sounding a little dumbfounded and cursing himself for not seeing them before while setting the explosives up.

Roth only smiled and chuckled at him. “Jacob, my dear, Starrick uses children to manufacture goods. We must put an end to his product line.”

“But not like this.” Jacob hissed back, narrowing his eyes to challenge Roth, seeing Roth seethe back with anger.

“Why not? I can do whatever I damn well please! Soon you will understand what it is to be free, as I am.” Roth leaned over and yelled down to the two Blighters. “Light them up boys!”

Jacob took out his kukri blade, jumping over the side with a shout. “No!”

The blade was cut into the brute, the assassin looking up at Roth as he shouted. “What are you doing?!”

“We’re not playing games anymore Roth.”

Jacob didn’t wait for a reply before running towards the house, being blown onto his back as the set of explosives went off, his ears ringing and he grunted as he stood back up. He quickly ran into one of the broken windows and looked for a door, seeing the back door was unharmed for the most part. Running and avoiding the kids he kicked the door open and called to the children. “Out you get! Move quickly! No time to idle!”

As the kids ran out there were three still left on the floor, running back in and picking up the first child and carrying him out. The flames were hot against the coat and his skin, but he managed to get all the kids out just as the rest of the building was taken by the raging fire and he was welcomed with the fresh air to his lungs. Seeing one of Roth’s servants he sneered a bit as the man spoke. “A gift, sir, from Mr.Roth.”

Confused by the box presented to him, he took it and the man began to walk away, only turning to add on. “You should be warned, Mr.Frye, that when Roth is angry with one, he generally brings suffering to many.”

The man walked away, leaving Jacob to stare at the box then read the letter attached to it. “My dearest Jacob. Alas, it seems our adventures together have come to a close. Although our time together was brief, it’s left a lasting mark. I wish you well in all your future endeavors. Cordially, Maxwell. Post Scriptum: You know of my show this evening. All of London will be there along with your darling woman. Enclosed, please find your invitation.”

Upon opening the box his stare turned hard at the dead crow within it. Without a second thought he set the box down before racing to the street, hijacking a carriage from someone and started on his way to Lambeth. He sped through the streets, crashing occasionally into other carriages and nearly tipping his ride over on sharp turns. Upon reaching the tea house, Jacob pulled the reins hard to slow his ride before jumping off and running inside. Nora was eating some pork with veggies at one of the tables, she swallowed her food before asking. “Mr.Frye? Are you alright?”

“Where is Ẻirinn?” He demanded, wasting no time on the question.

“Ẻirinn? She went to the Alhambra theater for the play tonight.” Nora replied, her brows furrowed. “Wait, is there something wrong?”

“No time to explain, keep an eye out if she comes back early.” Jacob ordered before running back out and climbing out onto the carriage.

Nora followed him out and called to him before he could leave. “Jacob! Wait! What happened?”

“Roth is insane! I have to get her out of there before something happens!” Jacob shouted back and smacked the reins as he set a mental path to The Strand.

He only managed to get to the bridge connecting Westminster before he saw his Rooks driving the opposite way with a large cargo wagon, Blighters shooting at them in their own carriage that followed. With an agitated groan Jacob turned his carriage around and followed after them, slamming his carriage into the Blighters then taking his pistol out and shooting at the main driver. The first carriage crashed and two more followed behind them, Jacob looked to the cargo wagon and pulled ahead and shouted to the female Rook. “Get to the nearest camp! I’ll hold them off!”

“Understood Mr.Frye!” 

Pulling on the reins he slowed down to let one of the carriages crash into him, grunting as he was jolted forward. Looking over to his left at the carriage that passed he smacked the reins briskly to catch up, getting close enough to slam his carriage with a taunting yell. “Come on you vazey meater! Come and face me!”

One of the Blighters climbed out onto the roof of the red ride and took out his pistol, Jacob quickly aiming his gun and shooting the man before he had the chance to fire. The driver glanced back before glaring and pulling the reins of his horse to slam the side of the carriage to Jacob’s. After a few hits back and forth, Jacob glanced at the bus ahead of them and smirked, drawing back before slamming into the side of the carriage and driving the Blighter carriage right into the bus. With the second carriage catching up Jacob chuckled to himself and sped faster, but could feel one of the wheels of his carriage coming loose and knew he didn’t have much time before it would break. Racing through Lambeth he turned the carriage sideways on the road and jumped onto another passing carriage, shocking the driver and making him halt just in time for the assassin to watch the Blighter dash right into his broken carriage.

“Thank you for the ride.” Jacob said to the man, giving him a shilling before hopping off and looking around. “Damn..I’m on the other side of Lambeth, I need to get another ride-”

“Mr.Frye!”

The shout of one of his Rook’s caught his attention and he turned to face him. “Something wrong?”

“The Rook’s could use your help sir, there’s a scuffle that’s about to start in the alley.” Holding back a gripe, he nodded and followed the Rook, it was going to be a lot harder getting to the theater than he thought.

At the theater, Ẻirinn was watching with glee at the magical tricks being performed, although some seemed too dangerous. Throwing knives to hit around a man’s body, a person practicing fire tricks with a torch, and the music being played sounded devious. It was all unsettling, not as inspirational as the play she saw before. She has already practiced escaping the cage, it was a tight fit in the dress she was in, but it was a simple trick. Sitting in the human sized birdcage she would wait in it until the final performance where Roth was going to walk out and thank the audience before giving Ẻirinn an introduction, then that is when she was supposed to pick the lock with a hair pin and then crawl out as the “free” woman. However, they took away the golden birdcage and replaced it with a black iron one, informing her that the other one was old and would probably break during the act. 

The iron one did have more room but the bars were closer together and it would be more difficult fitting her hand through with the hair pin. Another odd thing is she was told there were lines before Roth would step onto the stage, but she hasn’t received any script. Roth came back not too long ago in a fit of acrimony and lunacy, demanding for last minute changes and more guards for the night. Ẻirinn stood up to follow him, to ask what had him so delirious but she was stopped by some of the cast, one man warning her. “Miss, when Mr.Roth is mad it’s best not to question or approach him.”

She wasn’t happy about this but she knew some people needed to work out their aggression on their own. With that she was offered some delicious food before the show and even spoke with some of the main acts, several of them seemed off though, as if they were afraid to speak. With the stiff ambiance in the room she quickly finished her food before walking to the stage and stepping onto it. From the stage she could see the whole room, the empty seats and the staff working to get the place ready, the quiet echoes of the voices and orchestra practicing below her. It was almost enlightening, seeing the stage in another perspective, and with the dress she wore she felt as if she was an actress. Giggling to herself she twirled in her place, the dress fanning out before falling flat when she stopped, the sleeves swaying to the movements. Ẻirinn began to hum, surprising herself as her voice carried around the stage in a heavenly echo, she hummed louder and could hear the vibrations from her neck all around her.

“I see you’re enjoying yourself.” 

Roth’s voice shook her out of her daydreaming, turning to face him and pink crossed her cheeks from him seeing her act so distant. “Y-yes, it is a beautiful theater. I did not get the chance to really look since I was practicing earlier.”

“This theater is a pride of mine, it makes me glad to be alive when I see others enjoy the wonders of the stage.” He replied with a smile, seeming less upset then he was when he arrived.

“It’s a wonderful passion,” Ẻirinn agreed. “did you and Jacob meet up for another mission again?”

“We did, unfortunately it was time to part ways.” Roth said, circling around her with a sigh. “Such a shame, he is quite an adventurous man. You should be lucky to have him.”

Ẻirinn blinked in confusion, she never told him her relationship with Jacob. “H-how did you-”

“Oh please Miss Aisling it’s obvious he’s enamored with you.” A deep and barbed laugh left his throat, making her shiver.

“Well..we have been courting for a while I suppose. I’m sorry you two had to stop working together, is that why you were so upset?”

“It is, my lady, but the show must continue as planned! We can not dwell on what makes us sad when there is joy to bring!” He perked up, sounding like the cheerful man that she met at the play.

With a gentle smile she nodded. “I agree, shall I step into the cage after the knife throwing?”

“Oh no my dear, go ahead and get under the stage, step into the cage after you hear a gunshot. We will be opening the doors soon and getting everyone inside, and of course remember to wear your mask and hair pin.”

She curtsied to him, turning to walk to the stairs that would lead under the stage, but a firm hand grabbed her wrist to stop her. Turning her head and seeing Roth holding out a small folded paper to her. “This is what you’ll read when the cage is raised onto the stage, after your lines that is when I will speak.”

“Oh, thank you Mr.Roth.” Ẻirinn replied, taking it and was about to open it but his hands cupped over hers and he said with a hint of venom.

“Do not read it until your cage is on stage.”

His hands clasped tightly over hers, making her nod with slight hesitation before he let go and she hurried downstairs. There was a couple Blighters waiting downstairs by the birdcage but Ẻirinn did not feel like having idle chatter, glancing at the paper in her hands with worry and sitting on a box to wait for her part. From the rooftop across from Roth’s theater, Jacob stood and observed the surrounding areas that were swarmed with Blighters. His hazel eyes scanned around and hissed as he saw Roth talking to the usher in charge of handing masks off to the guests. “Roth..”

He was quick to scale down the building and walked through the garden entrance, standing by the fountain to watch the Blighters that were patrolling around. Seeing a stray Blighter he snuck over before grabbing the man from behind and twisting his arm to force him to walk to a nearby alley. While the man did try to struggle, Jacob made short work of knocking him out and removing the man's silver mask. Walking back to the crowd he slipped between the guests and followed the usher inside, momentarily caught in awe at the theater's beauty. As he heard Roth’s voice calling out to the guests, introducing them to the production and welcoming them to the theater, he began to walk up the stairs and entered the main hall where the stage was. The mad man kept speaking out loud, Jacob seeing the red curtains draw back as Roth finished his introduction.

“Any concerns or complaints may be addressed to him, Ha-ha! Jacob, dear boy, tonight is for you!”

A scowl made its appearance on Jacob’s face, looking around real quick for Ẻirinn but saw no traces of her, figuring she would be behind the stage. He watched from the top floor, as the stage filled with smoke and Jacob found four people that wore the same mask as Roth. A clever trick and that would certainly take time without startling the other guests. After seeing a waitress serving some refreshments to Roth’s men, he decided to take the chance and moved downstairs to find her, grimacing as a man was brought on stage and Roth taunted Jacob on how the man was going to die for him. Quickening his pace, hearing gunshots going off that were presumed to be hitting targets, he bumped into the waitress and apologized before asking. “Excuse me love, I’m just looking for the lavatory.”

She turned her head away, long enough for him to slip poison into the pitcher as she replied. “It’s over there.”

“Thanks.” He replied, walking passed her and made his way to the first copy of Roth. Horrified gasps rang out and Roth assured the audience that the man lying dead was “part of the show”, calling another volunteer to the stage. 

While Roth’s gang slipped into madness from the hallucination drug, the waitress managed to poison two of the Roth decoys that were drinking, causing a fight to break out with a couple gang members but ultimately leading to their demise. Jacob could hear Roth’s voice echo around him, taunting further about a man with a flat head that had an apple on the top of his noggin while a performer threw knives at it. It was a sickening act and he wasn’t even watching the show. Getting to the main lobby space that was in front of the stage, Jacob jammed his hidden blade into another double, casually walking away as he mumbled. “If he’s not Roth..”

Seeing the final man wearing Roth’s mask in the back stage, the assassin slipped past the crowd and guards to the back stage and pursued the masked man. However, as he got closer a banging noise caught his attention, looking to the side where a Blighter was stationed and a man was pleading to be let out. Releasing an exhale through his nose, he cautiously walked up the stairs and stabbed the Blighter before he could threaten Jacob with a bullet to the gut. He let the man out, who thanked him before going to the side of the stage and lowering a bridge of sorts over the top of the stage. The assassin was getting antsy, quickly finding the other double and stabbing him in the back before realizing it wasn’t Roth either and yelling out at the top of his lungs. 

“Roth! Show yourself!”

The stage suddenly went dark, Jacob’s focus turning to the stage and climbed up to the bridge that was lowered to look over the stage below, seeing a cage being lifted from a trap door and then the lights came back on. A woman sat in the cage and was looking down, he didn’t recognize her until he noticed her opening a paper in her hands and spoke out, his blood chilling hearing the voice.

“Freedom is never given, it is taken..” Ẻirinn hesitated, wondering if she was reading the paper correctly. “So earn your freedom before hell takes you.”

Her green eyes widened in horror and looked at Roth as he walked out on stage with two Blighters that carried torches, the same that were practicing fire tricks earlier. He cackled loudly, a mad smile on his face, and at that moment he resembled more of a hyena than a man. “I Hope you have enjoyed your evening so far ladies and gentlemen! I know I have!”

He held his cup up, continuing his speech while Ẻirinn began to take her hairpin out and removed the mask to see the lock better, however was trying to squeeze her hands between the bars without getting stuck. “Before our final act, I would like to toast all of you brave people who joined us tonight to celebrate life..”

Roth’s tone suddenly went dark as he finished. “And death..Go on! Toast them!”

With the order, everyone watched as the two Blighters took a sip of their drinks and blew on the fire, torching the stage. The gasps of the audience made Roth laugh loudly, standing at the center of the stage and taunting again. “Your move, Jacob, my dear!”

He began to say “Burn!” over and over again while the audience fled, Ẻirinn grunting as she held the pin at the tips of her fingers to try and pick the lock, only being stopped as Roth came over and threw the cage onto its side. The jolt of the move resulted in her dropping the pin and looking up at the crazed man above her through the iron bars. “Roth! Let me out!”

“Poor little rabbit, you don’t understand your role at all! You are the bait for the crow!” He called out, more of his gang coming to his aid as he taunted Jacob from the stage. “Come out wherever you are Jacob! Join the finale!”

Jacob snarled, seeing the man below along with two of his goons, and without second thought he jumped down and assassinated the two men before Roth turned and Jacob easily sliced his neck open. Ẻirinn was not at all focused on Jacob, mainly keeping her attention on the cage as she tried to find a weak spot, or a loose bar, or the pin that was dropped. None of those seemed to be a solution and tears of frustration built in her eyes, letting out a defeated yell in anguish. “Damn it!”

The roof above her caught ablaze and all she could do was watch, unable to get out of her self imprisonment. “Jacob!”

Reality came back to Jacob after Roth’s odious farewell, running to her aid and began to pick the lock of the cage. “It’s alright love I’m right here!”

The flames around them grew larger and brighter, Ẻirinn coughing from the smoke and was pulled out of the cage as it was opened by him. Jacob held her close while running to the main doors, but stopped and ordered her to grab onto him. Doing as she was told she wrapped her arms and legs around him, latching onto his back while he shot a line up to the first balcony and she climbed down as they reached the rail. The ceiling and walls began to cave in as Jacob took her arm and pulled her along to the front entrance. Adrenaline fueled them to run faster, getting to the fountain and the two leaned over, balancing their hands on their knees coughing and gasping for the cold night air.

Fire responders were already there, the civilians vacated the area or stayed across the street well away from the flames. Ẻirinn was too out of it to think, just continued swallowing air as if it was water to fill her lungs, her knees shook more than they ever had before. Why? Why did this take her off balance more than the other dangerous stunts she had pulled before? As much as she wanted to deny it, the truth was she was afraid. In comparison to her stunts, she always had control of her actions and knew the city like the back of her hand, but in that theater she was trapped. And she was the fool that walked right into her own cage. A tormented sob left her lips, not even realizing she was crying until her vision blurred and her salty drops landed on the gravel below her feet.

Jacob was quick to respond to her cry, shaking off his own adrenaline and sitting her on the rim of the fountain, letting her tears drop into the rippling water as he rubbed her back. “Ẻirinn? Love are you alright?”

“No! I-I’m not alright!” She cried out angrily, her hair flicking as her head quickly turned to him, her forest green eyes looking glassy with the tears that flooded them. “I w-was a fool- I nearly was killed! I can-can’t believe I fell for that-”

“Wrong question..” Jacob muttered to himself before grabbing her arms and shaking her lightly to get her attention. “Love it’s ok, you’re safe. This was not your fault, you didn’t know-”

“I shouldn’t have trusted him! You were right that something was wrong-”

Seeing she was in hysterics was a real shock to him, he had never seen her act like this. Ẻirinn continued to belittle her intelligence, but it was broken rambling at this point that was interrupted by hiccups and occasional sniffing. He shook her again, this time rougher and it made her freeze up as he spoke sharply. “There’s nothing we could have done to change it! He tricked us both!”

Ẻirinn’s attention was on him, he could see the reality and rational side of her come back as her shoulders went slack and she closed her mouth. Continuing to sniff and wipe her tears away, Ẻirinn nodded weakly before Jacob pulled her close and combed his fingers through her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I know you were scared love..I was too, I thought he was going to take you away.”

“I’m sorry Jacob..It was stupid of me to even take this chance..” She whimpered into his coat. “I thought I was going to die there..”

“But you didn’t, we’re here.” Jacob said softly, pulling her from his coat and cupping her face to smile at her and pecked her lips.

She let out a giggle and a wobbly smile made her way onto her face. “I know..thank you Jacob..”

“Let’s get to the train, we’ve had a long night and I don’t think you want to have Nora asking you what happened yet.”

Agreeing with him, he helped her into a carriage and made his way to a station where the train would be passing through, both were tired emotionally and physically. Getting onto the train, Jacob guided her numb body to his couch, letting her sit before locking the doors on both sides of the car and then plopping down next to her. Ẻirinn yawned, leaning her head on his shoulder and him resting his head on hers. “Jacob? Are you ok?”

“I’ll be alright love.” He mumbled back, looking at her before taking off his coat and hat. “I think we both just need to rest.”

A small smirk played at her lips as she looked around. “Uh Jacob? This couch isn’t big enough for two.”

“Just sleep on top of me, like what we did before.” He responded casually, yawning as he laid down on his back and removed his weapons and tools.

Ẻirinn got up for him to disarm himself, looking at the assassin wall and glaring at the image of Roth on the board, she quickly grabbed a pen and made a large X over the picture before storming to each of the doors and making sure the curtains on the doors were closed. Jacob watched in confusion but sair nothing as she closed all the curtains, finally sitting up just as she sat on his lap and was going to ask something but her lips smashed against his. Pressing her full weight on him, he fell back and she climbed onto him and continued to kiss him with hungry desire. Jacob tried to speak but her kissing was extremely persistent to the point that he had to force her to sit up and then break the kiss.

“Ẻirinn, calm down love, what are you doing?”

“I believe it’s called a kiss.” A huff left her, like it was the most obvious answer.

“I see that, and not that I don’t love your kisses or your feisty side, but I don’t believe we should be going down that pit tonight.”

He says this as gently as possible, but she still seemed determined, a sort of passion that made her eyes light up into an emerald green. “Jacob, I’m just-”

“Overwhelmed with emotions, for all you know this could lead to regret.” Jacob stated firmly, trying to pull her from her lustful state.

She pouted, which made him want to laugh but he managed to swallow it down. Ẻirinn sighed and leaned on him, letting his arms circle her and hold her in his lap. “I guess you’re right.”

“We will see how you feel in the morning, that whole endeavor with Roth was a nightmare.”

A mutual agreement on that statement, both thinking to the incident that was less than an hour ago that had them in fear and hysterics. The woman muttered into his shoulder. “What happened when you killed him?”

Feeling him tense under her, the concern planted in her mind bloomed with raging worry, pulling from his shoulder to see many emotions clouding his eyes and changing on his face. A mix of fear, disgust, and shock. “As he was dying..he was saying what an amazing night it was, the man was truly insane. I asked why he had done all of the things that he did, from the missions to helping Starrick leading him to betraying the man, and all he answered to me was ‘why not?’”

“There’s more, isn't there?” She questioned, seeing that his gaze turned from her with a mix of shame and confusion. “Jacob?”

“I don’t think I should say, the very thought makes me want to slam my head to the wall and hope to forget.”

A gentle hand cupped his cheek, making his head turn to look at her as she smiled at him. “Jacob..you need someone to take the weight of..”

Hazel eyes stared at her forest green ones, seeing the lust replaced with her normal understanding eyes. A sigh left his lips, his eyes continued to dart between her and the floor. “He..kissed me when he answered ‘why not?’ to me..”

A very big surprise that was, Ẻirinn’s eyes widening a fraction but then shrugged and joked softly. “Looks like you even have guys falling for you..Jacob, it’s not the first time a man has kissed another man. Why does it bother you?”

“I’m not sure..” Jacob grumbled. “I know I like women, you especially, but that really put a kink in my night.”

“Well, the night is almost over.” Ẻirinn replied, kissing him softly and giggled. “Besides, any woman or man that wants you, has to go through me first.”

His smirk returned with his playful hazel eyes looking up at her, pecking her lips softly in return before laying on his back and letting her lay on his chest. The two fell asleep that way, listening to each other’s beating hearts and assuring themselves and each other, that they were there. Their nightmare had ended, and now their dreams can continue where they left off.


	19. Preparing for the Night

Ẻirinn had to say it was the most unpleasant wake up call, the train whistle going off loudly, and she nearly fell off of Jacob to try and hide from the sun that peaked through the crack of the curtains. Jacob, waking up from her squirming, looked down at Ẻirinn with a lazy smirk and mumbled to her. “Not comfortable love.”

“You shut the hell up.” She growled at him.

“Hm, lesson learned, do not wake you up before seven.” He joked, glancing at the clock on the wall to see it was six in the morning. “Did you sleep ok love?”

“As well as I can on a train..”

“You get used to it.” Jacob shrugged, watching her sit up on top of him and tried to warn her. “Ẻirinn i wouldn’t-”

Sitting up all the way up, Ẻirinn jolted feeling something hard beneath her, glancing down at him with a coy smirk. “What did you dream of last night?”

“Fairly certain it was something to do with you riding my cock like a whore.” He teased at her, about to sit up but her hands pushed him back down.

“A whore? I’ll do better than any of the trollops you’ve ever had.” Her eyes narrowed in challenge.

~SMUT~

To be frank, no matter the time of day it could be, that look always got him riled up for her. He dubbed her sexual and competitive side as her alter ego, the person that comes out when only he was around. The idea that he’s the only one to get her inflamed like this made his pride grow, watching as she removed his trousers with no patience and stroked his cock, groaning loudly under her. Ẻirinn knew she had to be quick since she had no idea who was on the train or when they would start wondering why this one car was locked down, but she was enjoying watching him get worked up. With a teasing lick to the head of his cock, she continued to caress him until he was completely hard, then proceeded to undress herself.

Nothing about her undressing was in a teasing manner, both far too excited for such play right now. Moving a leg on either side of his hips, she lined herself with his hard prick and her hands firmly on his chest to keep herself balanced as she slowly impaled herself on him. Both revel in each others moans, Ẻirinn trying to will herself to move but was so taken with the filling feeling inside her she didn’t want to move. Jacob tried to buck his hips, wanting the same thing, but she had a better idea and carefully dragged her nails down his chest. “Hold on Jacob, I want to enjoy this~”

“Oh? You like me being inside you, love?” He attempted to tease, lifting his hips to try and grind against her, but she knocked his hips back down with her weight and smirked.

“More than you could imagine, I can feel you all the way in me,” She purred, tracing her finger up her abdomen. “I think it stops right about here~”

A shiver ran down his form, grunting as she began to rock her hips the tiniest bit. “Flattered as I am, if you don’t move I might just take you myself.”

With a giggle and a flirty wink she slowly raised herself up before dropping down, gasping at the motion and the sudden hit of his cock to her uterus made her vision whiten for a split second. She kept a slow pace to get a rhythm started, finding her strength and the best way to move in her position on the couch. He let her move at her pace, resting his hands on her hips to keep her balanced and lifted himself up enough for her to lean down and kiss him, her moaning against his lips. Pulling herself up and down faster on his cock she rode him like she was never going to see him again, not breaking the kiss she continued to moan and yelp against his lips from feeling the cock deep inside of her at every bounce.

Jacob could feel her juices slipping onto his pelvis and he let out a howl of pleasure when she broke the kiss to bite into his shoulder. His restraint was gone, planting his feet onto the couch and moving his knees up to raise his hips to buck into her. The movement made her gasp, leaning back and grasping at his knees from behind her and giving him the perfect view of her form. He could not believe someone had not snatched her up sooner, with her natural hour-glass form, her voice, her forest colored eyes, and personality. The thought infuriated him though right after, this was his woman and he was going to make sure she and everyone else knew it. His hands clasped tightly on her hips, stopping his motions and making her still on his lap.

Shaking off her daze, Ẻirinn looked down at him with confusion. “Jacob? Is everytHING-”

The yelp that escaped her was more along a squeal as he helped lift her off his cock, moving to position her on her knees to which she blindly followed to not injure herself. Her brain was still trying to catch up with the morning, grasping at the end of the couch and glancing over her shoulder at him. “Jacob what-”

“As much as I love seeing you on top of me love, my back is really sore.” Jacob responded, kissing her shoulder and cheek before thrusting into her again.

Ẻirinn let out a gasp that morphed into a moan as he began to fuck her like an animal, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her hips up more and pulling her back into his thrusts. The thrusts were becoming hard to follow, Ẻirinn leaning forward as her eyes teared up from the stimulation, her whines and moans turned to pleads and praises. Jacob smirked as he continued to pound into her, enjoying the broken words tumbling from her lips.

“O-oh fu-Jacob! Harder-don’t s-sto-ah~! Right there! Fuck- you’re amazing, you animal!”

Jacob moaned into her neck, moving one hand under her and cupping around her left shoulder for more leverage. “Fuck, Ẻirinn your twat is so hot! I can’t ever get enough of your cunt!”

Green eyes rolled back at his words, closing her eyes as she focused on the feeling of the girthy cock driving into her and her head dropped down onto the armrest of the couch. Jacob felt him twitch in her when her walls closed in on him and she came violently, milking his cock until he stilled and flooded her cunt with his cum. Both took deep breaths, falling back onto the couch to relax. Jacob felt her start to squirm and pulled himself out of her, looking over at her to see discomfort on her face. “Love are you alright?”

“Well you...came inside and now it feels a bit weird..” She muttered out, closing her legs as she looked up at him. “Do you have a tissue?”

“Oh, yes hold on.” He replied, getting up and walking to the small desk, taking a handkerchief from the desk and walking back over. Her legs opened shyly as he gently cleaned her up, letting out a tired sigh she smiled at him.

“So, how was I?”

Jacob stopped and looked at her before chuckling to himself. “You were fantastic love, no one could compare.”

She replied with a tired moan, stretching her body. “I could say the same about you.” 

He leaned back over her, kissing her lips and gently moving his hands to her shoulders, stopping when he felt something wet under his hand and broke the kiss. To his horror it was blood and he looked to her left shoulder to see the stitching was broken and her shoulder was now bleeding. “Oh shit, we need to see Nightingale-”

“Jacob-”

“I’ll grab your dress and we’ll get off at the next stop-” He continued, getting up and grabbing his clothes.

Ẻirinn sat up and combed her hair with her fingers. “Jacob relax, do you have any stitching supplies on board? Maybe one of the Rooks can patch me up.”

That froze him in place, thinking about her question and handing her the play dress. “I believe we do. Stay here, I’ll go look.”

After a quick nod, both dressed and Jacob unlocked the first door to get to the market car. He was more than thankful to see others asleep or not as many people as usual on the train. After a few minutes he did find a suturing kit and hurrying back to Ẻirinn. “Ẻirinn, we’re in luck, we have one.”

“Jacob.” 

He was not sure what surprised him more, seeing both Evie and Henry in the car, or that Ẻirinn had completely taken out her stitching and was holding her wound with no look of pain. Evie gave a look of anger while Henry cleared his throat and spoke. “Jacob, sorry for barging in but the doors were locked and we got a little concerned..Evie opened up the window to get in and saw Ẻirinn’s shoulder bleeding.”

“Um, could we get my shoulder fixed?” Ẻirinn asked sheepishly, Jacob handing the suturing box to Henry and the man sat next to her. 

It was silent for a bit, other than Ẻirinn occasionally asking how the others were and how the missions have been going. However after her stitches were replaced, all civil conversation was thrown out when Evie spoke to Jacob. “Starrick is making his move. The piece of Eden is somewhere inside Buckingham Palace.”

With an irritated shake of his head, Jacob curtly replied. “Let him have it.”

“I’ve seen your handy work across the city. Perhaps you should trust my judgement.” Evie replied sharply, Ẻirinn shrinking in her seat.

“I’ve been killing Starrick’s henchmen, what have you been doing? Let’s ask Henry, shall we?”

Evie’s voice raised in bitterness and volume. “I have been repairing your mistakes. “Too much haste is too little speed.”

The anger in his eyes shocked Ẻirinn, the twins nearing each other that she was afraid they would strike at each other. “Don’t you quote father at me.”

“That’s Plato. And I am sorry this doesn’t involve anything you can destroy. Father was right, and never approved of your methods.”

“Father is dead!”

Henry finally stood up to intervene. “Enough! I have just received word from my spies. At the palace ball tonight, Starrick plans to steal the piece of Eden, and then eliminate all the heads of church and state.”

A moment of regret flashed through Jacob’s eyes, Ẻirinn watching quietly as he asked his sister. “Once more, for old time’s sake?”

Evie closed her eyes in thought before looking at him and hissed. “And then we’re finished.”

Hurt seemed to take its toll on both of them, Jacob replying numbly. “Agreed. So what’s the plan?”

“We need to get invitations, at the next stop we will be having the Disraeli’s on board.” Henry explained. “Perhaps they can offer their advice on invitations.”

Ẻirinn bit her lip and stood up, giving a smile to everyone. “I should get home..I was invited and asked to bring tea for the guests.”

“Do you need a ride-” Evie was going to ask but stopped as Ẻirinn shook her head. 

“No, no, there’s much to do and not a lot of time to do it, I’ll get off at the next stop..I’m going home, bathing, and then getting ready for the ball. Thank you for stitching me up Henry.”

Henry gave a nod, the three watched her exit the car and Jacob then excused himself before following her. She made her way to the fourth carriage where the black market shop was, standing on the back of the train and watching the city pass by. Jacob hesitated seeing her there, seemingly lost in thought, and realized that she had witnessed that fight between him and Evie. Walking to her side and closing the door, he placed a gentle hand on her right shoulder to get her attention, but she continued watching the city. A gentle and tired sigh left his lips, speaking softly to her. “I’m sorry about the unpleasantness that you saw Ẻirinn. We wouldn’t have-”

“You would have,” She cuts off, not looking at him. “You two obviously haven’t spoken to each other seriously, you two just stubbornly let the pot boil over. But either way, whether I was there or not, you would have fought.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“I’m mad at you both, but not because you two fought in front of me, but because you two won’t talk and see each other's methods and perspectives..”

“Love, please at least look at me while telling me this-”

Her response was turning her head away more, making him unable to see her face as she let out a shaky breath. “You’re lucky, you have someone else, someone that trusts you and you equally share that trust.”

His brows furrowed at her words, somehow this sounded more envious then he’s used to hearing from her. “Ẻirinn-”

“I don’t understand how people can hate family when others are sometimes alone in the world.” She replied bitterly, her fingers gripping onto the bars. “When tomorrow is not promised and the day is so short, so many things to be said and done are never completed if the people you love are not by your side! Because of stubbornness, pride, greed, or fear! Why should people give a gift act as if it’s a curse?!”

“Ẻirinn!” Jacob finally spoke, grabbing her arms and forcing her to face him, but was caught off guard at her blotchy red face and the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“It’s not fair you two act as if you hate each other! I would give anything to have my mother and father back! Ellen died with only me by her side, Bertha’s death could have been avoided, the children i see wandering the streets die of hunger or accidents-”

“Love-”

“You shouldn’t forsaken anyone no matter how batty they make you! You should learn and spend time with them before it’s too late!”

Her throat stung, her lungs starving for air, green eyes focused on Jacob’s necklace and refused to meet his gaze. She attempted to move her hands up to wipe the tears, sniffing occasionally and cursing herself for such an emotional outburst, Jacob caught her hands and moved them so he could cup her face in his hands. The leather gloves were warm against her heated skin, he was careful with wiping the tears away and slowly moved closer, letting her bury her face in his coat. Not that she could see, but a frown had crossed his features, eyes misty from knowing he and Evie tipped her to such a distressed state. He moved his hands from her cheeks to wrap around her, one resting around her waist and the other moving up to rub her back.

Letting her cry into his chest he thought carefully of what to say, saying sorry or promising anything would not comfort her, but he finally swallowed and responded in a whisper. “You’re right love..but people drift, and if my sister really does not want to work with me then I will not force her.”

“I know..” She whimpered, hiccupping softly. 

“It’ll be ok love..I’m sorry this was such a touchy subject. But understand that while you have lost people, we’re here and we’re not going anywhere.”

Neither of them said anything after that, the train slowing down at Waterloo station and Jacob kissed her gently before she stepped off the train. With a weight lifted from her shoulders she made her way through the crowd and to the outside, she waved down a passing Rook carriage and asked for a ride home. While she was not as mad, the crying has left her tired and mopey, watching the city numbly. Upon arriving home, Nora was drinking some tea and eating some eggs, greeting her with a smile. “Ẻirinn, how was the play?”

Ẻirinn was certain that she was just staring at the girl for a solid minute before walking over, collapsing onto a chair and began to detail the catastrophe at the theater. She couldn’t even properly look at Nora, just staring at the table or ceiling as she told her story, right until the end then she glanced at the brunette who’s eyes were wide and mouth gaped. Ẻirinn was tempted to laugh but couldn’t find the energy, but sat up straight and said. “We’re having the place closed today due to the ball tonight. I actually have to go but I need to prepare a lot of tea. Do you mind pulling out the dried mint and dried lemon grass?”

Nora nodded and hurried to the kitchen to get the ingredients out, Ẻirinn taking this time to go and bathe, to which she changed into her green tea dress that Jacob had bought for her. The day seemed to tick by slowly, from bathing, to getting tea ready with Nora, tidying up the house and her clothes for tonight, all done with the clock only chiming at 12 in the noon. Green eyes scanned over the invitation in curiosity as it noted not only to bring the tea but to arrive at 7 in the evening even though the guests wouldn’t arrive until 8. Her mind would be tortured if she did not find something to occupy her for the next few hours. She invited Nora with her to check on the glass house and to her delight Nora was excited to see the place. The ride there was peaceful, the two engaged in idle chatter as Ẻirinn actually obeyed the traffic rules for once at a reasonable speed. 

Upon arriving there were a few men still working, the windows were cleaned and fixed and the inside was dusted and swept. Ẻirinn and Nora made their way inside to the leader of this cleaning group, a man named Gilbert, who offered his services with his brothers and sons. They were repair men at a fair price, the blonde man turning to them with a smile. “Good day ladies, what can I do for you?”

“We just wanted to check on you boys, make sure everything was going well.” Ẻirinn responded with a smile. “You have done a fantastic job so far.”

He gave a bow and chuckled. “Why thank you miss, but the work is far from over.” 

“What else needs to be done?” Nora questioned as she looked around. “It looks like all that needs to be done is the bricks.”

“Ah it’s more than the bricks miss.” Gilbert replied, motioning his hand around the room. “The bricks, the shingles, the furnace and chimney. There is still so much to do.”

“Do you have an idea how long it will take?” Ẻirinn asked gently, trying not to sound rude or impatient.

“Well if all goes well and the weather does not get too crazy, it will probably be three to four weeks.” 

“Father!” A voice yelled, echoing in the room as a younger man with blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes popped out of the furnace, his clothes and body covered in black soot. “The furnace has a birds nest in it!”

“Luther! Come over and meet the ladies!” Gilbert ordered then looked at the girls sheepishly. “This is my eldest, Luther, he’s a strong lad but does have trouble straying off task.”

Ẻirinn gave a smile and giggled softly. “Looks like a swell young man.”

Luther hurried over, nearly tripping on his way before bowing to them and trying to dust the soot off himself. Nora held a giggle, her cheeks flushing pink as she introduced herself. “I’m Nora, Ẻirinn here is my boss.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Luther smiled, he was an exact replica of his father that was for sure.

“How old are you Luther?” Ẻirinn asked politely. “Are you working in the same profession as your father?”

He chuckled and dusted some of the soot out of his hair. “Well, yes, I enjoy fixing things. I will be 17 in the fall.”

“Ah, a man already.” Ẻirinn giggled and nudged Nora to him. “Could you show Nora around? Just giving her an idea where everything will be?”

“E-Ẻirinn-” Nora stuttered but looked at Luther as the young man held an arm out to her before realizing how dirty it was and blushed.

“If you’ll follow me.” Luther spoke with embarrassment, but held his smile.

Nora followed with a giggle, Gilbert and Ẻirinn smiling at the two before the older man spoke. “Young love, a precious thing.”

“It is. Now, Gilbert, do you think it will be doable to have a washing area? Or a place to close off for cleaning ourselves?”

“I think we can manage, if you want to seal off a specific area I suggest curtains on a line or hospital dividers.” Gilbert said, pointing to one of the walls. “Over there away from the doors probably, there’s already an old wash area from the previous workers when they were accidentally burned or swept out the broken glass.”

“Wonderful, thank you again for this.” Ẻirinn released a sigh and watched the sun shine into the room, lighting up the building. “Do you think it would be better to stick to candles instead of oil lamps?”

“That’s up to you and how much you want to spend, candles are a little easier to get a hold of though and are not too expensive.” 

“That is true..any other suggestions?” She asked, looking to him with a tired expression.

His brow raised and replied. “Not at the moment, are you alright miss Aisling? You seem exhausted.”

“Just, worked up for the ball tonight I suppose.”

“Then here’s a suggestion, go home and drink some soothing tea. Or take a nap for a bit.” He chuckled softly. “You look as well as my wife did after having twin boys.”

Oh she interacted with twins, but she did not want to think of the argument from this morning. “Perhaps, thank you Gilbert, keep up the good work and don’t over do it.”

“Oh these men are strong,” He laughed, shouting out to the men. “They know their limits, I just have to keep them in check!”

One of his coworkers that was fixing the brick furnace smirked and shouted back. “Hornswoggler! Stop trying to make good with the miss!”

Ẻirinn giggled and called out. “Come on Nora, let’s head back.”

Nora waved to her, smiling and saying her goodbye to Luther before walking to the main doors with Ẻirinn. As the two left, the blonde couldn’t help but tease. “So, how was your talk with Luther?”

“Educational.” Nora replied swiftly, not seeming embarrassed. “He was telling me about how they make the brick and how the glass house used to work.”

“I’m glad you came with me then, what do you think of the place?”

“Well, after it is repaired, I think it would make a wonderful shelter. However, I don’t believe we can fit a lot of people there..”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Ẻirinn replied as she climbed into the carriage seat, Nora following as she continued. “And if most of them are going to be kids it will be complicated..”

“I’m sure it will turn out though.” Nora responded with hope. “Come on, my parents would like to see you, how about we go to my home for tea?”

“Will your parents be there?”

“My mother most likely, my father will probably only be home after his shift.”

“Stopping by will be night then.”

With the day becoming warmer, the city buzzing about the ball, Ẻirinn could feel the stress ooze out of her body. Seeing Rosie and Otto was a treat as well, the small family was able to distract her from the clock and enjoy the time with their stories. The girls sat on individual wooden chairs while Otto and Rosie occupied the small couch, tea set out for the small group on the round table. After informing them that she was going to attend the ball, Rosie’s eyes lit up and she stood up from her spot on the couch. “My dear! You need to borrow my perfume again! Maybe even get some new jewelry!”

“Mom..” Nora muttered softly.

“Thank you Rosie, but I rather just stick with my pearl earrings. I don’t care to wear fancy things.”

“I insist at least with my perfume.” Rosie replied stubbornly, sitting down again and Otto chuckled at his wife.

“Rosie, be practical, she lives in a tea shop she already has several sweet smells on her.”

“I do?” Ẻirinn blinked, sniffing her dress. 

“It is one of the things that you probably cannot smell on yourself because you’ve been surrounded by tea for so long.” Otto continued with a smile.

“He’s right,” Nora agreed with a giggle. “When I first met you I could smell the lavender and sage on you.”

“Strange, I smell more mint on her.” Rosie commented, drinking her tea.

“Well we were preparing a mint and lemon tea this morning so that does not surprise me.” Ẻirinn answered, still a little subconscious of the fact she smelled like herbs. “Is my smell strong?”

“Oh no Ẻirinn, very light but it’s definitely there.” Otto assured her. 

“What Otto means is that you smell lovely.” Rosie agreed before sighing. “But still, going to the ball? You are certainly lucky, please do stop by soon after to tell us about it.”

“Of course, I will not spare a single detail.” Ẻirinn agreed with a giggle. “Although, I am a bit nervous, I have never danced anything formal.”

“It’s easy!” Otto suddenly jumped up, dragging Rosie off the couch as she laughed and tried to sit in protest. “Just watch us!”

“O-otto let go-”

Nora and Ẻirinn watched with laughter spilling from their lips, Otto pulling his wife along into a dance until she gave up fighting him. Soon they were dancing in unison, changing from such close circular dances, to stretched out till they were only holding hands and stepping to the side with careful steps in their modest home. Ẻirinn did learn how to dance, but that was years ago and since she was 14 she did not ever practice her steps. She was a quick learner, watching intently on the couple as they danced around, Nora even joining in to fill in for her mother as the woman got tired.

After their small dance, Ẻirinn excused herself saying she needed to get ready for the ball, Nora deciding to stay home for the rest of the day. The carriage ride was peaceful, the kids playing on the sidewalks, Rooks helping some of the civilians, and even the trotting sound from the horse was making her relax. Looking up at the blue sky and the passing birds, a sigh left her and she could feel her shoulders drop, even checking her scar it was healing nicely and she couldn’t help but smile. It was around 2 in the day when she got home, taking the time to get her purple dress ready and brushing her hair down, she settled on her couch with a book and a cup of tea beside her. An idea had popped into her head and she took some of her lavender flowers, resting one strand in her hair and setting another on her chest, hoping to get the smell of lavender to soak into her natural scent.

Once a good hour or so passed there was a knock at her door which surprised her, getting up and opening it to see Jacob. He gave her a smile and she greeted him back with a soft smile of her own, letting him in and looking at him as he chuckled. “I like the hair piece.”

“Hair piece?” Ẻirinn asked, only for him to take the lavender out of her hair and resulted in her blushing. “Oh right, it’s just a fragrance thing. But, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the ball?”

“I am ready, all I have left is to dress up.” He replied with a shrug, setting the flower on one of the tables and releasing a sigh. “I have been thinking..about how I have been handling London..”

Green eyes widened a bit as she listened, his hazel eyes peering at the floor but she encouraged him to continue by taking his hands. When he finally looked at her a short kiss was planted on his lips and he continued. “I will talk to Evie again, and apologize for not being more delicate with my work.”

Finishing his thoughts, Ẻirinn wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I’m glad you’re seeing her side of things.”

“Yeah well, I suppose I had to eventually.” He replied with a pout, but hugged back and rested his head on hers.

They just stood there, enjoying each others company, until a strange sound caught Ẻirinn’s attention as something was being slipped over her head to rest on her neck. Her eyes looked down at the necklace that had been placed on her, on a silver chain there was a silver band and at the end was a white pearl. Dumbfounded, Ẻirinn’s eyes looked up at him, her mouth open but not words came out. Jacob’s cheeks flushed a cherry color as he explained. “It’s not just an apology gift. But perhaps you could keep the ring as a promise?”

“A promise ring?” Her mind spun a bit at his explanation, tears welling up in her eyes. He wanted to see how far they could go, how much love they truly have before asking for more. “Jacob..”

“It’s not a proposal nor is it just a gift.” He clarified. “But I want you to know I really love you, and I can’t think of another woman I would want to cherish. So if things go wrong tonight, at least I was not a coward to hide it.”

A soft giggle left her lips, wiping the tears from her eyes and muttering. “You idiot, I love you so much..I accept your promise, so long as you save me a dance at the ball.”

With a wide grin crossing his features, he leaned down and kissed her hard enough to steal her breath away, to which she instantly kissed back with as much fiery passion. They stayed locked in their kiss for minutes before breaking away and Jacob chuckled, resting his forehead against hers as she pushed his hat away. “We’ll have to see love, if nothing else, I promise to come back.”

“That’s all I really want.” She answered truthfully, after having this man introduced to her life she could not picture a future without him in it. Whether it would be in the light or in shadows, she wanted nothing more than to be at his side for as long as she lived. And tonight, their fate was floating in the air, ready to either fall or fly.


	20. The Falcons of London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Wow, I had to do a lot of research for this conclusion, but I hope you all enjoyed! This is the end)

Ẻirinn was sitting in the carriage she paid to take her to the palace, trying to calm herself with the scent of the tea she had in her hands. It was a decent sized bag, it would probably hold for tonight and another ball if another was to come soon. She was wearing her purple satin dress, paired with black boots and playing with the black frills down the front of the upside down V, her black fan by her side. The purple puff sleeves thankfully covered her shoulders, hiding the scar, and she added a stem of lavender to her hair that was propped up on her left ear. Wearing her pearl earrings and now the ring she carried around her neck, tracing one of her hands over the silver band with a fond smile.

“Miss?”

The voice of her driver pulled her out of her thoughts, looking out the window at the royal guard and smiling at him as she handed him her invitation. After reading it he handed it back to her and waved them on, Ẻirinn tucked the invitation into her boot before getting out when the carriage stopped again. With a deep breath she walked to the palace, royal guards standing at the doors and a butler waiting patiently. The sky was beginning to turn dark yet still stayed warm, but Ẻirinn’s steps were becoming frigid. 

“Madam Aisling.” The butler greeted, opening the door for her. “Her highness is awaiting you in the courtyard.”

Politely replying to him as she walked in, she waited for him to lead. “Thank you.”

He took her to the courtyard, her smiling at the decorations and the food being set out, the queen standing with a couple guards as she watched everything being prepared. The butler stopped a few feet from her and bowed. “Your majesty, Miss Aisling has arrived.”

Ẻirinn tried to curtsy, but had trouble with the large bag of tea in her arms. “Good evening your highness.”

“Ah, Miss Aisling, good to see you again. I see you’ve brought the tea.” The queen replied with a nod.

“I hope you enjoy it, it’s my mint lemon tea.” 

Queen Elizabeth motioned for one of the servants to come over and take the tea, Ẻirinn became curios at that moment. “Your majesty, as honored as I am for being asked to contribute, is tea something you want to serve at the ball?”

“I think it will go well with the food, and for those that may want something lighter than wine or champagne. Now, come walk with me.”

Doing as she was requested, Ẻirinn walked alongside the queen with the two guards walking behind them. The gardens were so close to the castle that the Irish woman couldn’t help but sigh in delight. “It’s so beautiful..”

“You have a love for nature?” The queen mused.

“Absolutely, I have my own small garden for my herbs. But your gardens are fantastic, like a fantasy story come to life.”

“Quite the imagination you have, that is something that is to be cherished.”

“If there’s anything I’ve learned, you're never too old to be childish. It is important to pick when to be mature, but it’s just as important to enjoy the things that make you feel young and nostalgic.”

“For being so young you certainly sound like you have experience in the harsh world.” The queen hummed out. 

“Well, it’s more like..I have heard others' sorrows and stories, I guess over the years I have just learned from others' mistakes.”

Her highness was quiet, making Ẻirinn feel on guard and concerned, sputtering out quickly. “But it’s fine, I enjoy helping others! In fact I bought an abandoned glass house to keep children and the poor. The repairs are going well and I can’t wait to offer shelter to those in need.”

“That can get quite expensive.” Her eyes continued to stare at Ẻirinn, as if analyzing her.

“I-i’m sure I’ll get by.” Ẻirinn offered and shrugged. “I always find a way.”

With a nod the queen turned and started walking back to the courtyard, the blonde quickly following her and fanning herself to cool her heated face. Watching the lights being set up made Ẻirinn smile with glee and excitement, this was going to be a remarkable night. The thought was quickly shot remembering the events that could take place, either the twins have to intercept Starrick before he finds the shroud, or they would all perish. She shook her head to try and remove the terrible thought, taking a deep breath and remembering what those two assassins are capable of. They conquered London’s Blighters, took down Starricks drug market and sales, and succeeded in giving the people a greater hope and life then they have had in years. While Ẻirinn could not physically be active in the fight, she could continue building trusts, and promising a better life for those that have no support to build on.

Soon guests started appearing, many already greeting the queen before going to the tables for food and refreshments. Although happy and satisfied seeing many enjoying her tea, she felt a little stiff just standing there quietly by the queen. She was not of high status, and success only had so much to say of her in a world mainly ruled by laws of old men. The queen was kind enough to introduce the younger women to the guests when they asked who she was, and thankfully that was the case because her lips sealed and her vocal cords were fried with timidness. Never had she felt, in this way, like a real rabbit. Part of her wanted to bolt out of there, despite the music and the beauty around her she felt out of place, in a hope to at least calm herself she gave a smile to the queen and excused herself for a walk.

Ẻirinn tried to not use the black fan as much as possible, showing frantic fanning could lead others to believe she was incapable of public events. While getting a cup of her own tea to cool down she jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jacob. “Jacob, what are you doing?”

“What? Now I am not allowed to say hello to the woman I love?” Jacob smirked at her, gaining a grin from her.

“You are, and I must say I love the attire.” Ẻirinn purred, moving a hand to his cheek and looking over his suit and his combed back hair.

Jacob released a groan, his hazel eyes looking over her figure. “Oh please, I cannot wait to get out of this..You look amazing as well, and you’re wearing it.”

For a second, Ẻirinn was unsure what he meant, but then her hand moved to her necklace and said softly. “Why wouldn’t I? It was given to me by the love of my life.”

In a little less than a month they had met, in less than two weeks they admitted their attraction, and in the time of the last week or so they had admitted loving each other. Such a thing should only happen in dreams or stories, yet Ẻirinn could no invision another man in her life, she saw him and decided he was the one. Jacob glanced around momentarily before kissing her cheek and whispered softly. “I have to go, I need to find the spies.”

“Go, I will be fine.” Ẻirinn whispered back in his ear. “Kick some ass.”

A short chuckle rumbled in his throat, leaning away and quickly vanishing through the crowd. Among the guests Ẻirinn saw Evie and was about to call out to her but the look of determination in her eyes made her stop. Starrick approached her and took her to the dance floor, becoming worried, Ẻirinn looked up at the roof to see several men standing with uniforms and rifles aimed down. Her gut curled in fear and quickly found the queen, even if that’s not their target she was sure that Jacob was already on it with the guards. “Your highness, please may I speak to you?”

Queen Elizabeth looked surprised by the question but nodded, walking with Ẻirinn back inside and asking. “Is something the matter?”

“We should get you to a safe place in one of your rooms your majesty,” Ẻirinn advised quietly but quickly. “I do not wish to make a scene but there are snipers on the roof from Starrick.”

“Starrick? Are you sure?”

“Absolutely, I would not only bet my life but my home and money as well.”

Ẻirinn hoped she had not overstepped her boundaries, but this seemed like a good time to tell the truth. With that the queen nodded and spoke to one of her guards. “Have the other soldiers watch the party for a bit, miss Aisling and I will be in the piano studio.”

“Yes your highness.”

With that, the queen turned and beckoned Ẻirinn to follow her upstairs, the guards attention seemed to heighten as she walked and waited at nearly every door for her. Entering the piano studio, green eyes widened in attention at the beauty and charm of it, resisting the temptation of playing keys on the piano. “This is so beautiful.”

“It is a lovely room, now, perhaps you can tell me what you were saying about Starrick.” 

Despite it sounding like a suggestion, the tone was leaning more towards an order, and Ẻirinn was more than willing to comply. They sat at the couches, Ẻirinn spilling out whatever she knew about Starrick and the lackey’s he had, Pearl Attaway, Milner, Twopenny, Roth, anyone she had heard of from the twins adventures. Then she went on with the orphans being enslaved, families being tormented, and the gangs that tried to reinforce Starrick’s orders on the street. The queen waited patiently, but Ẻirinn could see the shock and worry that possessed her eyes, of course she did not want to give the queen a heart attack and went on to telling her about the gang.

“Of course, Frederick Abberline is a great help, letting us know who we can bring to jail. Clara, a little orphan girl and proclaimed leader of the orphans has been giving the assassin’s supplies to help your people. Henry Green, a wonderful friend and leader, has been showing us how to free London from Starrick. We are so close to saving everyone your majesty, with Starricks companies and allies gone he is losing the control he has over your people.”

“And these assassins you mentioned, how did you know they were on our side?”

“I did not have a clue at first, but I knew Henry would not bring in strangers that would possibly mean harm to you or your people. Both of them had saved me several times and I wish I could repay their kindness.”

She seemed stuck, the queen leaning back into the couch and her eyes hazed with concern. “What can you tell me about them?”

With a half hearted chuckle Ẻirinn spoke softly. “No words can really describe the two but...miraculous, kind, opposites, strong..those are the only words that come to mind. Evie is a woman of plans and has been trying to stop Starrick on a greater level. Jacob prefers adding several knots in Starricks rope of commands, and while he can be reckless he would never endanger civilians.”

A knock at the door stopped their tense conversation, the queen calling out. “Enter!”

The door opened and Abberline stepped in with two guards, one of the uniformed men speaking out. “Your highness this man has claimed there are spies among the palace and that we need to get you and the guests to safety.”

“Mr.Abberline!” Ẻirinn smiled, getting up and hugging the man.

It surprised her as much as he, the cop slowly hugging back. “Miss Aisling that includes you, there are tremors outside from what I assume to be the vault.”

“Jacob and Evie?” Ẻirinn inquired quickly.

“They crossed the lake onto a small island in their assassin gear.”

“I need to find them, stay with the queen!” Ẻirinn ordered, lifting her skirt and headed to the door. “Explain everything to her!”

“Ẻirinn-”

His protest was cut short with her running out, several guards had moved outside to watch the civilians and she was able to feel the tremors he spoke of. Moving to the dark area beside the palace, out of view of the guests, she stripped the purple cover of the dress off, the hoop, then the white petticoat. Now only in her white chemise, thin white drawers, and her white stockings with black boots, she dove into the water and swam across with the fan clenched between her teeth. Getting to the island was easy, but uncomfortable in her undergarments, yet that did not deter her goal. She stuck close to the trees and checked the area of the vault, around the entrance were three guards, if she was quick enough she could fight them but could injure her arm in the process. To that she knelt down, the knife in her fan shot out in ready as she whistled for one of them to follow.

Hearing footsteps get closer her heart thudded against her ribcage, waiting for the right moment to strike. As a shadow appeared she shot up and jammed the blade into the man’s neck before dragging him into a nearby bush, this caught the attention of another person and she resumed ducking in the bush. The second guard was just as easy as the first, easily disbanding the woman and leaving her in the bush, blood had not only covered her fan but now her chest of the chemise from the neck bursts. Looking around the third guard looked antsy, and to her luck he was a brute. She was never good with the strong and tall brutes, she was small and fast but it made it harder to attack him. One good punch and she could be seeing her angels. Climbing onto one of the trees she watched him from above, a little hard in the dark but his uniform was easy to spot. Putting the knife between her teeth again she carefully and slowly climbed across the branch until she was right above his route. He paced easily, but Ẻirinn was hesitant, how the bloody hell were the twins able to do this from buildings and the damn sky!?

Calculating the fall, and hoping she won't break something in the process, she took a deep inhale and exhale as he slowed to a stop and called out for his friends. Jumping down with her knees slightly bent, she landed on the man and forced him onto the ground before slitting his throat. Ẻirinn got to her feet with shaky legs as the tremors got stronger, and then checked for any other guards before running to the hole. Should she climb down? Should she wait? Such questions were not thought of long before she jumped in and slid down, the rocks scratching her back but she was able to slow herself down if it became too much. Getting to the bottom she was sore, green eyes widened at the light rays in the room and jumped back as the place rumbled and she noticed Jacob on the floor.

“Jacob!”

The shout shook the man, making him glance back and order. “Ẻirinn stay where you are!”

She quickly moved behind one of the pillars as Jacob ran back towards Starrick, watching in shock as lights were formed seemingly out of nowhere and tried to stop Jacob as he ran to his sister's aid. Jacob was able to slip by the dangerous light as he ran over, but even one strike on Starrick and the man seemed unharmed and grabbed both by their jaws. Ẻirinn ran out towards the fight as he snarled. “Out. Of. My. City.”

A blade got to him before she even was close, Henry standing up behind him and Starrick snarled as he threw Evie back. Jacob was next to be thrown as Henry ran over and attacked the crazed madman, seeing a chance to join and taking it as Starrick threw Henry over the altar, she jammed her fan blade into the man's spine and twisted it to try and lodge it in deeper. The man growled and turned, kicking her hard in the stomach and stepping on her stomach when she tried to stand. Ẻirinn hissed and grabbed at his boot to try and shove him off, looking up in shock as he took the fan out of his back and then raised it over her to drop. Jacob’s blade quickly met with Starricks gut as he shoved him off Ẻirinn, her taking the chance to get up and check on Henry.

Several gunshots and grunts were heard behind her, along with Jacob’s taunts and threats, but Ẻirinn was trying to make sure Henry was still alive. To her fortune he was still breathing and dragged him further from the fight before looking up and seeing Jacob fighting arm to arm with Starrick. “Starrick, your reign is nearly over!”

Starrick caught him in a lock and snarled back. “It has barely begun.”

Evie shook off her growing headache and looked up, crying out for Henry and then running to the fight once more, seeing the woman and Jacob stuck with Starrick’s grasp Ẻirinn took a chance and jumped onto the altar and locked her arm around Starrick’s neck. Yanking him back as hard as she could, it was just enough time for Evie to run over and land her blade into Starrick’s chest, before the blonde was thrown off with unbelievable power and landed on the stone with a gasp of pain. When Ẻirinn looked up her head stung but watched as Evie and Jacob were able to pin the templar leader to the altar before Evie hit him with her cane and the shroud fell off as the man was toppled over. 

The twins glanced at each other, Evie asking her brother. “Shall we?”

Jacob nodded and with a glare at Starrick he replied. “Let’s.”

Both ran forward, kicking the staggering man up before both delivered their blades into his body, Evie shouting. “Together!”

And just like that, both sliced their blades into his neck and Jacob helped the body onto the ground. Ẻirinn slowly got to her feet as Jacob spoke wistfully to his sister. “Shame we won’t be partners anymore.”

Evie’s blue eyes widened a bit as she questioned, but not only to her brother. “It’s for the best, isn't it?”

Jacob's head tilted to the shroud as he asked. “Are you gonna wear the shroud and run London?”

“Whatever it gives it takes from someone else.” Evie answered seriously. “You’d continue to age without me. You’d become like father.”

A grin made its way on Jacob’s face, his head tilting down for a moment before looking up at her. “A fate worse than death!”

“Will you wear it?”

“After you sorted out the boroughs? The chaos I caused? I couldn’t compete.”

It was Evie’s turn to joke. “Jacob Frye stepping back? Who’s blackmailing you? Is it George?!”

“He wouldn’t dare. I’ve missed you.”

“Me too. Would it be possible to continue where we left off?”

“I’d love nothing more.”

“I’m starting to think father didn’t know everything about everything.” Evie relented.

Ẻirinn couldn’t help the tear sliding down her cheek as she smiled at the twins, sucking in some air through her mouth made the gasp echo in the room and Jacob quickly went to her side, hugging her close. “Ẻirinn, it’s alright..”

“Henry!” Evie called as he grunted and sat up.

Jacob glanced over at the shroud, Ẻirinn looking over and slipped from his arms to fold up the mystical cloth and placing it back into its spot as Jacob spoke to Henry. “It’s a big world out there. With London in the center.”

“Perhaps not the very center.” Evie muttered to Henry as the man shook off the pain and struggled to get his thoughts together.

“I came as soon as I could. Do not worry I’ll-I’ll go back to the train. Did I-Did I jeopardize the mission?”

“Henry, you saved it. You and Ẻirinn.” Evie spoke, and although the compliment was to both, she only kept her eyes on Henry as they leaned in for a soft kiss. “I think you belong in the field. With me.”

Jacob smirked a little and wrapped his arm around Ẻirinn, who looked away for their privacy, the man joking to her. “Came in such a hurry that you left your dress?”

Her cheeks colored red and she playfully hit his chest. “Hush, I couldn’t swim with that death trap, much less run or fight..I cleared the guards out. Abberline came to me and the queen and said that..I thought you..I-I was worried.”

He held her close, letting her rest her head on his chest as he kissed her head and muttered. “I know, and I’m glad you came love..For a minute I thought I wouldn’t be able to see you again. But I was not expecting you to come down here in your knickers-”

“You’re an ass!” She snapped, fighting the smile on her face as she hit his chest. 

With a laugh he grabbed her wrists and playfully held her back before looking to Evie and Henry. “We should probably leave the cave.”

“Agreed.” Evie hummed, then said to the side. “And find Ẻirinn’s dress.”

“Evie!”

It was a long climb back up out of the cave, but they left without trouble and Ẻirinn was glad her dress was not taken in the time she was gone. Quickly dressing before the group made their way to the front of the palace, Jacob walking hand in hand with Ẻirinn. The sun was out now, the golden rays covering the palace and shining with beauty, and at the front a carriage was being pulled over with Abberline in the front. Jacob smirked and stated. “A carriage! Nicely done Freddy.”

As the carriage was opened, the queen was helped out much to Jacob and Ẻirinn’s surprise. The queen greeted Evie with a nod and Jacob leaned to Evie and whispered out. “You’ve met before?”

“Didn’t I mention?” She playfully replied, getting a giggle from Ẻirinn.

“Mr.Abberline informs me that you three are responsible for saving my life. Is this true?” She questioned, arching a brow at the three assassins.

“It is, your majesty.” Henry replied politely.

“Evie Frye, step forward.” The queen said then looked to Jacob. “And you..”

If Ẻirinn didn’t know any better, Jacob was as giddy as a child when he stepped forward and Evie introduced him. “My brother, ma’am, Jacob Frye. And this is Mr. Henry Green.”

“Mr.Frye. Mr.Green.” She greeted, as Henry also stepped forward, then ordered. “Kneel.”

Ẻirinn watched happily from the side as a sword was given to the queen and knighted each one, when she finished with Jacob she handed the sword back to her helper then spoke. “Arise. I invest you all in the Order of the Sacred Garter.”

Evie thanked her and the queen commented on calling on them if the occasion should arise, Jacob joking to her. “Sergeant Abberline tends to exaggerate your majesty.”

A small smile appeared on her face but said. “We shall meet again. And Miss Frye?”

“Ma’am?”

“Should you want it. I saved you some cake.” The queen replied before turning to Ẻirinn, the girl now still under everyone's gaze. “And Miss Aisling, for being so young you have seen much of the good and evil in London and try to correct it. I hope you’ll take my gift to help your shelter, but let me know if it’s not enough.”

The helper walked to Ẻirinn, handing her a wooden box, to which opening it in curiosity Ẻirinn let out a gasp. Inside there were large bills of currency, looking up with shocked eyes. “Your majesty-”

“Please help my people where you can. I assume that 600,000 pounds is enough.”

“M-more than enough! I-I can’t-” Ẻirinn quickly stopped herself, closing the box and bowing to her. “I will do my best to take care of the children and poor of London.”

With a nod, the queen was helped into the carriage and Abberline rode off with the queen, Ẻirinn looking at Henry and the others with still shock but excitement as well. Evie placed a hand on Jacob’s shoulder and commented. “Father would be proud of you..”

Jacob smirked and spoke. “Dame Evie Frye.”

She huffed and replied. “Sir Jacob Frye.”

“Race you to the train.”

“You’re on.”

The two ran down the path, leaving Henry and Ẻirinn there, Henry watching with amusement and Ẻirinn giggling to herself before speaking to Henry. “Well my friend, shall we head to the bank? I need to deposit this.”

“Certainly.” Henry agreed, walking with her to the front and sighing. “What a night, I am ready to sleep. I cannot believe those two still have the energy to move.”

“A wonderful gift they possess.” Ẻirinn agreed, getting into an empty carriage and Henry got onto the seat.

After depositing the money, Henry kindly took her home before leaving to get some rest at his home. Ẻirinn was now starting to feel how tired she was, and walking inside she was welcomed by the smell of her herbs and spices that made her practically turn to jelly. With what strength she had she made her way to her room and changed out of her clothes into the green tea dress Jacob had gotten her. Once falling onto her bed her body was nearly ready to give into sleep, but something stopped her, the necklace still around her dropped onto her collarbone and she moved a hand to caress the ring on it. A fond smile graced her lips as she looked over the ring, chuckling to herself. “Who would have guessed it?”

When she woke up it was due to the rain getting louder and she turned to see her window was open, letting in the rain and wind. She quickly got up and closed it, blinking in confusion before walking downstairs to check the time. Ẻirinn did not even make it to the bottom floor before hearing noises from her kitchen, picking up a candle stick from Nora’s room and bringing it with her. The large grandfather clock read 1:30 in the day, surprising Ẻirinn a tad but then refocused on the kitchen. There she noticed Jacob trying to set up a platter of baked goods and getting tea ready, cursing to himself when he jammed his foot into one of the cabinets.

“Jacob?”

Her voice must have spooked him because he visibly jolted and turned to her with an anxious look. “Ah love! You’re awake!”

“Kind of hard not to when the wind and rain enters my room.” She smiled, setting down the candlestick. “What are you doing?”

“Well, considering you probably have had nothing to eat yet I wanted to fix you up something, but I am not the best cook so..” Jacob mumbled the rest, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ẻirinn gave a loving smile and walked to him, placing a hand on his arm and getting onto her toes to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, did you nap on the train?”

“As soon as Evie and I got there we were out like a light.” Jacob chuckled, leaning over and kissing her lips. “You got quite the gift from the queen.”

“It’s like a dream come true..and with that it will cover many expenses of food and annual payments.” Ẻirinn giggled out and then released a sigh. “So what are you and Evie going to do now?”

“We talked, agreeing that we would help fix up London, I don’t ever want to leave.” Jacob responded. “There may be a time we have to part..but only if she decided to go with Henry to India.”

“I think you have a good chance to still be with her for a while then.” Ẻirinn encouraged before taking one of the cookies and eating it.

Jacob grabbed himself a tea cup, one of blue, gold, and white. Ẻirinn took down her favorite cup of gold, purple, and white. They sat together at one of the tables in a comfortable silence, enjoying the snacks and lavender tea to their delight. At one moment, Jacob moved a hand to hers, cupping her free hand protectively and she gripped his hand in return. “Ẻirinn?”

“Yes love?”

“Do you still feel lonely?”

At first she wasn’t sure what he meant, but seeing his hazel eyes comb the tea house she smiled and said softly. “Jacob..many years ago I lost my mother and father, then after coming here to meet Ellen I thought I had to be who she was. A woman of business that always held her own and never sought her own happiness, being pushed by society so much she shut out society. Then after meeting Henry I thought I had to be an assassin, but after meeting you? I found everything I needed was in the man that is before me now. I am not lonely, I have more friends than I could have ever dreamed of before.”

He smiled and joked softly. “It has been a crazy month, you sure you want to stay with me?”

“I would gladly take every troublemaking aspect of you.” She giggled in reply, rubbing her thumb against his hand. “Unless you’re saying you don’t want me.”

“Oh love, you’re stuck with me. Better prepare yourself.” They shared a laugh and then he leaned over, kissing her softly and she returned eagerly. This was the start of their new chapter, still many challenges to come, but they were ready. 

As years went by their love was still strong as ever, whether it was in their home or during their missions. It grew harder for Ẻirinn to fight on the streets, only having her legs to count on for running and relying on allies in a fight, she never trained as much as the Rooks or the assassins. However she was content, most of her time working at the tea shop and the shelter she had created. In time, Ẻirinn had given the shop to Nora and her husband Luther, they married quite young and the shop would be the perfect place for them. Evie had left for India with Henry, so she and Jacob took over her room on the train. Everyday Ẻirinn would be dropped off at the shelter and tend to the children and some of the adults inside. In the first couple years it was a struggle with getting rent, but kids slowly were being adopted or getting jobs just like the poor that lived there until they had the money to leave.

The business was never slow or empty, but more and more were finding ways to sustain themselves. Much to their surprise, Ẻirinn was pregnant not long after the first year and gave birth to her son Samuel Frye in 1869, while he was constantly training with the assassin and the Rooks with his father, he would always stop by to say hello to his mother. Samuel looked like his father, but instead of the hazel eyes he possessed green ones that would change to hazel in the sun. London had remained in peace for years, Ẻirinn and Jacob still strong as ever with each other and staying in contact with Evie as much as possible. In one time of darkness, Jack the Ripper appeared, nearly killing Jacob, Ẻirinn, Evie, and Sameul. Afterwards, by age of 46 in 1893, Jacob and Evie were entrusted with watching Samuel’s daughter Lydia Frye in the times that her parents were assisting the brotherhood. Ẻirinn was most happy when she got to spend time with her grand daughter, and when the time flew to 1914 Ẻirinn along with the Frye twins moved to the countryside to live out the rest of their days. And even then, after everything, Ẻirinn stayed by Jacob’s side with just a cup of tea to keep her going every day.


End file.
